Entführt von den Akatsuki!
by evil.mastermind no.1
Summary: Amaya, Anführerin des mysteriösen Wolfclans, wird von den Akatsuki entführt und gefoltert. Bangend zwischen Leben und Tod lässt sie sich auf das Spiel mit den Akatsuki ein, um eines Tages fliehen zu können. Wird es ihr gelingen? Wird sie sterben? Oder gar auf die Seite der kriminellen Organisation wechseln? T für Hidan und leichte Gewaltszenen.
1. Prolog

**Hallo meine lieben Narutofans :)  
**

**Mir spukt diese Geschichte schon seit längerem im Kopf rum und hier ist sie also...  
**

**Hier noch ein paar Anmerkungen:  
**

**- Da ich Naruto sowohl auf englisch gelesen als auch angeschaut habe, kenn ich nur die japanischen/englischen Bezeichnungen. Ich habe zwar versucht einige Jutsus und Begriffe in deutsch nachzuschlagen, war aber manchmal einfach zu faul dafür.  
**

**- Tobi ist in meiner Story einfach Tobi und kein böser Uchiha, der die Welt beherrschen will.  
**

**- Das hier ist keine Liebesgeschichte, stattdessen habe ich versucht Akatsuki als gewissenlose Killer darzustellen.  
**

**- T ist (vor allem) wegen Hidan und ein paar Gewaltszenen.  
**

**- Rechtlich gesehen gehören mir nur Amaya, ihr Schwert Wolfsklinge, der Wolfsclan und die Handlung.  
**

**Also viel Spaß beim Lesen :D  
**

**Prolog**

Tränen stiegen mir in die Augen. Der letzte Rest Widerstand verschwand vollständig. Ich hatte versagt, verloren. Meinen Clan ausgeliefert.

„Deine Stärke würde gut in Akatsuki passen, du könntest ein starkes Mitglied werden. Allerdings bezweifle ich, dass du mir jemals ganz gehorchen wirst und du hast bereits genug Schaden angerichtet."

Ich sah Pain nur an, versuchte zu verstehen was er gerade sagte. Doch mein Kopf war auf einmal vollkommen leer, ich konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen.

„Obwohl es schade ist, ein so gutes Talent zu verschwenden." Mit diesen Worten ließ er einen seiner Chakrastäbe aus den Ärmel gleiten.

Er kam auf mich zu. Langsam. Den Chakrastab locker in der rechten Hand haltend.

Mein Atem ging schwer. Jedes Mal, wenn ich aus oder einatmete raste der Schmerz von meinen zerbrochenen Rippen durch meinen gesamten Körper. Nur mit Mühe konnte ich ein Wimmern unterdrücken. Schweiß lief mir in Strömen über meine Haut. Blut tropfte von den Wunden, die Pains Chakrastäbe in meinem Körper verursacht hatten, und meinen geschundenen Händen, die mit den Chakraketten gefesselt waren, auf den Boden.

Pain stand direkt vor mir. Seine violetten Augen mit den schwarzen Kreisen sahen mich an. Bohrten sich in meine Seele. Emotionslos.

Ich starrte auf den Stab in seiner Hand. Erkannte Reste von Blut, die daran klebten. Meines? Ich wusste es nicht.

„_Deine Stärke würde gut in Akatsuki passen, du könntest ein starkes Mitglied werden. Allerdings bezweifle ich dass du mir jemals ganz gehorchen wirst und du hast bereits genug Schaden angerichtet." _

Pain, Anführer der Akatsuki, würde mich töten.

Hier und jetzt.

Vergib mir, Vater. Ich habe alles getan um meinen Clan zu beschützen. Am Ende war es jedoch nicht genug gewesen. Ich habe versagt.

„_Denke nicht zu sehr über die Vergangenheit nach. Du kannst sie nicht ändern. Sorge dich lieber um die Zukunft, und dass sie so wird wie du es dir immer vorgestellt hast."_

Ich wollte meinen Clan beschützen, Menschen heilen und ihnen helfen. Ich wollte einmal stolz auf mein Leben blicken.

Pain hob den schwarzen Stab an. Zielte auf mein Herz. Ich konnte mich nicht verteidigen. Es war aus.

Ich löste meine Augen nicht von Pains. Wollte ihm ins Gesicht blicken wenn er mich tötete.

Wenn er mir, Amaya, 18 Jahre alt, Anführerin des Wolfsclans, einer sonst so friedfertigen und sanftmütigen Person, seinen Chakrastab mitten durchs Herz rammte.

Eiskalt.


	2. Amaya

Ihr wollt wissen, welches armes bedauernswertes Mädchen Pain gerade tötet?

Nun, das wäre ich.

Mein Name ist Amaya, mein Nachname ist unwichtig.

Ich habe braunes schulterlanges lockiges Haar, dunkelblaue Augen, eine normale aber trainierte Figur und bin so ca. 173 cm groß.

Ich bin im Besitz eines Schwertes, Wolfsklinge, das in meinem Clan von Anführer zu Anführer weitergegeben wird.

Meine Stärken sind Schwertkampf und Ninjutsu und ich habe sowohl das Blitzelement als auch das Wasserelement.

Ich bin 18 Jahre jung, zu jung um zu sterben, allerdings wann ist man je alt genug dafür?

Seit meinem 18. Geburtstag bin ich die Anführerin des Wolfsclans, meines Clans, den zuvor mein Vater angeführt hatte. Es ist nicht viel von meinem Clan bekannt, und das soll auch so bleiben, weshalb ich euch nicht soviel darüber erzählen werde.

Nur soviel: Unser Clan hat sich hauptsächlich auf die Medizin und das Heilen spezialisiert. Wir haben einige der besten Medizinninja der Welt, auf dem gleichen Level wie die berühmte Tsunade, und ich gehöre ebenfalls dazu. Außerdem haben einige von uns eine spezielle Kraft, die unseren Clan schon das ein oder andere Mal beschützt hat.

Ich verrate nur folgendes: Ein paar, ich auch, haben so etwas wie ein zweites Chakra, ähnlich wie ein Jinchuuriki. Nur ist unser zweites Chakra schwarz. Es ist ebenfalls fiel kräftiger als normales, dafür aber auch schwerer zu kontrollieren. Denn nur wer sich hundertprozentig darauf konzentriert kann das Chakra frei setzen. Manchmal dauert es Jahre bis man es vollkommen perfektioniert hat. Und nein, ich habe es noch nicht perfektioniert. Noch lange nicht.

So, das war jetzt genug von mir.

Ich werde euch im Folgenden meine Geschichte erzählen. Wie ich durch die Hölle und wieder zurück gegangen bin. Ein fürs andere Mal.


	3. Entführt!

**Jetzt fängt die Story richtig an...  
**

**Hier sind noch zwei Hinweise:  
**

****blablabla - normale Schreibweise (aus Amayas Blickwinkel)

_blablabla_ - Vergangenheit

**Kapitel 1: Entführt**

Unermüdlich wanderten meine Augen über die Pflanzen im Wald, auf der Suche nach einer einzigen. Der Regen hatte mich schon längst durchtränkt. Meine Kleider waren klatschnass, meine braunen schulterlangen Haare klebten mir im Gesicht und ich zitterte vor Kälte. Doch ich suchte weiter.

Nach der einen Pflanze, besser gesagt dem Strauch mit den feuerroten Beeren, die Leben zerstören und gleichzeitig retten konnten. In meinem Clan wird seit Jahrzehnten die schwierige und komplizierte Prozedur weitergegeben, in der man aus den giftigen Feuerbeeren ein Heilmittel herstellen konnte, das tote Herzen sogar dazu bringen konnte wieder zu schlagen.

Ich wischte mir die nassen Locken aus dem Gesicht.

Die Feuerbeeren wuchsen nur hier, denn sie bevorzugten Waldboden und Nässe und in Amegakure und Umgebung war es fast immer am regnen.

Schließlich, am Rande einer Lichtung entdeckte ich den Busch. Ein Lächeln huschte über meine Lippen. Endlich.

Ich bückte mich, als plötzlich ein Kunai wie aus dem Nichts auf mich zuflog.

Rasch packte ich mein Schwert und schlug gerade noch rechtzeitig den Kunai zur Seite. Alarmiert richtete ich mich auf.

„Wer ist da?", fragte ich laut fordernd.

Kaum hatte ich zu Ende gefragt, landeten zwei Gestalten vor mir auf den durchnässten Waldboden. Mein Blick heftete sich auf die schwarzen Mäntel mit roten Wolken.

Akatsuki.

„_Amaya? Es ist gerade eine Nachricht aus Konoha angekommen. Es geht um eine Gruppe von S-Class-Criminals, die seit kurzem die fünf Nationen bedrohen."_

„_Ich höre."_

„_Die Gruppe nennt sich selbst 'Akatsuki'...", begann mein Vater._

„_Akatsuki?", mischte sich Isamu, meine rechte Hand, ein. „Die haben doch den Kazekage entführt, oder?"_

_Mein Vater nickte. „Sowohl Suna als auch Konoha sind mehrmals mit einigen Akatsukimitgliedern aneinander geraten und konnten deshalb einige Informationen über sie sammeln. Die Identitäten von vier Mitgliedern sind bereits identifiziert, außerdem war Orochimaru, einer der drei legendären Sanin, ebenfalls ein Mitglied, ist aber ausgestiegen. Dann ist da noch Itachi Uchiha, der seinen kompletten Clan aus bisher ungeklärten Gründen getötet hat. Nur sein kleiner Bruder Sasuke Uchiha hat das Massaker damals überlebt."_

„_Wie konnte er den kompletten Uchihaclan auslöschen?"_

„_Nun, laut diesen Daten hier besitzt er eine spezielle Form des Sharingan, nämlich das Mangekyou Sharingan. Er war außerdem ein Mitglied der Anbu._

_Der nächste ist Itachis Partner, Kisame Hoshigaki. Er ist einer der sieben Shinobi-Schwertkämpfer aus Kirigakure und in Besitz von Samehada."_

„_Das Schwert das Chakra absorbiert?", fragte ich neugierig._

_Mein Vater nickte. „Außerdem scheint er außergewöhnlich viel Chakra zu besitzen. _

_Der nächste in der Liste ist Deidara aus Iwagakure. Er kann Ton mit Mündern in seinen Händen formen, ihn mithilfe seines Chakras kontrollieren und explodieren lassen."_

„_Mit Mündern? In Händen? Krass."_

_Damit nahm Isamu mir die Worte aus dem Mund._

„_Ja, er ist ein Distanzkämpfer und derjenige, der es geschafft hat den Kazekage zu entführen. Anscheinend hat er sich selbst nach dem Kampf mit Ninjas aus Konoha in die Luft gesprengt, es konnte allerdings auch nur ein Klon gewesen sein. Sein Partner ist Sasori no Akasuna aus Suna. Er kann Puppen oder besser gesagt Marionetten mithilfe von Chakrafäden kontrollieren. Er hat unzählige Waffen in seinen Puppen versteckt die zudem alle mit Giften benetzt sind. Er benutzt auch Menschenpuppen, das heißt er trocknet menschliche Leichen aus, entfernt die Organe und funktioniert sie in Puppen um. Anscheinend hat er sogar sich selber in eine Puppe verwandelt."_

_Ich verzog mein Gesicht._

„_Er ist im Kampf gegen Sakura Haruno und seiner eigenen Großmutter Chiyo ums Leben gekommen. Allerdings gehen Gerüchte um, dass er überlebt hat und er keine Puppe mehr sondern ein Mensch ist. Aber das ist alles nichts hundertprozentiges."_

_Ich seufzte. „Das sind nicht besonders viele Information. Nur vier von zehn Mitgliedern sind bekannt, und man weiß nicht einmal ob zwei wirklich tot sind oder nicht."_

„_Sicher ist auf jeden Fall, dass die Akatsuki ernsthafte Gegner sind, die man auf gar keinen Fall unterschätzen darf."_

Ich starrte die beiden Gestalten an, mich an das Gespräch mit meinem Vater und Isamu erinnernd.

„Was wollt ihr?", knurrte ich. Ich wusste sofort wer sie waren. Der rechte war groß, blaue Haut, blaues Haar, und das berühmte Schwert Samehada auf dem Rücken. Kisame Hoshigaki.

Sein Partner war kleiner, rabenschwarzes Haar mit Pferdeschwanz, schwarze Augen, ein Gesicht, das keine Emotionen zeigte.

Itachi Uchiha.

„Was wollt ihr?", wiederholte ich. Mein Körper war angespannt und ich ging in Kampfhaltung während ich mein Schwert fester packte.

„Hey Itachi, denkst du wirklich sie ist eine Spionin?", fragte Kisame ohne auf meine Frage einzugehen. Er musterte mich von oben bis unten. „Abgesehen von dem Schwert sieht sie nicht gerade gefährlich aus."

„Vorsicht, Kisame", erwiderte sein Partner. „Unterschätze sie nicht. Leader wird herausfinden, ob sie eine Spionin ist oder nicht. Wir sollen sie nur zu ihm bringen."

„Spionin?"fragte ich ungläubig. „Wie kommt ihr darauf, dass ich eine Spionin bin?"

Itachi hatte mich die ganze Zeit über nicht aus den Augen gelassen. Mit seiner ruhigen und tiefen Stimme sagte er: „Wir haben nie gesagt, dass du eine bist, wir wollen nur überprüfen warum du dich im Gebiet der Akatsuki aufhältst. Also komm mit uns oder wir werden dich dazu zwingen."

Mein Gesicht verfinsterte sich und ich packte mein Schwert, _Wolfsklinge_, fester. „Ich bin keine Spionin, sondern nur rein zufällig hier. Außerdem werde ich nicht mit euch kommen."

„Oh Itachi, sieht aus als ob die Kleine kämpfen will." Kisame grinste mich mit seinen scharfen Zähnen an. Er holte Samehada von seinem Rücken herunter. Die Freude über einen bevorstehenden Kampf war ihm eindeutig ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Er kam auf mich zugerannt, den Schwung nutzend, um Samehada gegen mich zu schleudern. Doch ich wich dem Schlag galant aus, tauchte unter dem Riesenschwert hindurch und sammelte im selben Moment mein Blitzchakra in meiner rechten Hand um ihm damit gegen die Brust zu schlagen. Kisame jedoch bemerkte es rechtzeitig, wich dem Schlag aus und sprang zurück zu seinem Partner, der die ganze Zeit über still und bewegungslos dagestanden hatte, Sharingan aktiviert. Natürlich glaubte ich nur, dass er es aktiviert hatte. Ich vermied es mit aller Macht in seine Augen zu schauen und verließ mich eher auf meine anderen Sinne.

„Sieht ganz so aus als würde sie dieses Schwert nicht nur als Requisite tragen." Kisame grinste nur noch weiter.

Itachi erwiderte nichts sondern war auf einmal verschwunden. Ich wusste sofort wo er war. Augenblicklich lenkte ich Chakra in meine Fußsohlen und konnte mich daher noch rechtzeitig umdrehen, um sein Kunai mit Wolfsklinge zu blocken. Gleichzeitig hatte ich Chakra in mein Schwert fließen lassen, sodass es härter und schärfer wurde als es ohnehin schon war. Die Folge war, dass Itachis Kunai in zwei Einzelteile zersprang und der Uchiha aus meinem Weg hüpfen musste. Doch schon kam Kisame wieder angerannt und schwang Samehada, dessen Ende nun nicht mehr von Bandagen bedeckt wurde, gegen mich. Ich blockte. Da ich wusste, dass Samehada Chakra absorbierte, versuchte ich erst gar nicht mein Blitzchakra in Wolfsklinge zu leiten.

Ich lieferte mir mit einem der legendären Schwertmännern einen heftigen Schlagabtausch, doch er war zu langsam für mich und mein leichtes Schwert. Ich traf ihn mit meinem Chidori, das mir kein anderer als der legendäre Kopierninja Kakashi Hatake, beigebracht hatte, direkt in die Brust.

Der Haifischmann wurde durch die Wucht nach hinten geschleudert, und krachte durch mehrere Bäume.

Allerdings war es noch nicht vorüber.

Itachi machte bereits seine Handzeichen für einen Feuerball.

Fluchend sprang ich rückwärts, doch da rief der Uchiha schon: „Feuerversteck: Kunst der flackernden Feuerkugel."

In der Luft formte ich ebenfalls meine Handzeichen und schrie gerade noch rechtzeitig: „Wasserversteck: Jutsu der Wasserwand!" Itachis riesiger Feuerball krachte gegen meine Wasserwand, und erlosch. Der Massenkiller jedoch war schnell. Kaum hatten meine Füße den Boden berührt, tauchte er auch schon hinter den Rauchschwaden auf, ein neues Jutsu formend: „Feuerversteck: Jutsu der Phönixflamme."

Ich wich den einzelnen Feuerkugeln geschickt aus, bemerkte jedoch zu spät, dass Itachi dies nur als Ablenkung benutzt hatte und sich in Wahrheit hinter mich geschlichen hatte.

Ich hatte mich zur Hälfte umgedreht, als mich sein Tritt traf und gegen einen Baum fliegen ließ. Stöhnend versuchte ich mich auf meine zitternden Knie aufzurichten. Ein oder zwei Rippen waren gebrochen, mehrere angeknackst. Bevor ich sie heilen konnte, tauchte der Uchiha schon vor mir auf, packte mich am Hals und drückte mich gegen den Baumstamm hinter mir.

Der Schmerz nahm mir den Atem. Tränen traten in meine geschlossenen Augen. Ich hustete Blut.

Itachi lehnt sich vor, sodass sein Mund fast mein Ohr berührte. Ich konnte seinen warmen Atem auf meiner Haut spüren, als er mir leise zuflüsterte: „Du hast verloren. Jetzt mach deine Augen auf."

Seine Stimme jagte mir Schauer über den Rücken, doch ich erwiderte nur zischend: „Fick dich!" Derweil beruhigte ich meinen Atem, konzentrierte mich auf mein Innerstes, versuchte mein schwarzes Chakra zu fassen.

„_Du musst vollkommen ruhig sein, wenn du es freisetzen willst. Du darfst dich von nichts und niemanden ablenken lassen."_

Die Geräusche aus meiner Umgebung wurden immer leiser und gedämpfter, während Vaters Satz mir in den Sinn kam und ich mich vollkommen darauf konzentrierte zu meinem schwarzen Chakra zu gelangen.

„Hey, Itachi, verdammt, gib mir dieses verfluchte Mädchen..."

„... müssen sie zu Leader bringen. ...öffne... Augen."

Nur noch ein wenig, dann hatte ich es...

„...schlag sie... bewusstlos."

Ich hatte es! Ein Grinsen machte sich auf meinen Lippen breit, als mein Griff sich um mein Chakra schloss. Jetzt!

Plötzlich spürte ich einen Schlag auf meine Hinterkopf. Die Kontrolle über das Chakra entglitt mir. Die Welt wurde schwarz. Ich wurde bewusstlos.

Scheiße.

Das erste, was ich wahrnahm, als ich aufwachte, war der Schmerz in meinen Rippen. Dann meinen dröhnenden Hinterkopf. Vorsichtig fasste ich an die schmerzende Stelle. Oder versuchte es zumindest. Meine Hände gehorchten nicht.

Ich bekam Panik! Was war hier los?

Leicht stöhnend öffnete ich meine Augen. Der Raum in dem ich mich befand war so gut wie dunkel. Nur zwei lange flackernde Kerzen erleuchteten ihn. Graue Betonwände. Eine Eisentür. Kein Fenster.

Ich stand an der Wand gegenüber der Tür. Oder besser gesagt wurde ich an der Wand gehalten. Mit Ketten, die gleichzeitig mein komplettes Chakra unterdrückten.

Ich schloss meine Augen, versuchte Panik und Angst zu unterdrücken. Was war passiert? Langsam beruhigte sich mein Atem und die Erinnerungen kamen zurück. Die Feuerbeeren, Akatsuki, der Kampf, wie ich ausgeknockt wurde.

Verdammt. Ich musste hier raus, und zwar so schnell wie möglich.

Ich versuchte mein schwarzes verbleibendes Chakra zu fassen. Durch diese Fesseln war auch ein Teil meines Spezialchakras abhanden gekommen, jedoch hatte ich immer noch genügend übrig. Ich stellte allerdings schnell fest, dass die Fesseln auch meine Chakrakontrolle erheblich beeinflussten. Ich konnte mein Chakra einfach nicht freisetzen.

Doch ich gab nicht auf. Immer und immer wieder versuchte ich es. Schweiß trat mir auf die Stirn. Ich atmete schwer. Wenn ich das schwarze Chakra erst einmal hatte, konnte ich fliehen. Aber es funktionierte nicht.

Plötzlich wurde meine Konzentration gestört, als die Stahltür aufging. Bevor ich die Person sehen konnte, die eintrat, konnte ich sie... fühlen.

Seine Aura war düster, bedrohlich, mächtig. Ich bekam eine Gänsehaut, meine Härchen stellten sich auf, ich zitterte. Es war eine typische leg-dich-mit-mir-an-und-du-bist-tot-Aura.

Ich wusste schon dass ich gleich dem Anführer der Akatsuki gegenüber stehen würde noch bevor er sich vorstellen konnte. „Mein Name ist Pain und ich bin der Anführer der Akatsuki."

Jetzt konnte ich ihn etwas näher erkenne. Er war jung, vielleicht zwanzig bis dreißig, hatte orange Haare, den Akatsuki Mantel und unendlich viele Piercings im Gesicht. Mehr konnte ich nicht erkennen.

„Beantworte meine Fragen, und ich werde dir nicht weh tun. Verweigere mir die Antworten, und du wirst den größten Schmerz in deinem Leben spüren."

Ich schluckte. Wenn ich nicht von den Ketten an der Wand gehalten würde, wäre ich jetzt keuchend zu Boden gestürzt. Pains Autorität, Erscheinung, Aura, waren einfach so mächtig, dass er einen nur durch seine Anwesenheit zu Boden drückte.

„Wie heißt du?" Seine Stimme war dunkel, ruhig. Und wirkte dadurch noch bedrohlicher als sie ohnehin schon war.

Ich räusperte mich. „Amaya", brachte ich hervor.

„Von welchen Clan?"

„Dem Wo-" STOP!

Was tat ich hier?! Mein Clan setzte alles daran, jegliche wichtige Information geheim zu halten und ich war gerade im Begriff einfach so alles auszuplaudern!

Ich biss mir auf die Lippen. Auch wenn Pains Aura mächtig und Angst einflößend war, durfte ich ihm nicht nachgeben.

Statt ihm also eine Antwort zu geben sagte ich: „Ich bin keine Spionin. Ich war nur rein zufällig hier in der Gegend."

„Das ist nicht die Antwort auf meine Frage." Seine Stimme wurde leiser, sodass ich ihn fast nicht verstand.

Ein kalter Schauer lief über meine Rücken, doch ich ignorierte es und schwieg.

Pain kam näher. Trat ins Kerzenlicht. Ich blickte in seine Augen. Violett, mit schwarzen Kreisen. Das Rinnegan? Ich hatte einmal davon gelesen. Der allererste Shinobi soll es besessen haben. Doch was mich an seinen Augen so schaudern ließ, war die vollkommene Gleichgültigkeit und Kälte in ihnen. Als wäre er nicht einmal in der Lage irgendetwas zu fühlen.

„Ich gebe dir noch eine Chance", flüsterte Pain schon fast bedrohend. „Beantworte mir die Frage."

Ich biss mir immer noch auf die Lippen. Schüttelte den Kopf. Auf keinen Fall würde ich ihm einfach so die Geheimnisse meines Clans verraten.

„Wie du meinst." Damit drehte er sich um und schritt aus der Zelle.

Erst als die Tür zufiel, merkte ich dass mein Herz wie verrückt schlug und ich den Atem angehalten hatte.

Doch ich atmete nicht auf. Ich wusste, dass mir das Schlimmste noch bevor stand.

„_Du wirst den größten Schmerz in deinem Leben spüren."_

Angst schnürte mir die Luft ab, Panik drehte mir fast den Magen um.

Ich wusste, sie würden mich foltern. Solange, bis sie ihre Antworten bekamen.

* * *

**Juhu, mein erstes richtiges Kapitel ist fertig! Falls es euch gefallen hat, bitte kommentieren, falls nicht, bitte auch. Jede ernst gemeinte Kritik ist gute Kritik :)  
**

**Ich werde versuchen so schnell wie möglich zu updaten, da ich aber nebenbei noch arbeiten muss (what a drag!) kann es manchmal etwas länger dauern.**

**Natürlich lässt mich ein Feedback schneller schreiben *Hundeaugenblick*  
**


	4. Folter

**Hier kommt also das nächste Kapitel. Ich wünsch euch viel Spaß beim Lesen :)**

blablabla - Normal (Amayas Blickwinkel)

_blablabla _- Vergangenheit

**blablabla **- schwarzer Zetsu

Ende vom vorheringen Kapitel:

_"Du wirst den größten Schmerz in deinem Leben spüren."_

_Angst schnürte mir die Luft ab, Panik drehte mir fast den Magen um.  
_

_Ich wusste, sie würden mich foltern. Solange, bis sie ihre Antworten bekamen._

**Kapitel 2: Folter**

Die Zellentür krachte auf. „Bist du bereit Lord Jashin gegenüberzutreten, du Schlampe?!"

Ein Mann mit einer gigantischen Sense in der Hand kam hereingestürmt. Silberne zurückgegelte Haare, halboffener Akatsukimantel, und ein irres Grinsen auf den Lippen.

Er blieb zwei Schritte vor mir stehen und musterte mich von oben bis unten, während ein gefährliches, sadistisches Blitzen in seinen Augen erschien. „Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, was Leader genau von dir möchte, aber sobald er bekommen hat was er will, werde ich dich Lord Jashin opfern."

Jashin? Ich glaubte mal etwas von ihm gelesen zu haben. Ein Gott, der blutige Rituale und Opfer forderte.

Und einer seiner Anhänger stand direkt vor mir.

Scheiße.

„Schade eigentlich, dass solch heiße Schlampen wie du immer Heiden sein müssen, aber glaub mir Süße" und damit trat er ganz dicht an mich heran, sodass ich in seine lila Augen starrte, „Wir werden Lord Jashin gemeinsam gegenüber treten und unseren Schmerz teilen. Wir werden eins sein." Ein irres Lachen entfuhr ihm, als er einen dünnen schwarzen spitzen Stab aus seinem Ärmel schüttelte und ihn laut kichernd durch seine Hand stieß. Blut spritzte hervor, doch das schien dem Jashinisten nichts auszumachen. Im Gegensatz, er lachte und kicherte wild weiter, während die rote Flüssigkeit auf den Steinboden tropfte.

„Ich hoffe Lord Jashin wird mir verzeihen, wenn ich nur das halbe Ritual durchführe. Scheiß Leader. Aber so ein heißes Ding wie du ist es wert!" Wieder ein irres Lachen, das mir Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

Der silberhaarige Mann zeichnete, während er sprach, ein riesiges Symbol auf den dreckigen Zellenboden. Mit seinen Blut, das immer noch unaufhörlich aus seiner Hand tropfte. Das Symbol zeigte ein Dreieck inmitten eines Kreises. Das gleiche Symbol wie auf der Halskette, die der religiöse Fanatiker um den Hals trug.

Das Akatsukimitglied richtete sich auf, nachdem er mit seinem Blut die Linien des Dreiecks geschlossen hatte.

Er machte einen Schritt auf mich zu. Stand direkt vor mir. Ich schaute wieder in seine lila Augen, in denen Lust, Sadismus und der Wunsch zu foltern und zu töten blitzten. Der Jashinist fuhr mir mit der Spitze seines Stabes über meine Wange. Sofort spürte ich mein heißes Blut über die Haut laufen.

Der Mann grinste. Beugte sich vor. Ganz nah. Ich spürte seinen heißen Atem auf meiner Haut, spürte, wie er mit seiner Zunge über die Wunde fuhr. Wie er mein Blut leckte.

Mein Herz raste so wild, dass ich befürchtete es würde jeden Moment zerspringen. Mir war kotzübel, mein Magen drohte sich umzudrehen. Ich schwitzte.

Sei stark, redete ich mir ein.

Sei stark, gib nicht nach! Egal was sie deinem Körper antun, hauptsache dein Geist bricht nicht.

Sei stark.

Der Jashinist ließ von mir ab, trat einen Schritt zurück. Hinein in das Symbol auf dem Boden. Seine Hautfarbe hatte sich geändert. Sie war pechschwarz, nur die Knochen wurden durch weiße Striche angedeutet.

Er grinste mich an. „Alle Vorbereitungen wurden getroffen. Ich habe dich vor Lord Jashins Augen verflucht. Jetzt lass uns den Rausch des Schmerzes gemeinsam erleben!" Der Jashinist warf seinen Kopf nach hinten und lachte irre, während er seinen Stab hob und sich ins Bein stach. Fast im selben Moment schrie ich auf. Mein Bein knickte ein. Entsetzt starrte ich hinunter. Blut floss aus einem Loch in meinem Oberschenkel. Genau dort wo dieser Psychopath sich gestochen hatte.

„Ja, zitter vor Angst, erstarre vor Lord Jashins Angesicht!"

Er stach sich in seinen Arm. Ich stöhnte, als die gleiche Wunde an meinem Unterarm auftauchte. Meine Hände ballten sich zusammen.

Ich konnte nur hilflos zusehen, wie dieser Freak sich immer und immer wieder den Stab in den Körper rammte. Wild lachend. Mit purer Lust und Freude in den Augen.

Ich war an der Wand gefesselt, während immer mehr von meinem Blut auf den Boden tropfte, immer mehr Wunden meinen Körper durchlöcherten und immer mehr Schmerzen mich schreien ließen.

„Schrei, du kleine heidische Schlampe! Lass mich deinen berauschenden Schmerz spüren, solange bis dein verfluchtes Herz aufhört zu schlagen!"

Kraftlos hing ich in den Ketten. Spuckte Blut. Blinzelte eine Träne weg.

„Oh, ist das eine verdammte Träne?! Hahaha! Ich bin gerührt..."

Grinsend rammte er sich seine Sense in die Brust, Millimeter von meinem Herzen entfernt. Der Schmerz raubte mir buchstäblich den Atem. Ich keuchte, nasse Strähnen hingen mir wirr ins Gesicht. Alles was ich hören konnte war mein rasendes Herz und die Lache von dem psychopathischen Jashinisten.

Plötzlich ging die Zellentür auf. Eine tiefe Stimme grummelte: „Hidan! Beweg endlich deinen Arsch nach oben! Wir müssen Kopfgelder sammeln."

„Ach komm schon Kakuzu, nur noch ein bisschen."

„Zwei Minuten!"

„Alter Geldvernarrter Spaßverderber! Jashin wird dich dafür bestrafen!"

„Mich interessiert dein Gott einen Scheißdreck, und jetzt komm."

Fluchend riss er sich die Sense aus seiner Brust und steckte den Stab zurück in seinen Ärmel. Seine Hautfarbe wandelte sich wieder in einen normalen Ton zurück.

Bevor Hidan, der Jashinist, ging, flüsterte er mir noch ins Ohr: „Sobald ich von diesem verfluchten Kopfgeldsammeln zurück bin, machen wir weiter."

Ich hörte noch einmal sein Lachen, dann wurde alles um mich herum schwarz und ich wurde endlich bewusstlos.

Als ich aufwachte, war Hidans letzter Satz das erste was mir wieder einfiel.

„_Sobald ich zurück bin, machen wir weiter."_

Ich wagte mich nicht zu bewegen, atmete nur so flach wie möglich, und trotzdem hörte der Schmerz nicht auf.

Ich wimmerte.

„Hier, trink das, dann wird es dir besser gehen."

Ich riss meine Augen auf. Vor mir stand ein junger, rothaariger Mann mit einem Glas Wasser in der Hand. Es brauchte einen Moment, bis ich ihn erkannte.

Sasori no Akasuna, der Puppenspieler aus Suna.

Blinzelnd sah ich in sein steinernes emotionsloses Gesicht. Er war also doch nicht tot. Aber er war auch keine Puppe mehr, wie ich erkannte. Sondern tatsächlich ein Mensch.

„Trink endlich, Göre." Er hielt mir das Glas an die Lippen. Erst jetzt bemerkte ich wie trocken meine Kehle war. Ich nahm einen Schluck, dann noch einen, schließlich hatte ich das ganze Glas leer getrunken.

Sasori starrte mir ins Gesicht. Verwirrt starrte ich zurück. Gerade wollte ich ihn fragen, warum er mich so ansah, als sich plötzlich mein ganzer Körper zusammen krampfte. Meine Muskeln fingen an zu zucken. Stöhnend beugte ich mich vor, keuchend, mit weit aufgerissenen Augen.

„Meine Gifte sind äußerst komplex in ihrer Struktur", hörte ich Sasori wie durch Watte sagen. „Es ist beinahe unmöglich ein Gegengift herzustellen, und ihre Wirkung ist lange und schmerzhaft, bis dann endlich der erlösende Tod eintritt. Leider hat es letztens so ein kleines Mädchen durch pures Glück geschafft ein Gegengift gegen mein bestes Gift zu mixen. Jetzt brauche ich ein neues, und du wirst dafür meine Versuchsperson sein."

Zitternd hob ich meinen Kopf. Ich konnte förmlich spüren wie das Gift durch meinen Körper rauschte. Der Puppenspieler aus Suna sah mich derweil nur ausdruckslos an.

„Gut, es hat begonnen." Damit setzte er sich auf einen Stuhl in der Ecke, mit einer Schriftrolle, Feder und Tinte in den Händen und begann seelenruhig etwas aufzuschreiben, während ich von Muskelkrämpfen, Schweißausbrüchen, Taubheitsgefühlen, Brechreizen und Illusionen geschüttelt und geplagt wurde.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis meine komplette Haut in Schweiß gebadet war. Bald darauf konnte ich nicht mehr unterscheiden was real und was nur eine Illusion war. Ich sah immer nur Sasori vor mir, wie er mich anstarrte, gefühllos, während das Gift, sein Gift, sich durch meinen Körper brannte.

Ich hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren. Ich wusste nicht wie lange ich schon mit meinen blutenden Handgelenken an der Wand hing, darauf wartend, dass der Schmerz endlich aufhörte.

Ich wollte sterben, wollte, dass das Gift mich vollkommen auffraß und verbrannte. Jedes Mal, wenn ich in die rettende Ohnmacht fiel, hoffte ich an einem besseren Ort aufzuwachen. Wo es keinen Schmerz gab.

Doch jedes Mal, wenn ich meine Augen wieder öffnete, sah ich Sasori vor mir sitzen. Und wie er mich spöttisch ansah.

Mein Herzschlag wurde immer flacher, langsamer. Bald würde mein Herz aufhören zu schlagen. Bald war es vorbei.

Sasori stand plötzlich auf, kam zu mir. Ich sah alles nur noch verschwommen, wie durch dichten Nebel, doch ich konnte erkennen, wie er etwas aus seinem Ärmel holte und irgendetwas mit meinem Arm anstellte.

Der Schmerz verschwand. Meine Muskeln entkrampften sich. Mein Herz schlug wieder normal.

„Hm, scheint als würde das Gegengift funktionieren." In Sasoris Stimme klang Enttäuschung mit.

Ich starrte den Rotschopf nur an. Wenn er mir das Gegengift gegeben hatte, hieß das, dass es vorbei war? Keine Schmerzen mehr?

Sasori schien meinen leicht hoffnungsvollen Blick zu bemerken, denn er grinste nur leicht. „Es ist noch längst nicht vorbei", sagte er. „Du sollst nur noch nicht sterben."

Die Hoffnung verschwand.

Der Puppenspieler wandte sich um und verließ ohne ein Wort die Zelle.

Erst langsam beruhigte sich mein rasendes Herz und mein Atem wurde wieder normal.

Jede einzelne Zelle in mir schrie vor Schmerzen, ich hatte Hunger und Durst und wollte einfach nur schlafen.

Ich lehnte meinen Kopf an die kühle Wand hinter mir, versuchte nochmals an mein schwarzes Chakra zu kommen. Vergebens.

Scheiße! Ich besaß die Möglichkeit aus diesem Höllenloch herauszukommen, konnte aber nicht weil diese verfluchten Fesseln meine Chakrakontrolle zu einem Ding der Unmöglichkeit machten!

Die Tür ging auf.

Nein! Nicht schon wieder! Sofort schlug mein Herz wieder schneller. Ich begann zu zittern.

„Du besitzt anscheinend einen recht starken Willen", sagte Itachi Uchiha, als er langsam näher trat. „Jedoch bricht jeder Wille einmal, es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit und der Mittel. Du könntest dir die ganzen Schmerzen ersparen, wenn du uns nur erzählen würdest was wir wissen wollen."

Er sah mich mit seinem emotionslosen Blick an, wartete darauf, dass ich nachgab.

Doch ich schwieg.

Der Uchiha seufzte leicht und schloss für einen Moment seine Augen. Als er sie wieder öffnete waren sie rot, mit schwarzen Propellern in der Mitte.

In der nächsten Sekunde befand ich mich mit Seilen in der Luft gefesselt in einer anderen Dimension wieder. Es war alles schwarz und weiß, nur über uns schien ein roter Mond an einen orangenen Himmel auf uns herab.

Vor mir stand Itachi, mit einem Schwert in der Hand.

„72 Stunden Folter beginnen jetzt." Damit stach er mir mit dem Schwert in die Brust. Immer und immer wieder.

„Noch 71 Stunden, 59 Minuten und 59 Sekunden übrig." Plötzlich standen ungefähr ein Dutzend Itachis um mich herum, alle mit einem Schwert bewaffnet. Abwechselnd durchlöcherten sie mich mit ihren Waffen, ließen keine Stelle aus in der sie nicht eines ihrer Schwerter stießen.

Vergeblich versuchte ich die Schmerzen auszublenden, versuchte mir einzureden, dass alles nur ein Genjutsu, eine Illusion, war.

Es funktionierte nicht. Der Schmerz fühlte sich so echt an, er raubte mir den Atem, ließ mir Tränen in die Augen steigen. Ich keuchte.

„Noch 71 Stunden, 59 Minuten und 58 Sekunden übrig."

Drei Klingen fuhren gleichzeitig durch mein Herz. Ich starb nicht, hing nur schlaff in den Fesseln.

So ging es weiter, Sekunde für Sekunde. Es kam mir vor wie eine Ewigkeit.

Nach einem halben Tag hielt ich es nicht mehr aus. Ich begann zu schreien. Zerrte an den Fesseln. Verfluchte Itachi und sein Genjutsu.

Es half nichts.

„Nur noch 59 Stunden, 59 Minuten und 13 Sekunden übrig."

Am Ende des zweiten Tages änderte sich die Umgebung. Wir standen in den Straßen inmitten eines Dorfes. Rauchschwaden stiegen in den Himmel, die Häuser um uns herum brannten. Menschen kamen panisch angerannt. Frauen, Kinder, Männer.

Itachi stand regungslos in der Mitte der Straße. Als die ersten an ihn vorbeirannten, hob er sein Schwert. Und stach sie alle nieder.

„Nein! Stop!", schrie ich. Ich wollte auf ihn zurennen, ihn aufhalten, doch ich konnte nicht. Meine Füße gehorchten mir nicht, sie blieben auf der Stelle stehen, als hätte sie jemand festgeklebt.

Ich schrie mir die Stimme heiser, flehte Itachi an aufzuhören, während sich die Straße mit Leichen füllte.

Tränen liefen mir über die Wangen. Ich hatte vollkommen vergessen dass es 'nur' ein Genjutsu war.

„Nur noch 24 Stunden, 49 Minuten und 21 Sekunden übrig."

Ich keuchte. Zitterte. Schnappte nach Luft. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte ich Itachi an.

Wir waren wieder in der Zelle.

Nur langsam begriff ich, dass es vorbei war. Dass die 72 Stunden zu Ende waren.

„Du willst jemanden schützen, indem du schweigst."

Schweißgebadet sah ich hoch. Itachi hatte seine Augen geschlossen. Sein Gesicht vollkommen emotionslos. Seine Stimme ruhig wie immer. Als wäre nichts passiert.

„Es muss jemand wertvolles sein, sonst hättest du nicht so lange durchgehalten."

Auf einmal öffnete er seine Augen. Sah mich mit seinem kalten schwarzen Blick an.

„Doch auch wenn dein Geist stark ist, es ist egal. Pain wird am Ende die Informationen, die er haben will, aus dir herauskriegen. Er besitzt seine Mittel, fand es bisher nur noch nicht nötig sie bei dir einzusetzen." Der Uchiha sah mich mit einem fast schon... bittenden Ausdruck an. „Verrate ihm was er wissen will, und dein Leiden wird vorbei sein. Die anderen Mitglieder streiten sich bereits darüber, was sie mit dir machen werden und wer dich kriegt, sobald Pain kein Interesse mehr an dir zeigt. Sag ihm alles, und er wird dich schnell und schmerzlos töten. Verweigere dich ihm weiterhin, und er wird dich den anderen Akatsuki überlassen. Dann wird dir das bisher erlebte wie ein Bad in den heißen Quellen vorkommen."

Ich biss mir auf die Lippen. Wie gerne würde ich einfach nur einknicken. Wie gerne wünschte ich mir das alles hier wäre vorbei. Keine Schmerzen, keine Folter mehr. Einfach nur hinlegen und schlafen...

Für immer.

Aber ich konnte nicht.

„Deine Bemühungen sind sinnlos. Du kannst deine Freunde oder Familie nicht beschützen. Es war vorbei in dem Moment, in dem wir dich geschnappt haben."

Damit drehte sich Itachi um und wollte gerade durch die Tür gehen, als diese plötzlich aufsprang.

„Hey Schlampe ich bin zurück!"

Nein...

Hidans Augen wanderten von mir zu Itachi. „Hey Uchiha, verschwinde! Die Hure gehört mir."

„Hn."

Auf einmal erschien eine riesige Pflanze in der Zelle.

Ich blinzelte ein paar mal. Hielt es für Nachwirkungen von Sasoris Gift und Itachis Genjutsu.

Die Pflanze öffnete ihre Blätter. Enthüllte einen Mann, dessen eine Hälfte weiß, die andere schwarz war. Er hatte gelbe Augen, die mich anstarrten.

„Zetsu!", rief Hidan. „Was verflucht nochmal machst du hier? Ich will verdammt nochmal zu Lord Jashin beten, ist das denn zuviel verlangt? Und jetzt verschwindet alle außer dieser Schlampe aus der Zelle, verfluchte Scheiße."

„**Beruhige dich, Hidan. **Leader will mit dem Mädchen sprechen, **sofort!**"

Während die Pflanze, die offenbar Zetsu hieß und keine Illusion war, redete, wechselten sich die beiden Seiten von ihm ab. Die weiße Stimme klang ganz normal, doch die schwarze war dunkel und bedrohlich. Mehr wie ein Knurren.

„Und danach", Zetsu sah mich mit blitzenden Augen an, während er sich über die Lippen leckte. „**Danach werden wir sie essen. **Sie gehört uns."

„Was?! Auf keinen Fall, du Freak! Ich werde sie Lord Jashin opfern, verdammte Scheiße!"

„Können wir sie denn danach haben? **Baka! Warum gibst du immer so schnell nach? Lebendig schmecken sie doch viel besser!**"

„Ich bringe sie zu Leader", mischte sich Itachi ein.

Hidan zeigte mit seiner Sense auf mich, während er wieder diabolisch grinste. „Du wirst mich anflehen, dass ich sie dir in dein Herz ramme, damit dein bemitleidenswertes Leben endlich ein Ende hat und ich dich von deinen Schmerzen erlöse!" Lachend stürmte er hinaus und schlug dabei dir Tür laut krachend ins Schloss.

„Wir sehen uns später, **leckeres Mädchen.**" Damit verschwand Zetsu, in dem er durch den Zellenboden gleitete. Wäre ich in einem anderen Zustand gewesen, hätte ich mich wahrscheinlich darüber gewundert, aber im Moment wollte ich einfach nur trinken, essen, liegen und schlafen.

Itachi kam auf mich zu. Griff nach den Ketten.

Und begann den Fehler, auf den ich die ganze Zeit gewartet hatte: Er löste die Fesseln, die meine Chakrakontrolle unmöglich gemacht hatten, von mir.

Ich wäre unter meinem Gewicht zusammengebrochen, doch Itachi hielt mich an der Taille fest und schleifte mich zur Tür.

Ich schloss nur die Augen. Beruhigte mich. Meinen Atem. Konzentration.

Ich konnte es spürten. Mein schwarzes Chakra. Es war ganz nah.

Heftiges Husten zog mich aus meiner Kontrolle. Ich spuckte Blut. Nichts Neues.

Wir waren fast an der Tür angekommen, als ich es endlich hatte. Meine Möglichkeit zur Flucht aus diesem Höllenloch.

Hochkonzentriert löste ich das Siegel, das mein Chakra an Ort und Stelle hielt.

Und setzte es frei.

Es durchströmte meinen Körper, hüllte mich ein. Gab mir Kraft. Von allein begann es sofort meine Wunden zu heilen, meine Muskeln zu stärken.

Itachi hatte derweil von mir losgelassen. Hatte sich umgedreht.

Sein rotes Sharingan traf auf meine gelben Wolfsaugen.

Wir starrten uns an.

* * *

**Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen...**

**Im weiteren Verlauf der Geschichte werde ich alle Akatsukimitglieder unterschiedlich oft auftreten lassen. Falls ihr einen oder mehrere Lieblinge habt, sagt mir Bescheid und ich werde ihre Begegnungen mit Amaya ausfuehrlicher beschreiben. Meine Tastatur spinnt gerade, deshalb werd ich nicht mehr dazu schreiben.  
**

**P.S. Kommentare sind erwuenscht!  
**


	5. Flucht

**Tut mir Leid, dass ich erst jetzt update, aber ich bin erst jetzt dazu gekommen das Kapitel zu schreiben...**

**Ich wünsch euch viel Spaß beim Lesen :)  
**

blablabla - normal (Amayas Blickwinkel)_  
_

_blablabla _- Vergangenheit

Ende vom letzten Kapitel:

_Es durchströmte meinen Körper, hüllte mich ein. Gab mir Kraft. Von allein begann es sofort meine Wunden zu heilen, meine Muskeln zu stärken._

_Itachi hatte derweil von mir losgelassen. Hatte sich umgedreht._

_Sein rotes Sharingan traf auf meine gelben Wolfsaugen._

_Wir starrten uns an._

**Kapitel 3: Flucht**

Ich spürte die Kraft von Itachis Genjutsu, als er versuchte mich auszuknocken. Aber mein Chakra war zu stark. Es gibt kaum etwas was dagegen standhielt.

Als Itachi merkte, dass sein Genjutsu nicht wirkte, weiteten sich seine Augen kaum merklich.

Dann ging alles ganz schnell. Itachi hatte sich nur einen Zentimeter auf mich zu bewegt, als ihn meine mit Krallen bewehrte Pfote mitten in die Brust schlug. Er krachte gegen die Zellenwand, ein Loch in ihr lassend. Seltsamerweise schien er nicht besonders verletzt zu sein. Kniend sah er zu mir auf, überrascht, interessiert und verwundert zugleich. Er blickte mich mit seinem Mangekyou Sharingan an, während sich etwas rotes leuchtendes um seinen Körper formte.

Doch ich blieb nicht um herauszufinden was es war.

Mein schwarzes Chakra war nicht endlos. Und im Moment verbrauchte ich schon ca. ein Drittel von ihm nur um meine Verletzungen zu heilen, damit ich überhaupt gehen konnte. Außerdem konnte ich es im jetzigen mentalen Status in dem ich mich zurzeit befand nicht mal annähernd kontrollieren. Das Chakra strömte aus mir wie eine gewaltige Wasserwand, die gerade einen Damm durchbrochen hatte. Das Problem war nur, dass diese Wasserwand mit jeder Minute die verging an Kraft verlor und immer schwächer und schwächer wurde, bis sie am Ende nur noch ein fließender Rinnsal war. Das würde in Kürze auch mit meinem im Moment verschwenderisch heraus fließendem Chakra passieren.

Im Klartext hieß das: Ich musste hier raus. So schnell wie möglich. Musste jeden größeren und längeren Kampf vermeiden.

Deshalb ließ ich Itachi hinter mir liegen und trat in meiner Wolfsgestalt aus der Zelle. Ja, ihr habt richtig gehört: in meiner Wolfsgestalt. Sobald ich nämlich mein schwarzes Chakra aktiviert hatte, konnte ich mich in das Symbol meines Clans verwandeln: Ein pechschwarzer Wolf, mit gelben Augen, glänzendem Fell, und scharfen Zähnen sowie Krallen. In dieser Gestalt war ich stärker und schneller, konnte aber weder Jutsus formen noch meine Waffen nutzen. Deshalb wechselte ich in einem Kampf immer zwischen meiner Wolfsgestalt und meiner normalen menschlichen Form.

Ich trat auf einen schwach beleuchteten Gang hinaus. Schaute nach rechts und links. Es war keiner zu sehen. Ich befand mich unterirdisch, doch instinktiv ahnte ich wo der Ausgang war. Tiersinne oder so was ähnliches.

Langsam wandte ich mich nach links, ging den Gang entlang, immer auf plötzliche Chakraquellen Ausschau haltend. Der Korridor bog nach rechts ab. In einen Trott lief ich an ein paar Türen vorbei, bis plötzlich eine direkt vor mir aufging.

Knurrend kam ich vor einem Mann zum Stehen. Eine Maske verdeckte den größten Teil seines Gesichts, seine rot-grünen Augen schauten mich überrascht an.

Ich wusste wer er war. Kakazu, der a_lte geldvernarrte Spaßverderber_, wie Hidan ihn genannt hatte.

Für einen Lidschlag standen wir uns regungslos gegenüber, dann lösten sich auf einmal dünne Fäden von Kakuzus Armen und schossen auf mich zu.

Ich machte einen Sprung rückwärts, doch es gab in diesem kleinen Gang keinen Platz zum Ausweichen. Innerhalb von Sekunden hatten die Fäden meine Pfoten umwickelt und hielten mich an Ort und Stelle fest. Ich knurrte, meine Augen funkelten. Im nächsten Moment hatte ich mich in einen Menschen zurückverwandelt. Und war in der Lage aus den losen Seilen zu schlüpfen. Doch Kakuzu gab mir keinen Augenblick Zeit um mich zurückzuziehen. Schon schleuderte er seine plötzlich schwarz gewordenen Hände, die an diesen Fäden mit seinem Arm verbunden waren, gegen mich.

In dem Augenblick ging die Tür zwischen uns auf. „Was ist das für ein verfluchter Scheiß-"

Ich erkannte Hidan sofort. Rasch packte ich ihn, bevor er überhaupt registrierte was hier vorging, und zog ihn vor mir. Kakuzus Hände durchschlugen beide seine Brust.

„VERDAMMTE SCHEIßE KAKUZU, WAS VERFLUCHT NOCHMAL SOLL DAS? NIMM DEINE SCHEIßHÄNDE AUS MEINER BRUST!"

„Hidan, beweg deinen Arsch aus dem Weg!"

Während die beiden noch stritten, hatte ich mich bereits wieder in einen Wolf verwandelt. Mit einem Krachen brachte ich die linke Wand zum Einsturz und stieg über die Trümmer in den Nebengang.

Ich hörte noch Kakuzu schreien: „Haltet sie auf, bevor sie noch mehr kaputt macht!", bevor ich mit weiten Sprüngen den Gang entlang hetzte.

Geradeaus, links, rechts, die Treppe hoch, geradeaus.

„Hallo Hündchen, Tobis Name ist Tobi und was ist deiner?" Ein Mann – Kind – was auch immer mit einer schwarz-orangenen Spiralmaske kam mit ausgestreckten Armen auf mich zugehüpft.

Er schien nicht gefährlich, auch wenn er den Akatsukimantel trug, weshalb ich einfach über ihn hinwegsprang.

„Warte Hündchen, Tobi möchten noch Hündchens Name wissen!"

Ich ließ _Tobi_ hinter mir zurück.

Links, rechts, eine Tür.

Meine scharfen Zähne verzogen sich zu einem Grinsen. Ich hatte den Ausgang erreicht.

Die Tür kracht auf.

FREIHEIT!

Schlitternd kam ich, in meiner Menschengestalt, zum Stehen. Mein Grinsen erlosch und wandelte sich in ein Knurren um. Vor mir stand ein grinsender Kisame. Samehada in der Hand. Wolfsklinge locker an seiner Seite hängend.

„Wen haben wir denn hier? Muss ich dir am Ende doch ein Bein abschneiden."

Ich sagte nichts und formte bereits meine Handzeichen. „Wasserversteck: Jutsu der Überflutung!"

Ich hielt meine Hände über die Erde, und als ich sie hochzog kam auch das Wasser und verteilte sich auf dem Boden.

„HAHAHAHAHAH!" Kisame kriegte sich nicht mehr ein vor Lachen. „Was war DAS? Das nennst du Überflutung? Die kleine Pfütze? Ich glaube ich muss dir zeigen wie das richtig geht." Der Haifischmann schüttelte leicht den Kopf beim Anblick des vielleicht zehn Zentimeter hohen Wassers.

Ich lächelte nur leicht. „Erstens", erklärte ich ruhig, „will ich nicht noch mehr Chakra unnötig verschwenden. Zweitens... Brauche ich nicht mehr um dich zu besiegen."

„Du bist echt seltsam, Kind." Damit rannte er auf mich zu, Samehada über über das Wasser und den Boden hinter sich herziehend.

Ich sprang schnell aus seinem Weg, ein anderes Jutsu formend: „Wasserversteck: Jutsu der Wasserfessel!"

Das zehn Zentimeter hohe Wasser begann sich leicht zu kräuseln, als es sich plötzlich vor Kisame sammelte, ein Wasserstrahl hoch schoss und sich um Kisames Beine wickelte. Der Akatsuki begann zu straucheln, als er so urplötzlich gestoppt wurde. Sein Grinsen jedoch blieb.

„Ist das alles was du drauf hast, Kind?"

Als Antwort tauchte ich einfach mein Chidori in das Wasser. Natürlich leitete das Wasser sofort mein Blitzchakra. Auch wenn es nicht viel mehr als eine Pfütze war. Die Elektrizität schoss durch die Wasserfessel in Kisames Beine und setzte seinen ganzen Körper unter Strom. Der Riese zuckte, Samehada fiel aus seiner Hand. Ich gab zu, es brauchte viel mehr Chakra als bei normalen Menschen bis Kisame endlich auf die Knie und bewusstlos auf die Seite fiel.

Ich seufzte. Ich hatte noch ungefähr die Hälfte übrig. Wenigstens waren all meine Verletzungen bereits geheilt, sodass der Chakrastrom kurzzeitig weniger wurde und nicht mehr wie eine Fontäne aus mir herausschoss. Schnell lief ich zu den gefällten Haifischmann und holte mir Wolfsklinge von ihm zurück.

Ohne einen Blick auf die Akatsukibasis zu werfen, verwandelte ich mich in einen Wolf, drehte mich um und lief auf die Ausläufer eines Waldes zu. Ich hatte gerade die ersten Bäume erreicht, als ich aus den Augenwinkeln etwas kleines weißes auf mich zufliegen sah. Vorsichtshalber wich ich aus, eine kluge Entscheidung denn eine Sekunde später hörte ich eine Stimme über mir schreien:

„KATSU!",

und das weiße Ding explodierte. Die Explosion erschütterte die Gegend, ich flog ein paar Meter bis ich gegen einen Baum krachte.

Knurrend und mich schüttelnd um dieses Klirren aus meinen Ohren zu kriegen sah ich in den Himmel, von wo aus die Stimme gekommen war. Ein riesiger weißer Vogel flog gemächlich über die Baumwipfel. Auf dem Rücken dieses Vogels konnte ich unschwer eine Gestalt ausmachen. In einem Akatsukimantel.

„Art... is an explosion!" Mit diesen Worten kamen mehr von diesen weißen Bomben auf mich zugeflogen. Schnell verwandelte ich mich in einem Mensch, packte mein Schwert, leitete mein Blitzchakra in es hinein und spaltete damit eine Bombe nach der anderen.

„Katsu!", schrie Deidara, der einzige Akatsuki der diese Tonbomben benutzte.

Doch egal wie oft er dieses eine Wort rief, mein Blitzchakra hatte sie entladen. Sie waren nun nicht viel mehr als einfacher Ton.

„Du verfluchtes Kind, un! Ich zeig dir wahre Kunst bevor ich dich töte!"

Verflucht, er war außerhalb meiner Reichweite! Und er würde auch nicht näher kommen solange er noch mehr von diesen Bomben besaß. Außer... außer ich wäre tot. Oder er würde es zumindest denken.

In meinem Kopf formte sich ein Plan, während wieder eine Bombe auf mich zuflog. Ich lächelte, hüllte mich in mein schwarzes Chakra ein, damit es mich vor der Explosion beschützen konnte. Die Bombe explodierte direkt neben mir. Hüllte mich in Rauch, fliegende Erde und Steine ein. Ich hustete. Mein Trommelfell vibrierte. Für einen Moment hörte ich nur Rauschen. Mein Chakramantel hatte mich dennoch von den schlimmsten Verletzungen gerettet, sodass ich nur ein paar leichte Kratzer davontrug, die jedoch sofort heilten.

Sobald ich wieder einigermaßen bei Sinnen war, formte ich Handzeichen für einen Doppelgänger, der sofort aus dem Staub sprang und im Wald verschwand.

„Ha, du kannst nicht vor meiner Kunst wegrennen, un."

Sobald ich sicher war, dass Deidara und sein Vogel über dem Wald verschwunden waren, trat ich aus der Rauchwolke heraus und sprang auf einen dicken Ast des nächsten Baumes. Im sicheren Abstand und verborgen unter den Blättern verfolgte ich Deidara und meinem Doppelgänger, der in einer Tour rannte und gleichzeitig den Bomben auswich, die sich als ganz schön schnell und wendig herausstellten.

Schließlich stoppte ich auf einen Baum am Rande einer Lichtung. Verwandelte mich.

Währenddessen hielt mein Doppelgänger an, warf einen letzten Blick nach oben. Er bewegte sich nicht, als mehrere Bomben sich an ihn hefteten und mit einem lauten „Katsu!" explodierten.

Aus meinem Versteck heraus hörte ich Deidara lachen. „Ja, DAS ist Kunst, du verfluchtes Kind, un."

Sein Vogel flog tiefer. Tiefer. Und tiefer. Bis er sich auf meiner Augenhöhe befand. Perfekt.

Ich nahm meine Wolfsgestalt an. Duckte mich auf den Ast. Bereit für den Sprung.

Deidara war nur ein paar Meter von mir entfernt. Grinste gewinnend, den Blick nur auf den Rauch gerichtet, der sich langsam klärte.

Als er sah, dass in dem Krater, den seine Bomben hinterlassen hatten, kein Körper lag, weiteten sich seine Augen. „Was zum..."

In dem Moment stoß ich mich mit meinen Pfoten vom Ast ab. Sprang.

Deidara drehte sich entsetzt um. Sah mich kommen. Griff in seine Tasche nach einer weiteren Bombe.

Er war zu spät.

Ich prallte mit meinem ganzen Gewicht auf den blonden Bomber. Deidara schrie auf, als sich meine Krallen tief in sein Fleisch gruben.

Der Tonvogel verpuffte unter uns. Wir fielen.

Krachend schlugen wir auf den Boden auf. Der Akatsuki war sofort bewusstlos, während ich sanft auf meinen vier Pfoten, von denen immer noch Blut tropften, neben ihn landete.

Natürlich könnte ich ihn jetzt töten wenn ich wollte, aber ich war einfach nicht zu den Personen, die jemanden töteten, der bewusstlos neben ihnen lag.

Also trabte ich auf die andere Seite der Lichtung zu.

Meine Pfoten verharrten in der Bewegung. Meine Augen weiteten sich, als ich merkte, dass ich mich keinen Millimeter bewegen konnte.

„Äußerst beeindruckend", sagte eine ruhige, leicht sarkastische Stimme hinter mir. „Aber du bist immer noch zu schwach, Göre."

Ich erschauderte. Diese Stimme hatte ich sofort erkannt.

Sasori.

Meine Füße bewegten sich wie von Geisterhand, als ich mich umdrehte um den Puppenspieler gegenüberzutreten. Dünne Chakrafäden gingen von seinen Fingerspitzen zu meinen Pfoten, Körper, Kopf, sogar mein Schwanz war mit ihnen verbunden.

Leicht bewegte er seine Finger, woraufhin ich mich in seine Richtung bewegte. Ich ließ es zu.

Es würde zwar eine Riesenmenge Chakra verbrauchen, aber ich konnte mich von diesen Fesseln befreien.

Ich war nur noch einen Meter von ihm entfernt, als ich fast alles von meinem verbleibenden Chakra aus mir heraus fließen ließ. Mein schwarzes Chakra drückte gegen Sasoris Fäden. Sie hielten nur eine Sekunde stand, dann rissen sie und ich war frei. Ich sprang vorwärts, bereit meine Zähne in ihn zu schlagen.

Sasori sah mich überrascht an. Er konnte nicht mehr reagieren. Meine Fangzähne waren nur noch Zentimeter von ihm entfernt.

„Es reicht."

Eine plötzliche Kraft schleuderte mich seitwärts, weg von Sasori. Die Welt drehte sich. Erde und Himmer wechselten sich ab, während ich über den Boden rollte.

Verwirrt setzte ich mich auf. Als Mensch. Dort stand Sasori, immer noch ein wenig verwirrt, auch wenn er versuchte es zu verbergen, und neben ihn stand...

Verdammt.

Pain.

Verflucht, ich hatte so gut wie mein komplettes Chakra verbraucht. In meinem jetzigen Status konnte ich Pain nie im Leben besiegen. Ich war geliefert.

Ich stand auf. Aber ich würde nicht aufgeben ohne einen Kampf!

Brüllend rannte ich auf Pain zu. Meine Pfoten hämmerten auf den Boden.

Pain sah mich nur an. Ausdruckslos. Als würde es ihn überhaupt nicht interessieren.

Was mich nur noch wütender machte. Fauchend sprang ich auf ihn zu, meine spitzen Fangzähne zeigend.

„Shinra Tensei."

Wie von einer Schockwelle getroffen wurde ich nach hinten geschleudert. Rollte wieder über den Boden. Fing mich jedoch schnell wieder und erhob mich auf meine zitternden Pfoten. Blut lief über mein schwarzes Fell. Natürlich heilte mich mein Chakra sofort.

Ich hatte nur noch ganz wenig übrig. Zu wenig für ein Ninjutsu.

Scheiß drauf. Entweder alles oder nichts.

Ich rannte wieder auf ihn zu.

„Wann lernst du es endlich? Deine Attacken sind sinnlos gegen mich." Pain hob seine rechte Hand gegen mich, hob sie in die Luft.

Im selben Moment wurde ich in die Luft geschleudert. Ein paar Sekunden lang sah ich den blauen Himmel über mich, dann flog ich Richtung Erde.

Krachend schlug ich auf den Boden. Spuckte Blut. Konnte mich nicht bewegen. Alles tat so weh.

Ich verwandelte mich wieder zurück in einen Menschen, um mein Chakra zu schonen, das versuchte so viele Knochen wie möglich zu richten.

Stöhnend lag ich also dort. So gut wie Chakralos. Über mir der strahlend blaue Himmel.

Plötzlich schob sich die Silhouette von Pain zwischen mir und dem unendlichen blau.

„Wenn du aufwachst, wirst du mir dein Geheimnis verraten."

Alles wurde schwarz

* * *

**Hoffe es hat euch gefallen.  
**

**Das nächste Update wird schneller kommen, da ich das nächste Kapitel bereits schon so gut wie geschrieben habe.**

**Im weiteren Verlauf der Geschichte werde ich alle Akatsukimitglieder unterschiedlich oft und lange auftreten lassen. Falls ihr einen oder mehrere Lieblinge habt, sagt mir Bescheid und ich werde ihre Begegnungen mit Amaya ausführlicher beschreiben.  
**

******Zögert nicht den Review button dort unten zu klicken! Ich werde mich über jede ernst gemeinte Kritik freuen.**  


******Gruß, no.1  
**


	6. STOP!

**Neues Kapitel, mit einem sehr schnellen Update... :)**

**Ich wünsch euch noch ganz viel Spaß beim Lesen.  
**

****blablabla - Normal (Amayas Sicht)

_blablabla _- Vergangenheit

Ende vom letzten Kapitel:

_Stöhnend lag ich also dort. So gut wie Chakralos. Über mir der strahlend blaue Himmel._

_Plötzlich schob sich die Silhouette von Pain zwischen mir und dem unendlichen blau._

_„Wenn du aufwachst, wirst du mir dein Geheimnis verraten."_

_Alles wurde schwarz_

**Kapitel 4: STOP!**

Als ich aufwachte, war das erste was ich wahrnahm völlige Finsternis. Das zweite waren die Schmerzen in meinem kompletten Körper. Das dritte war die Erkenntnis, das ich mich schon wieder in dem gleichen Raum im Akatsuki-Versteck befand wie das letzte Mal. Das vierte waren schwarze Chakrastäbe, die überall in meinem Körper steckten, fremdes Chakra – Pains, so vermutete ich – in meinen Körper pumpten und mich daran hinderten auch nur einen Millimeter zu bewegen. Das fünfte waren die Chakrafesseln, die mich wieder an der Wand hielten und mein Chakra aufsaugten. Das sechste war Pain, der in dem Moment aus den Schatten heraustrat und mich mit seinen kalten Rinneganaugen ansah.

Für einen kurzen Moment schloss ich meine Augen. Ich hatte fast mein komplettes Chakra verbraucht. Ich war verletzt. Konnte mich nicht bewegen. Nicht kämpfen.

Ich wusste ich hatte verloren. Meine einzige Chance zu entkommen hatte ich verspielt.

Aber trotzdem...

Mit meinem letzten bisschen Energie, das ich noch besaß, würde ich alles daran setzen das Geheimnis meines Clans zu beschützen. Ich würde es Pain nicht verraten. Stattdessen würde ich es mit ins Grab nehmen!

Ich öffnete meine Augen und starrte den Anführer der Akatsuki mit meinem entschlossensten Blick an, den ich in dieser Situation aufbringen konnte.

Pains Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einem leichten spöttischen Lächeln. „Itachi hatte Recht, du hast tatsächlich einen starken Willen. Aber er ist nutzlos. Du wirst mir erzählen, zu welchem Clan du gehörst, was es mit diesem... schwarzen Chakra auf sich hat, und was du in unserem Gebiet gesucht hast."

Ich schwieg.

„Ich habe keine Zeit, mich mit deiner Sturheit herumzuschlagen. Entweder du erzählst mir was ich wissen will, oder ich werde es auf einem anderen Weg herausfinden."

Ich konnte nicht anders, ich musste grinsen. „Du meinst so wie es Hidan, Sasori und Itachi probierten?"

Pains Augenbraue hob sich einen Millimeter an. „Nein", sagte er einfach nur, dann legte er eine Hand auf meinen Kopf. Da ich immer noch von seinem Chakra – es war definitiv seines – an Ort und Stelle gehalten wurde, konnte ich ihm nicht ausweichen. Zuerst war ich verwirrt, was er bezwecken wollte, doch dann...

Plötzlich sah ich vor meinem inneren Auge mein komplettes Leben vorbei rauschen.

Mein früh beginnendes Training. Streifzüge mit meinen Freunden. Die Nachricht vom Tod meiner Mutter durch eine unheilbare Krankheit. Meine Entscheidung einmal zu den besten Medizinninjas zu werden. Mein Vater, der bis zu meinem 18. Geburtstag das Clanoberhaupt gewesen ist und dann diese Aufgabe an mich weitergegeben hatte. Die Vorbereitungen auf meine Tage als Anführerin. Training mit den besten Kriegern des Wolfsclans. Gou, der mir die Sache mit meinem schwarzen Chakra erzählt hatte. Meine Versuche dieses Chakra zu kontrollieren. Meine Fehlschläge und Erfolge. Der Tag, an dem mir mein Vater unseren kompletten Clan anvertraute. Isumo, der zu meiner rechten Hand wurde. Meinen Besuch in Konoha, um den Vertrag zwischen dem Wolfsclan und dem Hidden Leaf zu verlängern. Kakashi Hatake, der mir das Chidori beibrachte und mir zeigte wie man gegen jemanden mit dem Sharingan kämpfte. Shikamaru, der mir Shogi beibrachte. Naruto Uzumaki, dem Ramenverliebten Ninja mit dem großen Herzen, dem ich das ein oder andere Mal beim Training zugesehen hatte. Sakura, mit der ich mich über Krankheiten, Giften, Antidotes, Cremes, Pillen und so weiter unterhielt. Die Barbecuepartys, zu der mich Naruto und seine Freunde immer einluden. Meine Reise nach Suna. Die Vertragsverlängerung mit dem Kazekage, Gaara. Meine immer besser werdende Kontrolle über mein schwarzes Chakra. Temari, mit der ich in Suna shoppen ging. Nachrichten aus Konoha, die mich über eine Gruppe namens Akatsuki warnte. Meine Entscheidung, Konoha so viel wie möglich gegen diese Kriminellen zu helfen. Die Erkenntnis, dass Akatsuki hinter Jinchuuriki, also auch Gaara und Naruto, her war. Der Anschlag auf Suna. Die Gruppe von Wolfskriegern, die ich nach Konoha schickte um Naruto zu schützen. Meine Reise nach Amegakure, um an die Feuerbeeren zu kommen. Das Zusammentreffen mit Akatsuki. Die Kämpfe. Die Folter. Die Flucht.

Ich schnappte nach Luft. Zitterte. Pain war aus meinem Kopf verschwunden. Hatte mich und meine Millionen Erinnerungen zurückgelassen. Immer noch sah ich Ausschnitte aus meinem Leben vor meinem Auge auftauchen. In meinem Kopf herrschte heilloses Durcheinander.

„Interessant." Mein Kopf schnappt hoch. Ich blinzelte einen Schweißtropfen weg.

Erst ganz langsam sickerte die schreckliche Wahrheit zu mir hindurch. Pain hatte gerade mein komplettes Leben gesehen. Er wusste nun all unsere Geheimnisse, die wir immer so sehr versucht hatten zu verbergen. Ich konnte nicht verhindern dass mir Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Der letzte Rest Widerstand verschwand vollständig. Ich hatte versagt. Meinen Clan ausgeliefert.

„Deine Stärke würde gut in Akatsuki passen, du könntest ein starkes Mitglied werden. Allerdings bezweifle ich dass du mir jemals ganz gehorchen wirst und du hast schon mehr als genug Schaden angerichtet."

Ich sah Pain nur an, versuchte zu verstehen was er gerade sagte. Doch mein Kopf war nach den Anflug von Erinnerungen auf einmal vollkommen leer.

„Obwohl es schade ist, ein so gutes Talent zu verschwenden." Mit diesen Worten ließ er einen seiner Chakrastäbe aus den Ärmel gleiten.

Er kam auf mich zu. Langsam. Den Chakrastab locker in der rechten Hand haltend.

Mein Atem ging schwer. Jedes Mal, wenn ich aus oder einatmete raste der Schmerz von meinen zerbrochenen Rippen durch meinen gesamten Körper. Nur mit Mühe konnte ich ein Wimmern unterdrücken. Schweiß lief mir in Strömen über meine Haut. Blut tropfte von den Wunden, die Pains Chakrastäbe in meinem Körper verursacht hatten, auf den Boden.

Pain stand direkt vor mir. Seine violetten Augen mit den schwarzen Kreisen sahen mich an. Bohrten sich in meine Seele. Emotionslos.

Ich starrte auf den Stab in seiner Hand. Erkannte Reste von Blut, die daran klebten. Meines? Ich wusste es nicht.

„_Deine Stärke würde gut in Akatsuki passen, du würdest ein starkes Mitglied werden. Allerdings bezweifle ich dass du mir jemals ganz gehorchen wirst und du hast schon mehr als genug Schaden angerichtet." _

Pain, Anführer der Akatsuki, würde mich töten.

Hier und jetzt.

Vergib mir, Vater. Ich habe alles getan um meinen Clan zu beschützen. Am Ende war es jedoch nicht genug. Ich hatte versagt.

„_Denke nicht zusehr über die Vergangenheit nach. Du kannst sie nicht ändern. Sorge dich lieber um die Zukunft, und dass sie so wird wie du es dir immer vorgestellt hast."_

Ich wollte meinen Clan beschützen, wollte Menschen heilen und ihnen helfen. Ich wollte stolz auf mein Leben blicken.

Pain hob den schwarzen Stab an. Zielte auf mein Herz. Ich konnte mich nicht verteidigen. Es war aus.

Ich löste meine Augen nicht von Pains. Wollte ihm ins Gesicht sehen wenn er mich tötete.

Wenn er mir, Amaya, 18 Jahre alt, Anführerin des Wolfsclans, einer sonst so friedfertigen und sanftmütigen Person, sein Chakrastab mitten durchs Herz rammte.

Eiskalt.

Es war vorbei.

Endgültig.

„_Wenn du wirklich Unkraut zerstören willst, musst du dessen Wurzel finden und sie zerstören."_

Aber...

Ich konnte nicht aufgeben. Nicht jetzt.

Der Chakrastab war nur noch Zentimeter von meiner Brust entfernt.

„STOP!"

* * *

**Und hier sind wir wieder am Anfang angekommen...**

**Ich weiß es war ein kurzes Kapitel, aber ich wollte unbedingt hier aufhören.  
**

**Ich würde immer noch gerne wissen wer euer Lieblingsakatsuki ist. Meiner ist eindeutig Itachi.  
**


	7. Deal (?)

**Ich wusste ewig nicht wie ich fortfahren sollte und bin festgehangen... Aber jetzt habe ich den Faden ja wieder und kann zum Glück weiterschreiben.**

**Wie auch immer, viel Spaß beim Lesen.  
**

blablabla - Normal (Amayas Sicht)

_blablabla _- Vergangenheit

**blablabla **- schwarzer Zetsu

Ende vom letzten Kapitel:

_Ich konnte nicht aufgeben. Nicht jetzt._

_Der Chakrastab war nur noch Zentimeter von meiner Brust entfernt._

_„STOP!"_

**Kapitel 5: Deal(?)**

Pain stoppte tatsächlich. Überrascht von meinem plötzlichen Ausbruch.

Mit leicht gehobenen Augenbrauen sah er mich fragend an. „Wieso sollte ich aufhören? Ich dachte du wolltest sterben."

Ich atmete heftig. Schloss und öffnete meine Augen. Biss die Zähne zusammen.

Ein Plan hatte sich in meinen Kopf geformt. Zuerst war es nur eine Idee, ein Gedanke nichts weiter, aber...

Was ich vorhatte, war Wahnsinn.

Wahnsinn Wahnsinn Wahnsinn.

Niemals konnte das gut gehen.

„_Wenn du wirklich Unkraut zerstören willst, musst du dessen Wurzel finden und sie zerstören."_

Fuck. Scheiße. Aber es war das einzige was ich im Moment tun konnte.

Meine Brust hob und senkte sich heftig, während ich auf den spitzen Chakrastab vor mir schielte. Erst jetzt realisierte ich es richtig: Ich war gerade nur haaresbreit dem Tod entkommen.

Pain hob wieder seinen Stab, deshalb sagte ich schnell: „Ich weiß du willst meine Kraft. Mein schwarzes Chakra."

Wieder stoppte Pain inmitten seiner Bewegung. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war so nichtssagend wie immer, doch er hörte mir zu. Er war interessiert.

Ich schluckte, leckte mir über meine trockenen Lippen, bevor ich ihm den Anfang meines verrückten Planes darlegte: „Ich will Akatsuki beitreten."

Pain senkte seinen Stab. Ließ ihn wieder in seinem Ärmel verschwinden. Überlegte.

Mein Herz raste.

Wahnsinn Wahnsinn Wahnsinn.

Wenn das schief ging, brachte ich meinen gesamten Clan in einer riesigen furchtbaren Gefahr. All die unschuldigen Menschen wären einer wütenden kriminellen Organisation ausgeliefert. Die all ihre Geheimnisse kannte.

Auf der anderen Seite jedoch konnte ich sowohl meinen Clan als vielleicht auch Naruto und sogar die Welt retten. Na gut, vielleicht nicht retten, aber verbessern. Ich konnte unzählige Leben beschützen. Wenn es gelang. Außerdem, wie waren meine Optionen? Pain wusste alle Geheimnisse über meinen Clan, der Grund warum ich mich bisher den Akatsuki verweigert hatte. Und er war kurz davor mich zu töten.

„Warum sollte ich dir trauen? Wie ich schon sagte, ich bezweifle, dass du mir jemals gehorchen wirst. Du hängst zu sehr an deinem Clan. Kannst du alle Bindungen zu ihm kappen und ein Nukenin werden?"

Ich sah ihn mit meinem entschlossensten und kältesten Blick den ich im Moment aufbringen konnte an und antwortete: „Ich habe gerade mehr oder weniger meine gesamten Clansgeheimnisse verraten. Meine Position als Anführerin bin ich los, sowie das Vertrauen meines Clans als auch das von meinem Vater. Sie werden mir sowieso niemals wieder trauen. Außerdem bekomme ich lieber ein Mitglied in Akatsuki als dass ich sterbe. Verflucht, ich bin schließlich erst 18!"

Ich sah förmlich wie Pain die Pros und Contras meines Angebots abwiegelte.

Bitte sag ja, bitte sag ja...

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Du bist ein zu hohes Risiko. Du kannst kein Mitglied werden."

Für einen kurzen Moment hörte ich auf zu Atmen. Mein Herz setzte aus.

Nein!

„Allerdings könntest du dich durchaus noch als nützlich erweisen. Deine Fähigkeiten sind durchaus auf Akatsukiniveau, auch wenn sie noch Übung brauchen." Er seufzte. Warte, hieß das er würde mich doch nicht töten?

„Du wirst immer noch unsere Gefangene sein, jedoch unter anderen Umständen. Du wirst ständig unter Beobachtung stehen. Sobald du lügst, einen Befehl verweigerst oder versuchst zu fliehen wird dich sofortige Bestrafung erwarten. Solltest du zu einem zu hohen Risiko werden, werde ich dich töten."

Damit drehte sich Pain um und schritt aus der Zelle.

Ich atmete auf. Zumindest war ich ein halbes Mitglied. Auch gut.

In diesem Moment war ich so froh darüber, dass zumindest der Anfang meines Plans funktionierte, dass ich Pain nicht einmal böse dafür war dass er mich immer noch blutend, bewegungslos und angekettet in der Zelle zurückgelassen hatte.

* * *

Es dauerte allerdings nicht lange, und die Tür ging wieder auf. Eine hübsche blauhaarige Frau kam herein. Sie hatte einen Piercing in ihrer Unterlippe und in ihrem Haar steckte eine Blume aus Papier.

„Amaya, mein Name ist Konan", sagte sie mit sanfter Stimme, während sie auf mich zugeschritten kam. „Ich werde dich losbinden und deine Wunden versorgen. Bitte wehre dich nicht."

Ich würde nicht kämpfen. Stattdessen würde ich mich Pain und seiner Gruppe beugen. Für eine kurze Zeit.

Konan stand vor mir. Mit ein paar Handgriffen löste sie die Chakrafesseln und entfernte die Chakrastäbe aus meinem Körper. Ihr könnt euch nicht vorstellen was für eine Erleichterung es war nicht mehr von einem anderen Chakra kontrolliert zu werden, auch wenn die neuen Wunden sofort anfingen wie verrückt zu bluten.

Ich stand auf meinen Füßen. Versuchte einen Schritt zu gehen. Und fiel.

Zum Glück fing Konan mich auf. „Langsam", sagte sie nur, während ich halb zur Tür stolperte halb von Konan getragen wurde.

Wir betraten den Gang, auf dem ich vor kurzem noch als Wolf entlanggelaufen war, so sicher, dass ich entkommen würde.

Jetzt führte mich Konan in die andere Richtung des Ganges, durch eine Tür in der linken Seite, in ein Krankenzimmer. „Sasori, hilf mir sie zu heilen."

Ich hob meinen Kopf ein bisschen, sah den Rotschopf am anderen Ende des Zimmers stehen. Er war über eine bewegungslose Gestalt gebeugt, die in einem der Betten lag. Ich erkannte blonde Haare und wusste dass nur Deidara dort liegen konnte. Ich musste einfach grinsen, auch wenn es verflucht weh tat.

„Keine Sorge, du wirst wieder gesund." Vorsichtig legte mich Konan auf ein Bett. So weich. So warm.

Sofort spürte ich die Müdigkeit in mir aufkommen. Nur mit Mühe konnte ich meine Augen offen halten. Mein Atem wurde leiser. Alles verschwamm. Die Schmerzen verschwanden. Mein Körper wurde völlig taub.

Ich gab mich der Dunkelheit hin.

* * *

Ich wachte auf. Liegend. Auf einer weichen Matratze. In einem warmen Zimmer. Mit einer Decke auf meinem Körper, der nicht mehr schmerzte sondern nur noch leicht kribbelte.

Das war so viel besser als der Kerker.

„Du scheinst durchaus mehr zu sein als ich auf den ersten Blick dachte."

Ich zwang meine Augen regelrecht sich zu öffnen. Blinzelte wegen dem grellen Licht. Drehte meinen Kopf langsam nach rechts.

Auf einem Stuhl saß Itachi Uchiha, seine schwarzen Augen blickten genau in meine blauen, während er mich musterte.

„Man sollte nie so schnell über jemanden urteilen", sagte ich nur. Meine Stimme war unglaublich heiser. Mein Hals kratzte.

„Hn."

Der Uchiha stand auf, trat an das Bett heran.

Unter der Decke ballte ich meine Hände zu Fäuste, ich spannte meinen ganzen Körper an, doch ich bleib still. Ich konnte nichts tun. _Durfte _nichts tun, wenn mein Plan funktionieren sollte.

Itachi beugte sich zu mir herunter, um mir ins Ohr zu flüstern: „Allerdings glaube ich nicht, dass du dich so mir nichts dir nichts in einen Nukenin verwandelst. Nicht mit der starken Bindung die du zu deinem Dorf hast und dem Beschützerinstinkt gegenüber anderen Menschen."

Mir rannte es eiskalt den Rücken herunter. Mein Herz schlug schneller, ich schluckte.

Verdammt verdammt verdammt!

So emotionslos wie ich es aufbringen konnte flüsterte ich zurück: „Du weißt _gar_ nichts von mir, Uchiha, also halt die Klappe."

„Hn. Du sollst nur wissen, dass ich dich immer beobachten werde. Sobald ich den wahren Grund für den Deal erfahre, bist du in sehr sehr großen Schwierigkeiten."

Für einen Moment hörte ich auf zu Atmen, als seine Worte langsam in meinen Kopf kamen.

Zum Glück hatte sich Itachi bereits umgedreht und ging Richtung Tür, während er emotionslos wie eh und je sagte: „Du bleibst in diesem Zimmer, solange bis dir erlaubt wird es zu verlassen."

Er hatte die Tür bereits aufgemacht, als ich ihn noch murmeln hörte: „Das könnte durchaus ein Spaß werden."

Sobald die Tür wieder ins Schloss fiel, ließ ich mich schwer atmend zurück in die Kissen fallen.

„Scheiß Uchiha", fluchte ich, während ich immer noch versuchte meinen Herzschlag sowie Atem zu kontrollieren. Es funktionierte nicht.

_Du sollst nur wissen, dass ich dich immer beobachten werde._

Das war nicht gut. Gar nicht gut.

Wenn meine Tarnung, dass ich Akatsuki beigetreten bin weil mein Clan mich sowieso verbannt hätte, stand halten sollte, musste ich meine kompletten Gefühle und Emotionen wegsperren. Wie Itachi. Keiner durfte merken, dass ich in Wahrheit Akatsuki davon abhalten wollte Konoha, Naruto, meine Clan oder sonstigen Unschuldigen zu verletzten. Dass ich Informationen über sie sammeln wollte die helfen würden sie zu vernichten. Wie Unkraut.

Einigermaßen beruhigt schloss ich meine Augen. Das hier würde das Schwierigste werden was ich je auf mich genommen hatte. Doch ich musste erfolgreich sein, wenn ich diese Welt vor Akatsuki retten wollte. Ich durfte nicht versagen!

Ich hörte die Tür aufgehen.

Öffnete wieder meine Augen, während ich mich langsam im Bett aufsetzte. Im Zimmer standen Pain und Itachi. Beide starrten sie mich mit ihren kalten Augen an.

Ich unterdrückte ein Schaudern während ich zurück starrte.

Schließlich seufzte Pain. „Amaya, wie ich dir bereits erklärt habe, haben wir keinen Anlass dir zu vertrauen, weshalb du eher eine gut behandelte Gefangene bist als ein Mitglied. Aus diesem Grund wirst du dieses spezielle Chakraarmband tragen. Sobald du es anhast, wird ein Siegel verhindern dass du es wieder ablegen kannst." Misstrauisch beäugte ich das silberne, normal aussehende Armband. „Das Armband ist außerdem verbunden mit meinem Ring, das heißt ich kann mit dir durch Gedanken kommunizieren. Zusätzlich werde ich immer wissen wo du dich befindest."

Ich seufzte. Geez, war das nervend, wie Shikamaru jetzt sagen würde. Aber ich hatte keine andere Wahl. Deshalb streckte ich einfach nur meinen Arm aus. „Tu es einfach um", knurrte ich.

Pain kam zu mir und befestigte das Chakraarmband um mein Handgelenk. „Solltest du übrigens doch weglaufen wollen, oder dich jemals einem Befehl eines Akatsukimitglieds widersetzen, wird das hier passieren..."

Im nächsten Moment wurde ich von Pains mächtigem Chakra nieder gedrückt. Es füllte mein komplettes Chakrasystem aus, mein eigenes Chakra unterdrückend. Ich konnte keinen Muskel mehr bewegen. War vollständig paralysiert. Schaffte es kaum zu atmen. Wie in der Zelle, als seine Chakrastäbe in meinem Körper steckten.

Es dauerte nur zwei, drei Sekunden, doch es kam mir wie Minuten vor, bis sein Chakra schließlich aus mir verschwand. Stöhnend lehnte ich mich an das Kopfteil des Bettes. Schweißtropfen standen auf meiner Stirn.

„Ich hoffe diese Demonstration hat jeglichen deiner Fluchtgedanken verworfen."

Ts, ich wäre schön blöd wenn ich gerade jetzt versuchen würde abzuhauen. Jetzt, wo mir keiner vertraute und mich alle mit Argusaugen beobachteten. Nein, ich würde warten bis ich genügend Infos beisammen hatte und sie ihre Wachsamkeit nachließen. Dann, und erst dann, würde ich fliehen.

Als sich mein Atem wieder beruhigt hatte stellte ich die Frage die mir schon seit längerem auf der Zunge lag und vor dessen Antwort ich am meisten Angst hatte: „Was... was ist wenn irgendeiner der Akatsuki mich einfach so angreift? Ohne dass ich zuvor was getan habe?"

„Ich habe ihnen angewiesen dich in Ruhe zu lassen."

Ich sah ihn nur mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. Die Akatsuki war eine Gruppe voll von herzlosen kalten Killern. Ich bezweifelte stark, dass sie mich einfach so in Ruhe lassen würden. Und wenn ich mich nicht einmal wehren durfte, sondern alles tun musste was sie befahlen...

Ich schluckte.

„_**Danach werden wir sie essen. **Sie gehört uns."_

„_Die Hure gehört mir."_

„_...Du wirst dafür meine Versuchsperson sein."_

Ich wusste nicht ob ich es aushalten würde, sollten sie tatsächlich alles mit mir machen dürfen was sie wollten. Ganz zu schweigen davon, ob ich es überhaupt überleben würde.

Pain seufzte. „Na schön. Sollte es zu diesem Fall kommen, erlaube ich dir dich zu wehren." Erleichtert atmete ich auf. Nickte.

„Allerdings ist es dir untersagt dein schwarzes Chakra ohne Erlaubnis freizusetzen, aber du darfst dein normales Chakra für kleinere Angelegenheiten benutzen wie zum Beispiel deine Wunden heilen. Du wirst dich außerdem für unsere Organisation nützlich machen indem du kochst oder einzelnen Mitgliedern bei ihrer Arbeit ?"

Wieder nickte ich.

„Gut. Du wirst fürs Erste bei Itachi bleiben. Er wird dich im Auge behalten und mir alles berichten. Wenn du Fragen hast, Itachi wird sie dir beantworten."

„Okay."

Damit verließ Pain das Zimmer und ließ mich mit meinem neuem Wachhund zurück.

Seufzend schob ich die Decke zur Seite und betrachtete meinen völlig dünn gewordenen Körper. Wann ich wohl das letzte Mal was gegessen hatte?

Ich sah Itachi an, der sich keinen Zentimeter von der Stelle bewegt hatte. „Kann ich mich duschen? Und mich heilen?"

Für einen kurzen Moment zeigte er keine Reaktion, doch dann nickte er zu einer anderen Tür, die ich bisher nicht bemerkt hatte. Überhaupt hatte ich mich noch nicht richtig im Zimmer umgesehen. Es war recht einfach, beige Wände, ein Fenster mit mittelroten Vorhängen, ein Kleiderschrank, ein gut befülltes Bücherregal, ein aufgeräumter Schreibtisch auf dem Papiere und Schriftrollen lagen, das breite Bett, ein schwarzer Teppich und die Tür, die auf den Gang führte sowie die Tür auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite, die, so vermutete ich, zum Badezimmer gehörte.

Ich stand auf und lief, nur in Unterwäsche und mit einem knielangen Mantel bedeckt, da der Rest von mir in Bandagen gewickelt war, durch die Tür ins, ich lag richtig, Badezimmer.

Sobald ich die Tür hinter mir geschlossen hatte stellte ich fest, dass man sie nicht abschließen konnte. Super. Ich hoffte nur Itachi war kein Perversling.

Vorsichtig legte ich den Mantel ab und löste eine Binde nach der anderen, bis ich das ganze Ausmaß meiner mehrtägigen Gefangennahme und Folter vor mir im Spiegel sehen konnte.

Ich war spindeldürr. Konnte meine Knochen unter der Haut sehen. Es war erschreckend.

Das meiste von Blut, Schweiß und Dreck war mit Wasser bereits abgewaschen worden. Die größeren Wunden, die mein schwarzes Chakra nicht vollständig geheilt hatte, waren genäht. Der Rest hatte man notdürftig mit Heilcremen und Binden versorgt. Wer auch immer mich zusammen geflickt hatte, war kein Medizinninja gewesen. Aber ich lebte noch. War nicht an Blutverlust gestorben. Keine der Wunden hatte sich entzündet. Und sie hatten mir ein Schmerzmittel gegeben. Was wollte man mehr?

Trotzdem würde ich die verbleibenden Wunden heilen. Natürlich nicht mit meinem schwarzen Chakra, von dem hatte ich eh nichts mehr übrig.

Als meine Hand anfing grün zu glühen, hielt ich sie über eine Wunde nach der anderen und sah zu wie meine Haut darüber wieder zusammen wuchs. Es zog ein wenig und kribbelte fürchterlich, aber am Ende waren nur noch weiße Narben zu sehen. Und die Fäden, mit denen ich genäht wurde.

Seufzend stieg ich schließlich in die Duschkabine und drehte den Wasserhahn auf.

Es war... göttlich.

Als das heiße Wasser über meine Haut lief und den ganzen Schmutz, Schweiß und das Blut den Abfluss herunter spülte war es als ob auch die Angst, Panik, Verzweiflung und der Schmerz mitflossen. Alles fiel plötzlich von mir ab und das einzige das blieb war Erschöpfung.

* * *

**So, das wars wieder fürs Erste. Hoffe es hat euch gefallen. **

**Da ich jetzt wieder einen ungefähren Plan davon habe wie die Geschichte weiter geht, hoffe ich dass die nächsten Kapitel schneller kommen werden. Kann aber nichts versprechen.  
**

**Falls ihr Fragen, Wünsche oder Kritiken habt, einfach mich anschreiben.  
**

**Eure evil mastermind  
**


	8. In der Küche

**Yeah, endlich ein neues Kapitel! Es ist verflucht schwer zu schreiben wenn man jeden Tag erst um halb fünf heimkommt...**

**Aber ich habe es geschafft!  
**

**Zuerst nochmal ein ganz großes Dankeschön an das Review von AkiSoma. Da Deidara dein Liebling ist werde ich wie versprochen in den nächsten Kapiteln mehr über ihn schreiben, allerdings noch nicht in diesem hier.  
**

**Wie auch immer, viel Spaß beim Lesen.  
**

****blablabla - normal (Amayas Sicht)

_blablabla _- Vergangenheit

**blablabla **- schwarzer Zetsu

AN - Author's Note

Ende vom letzten Kapitel:

_Als das heiße Wasser über meine Haut lief und den ganzen Schmutz, Schweiß und das Blut den Abfluss herunter spülte war es als ob auch die Angst, Panik, Verzweiflung und der Schmerz mitflossen. Alles fiel plötzlich von mir ab und das einzige das blieb war Erschöpfung._

**Kapitel 6: In der Küche**

Ich blieb lange unter der Dusche stehen. Bis das Wasser anfing kalt zu werden.

Langsam stieg ich aus der Duschkabine und bedeckte mich mit einem Handtuch – wahrscheinlich Itachis –, das an der Wand hing. Schnell trocknete ich mich ab. Von den Wunden waren nur noch schmale weiße Striche zurück geblieben. Meine Haut zeigte wieder eine normale Farbe und war nicht mehr bedeckt mit Blut und Schmutz.

Vorsichtig fuhr ich mit meinem Fingern über meine aufgeplatzten, trockenen Lippen. Seit wie vielen Tagen, Wochen war ich schon hier? In der ganzen Zeit hatte ich weder gegessen, getrunken oder richtig geschlafen. Aber bis jetzt hatte ich es auch noch nicht richtig bemerkt. Der Schmerz hatte alles andere verdrängt. Erst jetzt fühlte ich mit einem Schlag die Erschöpfung aufkommen. Spürte wie trocken meine Kehle eigentlich war.

Ich machte den Wasserhahn an. Senkte meinen Kopf. Trank das kühle Wasser.

Erst als die Trockenheit aus meinem Mund verschwunden war, stellte ich den Wasserstrahl wieder ab.

Vergebens versuchte ich danach meine widerspenstigen braunen lockigen Haare zu ordnen. Sie blieben voller Knoten. Und Itachi schien keine Bürste zu brauchen. Zumindest fand ich keine.

Seufzend ließ ich meine Haare wie sie waren und warf mir den schwarzen Umhang über meine mehr oder weniger mit einem Handtuch bedeckte dünne Form.

Als ich Itachis Zimmer betrat saß dessen Bewohner in einem Stuhl (AN: ich glaube nicht, dass ich ihn im letzten Kapitel erwähnt habe. Er steht da trotzdem) und las. Leise schloss ich die Tür hinter mir. Natürlich war mir klar, dass er mich bemerkt hatte. Ich war nur höflich.

Barfuß ging ich zum Bett. Ich war so müde. Konnte mich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten. Wollte schlafen. Einfach nur schlafen.

„Was machst du da?" Beim Klang seiner kalten Stimme erstarrte ich. Ich hatte eine Hand bereits nach dem Laken ausgestreckt.

„Ähm... ich will schlafen", antwortete ich schließlich ohne mich umzudrehen.

„Nein. Du wirst zuerst etwas essen. Ich will nicht, dass du umfällst weil du am Verhungern bist."

Aber ich war so müde!

„Kann ich mich nicht erst hinlegen und dann essen?"

„Nein." Ich zuckte zusammen, als seine leise dunkle Stimme plötzlich ganz nah war. Ich spürte seinen Körper hinter mir stehen, fühlte seinen warmen Atem an meinem Ohr.

Ich unterdrückte ein Schaudern, widerstand der Versuchung mich umzudrehen.

Und blieb stur.

„Warum nicht?"

„Willst du dich etwa mit mir streiten?" Kaum hatte er die Frage zu Ende gestellt wurde ich nach hinten geschleudert. Krachte gegen eine Wand.

Schwankend und keuchend richtete ich mich auf. Itachi stand noch neben dem Bett. Er hatte nicht einmal sein Sharingan aktiviert.

Ich fühlte einen Stich in mein Herz als ich realisierte, wie schwach ich eigentlich war. Hätte ich nicht mein schwarzes Chakra, wäre ich schon längst tot. Und selbst das konnte, durfte ich nicht mehr benutzen. Wie also sollte ich mich gegen die Akatsuki wehren, sollten sie mich wirklich noch einmal angreifen?

Itachi kam langsam auf mich zu. Ich konnte nichts tun, als er sich zu mir beugte, mir mit einer Hand an die Kehle griff, mich an der Wand hochzog und zudrückte.

Ich keuchte. Versuchte seinen festen Griff zu lösen. Freizukommen.

Meine Lungen brannten. Ich bekam keine Luft mehr!

Meine Augen tränten. Ich sah auf. Sah in die schwarzen kalten Augen von Itachi. Er beugte sich näher zu mir. „Vergiss nicht wo dein Platz ist."

Damit ließ er mich los.

Hustend saß ich vornübergebeugt auf dem Boden, Strähnen hingen mir wirr ins Gesicht, während ich meine brennenden Lungen mit Luft füllte.

Itachis Schuhe drehten sich um und er ging zu seinem Schrank. Für einen Moment kramte er darin herum, dann warf er mir zwei Kleidungsstücke zu.

„Zieh sie an."

Ich kauert immer noch am Boden, schnappte immer noch nach Luft, während ich meinen brennenden Hals hielt.

Ich besah mir das schwarze Shirt und die dunkle Hose, die mir Itachi zugeworfen hatte. Es waren höchstwahrscheinlich seine und würden mir zu groß sein, aber ich wollte auch nicht im Handtuch heraus gehen, also verschwand ich wieder ohne ein Wort des Protests im Bad.

Schnell zog ich mir die Klamotten über.

Als ich wieder in Itachis Zimmer trat, stand der Uchiha bereits an der Tür.

„Komm."

Damit öffnete er die Tür und trat auf den Gang.

Ich folgte Itachi.

Ohne Protest. Ohne Streit.

Es war idiotisch von mir gewesen ihn herauszufordern, wissend, dass ich sowieso verlieren würde. Dass ich am Ende das tun musste was er sagte. Wenn ich weiter leben wollte.

Ich durfte so einen Fehler nicht noch einmal begehen. Durfte mich nicht von meiner Sturheit leiten lassen. Sondern musste den Akatsuki gehorchen.

Wir gingen einen langen Gang entlang. Vorbei an unendlich vielen Türen. Es gab keine Fenster. Nur Kerzen, die flackernd sowohl Schatten als auch Licht warfen.

Schließlich hielt Itachi vor einer Tür an, die größer war als die anderen.

Itachi öffnete sie und betrat den Raum dahinter. Ich hörte jemanden lachen, hörte männliche Stimmen reden.

Für einen Moment zögerte ich. Ich wusste, dass sich in dem Zimmer Mitglieder von Akatsuki befinden mussten. Die Männer, die mich gefoltert hatten. Mir unendliche Schmerzen zugefügt hatten. Meinen Tod wollten. Mich wahrscheinlich hassten, weil ich sie mithilfe meines Chakras besiegt hatte.

Wie sollte ich denen gegenüber treten, die mich durch die Hölle gehen ließen?

Ich atmete einmal tief durch. Versuchte mich zu beruhigen. Die Nervosität zu verdrängen. Und folgte Itachi in den Raum. Es stellte sich als Küche/Esszimmer heraus. An der gegenüberliegenden Seite befanden sich Herd, Spüle, Schränke und so weiter. In der Mitte des Raumes stand ein langer dunkelbrauner Tisch mit fünf Stühlen an jeder Seite sowie zwei am Kopfende.

Mir den Rücken zugedreht saß Kisame (die große blaue massige Gestalt konnte nur Kisame sein). Ihm gegenüber saßen Hidan und Kakuzu.

Ich schluckte noch einmal, dann trat ich vollends in die Küche.

Hidan bemerkte mich als erster. Er sah auf. Unsere Augen trafen sich. Blau und lila. Seine verdüsterten sich sofort sobald er mich erkannte.

Kisame hatte wohl Hidans Blick bemerkt, denn er drehte sich um. Sobald er mich erkannte erschien wieder dieses breite, leicht schauerliche Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht.

„Sieh mal einer an, die Kleine ist endlich wach."

Ganz ehrlich: Ich war überrascht. Ich hatte eine ungeheuer große Menge meines schwarzen Blitzchakras durch ihn gejagt. Und hier saß er, ohne Verband (das konnte ich durch das enge Shirt sehen, das sich über seinen muskulösen Körper spannte). Auch schien er nicht mal einen Ansatz von Schmerzen zu spüren, als er seinen Oberkörper zu mir umdrehte, um sich dann wieder dem Kartenspiel mit Hidan und Kakuzu zuzuwenden. Natürlich könnte ein Medizinninja ihn geheilt haben, aber den Zustand meiner zusammengeflickten Wunden zu urteilen war keiner in Akatsuki einer.

Außerdem war Kisame nicht der einzige, der von meinen Attacken völlig unberührt geblieben war.

Kakuzu hatte seine... Hände... so seltsam es auch klingen mag, gegen Hidan geschleudert. Sie waren tief in seiner Brust stecken geblieben. Kein normaler Mensch konnte das überleben. Vor allem nicht, um dann Stunden, Tage, wie viel Zeit auch immer dazwischen vergangen war, Karten zu spielen. Als wäre nichts passiert.

Aber konnte man die Akatsuki noch als normal bezeichnen?

Mein Blick fiel auf Itachi. Ich hatte ihn in der Zelle mit meiner mit Chakra umhüllten Pfote gegen die Wand geschleudert. Aus nächster Nähe. Normalerweise hätte man ihn von der Wand kratzen müssen. Normalerweise.

Ich versuchte nicht mehr daran zu denken. Versuchte es zu verdrängen, dass all meine Angriffe, die normalen Ninjas erheblichen Schaden, wenn nicht den Tod gebracht hätten, den Akatsuki keinerlei Schmerzen zugefügt hatten. Was für eine Kraft mussten diese S-Class-Criminals besitzen? Was brauchte man um sie zu besiegen? _Wer _konnte sie besiegen? Eines war klar: Es würde alles andere als einfach werden.

„Amaya." Ich zuckte zusammen, als ich aus meinen Gedanken gerissen wurde. Vor mir stand Itachi und sah mich mit fragendem und zugleich eisigem Blick an. Ich stand immer noch halb im Türrahmen.

Den Kopf schüttelnd verscheuchte ich schnell meine Gedanken und drückte mich an dem Uchiha vorbei. „Tschuldige", murmelte ich nur.

Hastig lief ich zu dem Tisch und setzte mich neben Kisame. Er schien mir zumindest nicht böse gesinnt zu sein, sondern grinste mich immer noch an. Vergebens versuchte ich ihn mir ohne dieses leicht sadistische Grinsen vorzustellen. Es klappte nicht.

„Warum seid ihr eigentlich nicht... naja... ihr wisst schon... verletzt oder tot?", wagte ich mich schließlich nach einigen Sekunden Stille zu fragen, während ich erst Kisame und dann Hidan ansah. Itachi stand derweil in der Küche und machte mir wie es aussah etwas zu Essen.

„Ich bin verdammt nochmal unsterblich, du Schlampe. Ein Geschenk von Lord Jashin. Wärst du nicht so ne beschissene Heidin, würdest du jetzt auch nicht so Scheiße aussehen."

„..." Ich sagte dazu nichts.

„Kleine, du glaubst doch nicht im Ernst, dass dein kleiner Blitz mir Schaden zufügen könnte?" Kisame sah mich an als wäre ich vollkommen verrückt. „Das hat sich eher wie eine Massage angefühlt."

„Klar. Deshalb bist du ja auch ohnmächtig geworden."

Hidan lachte nach meinem Kommentar laut los. Mit einem Finger auf Kisame zeigend und mit der anderen auf den Tisch hauend japste er: „Die kleine... die kleine Schlampe, hat dich... dich bewusstlos geschlagen?!"

Kisame knurrte nur. „Wer musste sich von Kakuzu mal wieder zusammen flicken lassen?"

Hidan hörte abrupt mit dem Lachen auf. Schaute Kisame wütend an. „Halt deine verfluchte Klappe du scheiß Fischfresse!"

Kisame hob eine Augenbraue. „Willst du kämpfen?"

Die beiden erhoben sich halb von ihren Stühlen, nach ihren Waffen hinter ihnen greifend.

Erst jetzt bemerkte ich, dass Kisames Grinsen verschwunden war. Ich konnte nicht sagen, ob er mit oder ohne furchterregender aussah.

Kakuzu schien das alles nicht zu interessieren. Er sammelte nur die Karten des offensichtlich beendeten Spieles ein, zusammen mit seinem anscheinend gewonnenen Geld das vor ihm lag.

„Kisame. Hidan. Es reicht." Itachi war heran getreten. Sharingan aktiviert. Er stellte einen Teller mit dampfendem Rahmen vor mir ab, während er seinen Partner und den Jashinisten nur eindringlich ansah.

„Tsk, was auch immer." Hidan stand auf, griff seine Sense und verließ den Raum während er leise murmelte: „Verdammte Scheiß Heiden. Lord Jashin wird diese Arschlöcher alle bestrafen."

Kisame hatte sich derweil wieder hingesetzt.

Seufzend wandte ich mich meinem Essen zu. Ich war ein wenig enttäuscht. Ich hatte echt gehofft die beiden würden sich gegenseitig die Köpfe einschlagen.

Ich griff nach den zwei Stäbchen, die mir Itachi hinhielt, und versuchte etwas von dem heißen Essen herunterzuwürgen. Es war komisch. Ich hatte zwar seit ewigen Zeiten nichts mehr gegessen, fühlte mich aber nicht hungrig. Im Gegenteil. Mir wurde sogar richtig schlecht als ich das Rahmen ansah.

Aber ich wusste ich musste etwas essen. Und Itachi würde mich nicht eher aus dem Raum lassen bevor ich es nicht aufgegessen hatte.

Deshalb aß ich es. Wohl oder übel.

Kakuzu war mittlerweile ebenfalls aufgestanden. Als ich kurz hochsah, starrte er mich mit seinen rot-grünen Augen an. Es war ein Blick, der mir Schauer über den Rücken jagte und mich zusammen zucken ließ.

Mit leiser dunkler Stimme sagte Kakuzu: „Du musst mir übrigens noch die Wand bezahlen, die du eingerissen hast, sowie die demolierte Zellenwand. Und die Medizin, die wir wegen deinem unnötigen Ausbruch benötigen."

Ich blinzelte. „Wie soll ich das bezahlen? Das Geld, das ich dabei hatte, als ihr mich geschnappt habt, habt ihr mit bereits weggenommen. Mehr habe ich nun einmal nicht."

„Daran hättest du denken müssen, bevor du alles kaputt gemacht hast. Du wirst es mir bezahlen."

Damit drehte er sich um und verließ das Zimmer.

Und was meinte er überhaupt mit Medizin, die sie gebraucht hatten? Meine Attacken hatten absolut keine Wirkung gehabt.

„Hör nicht auf den Geizhals, Kleine. Der ist immer so wenn etwas kaputt geht."

Ich nickte nur zu Kisames Entgegnung. Wandte mich wieder dem Rahmen zu.

Je mehr ich aß, desto weniger schlecht wurde mir. Stattdessen fühlte ich sogar langsam so etwas wie Hunger aufsteigen. Als ich schließlich den Teller geleert hatte, grummelte mein Magen richtig.

Ich sah Itachi, der zu meiner linken Seite saß, bittend an. Er verstand, stand auf und machte mir noch einmal etwas zu Essen.

Die zweite Portion Rahmen schlang ich schon fast herunter. Genauso die dritte und vierte. Bei der fünften hörte mein Magen auf zu grummeln und nach der sechsten war ich endlich satt.

Ich hatte gerade den Löffel zur Seite gelegt, als eine der Türen zur Küche aufsprang und jemand laut schreiend hereingestürmt kam.

Vor lauter Schreck verschluckte ich mich. Hustend und erschrocken drehte ich mich um, als eine hohe Stimme rief: „Deidara-sempai! Deidara-sempai!" (AN: Ich kenn mich mit den ganzen jap. Bezeichnungen nicht aus, weshalb ich sie auch nicht benutzen werde. Aber Tobis 'Deidara-sempai' habe ich so im Kopf, deshalb wird er ihn so rufen.)

Ich erkannte den Mann... Kind... ich war mir immer noch nicht sicher, namens Tobi. Der, der mich 'Hündchen' genannt hatte.

„Tobi sucht Deidara-sempai, haben Itachi oder Kisame Tobis sempai gesehen?"

Kisame seufzte nur, während Itachi Tobi keinerlei Beachtung schenkte. Dann fiel Tobis Blick auf mich – oder zumindest glaubte ich es, denn man konnte dank seiner Maske sein Gesicht nicht erkennen.

„Hallo hübsches Mädchen, wie heißt hübsches Mädchen? Tobis Name ist Tobi und Tobi is a good boy."

Ich blinzelte nur. Sah ihn mit offenen Mund an, unfähig einen richtigen Satz zustande zu bringen.

Tobi sah mich mit schief gelegten Kopf an. „Ist hübsches Mädchen okay?"

Ich schaffte ein Nicken. Räusperte mich. „Mein... Mein Name ist Amaya... Tobi."

„Yeah! Tobi denkt das ist ein hübscher Name."

„Ähm, danke?"

„Hat Amaya Tobis sempai gesehen?"

„Tobi, du solltest doch zu Leader gehen, oder?", mischte sich Itachi nun ein. Er hatte sich nicht einmal zu dem Maskierten umgedreht.

„Oh, ja. Danke Itachi. Tschüss Amaya." Damit rannte er wieder aus der Küche heraus.

Ich hörte Kisame neben mir kichern. Schnell schloss ich meinen Mund und drehte mich wieder um. „Was. War. _Das_?!"

„Tobi", antwortete mir Kisame.

„Ist er wirklich in Akatsuki?"

Kisame zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Nachdem Sasori starb, hat Zetsu ihn angeschleift. Anscheinend sollte er ihm ursprünglich als Mahlzeit-"

„Mahlzeit?", echote ich.

„Klar, Zetsu ist Kannibale."

„_**Lebendig schmecken sie doch viel besser!**"_

Nun, das erklärte so einiges.

„Auf jeden Fall", fuhr Kisame fort. „wollte Zetsu ihn essen. Aber irgendwie hat Tobi es geschafft ihm immer zu entkommen. Leader hat dann schließlich entschieden, dass Tobi durchaus in Akatsuki passt, wenn er es schafft nicht von Zetsu gegessen zu werden. Seitdem nervt er nur jeden."

Ich nickte, wollte gerade etwas sagen, als schon wieder eine Tür aufging.

„Wo ist diese Göre?", fragte Sasori in seinem üblichen gelangweilten, ungeduldigen, leicht genervten Tonfall.

Er sah mich. Stoppte.

Ich starrte ihn nur an. Der Puppenspieler ließ mich immer noch vor Angst zusammen zucken. Hidan war einfach nur ein dummer Sadist mit Aggressionsproblemen, aber Sasori... Sasori war gefasster, aufmerksamer, bedrohlicher. Vor ihm hatte ich neben Pain und Itachi am meisten Angst.

„Komm mit. Und lass mich nicht warten", sagte Sasori, dann drehte er sich einfach um.

„Du solltest ihm folgen", riet mir Kisame, als ich stocksteif auf meinem Stuhl sitzen blieb. „Er hasst es wirklich zu warten."

Ich warf einen Blick auf Itachi, aber der saß nur zurück gelehnt und mit geschlossenen Augen auf seinem Platz, deshalb erhob ich mich schnell und folgte Sasori mit raschen Schritten.

Der Ex-nin aus Sunagakure führte mich durch einen Gang, dann eine Treppe nach unten. Wieder ein langer Gang, ähnlich dem durch den ich und Itachi gegangen sind. Bis rechts neben mir ein großes Loch erschien. Ich hatte es bei meiner Flucht in die Wand gerissen.

Nach dem Loch bog Sasori nach links. Ich fühlte Panik in mir aufsteigen, als wir uns meiner ehemaligen Zelle näherten.

Was hatte Sasori vor? Wollte er mich wieder mit seinen Giften vollpumpen? Leichter Schweiß trat auf meiner Stirn, als wir der Eisentür immer näher kamen. Meine Schritte wurden automatisch langsamer. Ich schluckte.

Doch Sasori ging an der Zelle vorbei.

Seufzend vor Dankbarkeit schloss ich wieder zu ihm auf und folgte ihm weiterhin. Ich vermied es mit aller Macht in das Gefängnis zu blicken.

Schließlich hielt Sasori vor einer Tür auf der linken Seite an. Nacheinander betraten wir das Zimmer, was, so erkannte ich, ein Krankenzimmer war.

Ohne sein Tempo zu bremsen hielt der Puppenspieler auf das hintere der drei Betten zu.

Ich erkannte eine Gestalt, die aufrecht im Bett saß.

„Danna, ich habe dir doch gesagt ich bin okay, un", sagte die Gestalt auf dem Bett.

Ich erkannte die Stimme und das blonde Haar sofort.

Deidara.

* * *

**Yeah, das war's wieder erstmal von mir. Hoffe es hat euch gefallen.  
**

**Wie angekündigt wird im nächsten Kapitel Deidara seinen Auftritt haben.  
**

**Falls ich eure Lieblinge ebenfalls einen Extraauftritt geben soll, oder ihr Wünsche, Äußerungen, Kritiken oder sonstiges habt, schreibt einfach in die kleine Box unterhalb meiner Story oder schickt mir eine Nachricht.  
**

**Hab euch alle lieb die ihr Amayas Abenteuer mitverfolgt.  
**

**Eure evil mastermind  
**


	9. Heilung

**Schon wieder ein Kapitel geschafft. Bin so stolz auf mich.**

**In diesem Kapitel habe ich mich so gut wie nur auf Amaya und Deidara fokussiert.  
**

**Ich wünsch euch wie immer viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
**

blablabla - normal (Amayas Sicht)

_blablabla _- Vergangenheit

AN - Author's Note

Ende vom letzten Kapitel:

_„Danna, ich habe dir gesagt ich bin okay, un", sagte die Gestalt auf dem Bett._

_Ich erkannte die Stimme sofort._

_Deidara._

**Kapitel 7: Heilung  
**

„Sei still brat. Ich bin nicht spezialisiert im Heilen und kann solch eine Art von Wunde nicht behandeln. Sie ist zu tief."

Langsam trat ich näher an die beiden heran.

„Ts, ich bin fein, danna! Außerdem kann Kakuzu doch einfach die Wunde zusammen nähen, un."

Sasori rollte nur seine Augen. „Die Wunde muss geheilt werden. Sie ist tief und fängt immer wieder an zu bluten, trotz meines Jutsus. Wenn du also nicht an Blutverlust sterben willst, lass dich heilen."

Ich war inzwischen am Bett des blonden Bombers angekommen und starrte ihn an. Ihrer Unterhaltung hatte ich bisher keine große Beachtung geschenkt.

Deidara saß aufrecht im Bett, sein blondes Haar hing ihm lose ins Gesicht. Sein Oberkörper war komplett mit Verbänden umwickelt, die hier und da rote Flecken zeigten.

Ich musste ein Grinsen unterdrücken. Stolz darauf, dass wenigstens einer von ihnen mit einer schweren Wunde im Krankenzimmer gelandet war.

„Gör, du wirst die brat hier heilen. Sofort."

Ich blinzelte.

Was?

Ich hatte einen, nur einen!, von ihnen ernsthaft verletzt, und jetzt sollte ich ihn auch noch heilen?

Dieser blonde Idiot hätte mich mit seiner blöden Bombe fast umgebracht, hätte ich nicht meinen Chakramantel gehabt. Ich hatte immer noch ein leichtes Klingeln in den Ohren!

Es war nur fair, dass ich ihn aufgeschlitzt hatte.

Ihn jetzt zu heilen wäre einfach nicht gerecht!

Aber wann hatte es die Akatsuki jemals gekümmert ob etwas gerecht war oder nicht?

„Ähm", wagte ich zu sagen, „wenn Deidara partout nicht von mir geheilt werden will, dann sollte man seinen Wunsch vielleicht berücksichtigen..."

Kaum hatte ich den Satz ausgesprochen, bereute ich ihn schon. Sasori sah mich nur verärgert und genervt an. „Ich denke nicht, dass du hier etwas mitzureden hast, Göre."

Ich spürte wie sich seine Aura verdunkelte und sah für einen kurzen Moment etwas wie eine Warnung in seine sonst so desinteressierten Augen aufblitzen.

Ich war nicht so blöd den gleichen Fehler noch einmal zu begehen. Ich würde nicht so idiotisch stur bleiben wie bei Itachi.

Also schluckte ich meinen Ärger hinunter. Senkte meinen Kopf.

„Gut. Wenn ich zurück komme, ist seine Wunde geheilt." Sasori ging an mir vorbei. Nicht ohne mir noch zuzuraunen: „Lass mich nicht warten." Damit verschwand er aus der Tür.

Ich sah ihm nach. Merkte erst jetzt, dass ich meinen Atem angehalten hatte und mein Herz wie verrückt schlug.

Seufzend wandte ich mich zu Deidara, der mich immer noch misstrauisch und dunkel ansah.

„Hör zu, ich würde dich hier auch am liebsten verrecken lassen, aber ich will nicht, dass dein 'danna' weitere Gifte an mir ausprobiert, also werde ich dich wohl oder übel heilen müssen."

Deidara brummelte nur irgendetwas was ich nicht verstand.

Ich trat an sein Bett heran. Griff eine Schere, die auf einem kleinen Metalltisch neben dem Bett lag. Vorsichtig begann ich den Verband aufzuschneiden, während Deidara jede meiner Bewegungen mit Argusaugen beobachtete.

Schließlich konnte ich die Binden von Deidaras Verletzung entfernen. Sasori hatte Recht gehabt: Die Wunde war tief. Man sah genau wo meine Krallen seine Bauchdecke durchbohrt und aufgerissen hatten. Die Haut, die nicht in Fetzen hing, war überall gerötet.

Sasori schien die Verletzung gereinigt und desinfiziert zu haben, soweit das möglich war bei der immer noch blutenden Wunde. Außerdem musste er ihm Schmerzmittel gegeben haben, denn Deidara zuckte nicht einmal zusammen als er sich anders hinsetzte.

Wahrscheinlich hatte Sasori ein Jutsu gewirkt damit sein Partner nicht von Blutverlust starb, aber es würde auf längerer Hinsicht nicht helfen.

„Was tust du, un?"

„Ich habe zu wenig Chakra um die ganze Wunde auf einmal zu schließen", antwortete ich, während ich zu dem Arbeitstisch und den Schränken gegenüber der Eingangstür ging. „Deshalb muss ich zuerst eine Salbe herstellen, mit der ich die Heilung beschleunigen kann."

Deidara nickte nur. Ich bezweifelte, dass er irgendetwas davon verstand.

Ich wühlte mich regelrecht durch die Kräuter, Salben, Flüssigkeiten, Schriftrollen, Reagenzgläser und Becher in den Schränken, um die benötigten Zutaten zu finden.

Hätte ich es nicht schon vorher gewusst wäre mir spätestens jetzt klar geworden, dass Sasori Gifte herstellte und benutzte. Überall fand ich giftige Beeren, Kräuter, und Pilze. Auf mehreren Behältern las ich „Vorsicht giftig!".

Ich hatte mich auf das Heilen spezialisiert. Sasori auf das Töten.

Fast schon automatisch bereitete ich die Zutaten für die Salbe her. Zermahlte getrocknete Kräuter. Weichte mehrere Blätter ein. Maß Flüssigkeiten ab.

„Warum bist du eigentlich noch am Leben? Ich dachte Pain würde dich töten, un."

„Ich konnte ihn umstimmen", antwortete ich knapp. Ich hatte wirklich keine Lust auf ein Gespräch.

„Dann bist du jetzt ein Akatsuki, un?"

„Nein, eher ein Du-musst-alles-tun-was-wir-sagen-Sklave."

„Ah."

Für ein paar Minuten herrschte Pause. Doch Deidara ließ mich nicht in Ruhe.

„Weißt du, ich wollte auch nie Akatsuki beitreten, un."

Ich stoppte inmittern der Bewegung. Drehte mich um. Sah Deidara an. Überrascht.

„Aber du bist doch ein Mitglied, oder?"

„Ja, aber ich wollte nicht, un. Itachi hat mich herausgefordert. Sollte ich gewinnen, wollten sie mich in Ruhe lassen, un. Sollte ich verlieren... naja, dann müsste ich beitreten, un."

„Und du hast verloren."

Deidara nickte, während er auf seine Unterlippe biss. Frustriert. Wütend.

„Am liebsten würde ich diesen Uchiha mit seinen verfluchten Augen in Stücke bomben, un."

Ich drehte mich wieder um, „Ich hätte nichts dagegen", murmelnd.

Neugierig warf ich einen kurzen Blick zurück und sah Deidara grinsen. „Leider würde Leader uns dafür umbringen."

Ich musste ihm seufzend Recht geben. „Aber die Idee ist verlockend."

Die angespannte Stimmung zwischen uns beiden war urplötzlich verschwunden.

Stattdessen stellte ich locker und leicht lächelnd die Salbe her, während Deidara

grinsend auf dem Krankenhausbett saß, mit blankem Oberkörper und einer blutenden riesigen Wunde in seinem Bauch, während sein blonder Pony ihm ins Gesicht hing.

„Was hast du gegen Itachi, un?", hakte der blonde Akatsuki neugierig nach.

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. Was hatte ich gegen den Uchiha? „Ich weiß nicht genau... Es ist nur, dass ich mich in seiner Gegenwart einfach verdammt unwohl fühle. Der Typ sendet mir mit seinem kalten Blick einen Schauder nach dem nächsten über den Rücken. Außerdem vertraut er mir nicht und muss mir ständig beweisen, dass er der Stärkere von uns ist."

„Ja, un, das hört sich ganz nach Uchiha an. Aber mach dir nichts draus, der Kerl ist zu allen so, un."

Plötzlich hatte ich vollkommen vergessen, dass ich eigentlich Gefangene verrückter Psychomörder war. Ich hatte vergessen, dass Deidara versucht hatte mich umzubringen. Ich hatte vergessen, dass ich jederzeit sterben konnte.

Ob ich naiv war? Verrückt? Beeinflusst?

Vielleicht. Wahrscheinlich.

Aber der Fakt war nun einmal, dass ich für eine lange Zeit mit den Akatsuki zusammen leben musste. Hidan wollte mich opfern. Zetsu mich fressen. Kakuzu Geld, das ich nicht hatte. Itachi wartete nur darauf, dass ich einen Fehler beging. Sasori wollte mich als Versuchsperson missbrauchen. Pain traute mir keinen Millimeter über den Weg.

Ich konnte es mir nicht leisten noch mehr Feinde zu haben.

Deidara war ungefähr in meinem Alter. Er war ebenfalls nicht freiwillig in die Akatsuki eingetreten. Er hasste Itachi genauso wie ich.

Vielleicht klammerte ich mich gerade an den ersten Strohhalm in meiner Reichweite. An das erste bisschen Freundlichkeit nach den langen Tagen in dieser Zelle. Vielleicht nutzte mich Deidara auch nur aus um mein Vertrauen zu gewinnen.

Vielleicht vielleicht vielleicht.

Ich war tagelang ohne Essen oder Trinken im Kerker eingesperrt gewesen. Ich bin gefoltert worden. Ich war physisch und psychisch am Ende!

Jetzt klammerte ich mich an das was mich diese Dinge verdrängen ließ. Was mich zurück ins Leben bringen konnte. Und wenn es nur die falsche Freundlichkeit von Deidara war.

Aber war sie überhaupt falsch? War das wichtig für mich?

„DEIDARA-SEMPAI! TOBI HAT SEMPAI VERMISST!"

Erschrocken hätte ich fast eine Schale fallen gelassen.

Tobi kam schreiend und mit ausgebreiteten Armen in das Krankenzimmer herein gestürmt und hielt geradewegs auf Deidaras Bett zu. Der sah noch erschrockener aus als ich. Sein Gesicht war kalkweiß.

Schließlich erholte sich der blonde Bomber wieder und knurrte mit gefährlich leiser Stimme: „Tobi!"

Angesprochene Person kam schlitternd zum Stehen. Er konnte noch „Tobi is a good boy" rufen, bevor Deidara in eine Tasche neben seinem Bett langte und kleine weiße Spinnen in die Luft warf.

Ich ahnte irgendwie was gleich kommen würde.

Tobi anscheinend auch, denn er machte auf den Absatz kehrt und rannte als wäre Jashin hinter ihm her aus dem Zimmer, gefolgt von Deidaras „Katsu!" und mehreren Explosionen. Kleinen Explosionen, zum Glück. Die nur das ein oder andere Brandmal im Boden hinterließen. Kakuzu wird trotzdem die Krise kriegen wenn er das herausfindet, dachte ich.

„Warum ist Sempai gemein zu Tobi?!", hörte ich noch durch die offene und ein wenig verkohlte Tür.

Ich biss mir auf die Lippen um ein Kichern zu unterdrücken, während Deidara immer noch mit Mordlust in den Augen und dunkelroten Flecken im Gesicht die Tasche mit seinem Ton zurück stellte. „Verfluchter Idiot, un", knurrte er.

Ich konnte es nicht mehr unterdrücken und fing laut an zu lachen. Doch auch Deidaras Mundwinkel zuckten leicht nach oben, als er sich langsam wieder entspannte und sich seinen Pony aus dem Gesicht strich.

„Wie kommt es eigentlich, dass Tobi so fixiert ist auf dich?", fragte ich als ich mich einigermaßen wieder erholt hatte und mir die ein oder andere Lachträne aus den Augen wischte.

„Nachdem danna besiegt wurde, schleppte Zetsu diesen Trottel an, un. Tobi sollte danna ersetzen und wurde so für kurze Zeit mein Partner."

„Wie kommt es eigentlich, dass Sasori nicht tot ist? Sakura war sich ziemlich sicher sie und Chiyo hätten ihn besiegt", fuhr ich etwas ernster fort.

Deidara zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Keiner weiß genau wie danna es geschafft hat, und er will es auch nicht sagen, un. Aber einige vermuten Pain hätte damit etwas zu tun."

Pain? Jetzt konnte er also auch schon Tote zurück ins Leben rufen...

„Wieso nennst du Sasori eigentlich immer danna?"

Wieder zuckte er nur mit den Schultern. „Weiß nicht, un. Er nennt mich immer brat, und ich ihn eben danna. Ich respektiere ihn, un. Mehr als die anderen Mitglieder. Außer seine sogenannte Kunst, die ist nur ein Witz, un."

„Kunst?"

„Ja, un. Danna glaubt, Kunst sei unsterblich und für ewig, but fine art is the beauty of that single fleeting moment of EXPLOSION!" (AN: Ich will diese Zitate nicht zerstören indem ich versuche sie ins Deutsche zu übersetzen.)

„Warte!", schrie ich als Deidara bei 'explosion' wieder nach der Tasche griff.

„Was, un? Ich wollte dir nur meine Kunst zeigen."

„Ähm, ich habe sie bereits gesehen. Du hast mich schließlich fast mit deiner 'Kunst' getötet. Erinnerst du dich?"

„Ah ja, un." Verlegen kratzte sich Deidara am Hinterkopf. „Entschuldigung wegen dem, un. Aber es war cool, oder?"

„Nicht wirklich. Mein Trommelfell ist immer noch beschädigt."

Auch wenn er es versuchte zu verbergen, konnte ich durchaus erkennen dass Deidara ein wenig verletzt bei meinen Worten war. Daher fügte ich schnell hinzu: „Aber es war cool als Tobi verfolgt von diesen explodierenden Spinnen aus dem Raum rannte."

Ich hatte nichts gegen Tobi. Ehrlich gesagt erschien er mir der einzige Nicht-Killer zu sein. Auch wenn er genauso durchgedreht war wie die anderen.

Allerdings taten meine Worte die gewünschte Wirkung. Deidara grinste. Warf sich stolz in die Brust.

Männer und ihr Ego.

„Ja, un. Schade nur dass ich ihn nie erwische."

Wir lachten.

Was passierte hier eigentlich gerade? Ich unterhielt mich lachend mit einem Terroristen. Einem nuke-nin. Einem Mörder.

Für jeden Außenstehenden würde es aussehen als wären wir beste Freunde.

Mein Lachen erstarb, als ich daran dachte. Was war aus mir geworden? Aus meinen Prinzipien, Menschen zu helfen, sie vor Leuten wie Deidara zu beschützen. Stattdessen heilte ich ihn.

„_Das Problem von Medizinninja ist es, dass sie jede Wunde heilen wollen. Egal ob sie zum Feind gehört oder zum Freund."_

Damals hatte ich den Worten keine Beachtung geschenkt. Hatte dem Ninja nicht geglaubt, als er mich herablassend musterte.

Wollte ich Deidaras Verletzung heilen? Wenn ich die Wahl hätte ihn an einer Blutvergiftung sterben zu lassen oder ihn zu retten, was würde ich wählen? War mein Herz zu weich?

Ich hatte nie so kalt werden wollen wie all die Ninjas die ich bisher getroffen hatte. Ich hatte nie gewollt, dass Blut an meinen Händen klebte. Wollte nicht, dass Töten zu meinem Alltag gehörte.

Aber jetzt war ich auf den besten Weg dorthin.

Die Heilsalbe hatte ich mittlerweile fertig gemixt. Immer noch tief in Gedanken versunken trat ich an Deidaras Bett heran.

„Hey, un, alles in Ordnung?"

Verwirrt schaute ich auf und geradewegs in Deidaras besorgtes Gesicht. Besorgt.

„Ähm... ja, mir geht's gut. Es ist nichts", murmelte ich schnell.

„Keine Sorge, un. Wenn man sich erst einmal an diese Idioten gewöhnt hat, ist es hier gar nicht mal so schlimm, un." Er lächelte mich an.

„_Egal ob sie zum Feind gehört oder zum Freund."_

Wie weit würde ich gehen, um meinen Clan zu beschützen? Würde ich töten, um meine Tarnung aufrecht zu erhalten? Das Leben unschuldiger Menschen zerstören? Würde es mir gefallen?

Schnell verscheuchte ich diese Gedanken. Jetzt war nicht die Zeit darüber nachzudenken.

Ich studierte die Verletzung und kam zu dem Schluss, dass deren Heilung so gut wie mein ganzes Chakra verbrauchen würde.

Wenn es schlecht lief würde ich letztendlich in einem Krankenzimmer von Akatsuki sterben. Und als meine letzte Tat hätte ich einen Kriminellen geheilt. Super.

Mein Blick wanderte hoch zu Deidaras Brust. Jetzt erst bemerkte ich den schwarzen dicken Faden, der über die rechte Seite seiner Brust ging. Wie hatte ich es vorher nicht bemerken können? Vor allem war es keine gewöhnliche genähte Wunde oder so. Stattdessen befanden sich noch ober und unterhalb davon symmetrische Symbole, die ich nie zuvor gesehen hatte.

"Was ist das?", fragte ich neugierig während ich auf seine Brust zeigte.

"Das ist meine ultimative Kunst, un", antwortete Deidara stolz.

Ich blinzelte ein paarmal. Wie konnte ein gewöhnlicher Faden mit ein paar Symbolen verziert Kunst sein?

"Okay..."

"Ich werde mich selbst in Kunst verwandeln und in einer Explosion vergehen, un!"

Irgendwie konnte ich mir keinen passenderen Tod für den blonden Terroristen vorstellen als sich selbst in die Luft zu jagen.

Aber erstmal musste ich ihn heilen.

„Kann ich jetzt...?" Ich zeigte auf Deidaras Verletzung.

„Klar, un."

Auf meine Anweisung hin ließ er sich in die Kissen zurück sinken. Ich säuberte die Wunde, die wieder blutete, und verteilte vorsichtig die Salbe auf deren Ränder.

Sasori musste Deidara wirklich ein ziemlich starkes Schmerzmittel gegeben haben, denn der Bomber zuckte nicht einmal zusammen als ich ab und zu das Loch in seinem Bauch berührte. Vielleicht machte ihm die Art von Wunde auch nichts aus. Er war schließlich ein Ninja. Ninjas durften keinen Schmerz spüren. Keine Gefühle zeigen.

Aber wer sich auch immer diese Regel ausgedacht hatte, konnte nie ein richtiger Ninja gewesen sein. Hatte nie das durchgemacht was man als Shinobi jeden Tag erlebte. Das hatte sich mir in den letzten Tagen gezeigt.

Plötzlich fühlte ich eine Hand auf meinem Arm. „Mach dir nicht so viele Sorgen, un. Es wird alles gut..."

Ich lächelte. Bis...

„Iiiieehhhhh! Was war das?!"

„Oh, 'tschuldige, un." Zerknirscht hob Deidara seine Hand hoch und zeigte mir den Mund, der mir frech die Zunge herausstreckte.

Ich konnte nicht anders. Ich musste lachen.

„Darf ich mal sehen?"

„Klar, un." Grinsend hielt er mir seine Handoberfläche hin und ich fuhr langsam mit meinem Finger an dessen Ränder entlang. Die Zunge leckte derweil die Salbe von meinem Fingerspitzen.

À propos...

„Ich sollte anfangen dich zu heilen, bevor Sasori wütend hereinstürmt oder du mir am Ende noch wegstirbst."

„Machst du dir etwa doch Sorgen um mich, un?", neckte Deidara.

„Pf, davon träumst du."

Worum ich mir auch immer Gedanken gemacht hatte, bevor Deidaras Zunge mich geleckt hatte.

Ich hatte es vergessen.

Ich stellte die jetzt leere Schale in der vorher die Salbe gewesen war zur Seite. Sammelte mein verbliebenes Chakra. Konzentrierte mich.

Als ich meine Hände über Deidaras Verletzung legte, schimmerten sie leicht grün. Ich begann zu heilen. Entfernte den verbleibenden Schmutz und Reste von getrocknetem Blut. Stoppte die Blutung. Beschleunigte die Teilung der Zellkerne, sodass neue Haut entstand.

Langsam aber sicher schloss sich die Wunde. Und mein Chakra wurde weniger. Weniger. Weniger.

Ich fühlte meine Hände zittern. Alles in mir schrie mich an aufzuhören bevor ich alles verbraucht hatte.

Doch ich heilte weiter.

Hätte ich nicht die Salbe benutzt wäre ich schon längst Chakralos gewesen.

Die neue rosige Haut streckte sich unter meinen Fingern. Ich spürte wie Deidaras Bachmuskeln sich anspannten. Spürte seinen Atem.

Heilte weiter.

Die Wunde schloss sich. Deidaras Bauch sah aus als wäre er nie von meinen Krallen aufgeschlitzt worden.

Für einen kurzen Moment tanzten Sterne um mich herum. Ich blinzelte ein paar Mal. Versuchte das Zittern zu erdrücken. Die aufkommende Dunkelheit.

„Wow, un. Selbst die Narbe sieht man fast nicht."

Meine Beine zitterten. Drohten einzuknicken. Mein Atem wurde schwerer.

„Amaya, un, was ist los? Geht es dir nicht gut?"

Ich öffnete meinen Mund. Wollte ihn beruhigen.

Dann holte mich die Dunkelhiet ein. Ich fiel.

„Amaya!"

* * *

**Und das war's wieder mal fürs erste...**

**Hoffe es hat euch gefallen.  
**

**Ich überlege mir ob ich übernächstes Kapitel ein kleines großes Special über Hidan machen soll, den bösen durchgeknallten Psychofanatiker. Bin mir allerdings noch nicht sicher. Falls irgendjemand, der das hier liest, dieses Kapitel (nicht) will, kontaktiert mich.  
**

**Auch sonst freue ich mich natürlich über jede Form von Kritik/Anmerkungen/Fragen/Wünsche etc.  
**

**Sollte ich nicht mehr dazu kommen vor Weihnachten zu updaten, wünsche ich euch allen noch ein paar schöne Festtage.  
**

**Eure evil mastermind  
**


	10. Konohas Hokage: Der Vertrag

**Mein letztes Update dieses Jahr! Und auch mein längstes bis jetzt.**

**Dieses Kapitel und auch das nächste werden größtenteils Rückblicke sein. Don't like it, don't read it.  
**

**Zu allen anderen: Viel Spaß beim Lesen.  
**

Ende vom letzten Kapitel:

_Ich öffnete meinen Mund. Wollte ihn beruhigen._

_Dann holte mich die Dunkelhiet ein. Ich fiel._

_„Amaya!"_

**Kapitel 8: Konohas Hokage: Der Vertrag  
**

Langsam kämpfte ich mich aus der Bewusstlosigkeit und öffnete vorsichtig meine Augen. Helles Licht blendete mich. Ich schloss sie sofort wieder.

Zumindest war ich noch am Leben. Mein Chakra schien doch nicht ganz verschwunden zu sein.

Ich öffnete meine Augen ein zweites Mal. Blinzelte.

Ich befand mich immer noch im Krankenzimmer, in einem der Betten liegend. Mein Körper war mit einer leichten Decke bedeckt und mein Kopf lag auf einem weichen Kissen.

Deidara war nirgends zu sehen, auch sonst sah ich keinen der anderen Mitglieder.

Vorsichtig setzte ich mich aufrecht hin. Ich schien okay zu sein. Keine Schmerzen. Keine Wunden. Nur leichter Schwindel, da mein Chakra sich immer noch nicht ganz erholt hatte.

Für einen kurzen Moment dachte ich daran leise zu verschwinden, verwarf den Gedanken jedoch gleich wieder. Erstens hatte ich immer noch dieses verfluchte Armband um. Zweitens war mein Chakralevel äußerst niedrig. Drittens musste ich um zu entkommen wieder durch das halbe Versteck rennen, und bei meinem Glück würde mir sicherlich jemand über den Weg laufen.

Ich hatte nur einen Versuch. Einen Versuch zu entkommen. Den musste ich vorher gut planen. Lief es nämlich schief war es vorbei, und zwar endgültig.

Also würde ich schön brav weiterhin die Gefangene sein. Seufzend ließ ich mich wieder in die Kissen fallen.

„_Wenn man sich erst einmal an diese Idioten gewöhnt hat, ist es hier gar nicht mal so schlimm, un."_

Vielleicht hatte Deidara ja Recht. Solange ich im Kopf behielt dass 'diese Idioten' Killer waren und ich alles tun musste um sie zu stoppen. Sie waren nicht meine Freunde. Sie waren Feinde.

Ich durfte mich nicht zu sehr von ihnen beeinflussen lassen. Nicht von Deidara und auch von sonst niemanden.

Kurz wollte ich einfach nur hier liegen bleiben und mich ausruhen. Doch entweder war ich solange bewusstlos gewesen, dass ich nicht mehr schlafen konnte oder ich war zu aufgedreht dafür. Auf jeden Fall setzte ich mich wieder auf und schwang meine Beine aus dem Bett.

Ich fröstelte leicht als meine nackten Füße den kalten Boden berührten.

Langsam richtete ich mich auf. Trotzdem wurde meine Sicht kurz schwarz und ich schwankte leicht. Fast wäre ich wieder auf das Bett gefallen, doch ich hielt mich aufrecht.

Stolpernd ging ich zu der Wand, die mir am nächsten war und stützte mich dankbar daran ab. Schweißperlen standen auf meiner Stirn. Ha, und ich hatte ernsthaft daran gedacht zu fliehen!

Schritt für Schritt kroch ich an der Wand entlang, durch die Tür und den Gang.

Doch je weiter ich ging desto weniger wurden die Sterne vor meinen Augen und Schwindelgefühl sowie Brechreiz verschwanden langsam.

Ich kam an der Zelle vorbei, in der ich mich immer noch nicht wagte hineinzublicken. Als nächstes kam das Loch in der Wand, dann die Treppe am Ende des Ganges an die ich mich hochzog.

Oben sah ich mich kurz um. Verdammt, ich hoffte so dass ich wirklich richtig war. Das ganze Akatsukiversteck sah überall gleich aus!

Vielleicht hätte ich doch im Bett liegen bleiben, dachte ich, während ich mich nach der Küchentür umsah. Sollte mir jetzt jemand über dem Weg laufen, wusste ich nicht wie ich sie davon überzeugen sollte, dass ich gerade nicht versuchte zu fliehen.

Jetzt war es sowieso zu spät.

In dem Moment tauchte plötzlich die große Tür des Esszimmers auf. Ich war so erleichtert, dass ich leise lachen musste und erleichtert aufatmete. Ich öffnete die Tür und trat ein.

Das Zimmer war leer. Das Geschirr war weggeräumt, der Tisch abgeputzt worden. Niemand war zu sehen.

Schulter zuckend trat ich an den Kühlschrank und holte mir etwas zu Trinken. Ich durchsuchte die Schränke bis ich endlich ein Glas gefunden hatte. Nachdem ich mir einen Apfel aus einer Schale geschnappt hatte setzte ich mich in einen Stuhl und aß und trank.

Mein Chakralevel stieg langsam aber sicher wieder an. Natürlich war ich immer noch schwach. Solange ich mein schwarzes Chakra nicht wieder aufgeladen hatte würde das auch so bleiben.

Während ich mir mehr Saft nachgoss dachte ich darüber nach wie ich am besten, und vor allem wann, ich mein schwarzes Chakra sammeln konnte. Ich fühlte mich einfach unwohl so gut wie schutzlos mit zehn nuke-nins zusammenzuleben.

Ich musste auf jeden Fall zuerst Itachi loswerden. Ich musste allein dafür sein, niemand durfte mich unterbrechen. Denn wenn ich mich erst einmal darauf konzentrierte nahm ich nichts mehr aus meiner Umgebung war. Ich würde nicht merken wenn plötzlich jemand in das Zimmer kommen würde.

Doch bevor ich darüber nachdenken konnte ging die Tür auf. Itachi trat ein. Emotionslos wie immer. Seine einzige Reaktion als er mich dort sitzen sah war ein leichtes Heben seiner Augenbrauen.

"Was?", fragte ich nur. "Mir wurde langweilig."

"Komm." Als wäre ich sein Hund. Verdammter arroganter Mistkerl! Meinen Ärger herunter schluckend folgte ich ihm, während ich wütend auf seinen Rücken starrte. Vielleicht sollte ich mich doch mit Deidara zusammen tun um ihn loszuwerden.

Durch meinen Ärger und Wut bemerkte ich nicht wohin wir gingen bis wir auf einmal in einem Wohnzimmer standen.

Ein niedriger Tisch, zwei Sofas, zwei Sessel, ein Kamin. Und ein Kartenspiel.

„Hey, un, scheint dir ja wieder besser zu gehen." Deidara, der neben Kisame auf der Couch mir gegenüber saß, lächelte mich erleichtert an. Ich lächelte leicht zurück, während ich dachte: Er ist ein Terrorist, ein Krimineller. Vergiss das nicht.

„Du hast sie aber schnell geholt, Tachi", bemerkte Kisame neben Deidara, während er ein wenig zur Seite rückte um mir Platz zu machen. Die Couch war riesig, bemerkte ich. Schließlich passten nicht nur die massige Gestalt von Kisame darauf, sondern auch noch Deidara und ich. Okay, ich war nicht besonders breit sondern im Gegensatz zu dem Haifischmann nur ein Strich in der Landschaft. Trotzdem war das Sofa extrem breit. Breiter als das andere.

„Hn. Sie war bereits in der Küche." Itachi ging an mir vorbei zu dem Sessel zu meiner linken.

„Lasst uns endlich weiter spielen, verdammt nochmal", kam Hidans Stimme von der Couch direkt vor mir.

„Du verlierst sowieso wieder", zog Kakuzu seinen Partner auf.

„Kakuzu! Halt die Fresse!"

„Was ist, un? Willst du dich nicht setzen?" Deidara zeigte auf die freie Lücke zwischen sich und Kisame.

Ich nickte nur und ging zu ihnen herüber. Dabei kam ich an den Sessel zu meiner rechten vorbei, in dem Sasori saß. Ich spürte wie mich seine Augen verfolgten, als ich mich zwischen dem Terroristen und dem Schwertmann niederließ.

„Du hast die brat gut geheilt, Gör."

„Danke", murmelte ich nur, ohne den Puppenspieler anzugucken. Ich hatte immer noch Angst vor ihm. Angst und Respekt.

„Vielleicht könntest du doch noch nützlich werden für Akatsuki."

„Ts, das einzige wofür die Schlampe gut ist, ist ein Opfer für Lord Jashin zu werden", brummelte Hidan, während er die Karten aufhob die Kakuzu ausgeteilt hatte.

„Sie stirbt nicht bevor sie nicht alles zurückgezahlt hat." Vielleicht, dachte ich nach Kakuzus Kommentar, sollte ich extra nicht versuchen Geld für ihn zu bekommen. Vielleicht verlängerte das ja meine Lebensspanne.

„Hey Kleine, willst du mitspielen?", fragte Kisame mich. Er grinste mich dabei mit seinem üblichen leicht sadistischen Grinsen an.

Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Ich habe sowieso kein Geld", fügte ich hinzu als mir auffiel, dass sie um echte Kohle spielten.

Deidara grinste mich von der Seite nur an. „Du kannst ja was anderes setzen, un."

„Ja", machte Hidan weiter. „Zum Beispiel deine verfluchten Klamotten."

„Vergesst es", grummelte ich nur und ließ mich zurückfallen.

Während ich den Akatsuki dabei zusah wie sie Karten spielten – und Hidan eine Runde nach der nächsten verlor – musste ich unwillkürlich zurückdenken. An meinen ersten Besuch als Anführerin in Konoha.

**Rückblick**

„Lady Tsunade", rief Shizune nachdem sie leicht an die große Doppeltür vor uns geklopft hatte.

Keine Antwort.

„Lady Tsunade!" Die Assistentin der Hokage wurde leicht nervös als immer noch keine Reaktion zu hören war.

Das Schwein, Tonton, das sie in ihren Händen hielt, oinkte besorgt.

„Entschuldige bitte Lady Tsunade, Amaya, sie ist bestimmt beschäftigt, wird aber sofort Zeit für dich haben."

Ich nickte. Lächelte leicht.

Shizune öffnete daraufhin die Tür und betrat das Hokagezimmer.

Ich folgte mit den beiden Wolfskriegern, die meine Eskorte auf der Reise nach Konoha gewesen waren.

Das Zimmer war groß und hell. Die hintere Wand war verglast und man hatte eine wunderschöne Aussicht über Konoha. Vor dem Fenster stand ein riesiger Schreibtisch, überladen mit Papierstapel, Schriftrollen und Bücher. Hinter den Türmen glaubte ich eine schlafende Gestalt mit blonden Haaren auszumachen.

„Oink…"

„Lady Tsunade! Ihr habt Besucht!"

Die Gestalt erhob müde ihren Kopf. Sie sah Shizune an, dann uns.

Ich verbeugte mich leicht, meine beiden Wächter machten es mir gleich.

„Shizune, wer ist das?!" Tsunade war augenblicklich hellwach. Kerzengerade hatte sie sich aufgesetzt, der Schlaf war sofort aus ihren Augen verschwunden und sie blickte uns mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen an.

„Amaya, Anführerin des Wolfsclans und ihre Eskorte. Sie sind gekommen um den Vertrag mit Konoha zu verlängern. Wir haben eine Nachricht diesbezüglich von ihnen erhalten, erinnert Ihr Euch?"

„Ah ja, die Tochter von Takashi, richtig?"

„Genau." Ich verbeugte mich noch einmal leicht, mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Wie geht es denn deinen Vater?"

„Gut. Er hilft mir im Moment noch ein wenig aus, wird sich aber bald zur Ruhe setzen. Er will Euch auch noch bald einen Besuch abstatten, wenn es ihm erlaubt ist."

„Natürlich. Der Wolfsclan hat Konoha immer mit der nötigen Medizin unterstützt und uns oft geholfen. Ihr habt viele Leben mit eurer Heilkunst gerettet."

„Es ehrt mich, das aus Euren Mund zu hören, Lady Tsunade, die wahrscheinlich berühmteste Heilerin der Welt."

Tsunade grinste nur. „Die Zeiten sind schon lange vorbei. Aber sag deinem Vater, dass Konohas Tore ihm jederzeit offen stehen."

Ich nickte. „Er wird sich freuen das zu hören."

„Shizune!"

„J-ja." Sie und Tonton zuckten beide bei dem plötzlich harschen Ton der Hokage zusammen.

„Bring unserem Gast Tee. Und dann will ich den Vertrag haben, damit wir ihn verlängern können."

„N-natürlich, Lady Tsunade. Aber der Vertrag liegt auf Eurem Schreibtisch."

„Tatsächlich?" Tsunade warf einen Blick auf die Türme aus Papier.

„Ja, Ihr habt ihn gestern noch hervor geholt."

„Gut. Aber bring uns den Tee!"

„J-ja, sofort." Damit rannte sie mit Tonton in den Armen nach draußen.

Ich wandte mich den Wolfskriegern zu. „Ihr könnt euch den Tag frei nehmen. Ihr werde euch rufen sobald alles geregelt ist."

Die beiden Männer nickten. Verbeugten sich vor mir und Lady Tsunade und verschwanden.

„Hier, setz dich doch." Konohas Hokage zeigte auf einen Stuhl vor ihrem Schreibtisch, während sie begann Stück für Stück die Berge wegzuräumen, und gleichzeitig so vermutete ich, nach der Schriftrolle mit dem Vertrag suchte.

Ich ließ mich auf den Stuhl nieder.

Tsunade war… interessant. Ich hatte als Tochter unseres Clanoberhauptes mehrere andere Anführer kennen gelernt. Sie waren meistens steif, versuchten alle so mächtig wie möglich zu erscheinen. Sie prahlten mit ihrem Besitz, ihren Erfolgen, ihrer Geschichte. Sie hielten sich selber für die größten, während sie auf alle anderen herabblickten.

Der Hokage der vierten Generation war anders.

Sie hatte mich und meinen Stamm gelobt, nicht sich selbst und ihre Heilfähigkeiten, die unseren in vielerlei Hinsicht übertrafen. Sie hatte sich nicht entschuldigt oder versucht es zu rechtfertigen, dass wir sie beim Schlafen ‚gestört' hatten, oder dass sie für einen kurzen Moment unseren angekündigten Besucht vergessen hatte. Sie hatte kein Wort darüber verloren, dass sie unseren Vertrag verlegt hatte und jetzt ohne es zu verheimlichen fieberhaft danach suchte.

Eine leere Weinflasche prallte klirrend auf den Boden auf, als Tsunade einen weiteren Stapel zur Seite schob.

Viele würden das Tun der Hokage kopfschüttelnd kommentieren. Viele würden behaupten sie hätte nicht das Zeug für einen Anführer. Viele würden sie nicht einmal ernst nehmen.

Lächelnd lehnte ich mich in meinem Stuhl zurück. Aber viele dieser Anführer waren auch Idioten.

Nach jedem dieser Besuche hatte ich mir selber immer gesagt, dass ich nie ein solcher Anführer werden wollte.

Ich wusste nicht ob ich wirklich anders war als die anderen, aber ich war mir sicher: Tsunade war anders. Und ich bewunderte sie schon jetzt dafür.

„Ah, hier ist er", rief die Sanin auf, als sie eine versiegelte Schriftrolle zu Tage brachte und auf die frei gewordenen Tischfläche legte.

In dem Moment kam Shizune mit einem Teetablett in der einen und Tonton in der anderen Hand hereingerannt. Sie stellte die Tassen vor uns ab und schenkte ein, während Tsunade die Schriftrolle mit einem leisen „Release" entsiegelte.

„Danke Shizune", sagte ich, während Tsunade ihren Schützling nicht einmal ansah sondern stattdessen konzentriert den Vertrag noch einmal durchlas.

„Ich denke wir können ihn so lassen, ohne irgendetwas verändern zu müssen. Sarutobi hat soweit ich sehen kann alle wichtigen Punkte erwähnt." Damit gab sie mir die Schriftrolle, während ich meine Tasse Tee abstellte und sie nach ihrer griff.

Ich las alles sorgfältig durch. Zusammen gefasst beinhaltete der Vertrag, dass der Wolfsclan und Konoha Verbündete waren. In Zeiten von Not waren beiden Seiten dazu verpflichtet dem jeweils anderen auszuhelfen, wobei allerdings geregelt war, dass der Wolfsclan entscheiden konnte ob er in Kriegszeiten aktiv eingreifen wollte. Wir waren schließlich ein Clan der sich versuchte aus Kriegsaktionen herauszuhalten und lieber heilte als zu kämpfen. Dafür aber unterstützte mein Clan den Hidden Leaf mit Medikamenten, Salben, Gegengiften, Heilern und was sonst noch alles benötigt wurde. Jeder der zwei Seiten hatte sich außerdem dazu bereit erklärt keine Geheimnisse des anderen an dritte Clans oder Nationen weiterzugeben, sofern die betreffende Seite nicht zustimmte. Allerdings durften sowohl der Wolfsclan als auch Konoha Verträge mit anderen Nationen machen, egal ob der andere Verbündete mit ihnen verfeindet war.

Das war die grob zusammengefasste Fassung.

Ich wollte Tsunade gerade zustimmen, als die Tür aufging und zwei alte Menschen hereinkamen. Ein Mann und eine Frau. Ich wusste wer sie waren.

Die zwei Ältesten.

Sie traten in das Büro und sahen Tsunade und mich mit einem – wie ich fand – düsteren Gesichtsausdruck an.

„Tsunade", begann der Mann, „Danzou erzählte uns du würdest dich mit der neuen Anführerin…" Abschätzend warf er mir einen Blick zu, der mir sofort sagte, dass er nicht besonders viel von mir hielt, „des Wolfsclans triffst um den Vertrag zu verlängern und zu bearbeiten."

„Ja, das ist richtig." Als ich mich zu Tsunade umdrehte wäre ich fast zusammengezuckt. Sie hatte die Ellenbogen auf den Schreibtisch gelegt, den Kopf auf ihre Hände gestützt, und sah die beiden Ältesten mit einem dunklen Gesicht an. Ihre Augen waren zu Schlitzen verengt und glühten fast schon.

„Dürften wir erfahren, warum wir nicht davon unterrichtet wurden?", fuhr die Frau fort. „Das ist eine wichtige Entscheidung, die für die Zukunft Konohas durchaus Konsequenzen hat. Das kann man nicht…"

„Was?", knurrte Tsunade.

„Man kann solch eine Entscheidung nicht treffen ohne uns, die Ratsmitglieder, vorher zu informieren."

„Nun, ihr wisst es jetzt ja. Wenn ihr mich entschuldigen wollt, würde ich den Vertrag jetzt gerne verlängern. Ich habe noch genügend andere Sachen zu erledigen."

„Tsunade!" Der Mann trat einen Schritt vor. „Ihr wollt den Vertrag doch nicht ohne irgendwelche Verbesserungen akzeptieren?"

„Ich sehe nicht, dass noch welche nötig wären. Der Wolfsclan etwa?" Fragend sah sie mich an. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, der Vertrag war völlig akzeptabel.

„Vergesst nicht, dass Ihr der Hokage seid! Ihr solltet Euer Amt nicht so leicht nehmen. Schließlich seid Ihr für die Zukunft Konohas verantwortlich!"

Mit einem Ruck stand Tsunade auf. „Ganz Recht, ich bin der Hokage der vierten Generation. Und es ist meine Entscheidung, dass wir die Hilfe des Wolfclans brauchen und auch annehmen werden!"

Der Älteste machte seinen Mund auf, aber Tsunade unterbrach ihn schroff: „Sarutobi, Hokage der dritten Generation, hat diesen Vertrag mi Takashi vom Wolfsclan abgeschlossen. Er hat ihn formuliert. Wollt ihr zwei etwa andeuten, Sarutobi hat damals etwas falsch gemacht?" Sie sah die beiden Alten vor ihr dunkel an.

Die Ältesten tauschten einen raschen Blick untereinander aus. Haderten für einen kurzen Moment. Und gaben nach.

„Tut war Ihr nicht lassen könnt, Tsunade", sagte die Frau. „Aber denkt an unsere Warnung."

Damit drehten sich die beiden um und versuchten noch so stolz wie möglich aus der Tür zu gehen. Ich konnte mir ein leichtes Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

Mit einem Seufzer ließ sich Tsunade zurück auf ihren Stuhl fallen. „Amaya, lass uns das hier bitte schnell beenden, bevor sie wieder kommen."

„Natürlich."

Mein Respekt, meine Achtung und Bewunderung für Konohas Hokage waren gerade um ein Vielfaches gestiegen. Egal was andere behaupteten, Tsunade war eine wahre Anführerin. Und ich war froh mit ihr verbündet zu sein.

**Ende Rückblick**

„Verdammt!", fluchte Hidan, als er wieder einmal verloren hatte und Kakuzu neben ihm ohne ein Wort das gewonnene Geld einsteckte.

Der Jashinist verlor so gut wie immer. Sein Partner dagegen gewann so gut wie immer. Kein Wunder, wenn man daran dachte wie sehr er an seinem Geld hing. Der einzige, der Kakuzu Parole bieten konnte, war Itachi. Allerdings hatte ich auch das ein oder andere Mal sein Sharingan hervorblitzen sehen. Sasori hatte jedoch ebenfalls schon einen ordentlichen Haufen Geld beisammen, Kisame schien das ganze Spiel eher locker anzugehen und kümmerte sich mehr um die Flasche Wein die vor ihm stand. Deidara war mal gut mal schlecht. Hauptsache wollte er öfters ein Gespräch mit mir anfangen, aber ich hatte die letzte Zeit in Erinnerungen an meinen ersten Tag in Konoha verbracht und daher nicht wirklich aufgepasst.

„Auch ein Schluck?" Kisame schwenkte die Weinflasche vor mir.

Der Kerl trank so viel wie Tsunade, im Raum stapelten sich bereits glaube ich über zehn Flaschen, und davon hatte er jeweils mindestens die Hälfte getrunken. Und trotzdem war er noch recht nüchtern.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Willst du wenigstens einsteigen?" Der Haifischmann hatte es mich schon öfters gefragt. Ich hatte jedes Mal abgelehnt. Ich war nicht wirklich in der Stimmung um mit Mördern Karten zu spielen.

Ich schüttelte wieder den Kopf.

„Du bist verflucht ununterhaltsam", brummte Hidan, als er seinen Einsatz auf den Tisch legte.

„Lass sie in Ruhe", knurrte Deidara, während Kisame auf meiner anderen Seite lachte.

„Hidan, selbst wenn sie mitspielen würde, würdest du immer noch verlieren. Denn sie ist sicherlich besser als du."

„Halt die Fresse!"

Doch Kisame lachte nur weiter und schenkte sich mehr Wein ein, um die Flasche weiter an Itachi zu reichen.

Kisame hatte Recht. Ich war keine schlechte Spielerin. Ich würde Hidan mit Leichtigkeit besiegen. Schließlich hatte ich einiges an Übung gehabt.

* * *

**Solltet ihr Wünsche, Fragen, Anmerkungen, Verbesserungen, Kritiken etc. haben, einfach mich irgendwie kontaktieren. Egal ob Gast oder nicht.  
**

**Die Frage wegen dem Hidanspecial steht immer noch offen. Auch könnt ihr mir weiterhin eure Lieblingsakas verraten, die bekommen dann ebenfalls ein paar Extraseiten von mir.  
**

**ICH WÜNSCH EUCH ALLEN EINEN GUTEN RUTSCH INS NEUE JAHR 2013!  
**


	11. Konohas Hokage: Das Spiel

**Hier kommt ein weiteres sehr schnelles Update. **

**Vielen Dank an Kyraisabelle für das Review, es hat mich gleich viel schneller schreiben lassen.  
**

**Das Kapitel wird zum Teil wieder mit Rückblicken sein.  
**

**Viel Spaß beim Lesen.  
**

****Ende vom letzten Kapitel:

_Kisame hatte Recht. Ich war keine schlechte Spielerin. Ich würde Hidan mit Leichtigkeit besiegen. Schließlich hatte ich einiges an Übung gehabt._

**Kapitel 9: Konohas Hokage: Das Spiel**

**Rückblick**

Tsunade kippte ihr Glas Wein in einen Zug herunter. „Wann hast du vor wieder zu gehen?", fragte sie mich, während sie den frisch unterschriebenen Vertrag versiegelte.

Ich nippte an meinem Glas, während ich ihr antwortete: „Ich hatte gehofft ich könnte noch ein wenig bleiben. Konoha ist eine schöne Stadt."

Tsunade lächelte. „Ja, das ist sie."

„Aber die Pflicht ruft. Ich muss danach noch nach Suna, um den Kazekage Gaara um eine Allianz zu bitten. Trotzdem werde ich versuchen noch ein, vielleicht zwei Tage zu bleiben."

„Gut." Mit einem Knall setzte Tsunade ihr Glas ab. „Dann haben wir ja noch genügend Zeit."

„Zeit wofür?"

„Wir müssen die Allianz zwischen dem Hidden Leaf und dem Wolfsclan feiern." Sie stand von ihrem Schreibtisch auf, verstaute den unterschriebenen Vertrag in einer Schublade und streckte sich. „Als Hokage hat man nicht mehr so oft Zeit wegzugehen. Wir sollten das ausnutzen."

Ich lachte. „Ihr wollt trinken gehen?"

Sie grinste nur. „Warum nicht? Außerdem habe ich dir gesagt du kannst mich duzen, Amaya. Wir sind jetzt Alliierte und gleichrangig", sagte Tsunade, einer der drei legendären Sannin, Hokage von Konoha, und eine der berühmtesten Medizinninjas auf der Welt.

Ihr könnte euch nicht vorstellen wie es sich anfühlt wenn jemand wie sie dir sagt man sei gleichrangig.

* * *

Eine halbe Stunde später saßen wir an einem kleinen Tisch in einer Bar in Konoha. Der Kellner sah nicht besonders überrascht darüber aus die Hokage zu bedienen, weshalb ich vermutete, dass sie so etwas wie ein Stammgast war.

„Noch eine Flasche Sekt!", rief Tsunade, kaum hatte sie ihr Glas geleert.

„Die Ältesten werden ausflippen wenn sie herausfinden, dass du dich mit mir in einer Kneipe herumtreibst", kommentierte ich grinsend, als der Kellner mit einer neuen Flasche herbeigerannt kam.

Tsunade zuckte nur mit ihren Schultern. „Die wollten mich unbedingt als Hokage haben. Sie sollten wissen auf was sie sich eingelassen haben. Außerdem habe ich in den letzten Tagen so hart gearbeitet wie seit Jahren nicht mehr. Ich habe mir eine kleine Pause verdient nach diesem ganzen Papierkram."

„Wem sagst du das", murmelte ich, an meinen eigenen Schreibtisch denkend, der nicht viel anders aussah.

„Sag Tsunade, du kennst doch den Kazekage von den Chuuninprüfungen, oder? Wie ist er? Kann man ihm vertrauen?"

Tsunade lehnte sich zurück, ihr Glas in der Hand. „The Hidden Sand hat an den Prüfungen als unser Feind teilgenommen. Sie haben sich mit Orochimaru zusammen getan und uns überfallen. Allerdings ging Orochimarus Plan dank Sarutobi nicht auf, und Sunagakure fand heraus, dass der Kazekage zu dem Zeitpunkt bereits von Otogakure ermordet wurde. Suna hat sich danach von Orochimaru gelöst und ist auf unsere Seite gewechselt. Der neue Kazekage hat uns daraufhin eine Allianz angeboten. Mit Gaara hat sich im Hidden Sand einiges geändert. Du musst wissen, dass er ein… bestimmtes Verhältnis zu Naruto Uzumaki besitzt, einem von Konohas Ninjas. Deshalb vertraue ich ihm."

Ich nickte. Wenn Tsunade dem Kazekage vertraute, dann war ich bereit ihm ebenfalls zu vertrauen.

„Sieh mal einer an, ich wusste doch ich würde dich hier finden, Tsunade."

Erschrocken fuhren wir beide herum. Wie Schulkinder, die man beim Schwänzen erwischt hatte.

An unserem Tisch stand grinsend ein alter Mann.

„Jiraya" seufzte Tsunade.

Interessiert sah ich mir den Sannin genauer an. Sein langes weißhaariges stacheliges Haar hing ihm bis zur Taille. Zwei rote Streifen gingen von seinen Augen bis zu seinem Kinn. Auf der Stirn trug er einen metallenen forehead protector mit zwei Stacheln und einem Kanji darauf.

Das war also der Teampartner von Tsunade und Orochimaru. Natürlich hatte ich auch schon von ihm eine Menge gehört. Die Geschichten über die drei Sannin waren weithin bekannt und legendär. Wie viel von dem tatsächlich der Wahrheit entsprach, war natürlich unklar. Aber es dürfte genug sein.

„Und wer ist das junge hübsche Mädchen bei dir?", fragte Jiraya Tsunade, während er seinen Blick über mich wandern ließ. Und dabei auffällig lange an meinen Brüsten hängen blieb.

Seufzend stellte Tsunade mich vor. „Das ist Amaya, Anführerin des Wolfclans und Tochter von Takashi. Sie ist nach Konoha gekommen um unseren Vertrag zu verlängern.

Amaya, das ist Jiraya, der nichts anderes mehr tut als seine schmutzigen Bücher zu schreiben."

„Hey! Meine Come Come Paradise Reihe sind berühmte Romane! Hast du sie gelesen?", fragte er mich interessiert.

Come Come Paradise? Ich glaubte einmal etwas davon gehört zu haben. „Waren das nicht Pornos?"

„Pft, Pornos… Das sind Meisterwerke!"

Tsunade rollte nur mit ihren Augen. „Was willst du Jiraya?"

„Ach, ich wollte nur ein wenig mit dir plaudern. Über die guten alten Zeiten und so, weißt du?" Dabei sah er mich ständig an. Es schien als ob sein Blick förmlich an mir kleben würde.

„Wenn ihr zwei euch unterhalten wollt, kann ich auch gehen. Ich will euch nicht stören." Dabei richtete ich mich halb auf.

„Nein, nein, Amaya, bleib ruhig", beeilte sich Jiraya zu sagen. Seine Augen waren schon wieder auf meinen Brüsten fokussiert. „Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du eventuelle Lust hättest mir bei ein paar… Nachforschungen für mein neuestes Come Come Paradise zu helfen."

Nachforschungen? Für ein Porno? Wollte ich wirklich wissen was er speziell meinte?

Tsunade räusperte sich. „Jiraya, wenn du plaudern möchtest dann setzte dich, aber lass Amaya in Ruhe. Sie ist eine Clansführerin und jetzt unsere Verbündete."

Seufzend ließ sich Jiraya neben Tsunade nieder. Auch ich setzte mich wieder hin.

Der Sannin griff nach der Sektflasche, während er mich fragte: „So, du bist also Takashis Tochter? Wie geht es ihm?"

„Gut", antwortete ich. „Er hat vor wieder nach Konoha zu reisen sobald er sicher ist, dass ich auch ohne seine Hilfe zu Recht kommen werde."

„Erfreulich." Auf einmal fanden seine Augen meine. Auch wenn er ein Perversling sein mag, strahlten seine Augen Wärme und Freundlichkeit aus. Er war keiner dieser Bastarde, die sich einfach jedes Mädchen schnappten das sie haben wollten. Er hatte Prinzipien. Er war kein Schwein.

Wahrscheinlich war das der Grund warum ich mich zurückhielt ihm jedes Mal eine zu scheuern sobald er versuchte tiefer in meinen Ausschnitt zu starren.

„Jiraya, willst du spielen?" Lächelnd holte Tsunade ein Kartenspiel hervor.

Der Sannin legte seinen Kopf zurück und lachte. „Du kannst es nicht lassen, oder? Selbst wenn du weißt, dass du verlieren wirst."

Fragend sah ich die beiden an.

„Tsunade hat bereits Millionen in Spielen verloren, da sie eine einzige Pechsträhne besitzt. Wenn sie aber mal gewinnt, dann ist das meistens ein schlechtes Omen", erklärte mir Jiraya.

„Hört sich durchaus nützlich an", kommentierte ich. „Allerdings wäre es andersherum bestimmt besser."

„Lasst uns einfach anfangen", rief Tsunade, während sie einen Bündel Geldscheine auf den Tisch knallte.

Grinsend legte ich mein eigenes Geld auf den Tisch. Einige der Wolfskrieger hatte mir ein paar Kartenspiele beigebracht, als ich sie einmal beim Spielen während ihrer Wache erwischt hatte. Bald darauf war ich besser als sie alle zusammen gewesen.

Tsunade teilte die Karten aus.

**Ende Rückblick**

Kakuzu teilte die Karten aus. Kisame leerte die nächste Flasche Wein. Hidan fluchte weil er wieder einmal verloren hatte.

„Hey Amaya, un, worüber denkst du die ganze Zeit nach?"

„Vielleicht tüftelt sie wieder einen neuen Fluchtplan aus." Kisame grinste mich an.

Innerhalb einer Sekunde waren alle Augen auf mir gerichtet. Ich verschränkte nur die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich bin nicht lebensmüde, Kisame. Ich weiß wann ich verloren habe. Im Gegensatz zu Hidan."

„WAS?!"

Die Augenpaare wendeten sich wieder von mir ab. Außer Itachis blutrotes Sharingan, das mich weiterhin musterte. Ich konnte nicht verhindern, dass sein Blick mir immer noch eine Gänsehaut verursachte.

„Ich hole noch eben Nachschub", rief Kisame während er aufstand und mit der leeren Flasche winkte.

Kakuzu grummelte nur: „Halt dich zurück! Oder du kannst deinen Wein in Zukunft selber zahlen."

Der Haifischmann lachte nur und drückte sich zwischen Sasori und dem Tisch durch.

„Aber beeil dich verdammt nochmal!", rief Hidan, der seine Karten bereits aufgehoben hatte.

„Willst du wieder verlieren, un?", neckte ihn Deidara.

„Scheiße vergiss es! Ich weiß dass ich dieses Mal verflucht gewinne."

„Ich spiele für Kisame."

Sofort waren wieder alle Augen auf mich gerichtet. Ich nahm mir Kisames Karten.

„Haha! Wusste doch du kannst spielen." Der nuke-nin aus Kiri zwinkerte mir grinsend zu.

„Du willst dieser Göre wirklich dein Geld anvertrauen?", fragte Kakuzu ungläubig. „Was wenn sie verliert?"

Kisame zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Und verschwand in der Küche.

**Rückblick**

„Du bist nicht schlecht, Amaya." Jiraya nickte mir anerkennend zu, während er mir mein gewonnenes Geld reichte.

Ich grinste. „Danke, aber ich hatte auch reichlich Übung."

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ein junges Mädchen wie du so viel Ahnung vom Spielen besitzt."

Ich zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Izumo sagt immer, dass es nicht darauf ankommt ob man die Regeln kennt, sondern ob man weiß wie man einen Schummler beschummelt."

Jiraya lachte laut los. „Da hat er Recht. Mit diesem Talent, deinem Gegenüber zu lesen und zu wissen was er als nächstes vorhat, wirst du eindeutig einmal eine große Anführerin werden. Eine Anführerin, der man nicht so schnell auf der Nase herumtanzen kann."

„Danke." Ich wusste nicht ob der Alkohol ihm einfach nur die Zunge gelockert hatte, oder ob er es sowieso gesagt hätte. Aber ich fühlte mich nach diesem Kommentar geehrt.

„I-ich will no was." Lallend knallte Tsunade ihr leeres Glas auf den Tisch. Sie grabschte nach den Karten, während sie mit glasigem Blick murmelte: „Noch ne Partie!"

„Vergiss es Tsunade." Jiraya nahm die Spielkarten bevor Tsunade sie erreichen konnte. Ihr Kopf knallte auf den Tisch auf. Grunzend blieb sie liegen.

Seufzend winkte Jiraya einen Kellner herbei um zu zahlen.

„Lass nur", hielt ich ihn ab, während ich mit meinem gerade gewonnenen Geld bezahlte. „Betrachte es als Dank für die Gastfreundschaft. Es kommt schließlich nicht oft vor, dass ich mit meinen Alliierten in einer Kneipe trinken gehe."

„Haha, das kann ich mir vorstellen." Er fasste Tsunade unter die Schultern und trug sie nach draußen. Ich folgte, ein wenig schwankend.

**Ende Rückblick**

„Verdammt, un, du bist gut." Bewundernd sah Deidara mich von der Seite her an.

„Verfluchte Scheiße, wo hast du gelernt so zu spielen?!" Hidan sah mich ungläubig an, nachdem ich bereits die zweite Partie gewonnen hatte.

Ich lächelte nur.

„Du könntest unsere neue Geldeinnahmequelle werden", überlegte Kakuzu laut. „Mit deinem Können würdest du in Spielstädten Millionen verdienen."

Kopfschüttelnd reichte ich Kisame nur sein Geld, das ich gewonnen hatte. Er steckte es grinsend ein.

„Du brauchst nicht die ganze Zeit für mich zu spielen", sagte der Haifischmann. „Du könntest auch so einsteigen."

„Ich habe immer noch kein Geld um das ich spielen kann.

Und nein", fügte ich hinzu als ich Hidans Gesichtsausdruck sah, „ich werde keine Kleidungsstücke setzen."

„Dafür, dass du dich bis vor kurzem noch so geweigert hast mit uns zusammenzuarbeiten scheinst du recht locker zu sein."

Ich sah Sasori so emotionslos an wie ich konnte, während ich antwortete: „Ich bin eben anpassungsfähig. Ich werde für die nächste Zeit mit euch feststecken. Also kann ich dies auch ausnutzen."

„Ausnutzen?", fragte der Rotschopf nach. „Wie herumschnüffeln und Informationen über uns sammeln? Und zu hoffen, dass du eines Tages entkommen könntest?"

Ganz genau.

Laut sagte ich: „Nein. Ausnutzen wie Spaß haben bevor ihr mich letztendlich töten werdet."

„Sie ist schlau", hörte ich Itachi sagen.

„Wenn du Spaß haben willst", warf Kisame ein, „warum trinkst du dann nicht einen mit mir?"

Ich funkelte ihn an. „Weil ich euch nicht genug vertraue um mich in eurer Gegenwart zu betrinken."

Hidan lachte: „Hast du etwa Angst, Schlampe?"

„Ich bin nur vorsichtig."

„Was auch immer, ich verschwinde." Hidan stand auf, sammelte sein übrig gebliebenes Geld ein und verschwand.

„Wir gehen ebenfalls. Amaya." Itachi stand auf und ging zur Tür. Ohne einen Blick auf mich zu verschwenden. Ohne auf mich zu warten.

Ich verkniff mir ein ‚Arschloch' und folgte ihm.

„Gute Nacht, un." Ich nickte Deidara dankend zu und fügte noch hinzu: „Dir auch."

Ich folgte Itachis Rücken wieder einmal durch die endlosen Gänge, bis er vor einer Tür stehen blieb, sie öffnete und zur Seite trat. Ich ging an ihm vorbei und betrat sein Zimmer.

„Wo soll ich schlafen?"

„Im Bett." Er ging an mir vorbei in Richtung Badezimmer.

„Und wo schläfst du?"

„Im Bett."

„Was?!"

Itachi drehte sich um und sah mich mit hochgezogenen Brauen an. „Ist das etwa ein Problem?"

Ich hatte bereits den Mund geöffnet um dagegen zu protestieren, dass ich die Nacht neben einem Massenmörder in einem Bett verbringen sollte, aber als ich in seine Augen blickte schluckte ich den Protest herunter.

Ich wusste, Itachi würde keinen Widerstand meinerseits zulassen. Es würde nur wieder darin enden, dass er mir beweisen musste wer hier der Boss war. Und wenn er mich an das Bett fesseln würde. Oder mich auf den harten Boden schlafen ließ.

„Nein", sagte ich nach einigen Sekunden. Meine Stimme war leise, mein Kopf war gesenkt. „Es ist kein Problem."

Ich hasste mich dafür. Hasste es, dass ich so schwach war. Hasste mich, dass ihm so schnell nachgab. Dass ich ihm genau das Bild zeigte was er sehen wollte.

„Gut." Damit verschwand er im Bad.

Ärgerlich starrte ich ihm hinterher. Drehte mich um. Schlug im Vorbeigehen gegen die Wand. Warf mich aufs Bett.

Ich sah nicht auf, als ich Itachi näher kommen hörte. Sah nicht auf, als die Matratze unter seinem Gewicht nachgab. Sah nicht auf, als ich seinen Körper ganz nah neben mir spürte.

Dachte nur daran wie sehr ich mir wünschte jeden in Akatsuki endlich tot zu sehen. Wie sehr ich mir wünschte nach Hause zurückzugehen. Die tägliche Angst hinter mir zu lassen. Wieder anfangen zu leben.

Aber ich realisierte auch, dass dahin noch ein langer Weg war. Wenn ich es überhaupt bis dahin schaffte. Wenn ich vorher nicht starb. Oder zerbrach.

* * *

**Das war's erstmal mit den Rückblicken. Hoffe sie haben euch gefallen.  
**

**Bis zum nächsten Kapitel,**

**Eure evil mastermind  
**


	12. Ein Opfer für Jashin

**Da ich keine Rückmeldungen zwecks dem Hidanspecial bekommen habe, habe ich mich dazu entschieden es zu schreiben.  
**

**Deshalb wird dieses Kapitel zum Teil recht heftig. Aufgrund von Gewalt, Blut, und hässlicher Sprache kann es vom Rating her bis zu M gehen. Ich werde euch warnen bevor es losgeht.**

**Viel Spaß beim Lesen.  
**

Ende vom letzten Kapitel:

_Dachte nur daran wie sehr ich mir wünschte jeden in Akatsuki endlich tot zu sehen. Wie sehr ich mir wünschte nach Hause zurückzugehen. Die tägliche Angst hinter mir zu lassen. Wieder anfangen zu leben._

_Aber ich realisierte auch, dass dahin noch ein langer Weg war. Wenn ich es überhaupt bis dahin schaffte. Wenn ich vorher nicht starb. Oder zerbrach._

**Kapitel 10: Ein Opfer für Jashin**

Als ich am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, war das Zimmer leer. Itachi war nirgends zu sehen.

Umso besser, dachte ich, und machte mich im Bad frisch. Ich sah nicht mehr ganz so abgemagert, blass und kränklich aus, aber meine normale Figur hatte ich noch längst nicht wieder erlangt.

Ich war immer noch dünn. Meine langen Haare hingen mir in Knoten ins Gesicht. Meine Haut war mit blassen, aber kaum sichtbaren Narben bedeckt. Ich hatte tiefe Schatten unter den Augen.

Da Itachi nicht im Zimmer war, fing ich an die Schränke zu durchsuchen, bis ich endlich eine Haarbürste gefunden hatte. Alle Knoten bekam ich nicht heraus, aber mein Erscheinungsbild hatte sich um einiges gebessert.

Während ich aus dem Badezimmer heraustrat, dachte ich daran eventuell die Frau, Konan, zu fragen ob sie etwas für mich zum Anziehen hätte. Ich wollte nicht die ganze Zeit in Itachis Sachen herumlaufen, und frische Unterwäsche wäre auch nicht so schlecht.

Aber bisher hatte ich Konan nur einmal gesehen. Vielleicht konnte ich die anderen Akatsuki fragen wo ich sie fand.

Ein dunkles Grummeln holte mich aus meinen Gedanken zurück. Mein Magen knurrte fürchterlich.

Seufzend öffnete ich die Tür, und ging zur Küche. Das einzige Zimmer was ich neben dem Krankenzimmer fand ohne mich vorher zu verlaufen. Als ich in das Esszimmer eintrat, saßen bereits Deidara, Sasori und Kakuzu am Tisch.

„Morgen, un."

„Morgen." Ich lächelte Deidara zu, als ich an ihnen vorbei zum Kühlschrank ging. „Habt ihr hier was zu essen?"

„Natürlich. Im linken Schrank ist Müsli, wenn du das willst, un."

„Hört sich gut an."

„Im Kühlschrank ist Milch, und im Schrank über dem Herd sind Schalen, un."

„Danke." Ich setzte mich mit meinem Frühstück neben Deidara, der wiederum neben Sasori saß. Kakuzu saß dem Giftmischer von Akatsuki gegenüber.

„Wo ist eigentlich Itachi?", fragte ich nach, während ich mein Müsli aß.

„Auf einer Mission mit Kisame, un."

Ich sah Deidara überrascht an. Ich hatte gedacht Itachis Mission für die nächste Zeit wäre es mein Wachhund zu sein. Nicht dass ich etwas gegen seinen neuen Auftrag hatte. Ich war für jede Minute dankbar die ich nicht mit diesem arroganten Uchiha verbringen musste.

„Itachi sagte jedoch", warf Sasori gelangweilt ein, „das du solange er weg ist in seinem Zimmer bleiben sollst. Bis jemand dich holt."

Natürlich. Es wäre zu schön gewesen um wahr zu sein.

„Warum kann sie nicht bei uns bleiben, un? Wir können ja auf sie aufpassen."

„Weil es uns nichts angeht, brat. Sie ist Itachis Problem, nicht unseres."

Problem? Itachi war für mich mehr ein Problem als ich für ihn.

Aber ich würde mich nicht mit Sasori streiten. Es würde genauso sinnlos sein wie bei Itachi.

Außerdem, vielleicht hatte es doch was Gutes an sich, wenn ich ungestört und alleine in einem Zimmer bleiben durfte.

Ich räumte das Geschirr und die Müslischachteln wieder zurück, winkte Deidara, der aussah als wollte er noch etwas sagen, zum Abschied zu und verschwand aus der Küche.

In Itachis Zimmer steuerte ich ins Badezimmer. Ich nahm den Stuhl aus dem Schlafzimmer mit und klemmte ihn unter die Türklinke.

Jetzt würde ich es hoffentlich merken wenn jemand versuchte ins Zimmer zu kommen. Während ich meditierte. Während ich mein schwarzes Chakra sammelte.

Ich setzte mich mit überkreuzten Beinen auf den Boden. Beruhigte meinen Atem. Meinen Herzschlag.

Konzentration.

Bald darauf konnte ich es spüren. Die Energie. Die Macht. Das Chakra.

Es war überall. Wie kosmische Energie. Es war so ähnlich wie Natural Energy, welches man brauchte um in den Sage Mode zu gelangen. Und doch war es anders.

Das schwarze Chakra konnte ich in meinen Körper speichern, versiegeln und jederzeit freisetzen, während Natural Energy nur für einen begrenzten Zeitraum anhielt. Außerdem gab es Natural Energy überall. In der Erde, in der Luft, im Wasser. Es umgibt uns, ohne dass es jemand bemerkte. Die Energie für mein schwarzes Chakra befand sich jedoch nur in der Luft. Es war kein Nachteil, da Luft so gut wie überall vorhanden war. Diese Energie, die mein Clan benutzte, barg viele Rätsel auf. Man vermutete, dass sie aus dem Kosmos kam, aber das waren alles nur reine Spekulationen. Niemand wusste genau wie das schwarze Chakra entstanden ist, woher es kam, aus was für einer Energie es sich zusammen setzte oder warum bisher unser Clan der einzige war der sie benutzen konnte.

Ich fühlte wie die Kraft in meinen Körper fuhr, als ich immer mehr dieser mysteriösen Energie aus der Luft und in meinen Körper sog. Mehr und Mehr.

„Hübsches-Mädchen-Amaya, darf Tobi rein? Tobi hat eine wichtige Nachricht. Und Hidan wird böse auf Tobi sein, wenn Amaya sie nicht bekommt."

Meine Konzentration löste sich, die Energie um mich herum verblasste wieder ins Unsichtbare und ich versiegelte schnell das gesammelte Chakra.

Tobi stand vor der Badezimmertür, flehte mich an die Tür zu öffnen weil Hidan ihm sonst etwas unbeschreiblich Böses antun würde, und rüttelte am Türknopf.

Seufzend entfernte ich den Stuhl und Tobi polterte ins Bad.

„Was ist Tobi?"

„Warum hat Amaya Tobi ausgesperrt? Ist Amaya sauer auf Tobi? Tobi is a good boy. "

Wieder seufzte ich. Beruhigte ihn: „Ich kann die Tür nicht abschließen, und ich wollte sicher gehen, dass so ein Arschloch wie Hidan nicht hereingestürmt kommt. Ich habe dich nicht ausgesperrt, Tobi, und ich bin nicht sauer auf dich."

Tobi machte einen Luftsprung, bevor er mir endlich sagte weshalb er hergekommen ist: „Hidan hat Tobi gesagt, dass Hübsches-Mädchen-Amaya zu Sasori ins Krankenzimmer kommen muss, sonst wird Hidan Tobi opfern. Amaya wird doch zu Sasori gehen, oder?", fragte er mit hoffnungsvoller Stimme nach.

„Natürlich." Ich würde den Rotschopf nicht warten lassen.

„Okay!" Damit rannte Tobi aus dem Zimmer.

Kopfschüttelnd stellte ich den Stuhl wieder zurück und machte mich auf den Weg zum Krankenzimmer.

Währenddessen fragte ich mich wozu Sasori mich wohl brauchte. Vielleicht sind Kisame und Itachi wieder zurückgekommen. Vielleicht war einer von ihnen verletzt. Ich hoffte auf einen blutenden Uchiha zu treffen, obwohl ich irgendwie wusste, dass das auch zu schön war um wahr zu sein.

Ich ging an der Küche vorbei, die Treppe herunter und den Gang entlang.

Bis mir eine Gestalt den Weg versperrte.

Hidan.

„Was machst du hier unten, Schlampe?"

„Lass mich vorbei, ich muss zu Sasori. Du hast Tobi schließlich zu mir geschickt."

Ein Grinsen formte sich im Gesicht des Jashinisten. Seine Augen blitzten kurz sadistisch auf. „Ja. Ja das habe ich verdammt nochmal."

In dem Moment wusste ich, dass etwas faul war. Sasori würde nicht auf mich warten. Er brauchte mich nicht. Hidan hatte Tobi nur benutzt um mich herunterzubekommen. Und ich wollte nicht herausfinden für was.

**Okay, letzte Warnung: Kinder die das nicht lesen sollten, kusch, weg vom Bildschirm. **

Ohne ein Wort der Erklärung drehte ich mich auf den Absatz um und versuchte davonzurennen.

Die Betonung liegt bei versuchen.

Hidan packte mich, kaum hatte ich ein paar Schritte geschafft. Er schleuderte mich gegen eine Wand.

Mir wurde kurz schwarz vor Augen.

Das nächste was ich mitbekam war wie Hidan an meinen Haaren riss und mich in einen Raum zerrte. Er warf mich auf den Boden. Verriegelte die Tür. Formte ein Jutsu. Ein Siegel glühte für einen Moment an der Tür auf. Noch ein Jutsu. Kurz schien es als wäre das Zimmer wie in Watte gepackt. Als würde kein Geräusch hinein oder heraus dringen.

Auf den Boden kauernd sah ich zu Hidan auf, der mich sadistisch angrinste. Sich über die Lippen leckte.

_Hidan war einfach nur ein dummer Sadist mit Aggressionsproblemen__._

Ich hatte mich geirrt. Ja, Hidan war dumm. Aber er hatte keine Angst vor Konsequenzen oder Bestrafungen, weil er erstens unsterblich war und zweitens ihm Schmerz nichts ausmachte. Er würde nicht auf Pain hören, egal ob er ihm befohlen hatte die Finger von mir zu lassen.

Er war unberechenbar. Und äußerst gewalttätig.

„Was hast du vor, Hidan?" Ich versuchte meine Stimme so ruhig wie möglich klingen zu lassen. Emotionslos. Ohne Gefühl. Ohne Angst.

Sie zitterte trotzdem leicht.

Hidan kicherte. „Wir werden das beenden, was wir verflucht nochmal angefangen, Schlampe."

Für einen Moment wusste ich nicht was er meinte. Ich versuchte von ihm wegzurutschen. Meine Hand berührte etwas Klebriges. Ich sah herunter.

Blut. Frisches flüssiges Blut.

Ich saß in einem riesigen Kreis, in dem sich ein umgedrehtes Dreieck befand. Beides war gezeichnet worden mit Blut. Klebrigem, roten, metallisch riechendem Blut.

Er wollte mich opfern.

Ich unterdrückte den Erbrechungsreiz der in mir hochkam und kämpfte mich auf die Beine. Sah mich hektisch nach einer Waffe um, während ich Hidan nicht aus den Augenwinkeln ließ. Der Jashinist stand immer noch vor mir, mit geschlossenen Augen und hielt sich seine Halskette an den Mund. Es sah aus als würde er beten.

Der Raum war dunkel, hinter mir lagen auf einen Tisch mehrere Waffen aufgelistet. Sie waren so mit Blut verkrustet, das man ihr eigenes Material nicht mehr erkennen konnte. An allen vier Wandseiten war jeweils das Jashin-Symbol gemalt worden. Dunkelrot.

Links von mir waren an der Wand eiserne Ketten, ähnlich denen im Kerker, eingelassen worden. Ich konnte mir Hidans frühere Opfer förmlich vorstellen. Junge Frauen, unschuldige Menschen, an der Wand gekettet. Furcht und Angst ins Gesicht geschrieben. Die Augen weit aufgerissen. Glitzernde Tränen. Blutende Wunden. Die Aussicht auf Hoffnung verloren.

Mir würde es ebenfalls so ergehen, wenn ich vorher nicht etwas unternahm.

Ich sammelte Chakra in meinen Fußsohlen. Innerhalb einer Sekunde stand ich vor Hidan. Riss ihn zur Seite. Warf ihn gegen die Wand. Rannte zur Tür.

„Verfluchte Scheiße, was soll das?! Ich war gerade mitten im Gebet, du verfickte Schlampe!"

Ich formte bereits das Handzeichen für das Jutsu. „Rel-„

Ein stechender Schmerz durchzuckte mich, als sich etwas Scharfes in meinen Rücken bohrte. Ich zog scharf die Luft ein. Fühlte es warm meinen Rücken heruntertropfen.

Mein Kopf wurde brutal gegen die Tür gehauen. Mein Schädel dröhnte. Hidan warf mich zurück.

Lachte. „Glaubst du im Ernst, du kannst mir einfach so entkommen, du Hure? Du gehörst jetzt Lord Jashin, und nichts wird dich davon retten. Es sollte dir eine verdammte Ehre sein ihm als Opfer zu dienen, beschissene Heidin!"

Stöhnend versuchte ich mich aufzurichten. Das Kunai das er nach mir geworfen hatte steckte immer noch in meinem Rücken.

Hidans Fuß kam von oben. Schlug mich nieder. Presste auf meine Luftröhre. Ich konnte nicht mehr atmen!

„Na, wie gefällt dir das? Du wirst für mich schreien, Süße. So wie in der beschissenen Zelle. Und ich werde mich an deinen verfluchten Schmerzen berauschen." Er verlagerte mehr Gewicht auf seinen Fuß. Ich spürte Tränen in meinen Augenwinkel aufsteigen.

Nein, ich würde diesem Fanatiker nicht das geben was er sehen wollte. Schnell blinzelte ich die Tränen weg. Lenkte mein Chakra in meine Hand. Schlug gegen seinen Knöchel. Ein hässliches Knirschen war zu hören als das Fußgelenk brach.

Die einzige Reaktion von Hidan war ein irres Lachen.

Ich schlug noch einmal zu. Der Fuß verschwand von meiner Kehle. Schnell rollte ich mich herum. Ignorierte so gut es ging den stechenden und brennenden Schmerz in meinem Rücken und meinem Hals. Zwang mich auf die Füße.

„Du verfickte Schlampe! Du willst spielen? Schön. Du wirst mich anflehen dich zu töten! Aber ich werde es nicht tun. Ich will deinen Schmerz bis zum Schluss spüren!"

„Du bist so ein kranker, Psychofreak, Hidan." Mein Atem ging schnell. Stoßweise. Schnell zog ich den Kunai, der sich tief in mein Fleisch gebohrt hatte, heraus. Biss die Zähne zusammen. Mein Rücken war durchtränkt mit Blut. Ich wusste, dass Hidan mein Blut schlecken und in sein Pentagramm stehen musste um sein Ritual auszuführen. Das hatte er mir in der Zelle gezeigt.

Meine Augen verließen nie seine. Ich konnte den Wahnsinn, die Vorfreude, die Berauschung in den Augen diesen Masochisten sehen.

„Was für eine beschissene Aktion willst du als nächstes bringen? Du kommst hier nicht raus. Das einzige was dich retten könnte wäre wenn du zu Jashin konvertieren würdest." Er grinste mich an, sein gebrochenes Fußgelenk völlig ignorierend. „War nur ein Witz. Nichts wird dich verfickte Heidin retten."

Er schüttelte seinen Stab aus dem Ärmel. Kam auf mich zu.

Ich war nur mit dem Kunai bewaffnet. Der Griff war glitschig von meinem Blut. Es war überall.

Ich wusste nicht was ich tun sollte. Auf dem Boden hatten sich bereits kleine Pfützen der metallen riechenden Flüssigkeit angesammelt. Hidan würde es so oder so kriegen.

Verzweiflung überkam mich, als der Jashinist immer näher und näher kam. Unwillkürlich stolperte ich rückwärts.

Was sollte ich tun? Was sollte ich tun?

Ich konnte nicht mehr klar denken. Sah nur noch das Blut vor meinen Augen. Und einen irre lachenden Hidan.

Ich würde hier sterben.

Bitte lass es wenigstens schnell gehen. Aber als ich in sein Gesicht sah, sein sadistisches Grinsen, wusste ich, dass es Wunschdenken war.

Hilflos musste ich mitansehen, wie Hidan die Spitze seines Stabes in einen der frischen Blutspuren senkte, ohne seine Augen dabei von mir zu lösen.

Alles geschah wie in Zeitlupe. Langsam hob er den Stab. Hoch zu seinen bereits geöffneten Mund. Fuhr die Zunge heraus, um mein Blut abzulecken.

_Tu etwas! __Greif ihn an! Reiß ihm den Stab aus seiner Hand!_

Ich konnte nicht. Stand nur wie zur Salzsäule erstarrt da. Sah Hidan mit weit geöffneten Augen dabei zu, wie sich seine Zunge um die Stabsspitze legte.

Unkontrolliert fing ich an zu zittern. Das blutige Kunai glitt aus meiner kraftlosen Hand.

Hidan verwandelte sich. Machte einen letzten Schritt. Er stand jetzt in dem blutigen Zeichen am Boden. Mit einem dämonischen Grinsen auf den Lippen hob Hidan erneut den Stab.

Ich wusste was kam. Trotzdem ließ mich der Schmerz aufstöhnen. Mein Knie knickte unter mir ein. Mit zusammengepressten Lippen hielt ich mein Bein umklammert.

„Oh ja, das fühlt sich so gut an. Das ist genau der richtige Stoff."

Noch ein Stoß. Mein anderes Bein.

„Denkst du immer noch du kannst davonlaufen, du verfickte kleine Hure?" Er griff in meine Haare. Zog mich heran. Sein Gesicht war ganz nah an meinem. Sein Atem strich über meine Haut.

„Ihr Heiden seid alle gleich. Ihr tut so als wärt ihr so beschissen stark, aber am Ende schreit, heult und bettelt ihr alle. Auch du, du Schlampe." Er ließ mich los. Kampfunfähig prallte ich auf den Boden auf. Eine einzelne Träne floss über meine Wange.

„Siehst du das Lord Jashin?! Ich sagte doch ich würde sie dir opfern!"

Ich ergab mich in mein Schicksal.

**Akatsukis Sicht**

Unruhig rutschte Deidara auf seinem Platz hin und her.

„Sitz endlich still, brat!", fuhr ihn ein genervter Sasori an. Sie saßen zusammen mit Kakuzu im Wohnzimmer. Sasori las in einer medizinischen Schriftrolle, Kakuzu zählte wie üblich sein Geld, und Deidara…

„Danna, können wir sie nicht doch herholen, un?"

„Wen?"

„Amaya, un."

„Sie könnte uns bezahlen, damit wir sie aus dem Zimmer lassen", schlug Kakuzu vor.

Wütend wandte sich Deidara an den Geizhals: „Sie hat aber kein Geld, un!"

„Ich weiß." Schulterzuckend wandte sich Kakuzu dem nächsten Geldbündel zu.

Deidara biss sich auf die Lippen. Er wusste selbst nicht, warum er auf einmal so besorgt um das Mädchen war. Sie war schließlich nur eine Gefangene, richtig? Er hatte sie mit seiner Kunst in die Luft jagen wollen.

Aber trotzdem…

Aus für ihn unbekannten Gründen wollte er sie in der Nähe haben. Sie war so… anders. Anders als alle Frauen oder Mädchen die er bisher getroffen hatte. Sie war unglaublich willensstark und lustig. Bei ihr fühlte er sich einfach wohl.

Deidara warf einen schnellen Blick auf seinen Partner. Nein, Sasori würde es ihm nicht erlauben Amaya herzuholen. Danna misstraute ihr immer noch zu sehr, dachte er. Und wenn er sie gegen Itachis Anweisung herauslassen würde, würde der Uchiha ihn unter sein verfluchtes Genjutsu versetzen, sobald er davon erfuhr. Auch wenn Deidara sein linkes Auge trainiert hatte, so war er noch nicht stark genug um Itachi zu besiegen.

Ärgerlich ballte der blonde Terrorist seine Hände zu Fäusten.

Warum musste ausgerechnet Itachi Amaya bewachen? Warum hatte Leader ihm nicht die Aufgabe gegeben?

_Weil du zu schwach bist. Er vertraut dir nicht._

Wütend verscheuchte er die Gedanken schnell. Er war nicht schwach. Aber vielleicht machte Amaya ihn schwach. Brachte ihn durcheinander. Weich.

Deidara wusste es nicht. Das war alles so verwirrend! Am liebsten würde er das Mädchen aus seinen Gedanken streichen. Doch er konnte sie einfach nicht vergessen.

Abrupt stand er auf. „Ich hol mir mal eben was zu trinken, un."

„Mach nichts Dummes, brat", hörte er noch Sasoris Stimme, bevor er in Richtung Küche verschwand.

* * *

**Arme Amaya... Ich bekomm selber schon fast Mitleid mit ihr. Obwohl ich das hier alles schreibe.  
**

**Egal, hoffe es hat euch gefallen.  
**

**Vielen Dank an meine treuen Leser da draußen.  
**

**Was Hidan noch alles mit ihr anstellt und ob Deidara sie eventuell rettet, erfahrt ihr vielleicht im nächsten Kapitel.  
**


	13. Regelbrechung

**Ich habe eigentlich noch zig andere Sachen zu tun, aber ich konnte einfach nicht aufhören zu schreiben!**

**Deshalb kommt hier wieder einmal ein seltenes megaschnelles Update.  
**

**Ich habe das Kapitel zum Teil in Akatsukis Sicht geschrieben, da so einige Dinge eventuell besser zu verstehen sind.  
**

**WARNUNG: Das Kapitel wird am Anfang wieder an einigen Stellen recht heftig. Ich habe euch gewarnt...  
**

**Viel Spaß beim Lesen :)  
**

****blablabla - normal (Amayas oder Akatsukis Sicht)

**blablabla** - schwarzer Zetsu

Ende vom letzten Kapitel:

_Abrupt stand er auf. „Ich hol mir mal eben was zu trinken, un."_

_„Mach nichts Dummes, brat", hörte er noch Sasoris Stimme, bevor er in Richtung Küche verschwand._

**Kapitel 11: Regelbrechung**

**Amayas ****Sicht**

Ich lag zusammengekrümmt auf dem blutigen Boden. Presste meine Hand auf eine gerade entstandene Wunde in meiner Seite. Tränen glitzerten in meinen Augen. Sie vermischten sich mit dem Blut. Es roch nach Metall und Salz.

Ich sah nicht einmal auf als Hidan wieder auf mich einschrie. Er genoss mich leiden zu sehen. Genoss es mich vor Schmerzen winden zu sehen. Wartete darauf, dass ich schrie. Aber ich würde nicht schreien. Ich würde ihm diesen Gefallen nicht tun.

Schmerz, brennender Schmerz, fuhr durch meinen Körper, als Hidan mich brutal an den Haaren hochzog. An meinen ausgekugelten Arm riss.

Ich schrie nicht.

„Ich schwör dir, der Scheiß ist besser als jede Droge. Deinen Schmerz zu spüren, zu erleben, ist das Beste überhaupt." Er zog mich weiter hoch. Meinen Lippen entfuhr ein Stöhnen. „Du bist so erbärmlich, du Hure. Vielleicht sollte ich dein mitleiderregendes Leben einfach beenden. Allerdings… wo wäre dann der verfickte Spaß?"

Hidan stieß mich von sich. Unsanft landete ich außerhalb des Kreises. Der Jashinist fuhr sich mit seinem Stab, von dem ununterbrochen mein Blut tropfte, an verschiedenen Stellen seines Körpers entlang. Überlegte, wo er sich als nächstes stechen sollte.

Auch er war bedeckt mit Wunden, aus denen ein Schwall von Blut floss. Sein ausgekugelter Arm hing an seiner Seite herab. Nur machte ihn all das nichts aus. Er genoss es. Berauschte sich daran.

„Weißt du, Schlampe, du hast mir nie widersprochen wenn ich dich Hure genannt habe." Er senkte den Stab. Trat näher. Kicherte. „Ich werde dich brechen, du mickrige Atheistin. Bei Lord Jashin, du wirst schreien." Sein Kichern verwandelte sich in ein irres, psychopathisches Lachen.

Hidan war neben mich getreten. Mit seinem Schuh drehte er mich auf die Seite, nicht ohne vorher auf meinen geschundenen Arm zu treten. Wäre mein Magen nicht schon leer gewesen von den zwei Malen in denen ich mich bereits erbrochen hatte, hätte ich es noch einmal getan. So keuchte ich nur auf.

Hidan setzte sich neben mich. Grinste mich mit seiner schwarz-weißen Maske sadistisch an. Ich sah Lust in seinen Augen aufblitzen, als er eine Hand auf meinen Bauch legte und langsam mein klebriges Shirt hochschob.

Ich lag nur da. Seine Hand wanderte höher und höher. Ich konnte nicht mehr denken. Er erreichte meine Brüste. Streichelte über sie. Kicherte. Leckte sich über die Lippen.

Was als nächstes passierte, geschah alles aus reinem Instinkt. Mein Gehirn hatte schon längst aufgehört zu arbeiten. Aufgehört zu verstehen versucht was hier vor sich ging.

Trotzdem löste ich fast schon automatisch das Siegel. Eine Welle der Macht durchfuhr mich, als das schwarze Chakra mein Chakranetzwerk füllte.

Mit einem Knurren stieß ich Hidan zur Seite. Richtete mich auf. Mein Arm richtete sich wie von selbst wieder ein. Die Blutung der größeren Wunden stoppte.

Hass und Wut durchfuhren mich, als ich Hidan mit meinen Wolfsaugen anstarrte. Der Schmerz war verschwunden. Verdrängt. Alles was blieb war rasende Wut.

Ich wollte ihn zerreißen. Ihn leiden sehen. Ihn zerfleischen.

Fauchend sprang ich auf meinen Peiniger zu. Bevor Hidan überhaupt reagieren konnte, bohrte ich meine Krallen tief in sein Fleisch. Senkte meine Zähne in seine Kehle. Natürlich alles außerhalb des Pentagramms. Ich griff Hidans Arm mit meinen Zähnen. Schleuderte ihn so weit weg wie es nur ging. Verwandelte mich.

Mithilfe eines Flusses aus zuckenden Blitzen zerstörte ich an mehreren Stellen das Jashinsymbol auf dem Boden.

Hidan schrie auf als er das sah. Verfluchte mich. Rannte mit der Sense in seinem Arm auf mich zu.

Ich wich aus. Blockte. Schlug ihn von den Füßen. Rannte zur Tür.

„Release!"

Die Tür sprang auf, ich rannte heraus. Hidan dicht hinter mir.

Während des ganzen Kampfes schien es als ob ich neben meinem Körper schweben und alles von außerhalb mitverfolgen würde. Ich hatte keine Kontrolle mehr über meine Muskeln. War wie erstarrt. Schaute nur neugierig zu, wie ich und Hidan blutbeschmiert und mit Mordlust in den Augen den Gang entlang kämpften.

Wir wollten uns gegenseitig töten. Uns zerfetzen.

Hidan erwischte mich mit seinem Fuß. Ich flog gegen eine Wand. Schaffte es noch einen Blitzregen gegen sie zu schleudern. Unter lautem Krachen brach die Wand hinter mir auseinander und ich fiel zusammen mit Gesteinsbrocken in den Raum dahinter.

Sofort setzte ich mich auf. Mein Fell war gesträubt, meine Zähne gebleckt, meine Augen funkelten. Wäre ich in dem Augenblick in der Lage gewesen irgendetwas zu fühlen, hätte ich Angst vor mir selber gekriegt. Ich sah furchterregend aus.

Hidan trat durch das Loch. Staub rieselte auf ihn, als er langsam und schwer atmend auf mich zutrat. „Das ist dein verficktes Ende!"

„A-Amaya? Was…?" Aus dem Augenwinkel erkannte ich Deidara an der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Raumes, der sich als Küche herausstellte. Schockiert sah er von mir zu Hidan.

Ich wandte mich von ihm ab. Er interessierte mich im Moment nicht.

Hidan lief auf mich zu. Mit seinem Stab ausholend.

„STIRB!"

Ich duckte mich, bereit für den Sprung. Bereit ihm den Kopf abzureißen.

„Genug!" Ich brauchte mich nicht umzudrehen um zu wissen, dass Pain gerade den Raum betreten hatte. Aber auch er kümmerte mich im Moment nicht.

Mit einem Grollen wollte ich auf Hidan zuspringen.

Mein Chakra wurde zur Seite gedrückt. Stattdessen floss anderes durch meinen Körper. Es drückte mich auf den Boden. Lähmte mich.

Lachend setzte Hidan zum finalen Streich an.

„Katsu!" Mehrere kleine Bomben explodierten, als sie auf Hidan zuflogen. Die Explosionen warfen den Jashinisten nach hinten. Rauch und Staub füllten meine Lungen. Es roch nach verbranntem Fleisch.

„Was ist hier los?!" Pain trat in mein Sichtfeld, Konan dicht hinter ihm. Er sah mich mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an, immer noch Chakra durch meinen Körper pumpend.

Plötzlich wurde mir erst bewusst, was ich gerade getan hatte.

„_Allerdings ist es dir untersagt dein schwarzes Chakra ohne Erlaubnis freizusetzen__."_

Ich hatte gegen Pains Regel verstoßen. Ich hatte mein schwarzes Chakra benutzt. Einen seiner Akatsukis angegriffen.

Das letzte, was mir durch den Kopf lief, bevor ich endlich bewusstlos wurde, war: Ich war sowas von geliefert.

**Akatsukis Sicht**

Wütend wanderten Pains Augen durch den Raum. Das Mädchen lag bewusstlos auf dem Boden. Sie hatte sich wieder in einen Menschen zurückverwandelt, sobald Pain ihr schwarzes Chakra mit seinem eigenen unterdrückt hatte.

Hidan lag laut fluchend ein paar Meter von ihr entfernt. Die Tonbomben hatten einzelne Körperteile von ihm weggesprengt, unter anderem auch seinen Kopf.

Deidara lief wütend und schreiend auf den Jashinisten zu. Seine Hände verarbeiteten bereits den Ton für seine nächsten Bomben, mit denen er Hidan in die Hölle schicken wollte.

Sasori und Kakuzu kamen in die Küche gerannt. Sasori konnte gerade noch mit seinen Chakrafäden verhindern, dass Deidara weitere Bomben auf Hidan losließ.

Kakuzu derweil besah sich mit steigendem Ärger den Schaden an der Wand, während er seinen fluchenden Partner ignorierte, der ihn anschrie seine Körperteile wieder anzunähen.

Beschwichtigend legte Konan Pain eine Hand auf die Schulter. Besorgt fuhren ihre Augen über die regungslose Gestalt des Mädchens und dann zu Hidan.

„Ruhe!" Es war selten, dass Pain seine Stimme erhob. Aber wenn das passierte, tat man besser was er sagte. Sofort waren alle still. Selbst Hidan hörte auf zu fluchen.

„Sasori, nimm das Mädchen und versorg ihre Wunden. Sobald sie aufwacht, will ich benachrichtigt werden."

Der Puppenspieler nickte, löste seine Chakrafäden von Deidara, trat zu der bewusstlosen Gestalt, hob sie hoch und verschwand. Deidara folgte ihm, nicht ohne vorher dem Jashinisten einen hasserfüllten Blick zuzuwerfen.

„Kakuzu, näh Hidan wieder zusammen."

Grummelnd tat Angesprochener wie ihm befohlen wurde.

„Zetsu…"

„**Ja, **Leader?" Akatsukis Spion war durch den Boden erschienen und stand nun vor Pain. Zetsu hatte sich unbemerkt von allen an der Decke den ganzen Kampf angesehen, seitdem das Mädchen durch die Wand gestürzt war. Währenddessen hatte er leise mit sich selbst diskutiert.

„Finde Itachi und Kisame. Sie sollen sofort hierher zurückkommen."

„Natürlich, Leader. **Aber halte den Körper der Kleinen bitte frisch, wenn du sie tötest.** Du weißt doch gar nicht ob Leader sie töten wird. **Brat, natürlich wird er das. Sie hat gegen die Regeln verstoßen.**" Damit verschwand Zetsu.

„Pain…" Der Anführer von Akatsuki sah zur Seite zu seiner Partnerin. „Ich konnte an Amaya mehrere schwere Wunden ausmachen. Genau die gleichen, die Hidan auch hat. Du weißt was das bedeutet." Es war keine Frage. Natürlich wusste Pain das. „Verurteile sie bitte nicht so schnell. Vielleicht hat sie nur gehandelt, um sich vor Hidan zu schützen."

Pain überlegte einen Moment lang. Er führte eine kriminelle Organisation an. _Die_ kriminelle Organisation. Es gab nicht viele Regeln, aber wer dagegen verstoß musste bestraft werden. Keine Ausnahmen. Vor allem nicht für ein Mädchen, das nur ihre Gefangene war.

Aber er verstand was Konan ihm sagen wollte. Er war immer noch von der Macht fasziniert, die dieses Mädchen besaß. Er würde sie immer noch gerne als ein Mitglied der Akatsuki haben wollen.

Pain hatte durch das Chakra-Armband bemerkt, dass das Mädchen Itachis Zimmer verlassen hatte. Aber es hatte ihn nicht weiter gestört, solange sie nicht versuchte auszubrechen.

Vielleicht hätte ich doch etwas unternehmen sollen, dachte er, und für eine Millisekunde spürte er etwas wie Bedauern in sich aufsteigen. Jedoch war dieses Gefühl schnell wieder verschwunden. Für solche unnötigen Sentimentalitäten war jetzt der falsche Zeitpunkt.

Pain drehte sich um und ging auf die Tür zu, während er Hidan zurief: „Sobald Kakuzu dich wieder zusammengeflickt hat, will ich dich in meinem Büro sehen!"

* * *

Als Itachi und Kisame einige Zeit später in die Küche traten, erwartete sie das reinste Chaos.

„Wow, was ist denn hier passiert?", fragte Kisame, während er das Loch in der Wand und die Trümmer anstarrte.

„Hidan wollte anscheinend Amaya opfern, un", erklärte Deidara, der neben Tobi an dem Tisch hockte und mit steinernem Gesicht auf die Bluttropfen auf dem Boden starrte. Eigentlich hatte Deidara mit Sasori mitgehen wollen, aber sein Partner hatte ihn die Tür vor der Nase zugeknallt mit den Worten er möchte nicht gestört werden.

„Tobi tut es so leid", jammerte der Shinobi mit der Maske. „Tobi hatte keine Ahnung, dass Hidan Amaya so etwas antun würde. Tobi wollte das nicht!"

Verwirrt sah Kisame von einem zum anderen. „Wenn Hidan das Kind geopfert hat, heißt das dann dass sie tot ist?" Ein Anflug von Traurigkeit überkam den Haifischmann, als er das sagte. Irgendwie hatte er die Kleine gemocht. Es war bedauerlich, dass…

„Sie ist nicht tot, un", korrigierte Deidara.

Itachi hob fragend eine Augenbraue.

„Anscheinend hat Amaya dieses spezielle Chakra freigesetzt, bevor Hidan sie erledigen konnte, un. Amaya hat sich in einen Wolf verwandelt, versuchte zu fliehen, die beiden kämpften, und landeten irgendwie hier, un."

Mit einem Nicken drehte sich Itachi um. „Sie hat die Regeln gebrochen. Damit ist sie so gut wie tot." Schade eigentlich. Er hatte immer noch nicht so Recht heraus gefunden, für welche Seite sie genau arbeitete.

* * *

„Herein."

Itachi betrat Pains Büro und trat an dessen Schreibtisch. Der Anführer von Akatsuki hatte die Ellenbogen auf der Tischplatte aufgestützt und die Augen geschlossen. Als er sie öffnete fragte er Itachi sofort: „Ich schätze du hast bereits mitgekriegt was passiert ist?"

Der Uchiha nickte. Und fragte seinerseits: „Darf ich fragen was du mit ihr vorhast, Leader?"

Pain seufzte. „Um ehrlich zu sein weiß ich es selber noch nicht. Es wäre eine Verschwendung sie zu töten, vor allem da sie nicht versucht hatte zu fliehen. Aber ich vertraue ihr immer noch nicht. Das Mädchen könnte auf falsche Gedanken kommen wenn ich sie ohne Bestrafung laufen lasse. Ich kann das Risiko eines erneuten Fluchtversuches ihrerseits nicht eingehen."

Itachi nickte nur wieder. Er hatte nichts anderes erwartet. „Ich nehme an, sie ist im Moment bei Sasori?"

„Ja. Sie hat mehrere schwere Wunden erlitten. Sobald sie aufwacht will ich erst einmal hören was sie dazu sagt."

Plötzlich schob sich Zetsu in der Mitte des Büros aus dem Boden. „Entschuldigt falls ich euch unterbreche, **aber wir haben ein Problem.**"

„Was für eines?", fragte Pain ungehalten. Er hatte schon genug mit diesem Zwischenfall zu tun.

„**Mehrere Shinobi durchsuchen das Gelände. Sie haben alle die gleiche Art von Chakra wie dieses Mädchen, einige von ihnen haben sich sogar in Wölfe verwandelt**", antwortete Zetsu.

Sofort verengten sich Pains Augen. Er hatte gewusst, dass früher oder später so etwas passieren würde. Das Mädchen war die Anführerin ihres Clans und Verbündete von Konoha und Suna. Natürlich suchte man nach ihr.

„Wo sind die Shinobi?", fragte Pain. Er musste sie loswerden. So schnell wie möglich.

„In der Nähe von Amegakure", antwortete Zetsu. „**Sie haben das Versteck noch nicht gefunden, aber sie kommen näher.**"

Pain konnte nicht zulassen, dass diese Shinobi näher kamen. Oder jemanden benachrichtigen. Er musste sie aus dem Weg räumen lassen.

„Leader", warf Itachi mit einer kleinen Verbeugung ein, „ich hätte eventuelle eine Idee."

**Amayas Sicht**

Als ich stöhnend die Augen öffnete, war alles was ich sah ein grelles Weiß. Mein Körper fühlte sich völlig taub an. Wofür ich dankbar war, denn dadurch konnte ich keine Schmerzen empfinden.

War das hier etwa der Himmel? War ich tot?

„Du bist also endlich wach, brat."

Sobald ich seine Stimme hörte wusste ich, dass ich noch leben musste.

Ich blinzelte mehrmals, um Sasori auszumachen, der mit unbewegtem Gesicht neben meinem Bett stand. Ich erkannte langsam, dass ich in dem Krankenzimmer lag. Mein Körper war bedeckt mit einer dünnen Decke. Wieder einmal war ich in Verbandsmaterial eingebunden.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort verschwand Sasori aus dem Raum. Schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Stöhnend ließ ich mich zurück in die Kissen fallen. Als ich meine Hände vor mein Gesicht hob merkte ich, dass sie zitterten. Mit aller Machte versuchte ich nicht an Hidan zu denken oder was er mit mir angestellt hatte. Was er noch alles mit mir hatte anstellen wollen.

Stattdessen dachte ich an Pains Reaktion zu meiner Regelbrechung.

Ich hatte die Entscheidung, mich zu töten, in seinen unheimlichen Augen gesehen, als er mein Chakra durch dieses verfluchte Armband unterdrückt hatte. Um ehrlich zu sein war ich überrascht überhaupt aufzuwachen. Ich hatte damit gerechnet, dass er mich verbluten ließ. Oder mich erstach. Oder mich Hidan überließ.

Vielleicht besaß ich ja doch noch eine Chance lebend aus dieser Sache herauszukommen. Schließlich hatte ich in Notwehr gehandelt. Hidan hatte mich angegriffen. Verdammt nochmal, er hatte mich vergewaltigen wollen!

Aber seit wann kümmerte es den Anführer der Akatsuki wer Schuld an diesem Schlamassel trug? Ich hatte gegen seine Regel verstoßen. Ich hatte mein schwarzes Chakra benutzt.

Ob ich es bereute?

Nein. Lieber ließ ich mich töten als dass ich mich von Hidan vergewaltigen ließ.

Ich dachte an meinem Vater. An Isamu, meiner rechten Hand. Dachte an meine Freunde. Bekannte. Die Menschen, die ich in meinem Leben getroffen hatte. In Gedanken nahm ich jetzt bereits Abschied von ihnen.

Eine einzelne Träne rann mir die Wange herunter. Ich wischte sie nicht weg.

Ich weiß nicht wie lange ich so dasaß, bis die Tür wieder aufging und Pain mit schnellen Schritten näher trat.

Sofort richtete ich mich auf. „Pain, es tut mir leid, ich weiß ich hab gegen die Regel verstoßen, ich weiß ich hätte nicht mein schwarzes Chakra heraufbeschwören sollen. Es geschah alles so schnell, eher aus Instinkt, aber ich wollte bestimmt nicht abhauen. Ich schwöre!"

Verzweifelt sah ich Pain in seine Rinneganaugen. Ich schluckte. Er stand einfach nur da, emotionslos wie eh und je, bis er endlich sagte: „Ich weiß, dass Hidan versucht hat dich zu opfern. Dass du aus Notwehr gehandelt hast." Ich fühlte so etwas wie einen Hoffnungsschimmer aufsteigen. Während ich gleichzeitig auf das _aber_ wartete, das auch kam:

„Aber ich kann dir immer noch nicht vertrauen. Es ist zu riskant dich mit deinem mächtigen Chakra und den Informationen die du über uns besitzt im Versteck frei laufenzulassen. Ich kann nicht immer einen von uns auf dich aufpassen lassen."

Ich senkte den Kopf. Sagte leise: „Ich verstehe."

Für einen Moment herrschte schweigen, bevor Pain weitersprach: „Zetsu hat mir berichtet, dass einige aus deinem Clan in der Nähe nach dir suchen."

Damit hatte ich nicht gerechnet. Eine neue Welle der Hoffnung überkam mich. Ich wusste sie würden mich finden. Sie _mussten_ mich finden. Dann konnten wir gemeinsam fliehen. Die Akatsuki erledigen. Mit der Hilfe von den Woflskriegern könnten wir es schaffen. Ich wusste einige Schwachpunkte und Stärken einzelner Mitglieder. Wir würden…

„Ich gebe dir noch eine letzte Chance mir zu beweisen auf welcher Seite du stehst", unterbrach Pain meine Gedanken. „Du wirst auf eine Mission zusammen mit Itachi gehen."

Was? Eine Mission? Warum…? Ich verstand gar nichts mehr.

„Ihr werdet zusammen die Shinobi deines Clans aufsuchen. Und du wirst sie töten."

Ich starrte ihn nur an. Langsam sanken seine Worte in mein Bewusstsein. Meine Hoffnung zersprang in tausend Stücke.

Ich sah in Pains Gesicht. Versuchte den Ansatz einer Lüge zu erkennen. Hoffte, dass das alles nur ein Scherz war.

Aber als ich seine Augen schaute, wusste ich, dass er es absolut ernst meinte.

Ich sollte meine eigenen Clansmitglieder auslöschen. Sie eiskalt töten.

* * *

**Mir ist letztens aufgefallen wie viel ich eigentlich schon geschrieben habe. Wahnsinn.  
**

**Und ich bin richtig froh dass ihr diese Geschichte lest und sie euch (hoffentlich) gefällt.  
**

**DANKE! XD  
**

**Eure evil mastermind.**


	14. Die Entscheidung

**Das Kapitel ist eher ein Filler, weshalb es nicht ganz so lang ist und ich relativ schnell updaten konnte.**

**Viel Spaß beim Lesen  
**

blablabla - normal (Amayas Sicht)

_blablabla_ - Vergangenheit

**blablabla** - schwarzer Zetsu

Ende vom letzten Kapitel:

_Ich sollte meine eigenen Clansmitglieder auslöschen. Sie eiskalt töten._

**Kapitel 12: ****Die ****Entscheidung**

Einige Stunden später verließen ich und Itachi gemeinsam das Akatsukiversteck. Zetsu hatte Itachi die letzte Position der Wolfskrieger verraten. Jetzt rannten wir genau darauf zu. Damit ich sie töten konnte. Töten musste.

„_Ich erlaube dir für diese Mission", begann Pain, „dein schwarzes Chakra wieder aufzuladen und zu benutzen. Du darfst diese Shinobi mit allen Mitteln bekämpfen, solange sie am Ende tot sind. Ich werde Itachi mit dir schicken, damit er dich im Auge behält. Er wird dir deine Waffen übergeben kurz bevor ihr den Feind erreicht habt. Solltest du auf dumme Gedanken kommen, denke daran, dass du immer noch das Chakra-Armband um hast, außerdem wird Zetsu euch beobachten und mir alles berichten._

_Wenn du diese Mission erfolgreich beendest und deine Clansmitglieder tötest, wirst du automatisch zu einem nuke-nin. Du hättest somit all deine Verbindungen zu deinem alten Leben gekappt und mir bewiesen, dass ich dir vertrauen kann. Folglich würde ich dich zu einem vollen Mitglied der Akatsuki benennen. _

_Solltest du jedoch scheitern und diese Möglichkeit zur Flucht nutzen, werde ich Deidara und Hidan dorthin schicken wo sich dein Clan versteckt hält, und sie werden jeden, egal ob Mann, Frau oder Kind, niedermetzeln und solange nicht aufhören, bis du und alle denen du etwas von uns erzählt haben könntest, tot sind. Dasselbe gilt natürlich auch, falls du deine Clansmitglieder entkommen lässt oder Itachi angreifst._

_Haben wir uns verstanden?"_

_Ich nickte nur, immer noch benommen von dem was Pain von mir verlangte. _

_Das da draußen waren meine Freunde! Meine Familie! Mein Clan! Sie hatten mich gewählt, weil sie mir vertrauten, weil sie mich mit ihrem Leben beschützen würden. Und jetzt sollte ich sie einfach so hinterrücks ermorden!_

_Aber wenn ich es nicht tat, würden noch viel mehr Menschen sterben. Unschuldige Menschen. Fast konnte ich mir Hidan vorstellen, wie er mit seiner Sense kleine schreiende Kinder aufschlitzte. Deidara, der über die Stadt flog und seine Bomben niederregnen ließ. Verbrannte Leichen. Blut._

_Nein, ich wollte dafür nicht verantwortlich sein. _

_So oder so, ich würde für den Tod von mehreren Menschen sorgen. Ich wusste, dass ich diese Last ewig mit mir herumschleppen würde. Wusste, dass selbst mein Vater mir das schwer verzeihen konnte, wenn überhaupt. Wusste, dass ich danach eine Ausgestoßene, eine nuke-nin, sein würde. _

_Genau das, was ich nie hatte werden wollen._

Wir sprangen von Ast zu Ast durch den dichten Wald. Regentropfen klatschten auf unsere Mäntel. Ich begann leicht zu zittern, wusste aber nicht ob es nur von der Kälte oder der Angst war.

Mir war schlecht. Ich konnte nicht mehr klar denken. Immer wieder sah ich mich selber, wie ich mit eiskaltem Blick mein Schwert in einen Körper rammte.

Verdammter Pain. Verdammtes Armband. Verdammte Akatsuki.

_Mit steinernem Gesichtsausdruck betrat ich das Wohnzimmer. Deidara saß in einem Sessel und spielte mit seinem Ton herum. Itachis saß ihm gegenüber in dem anderen Sessel, unbeteiligt und desinteressiert wie immer, und las. Kisame hatte sich auf einem der Sofas ausgestreckt. Ich sah Wolfskling vor ihm auf dem Boden liegen._

_Pain hatte mich angewiesen bis zu unserem Aufbruch immer bei einem Akatsukimitlgied zu bleiben, damit ich nichts versuchen könnte um unsere ‚Mission' zu gefährden. _

„_Hab gehört du hast nen ordentlichen Schaden angerichtet, Kleine." Ich ignorierte Kisame und setzte mich auf das andere Sofa._

„_Amaya, un, ich bin froh, dass es dir gut geht. Hidan wird dafür…"_

„_Sei ruhig!", fuhr ich knurrend Deidara an. „ich muss mich konzentrieren." Für einen Moment sah ich Deidara schmerzvoll das Gesicht verziehen. Im nächsten jedoch war es fast so nichtssagend wie Sasoris, als er aufstand und ohne ein Wort den Raum verließ. Ich wusste ich hatte ihn tief verletzt. Es störte mich nicht. _

_Stattdessen fühlte ich nur Wut. Und zwar auf jeden einzelnen der diesen verfluchten schwarzen Mantel mit den roten Wolken trug. Es schien als ob Hidans Angriff all den Hass, den ich seit meiner Gefangennahme ständig unterdrückte, freigesetzt hatte. In meinem ganzen Leben hatte ich noch nie so viel Hass auf einmal gefühlt. Es war beängstigend. Das war nicht ich._

_Vielleicht wurde ich bereits schon ein Teil von ihnen. Ein herzloser Killer. Ich spürte den Wunsch zu töten tief in mir aufkeimen. Den Wunsch, Kehlen zu zerfetzen, Leichen vor meinen Füßen liegen zu sehen. Ich redete mir ein, dass es nur die Akatsuki waren die ich tot sehen wollte. Niemand sonst. Keine Unschuldigen._

_Aber… wo war die Grenze? Würde ich die Kraft haben rechtzeitig zu stoppen bevor ich alles um mich herum zerstörte? Oder würde das Töten mich berauschen, mich immer weiter von der Vernunft wegtragen, bis ich letztendlich zu einem Monster wurde?_

„_Da scheint jemand schlechte Laune zu haben." Ich ignorierte Kisame ein zweites Mal, während ich versuchte meinen Atem zu beruhigen. _

_Konzentration._

_Es dauerte mehrere Minuten bis ich meine ganzen aufgewühlten Emotionen verdrängt und dieses leise Knurre in mir zum Schweigen gebracht hatte. Erst dann konnte ich die geheimnisvolle Energie um mich herum spüren. Sie sehen. _

_Ich entfernte das Siegel und begann wieder einmal das Chakra aus meiner Umgebung in mich hineinzusaugen. _

Abrupt hielt Itachi auf einen dicken Ast an und bedeutete mir das gleiche zu tun. Ich stoppte neben ihm. Keinen Augenblick später schob sich Zetsu aus dem Baum auf den wir gelandet sind.

„**Es ist nicht mehr weit.** Ihr seid gleich da. **Ungefähr ein Kilometer vor euch, auf elf Uhr, sind zwei dieser Wölfe unterwegs.**Sie hätten uns beinahe bemerkt. **Ja, sie sind äußerst wachsam **und haben sich außerdem aufgeteilt.** Weiter östlich, circa auf drei Uhr, ist noch einer.**"

Itachi nickte. „Dann sind es nur drei?"

„Ja, **aber sie sind stark. Auch ohne das schwarze Chakra könnten sie es mit jedem von Akatsuki aufnehmen**."

Natürlich konnten sie das. Mein Vater würde nur erfahrene Krieger losschicken um mich zu suchen. Der Gedanke an Vater brachte eine Welle von Traurigkeit über mich. Ich wusste ich würde ihn nie wieder sehen. Und ich hatte mich nicht einmal richtig von ihm verabschiedet.

„_Amaya, du weißt du musst das nicht tun. Die anderen Mediziner können die Feuerbeeren ebenfalls besorgen. Du musst das als Anführerin nicht erledigen."_

_Ich lächelte meinen Vater nur an, während ich Wolfsklinge in seine Scheide steckte. „Ja, natürlich weiß ich es. Aber ich muss einfach mal raus nach dem wochenlangen Schreibtischsitzen. Eine kleine Reise nach Ame wird mir helfen den Kopf freizubekommen."_

_Mein Vater seufzte theatralisch. „Ich sehe schon ich werde dich nicht davon abbringen können."_

_Ich grinste. Ich wusste, dass ich gewonnen hatte. _

_Zwei Wolfskrieger, die meine Eskorte nach Amegakure sein sollten, betraten unser Haus mit einer Verbeugung. „Lady Amaya, wir können los sobald Ihr bereit seid."_

_Ich umarmte meinen Vater, gab ihm einen leichten Kuss auf die Wange und lief winkend aus dem Haus._

„Amaya!"

Schnell verscheuchte ich die Erinnerungen und blickte zu Itachi. Der Uchiha hielt mir Wolfsklinge zusammen mit einem Beutel voll Kunai und Shuriken entgegen. „Nimm sie. Wir werden uns trennen. Zetsu wird dich zu den beiden Wölfen auf elf Uhr führen. Ich werde mein Chakra unterdrücken und einen Umweg nehmen, damit sie mich nicht entdecken. Verstanden?"

Ich nickte nur mechanisch. Nahm ein wenig zitternd die Waffen entgegen. Hängte mir den Beutel an den Oberschenkel und band mir mein Schwert auf den Rücken.

Itachi verschwand lautlos in den Baumwipfeln.

„Können wir?"

Ich nickte wieder. Dachte dabei: Nein, am liebsten würde ich umdrehen und wegrennen. Oder für immer hier stehen bleiben, bis die Krieger euch in Stücke zerfetzt haben oder verschwunden sind!

Aber ich verbiss mir die Bemerkung und folgte stattdessen dem Pflanzenmann.

Nach einigen Minuten, die mir wie Stunden vorkamen, hielt Zetsu an. Der Regen hatte aufgehört. Der ganze Wald, so schien es mir, war still geworden. Keine Vögel die sangen, keine Blätter die raschelten, keine Insekten die brummten. Es herrschte Totenstille.

Der Akatsuki vor mir zeigte zwischen mehrere Bäume hindurch, während er sagte: „Geh immer geradeaus, **dann wirst du sie finden.**"

Ich nickte. Mein Gesicht war eine einzige Maske. Ich erlaubte es mir nicht nur ein einziges Gefühl zu zeigen.

„Gewinn diesen Kampf, und du wirst ein Mitglied. **Verliere, und wir ****essen dich.** Und denk daran Mädchen, **wir werden dich beobachten.**" Damit verschwand Zetsu wieder in dem Baum.

Seufzend wandte ich mich zu der Richtung wohin er gezeigt hatte. Eine seltsame Ruhe erfasste mich plötzlich. Herzschlag und Atem beruhigten sich wie von selbst. Das hässliche Gefühl in meinem Magen war verschwunden. Meine Hände zitterten nicht als ich nach Wolfsklinge griff und es aus seiner Scheide zog.

Ich atmete noch einmal tief durch. Sprang von dem Ast. Lief geradewegs auf meine Kameraden zu.

Ich hatte mich entschieden.

Wusste genau was ich tun musste. Und ich war bereit dafür.

* * *

**Hoffe es hat euch gefallen. **

**Das nächste Kapitel wird größtenteils um einen Kampf gehen, weshalb es wohl etwas dauern wird bis ich es geschrieben habe.  
**

**Danke euch allen fürs Lesen :D.  
**


	15. Kampf zwischen Wölfen

**Achtung wichtig!**

**Da der folgende Kampf zwischen Wolfskriegern geht, werden sie sich abwechselnd in Wölfe und in Menschen verwandeln. Um dauernde Wiederholungen zu vermeiden, werde ich Namen oder Personalpronomen fett markieren wenn sie Wölfe sind, und normale Schrift wenn sie Menschen sind.**

**Außerdem, wenn die Wolfskrieger Waffen oder anderes am Körper haben und sich verwandeln, werden diese Dinge einfach Teil ihrer Körper. Stellt es euch so vor wie Kisame als er sich mit Samehada vermischt hat.  
**

**Ich hoffe der Kampf ist nachvollziehbar und nicht zu verwirrend.  
**

**Ein ganz fettes großes Dankeschön geht noch an kyraisabelle für die vielen reviews.  
**

**Viel Spaß beim lesen.  
**

blablabla - normal (Amayas Sicht)

_blablabla_ - Gedanken der Wölfe (wird später näher erklärt)

**blablabla** - schwarzer Zetsu und Wolfskrieger wenn sie sich verwandelt haben

Ende vom letzten Kapitel:

_Ich atmete noch einmal tief durch. Sprang von dem Ast. Lief geradewegs auf meine Kameraden zu._

_Ich hatte mich entschieden._

_Wusste genau was ich tun musste. Und ich war bereit dafür._

**Kapitel 13: Kampf zwischen Wölfen**

„Lady Amaya! Gott sei Dank bist du unverletzt. Wir hatten Angst, dass dir etwas zugestoßen wäre..."

Ich sah Yoshi, einen der Wolfskrieger, nur regungslos an. Yoshi war ein gütiger und ehrlicher Mann. Er war noch jung, 21, und das war einer der Gründe weshalb ich mich so gut mit ihm verstand. Yoshi war einer der Krieger die mir das Kartenspielen beigebracht und mir immer von ihren Abenteuern erzählt hatten. Ich wusste, dass er sein Leben geben würde um mich zu beschützen. Er würde mir immer treu bleiben. Deshalb tat mir es in der Seele weh beim Gedanken daran was ich als nächstes tun musste.

„Yoshi…" Ich lächelte. Ich lächelte genauso spöttisch wie Sasori es immer tat. Ich verachtete mich zutiefst dafür was ich tat und sagte, aber ich ignorierte es und setzte stattdessen nur meinen steinernen Gesichtsausdruck auf. Wenn ich Itachi und Zetsu davon überzeugen sollte, dass ich zu ihnen gehörte, musste ich jedes Gefühl in mir töten.

Wolfsklinge fester packend trat ich langsam weg vom Waldrand und auf die Lichtung, hin zu Yoshi und Akira, der neben ihm stand. Akira war ein intelligenter Mann und einer der älteren Krieger. Sein genaues Alter wusste ich nicht, aber er war auf jeden Fall schon über 45. Er war auch einer der Stärksten in unserem Clan, da er das schwarze Chakra fast perfekt kontrollieren konnte. Von ihm hatte ich die eine oder andere wichtige Lektion zu dem Chakra gelernt, er hatte mir viel beigebracht.

Pain war ganz schön leichtgläubig wenn er ernsthaft daran dachte ich könnte Akira besiegen.

„Wir sollten schnell zurück zu deinem Vater, er ist wirklich besorgt um dich. Außerdem ist diese Gegend hier nicht sicher." Lächelnd machte Yoshi einen Schritt auf mich zu. Streckte mir mit einer kleinen Verbeugung die Hand entgegen.

„Es sind Gerüchte im Umlauf, dass sich die Akatsuki hier irgendwo verstecken. Du hast sie nicht zufällig gesehen, Lady Amaya?", fragte Akira. Anders als Yoshi verfolgte er mich mit wachen intelligenten Augen. Er vertraute mir nicht. Gut.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich bin ihnen nie begegnet."

Noch einen Schritt und ich hatte Yoshi erreicht. Ich packte Wolfsklinge fester.

Jetzt!

Yoshis Augen weiteten sich als Wolfsklinge auf seinen Hals zielte. Im letzten Moment kam Akaris Hand dazwischen und stoppte meine. Bevor er jedoch einen Schlag ausführen konnte sprang ich zurück.

„Lady Amaya… was… warum..?" Mit eiskalten Augen sah ich den verwirrten Yoshi an. Sagte kein Wort.

„Ich wusste doch, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmt", sagte Akari, der nicht einmal einen Anflug von Überraschung zeigte. „Wer bist du in Wirklichkeit?"

Ich lächelte nur wieder. „Akari… Ich bin nicht jemand anderes. Ich bin Amaya, Anführerin des Wolfsclans… nun ja, zumindest bin ich das gewesen.

Du hattest Recht, dies ist das Gebiet der Akatsuki. Sie haben mich erwischt, als ich die Feuerbeeren einsammeln wollte. Sie haben mich gefangen genommen, gefoltert und unter Zwang alles über mich und dem Wolfsclan herausbekommen. Ich versuchte zu fliehen, aber sie haben mich wieder geschnappt. Der Anführer hat mir zwei Möglichkeiten gegeben, als er von euch erfahren hat: Wenn ich euch töte, werde ich eines ihrer Mitglieder. Wenn ich euch leben lasse, töten sie mich. Ich habe keine Wahl. Schließlich bin ich zu jung zu sterben, findest du nicht auch?"

Ich sah etwas wie Schmerz und Verwirrung in Akaris Augen aufblitzen. Nur für eine Millisekunde, dann war sein Gesicht wieder zu einer Maske geworden.

„Lady Amaya, das… das kannst du doch nicht ernst nehmen? Das ist doch alles… nur ein Scherz. Oder?"

Ich setzte wieder mein spöttisches Grinsen auf. „Yoshi… du hast doch einmal zu mir gesagt, du würdest mit Freuden für mich sterben. Nun, jetzt ist der Zeitpunkt gekommen."

Kaum hatte ich das letzte Wort gesagt, entfernte ich das Siegel in mir. Grollend duckte ich mich, während ich zu einem Wolf wurde, und sprintete auf meine ehemaligen Kameraden zu.

In der Mitte prallte **ich** mit **Akari **zusammen. Unsere Zähne verbissen sich in das Fell des jeweils anderen. Von der Wucht getroffen wurden wir beide zur Seite geschleudert.

_Warum tust du das, Amaya_, fragte er mich. Wenn wir Wölfe sind, können wir mit unseren Gedanken untereinander kommunizieren. Der Feind hat derweil keine Ahnung was wir untereinander besprachen und planten, auch Itachi und Zetsu nicht._ Ich kenn dich, ich weiß das bist nicht du. Egal was die Akatsuki mit dir angestellt haben, du würdest lieber sterben als jemand anderen zu töten. Also, was ist hier los?!_

**Akari** ließ mich für einen Moment los um an einer anderen Stelle mein Fell zu packen und um mich wegzuschleudern.

Knurrend standen **wir** uns gegenüber. Mein schwarzes Chakra heilte mich sofort wo **Akari** seine Zähne in mein Fleisch gegraben hatte. Büschel meines Felles waren ausgerissen. Blut tropfte auf den Boden. Aber **ich** wusste, dass das nur der Anfang vom Kampf war.

_Der Anführer von Akatsuki weiß alles was in meinem Leben passiert ist. Er kennt unsere Schwächen und Stärken, und wo sich unser Clan zurzeit befindet. Wenn ich euch nicht töte, wird er seine Leute zu unserem Versteck schicken. Sie werden alles abschlachten was ihnen in die Quere kommt. Ich kann das nicht verantworten!_

_Ich verstehe._

**Ich **rannte wieder auf **Akari** zu, sprang aber in letzter Sekunde ab und über ihn drüber. Doch **ich** hatte meine Rechnung ohne Yoshi gemacht. Bevor **ich** ihn erreicht hatte, warf er zwei Kunais nach mir. Über Yoshi muss man wissen, dass er mehr in seiner Menschengestalt kämpfte als Wolf. Meistens unterstützte er seine Partner indem er aus der Ferne mit Kunai und Shuriken angriff oder Fallen drapierte.

Fluchend formte ich mitten in der Luft Handzeichen für einen Doppelgänger. Mein zweites Ich packte mich und zog mich rechtzeitig zur Seite, sodass die Kunais ins Leere gingen. Den Trick hatte ich nebenbei gesagt von Naruto gelernt.

Kaum spürte ich wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen, als **Akari** schon wieder auf mich zu gerannt kam und mich mit seinen gut 80 Kilo ansprang. **Er** verbiss sich in meinen rechten Unterarm, während ich einen Kunai in seine Seite rammte. Warmes Blut rann mir über die Finger und über meinen Arm. Ich verdrängte den Schmerz und drehte die Waffen in **Akaris** Wunde. Schließlich ließ **er** mich mit einem Jaulen los und sprang von mir weg. Schwer atmend richtete ich mich auf und heilte die tiefe Fleischwunde, in der noch **Akiras** Zahnabdrücke zu sehen waren. Nachdem ich wieder einigermaßen Atem gefunden hatte verwandelte ich mich. **Ich** hatte **Akira **noch nicht alles gesagt was er wissen musste.

_Ich vermute, einige dieser Akatsuki lauern in der Nähe und sehen uns zu__? _, begann er.

_Ja. Sie wollen sichergehen, dass ich euch töten werde._

_Und, was wirst du tun?_

_Ich kann euch nicht verletzen. Das weißt du. Akari, für das Wohl unseres Clans, müsst ihr mich umbringen. Tötet mich. Bitte…_

Auch wenn **Akari** in der Gestalt eines Wolfes war, so sah **ich** doch kurz die Überraschung in seinen Augen aufblitzen.

_Ich verstehe._

„Yoshi", sagte Akari, kaum hatte er sich zurückverwandelt. „Ich weiß dass es dir schwer fällt, aber wir müssen Amaya besiegen. Sie bringt sonst Gefahr über unseren gesamten Clan."

„Ich weiß…" Es brach mir wirklich das Herz als ich in seine enttäuschten und traurigen Augen blickte. Ich wusste ich hatte ihn tief verletzt, aber es gab einfach keinen anderen Weg.

Ich hatte es mir immer und immer wieder durchdacht. Das war die einzige Möglichkeit, sowohl Yoshi, Akari, als auch meinen gesamten Clan vor den Akatsuki zu schützen. Natürlich musste ich zuerst kämpfen, das ganze musste glaubhaft für Itachi und Zetsu rüberkommen. Aber am Ende würde ich mich selbst opfern. Ich würde auf dieser Lichtung sterben.

„Feuerversteck: Jutsu des heißen Regens!" Yoshis Stimme zitterte nur leicht als er den Angriff gegen mich startete.

Ich blickte in den Himmel, von wo dutzende Feuertropfen auf mich niedergesaust kamen. Schnell ging ich in den Gegenangriff: „Wasserversteck: Jutsu der Wasserkuppel!"

Das Wasser schoss aus dem Boden, umhüllte mich und formte ein gigantisches Schild über meinem Kopf, gegen das der heiße Regen erlischte.

Doch schon kam **Akari** durch die Wasserwand gesprungen und griff mich an. Zum Glück hatte ich ihn gespürt sobald er die ersten Tropfen meines Jutsus berührt hatte, weshalb ich ihm rechtzeitig ausweichen konnte. Das Wasser verlor sofort an Spannung und krachte über unseren Köpfen zusammen. Prustend wischte ich mir einzelne Tropfen aus dem Gesicht. Akari stand ein paar Meter von mir entfernt, genauso triefend nass wie ich es war. Grinsend hielt ich Wolfsklinge in das Wasser und lenkte mein Blitzchakra in es hinein und in das Wasser. Doch Akari hatte rechtzeitig erkannt was ich vorhatte und sprang schnell rückwärts ins Trockene, bevor meine Blitze in dem Wasser ihn erreichten. **Ich **sprang ihm hinterher, den Shuriken ausweichend die Yoshi auf mich warf. Kurz bevor **ich** Akari erreichte verwandelte **ich** mich und holte mit Wolfsklinge aus. Er blockte mit einem seiner Kunais. Wir kämpften, bis Akari mithilfe des schwarzen Chakras weit genug zurückspringen konnte um ein paar Handzeichen zu machen. „Erdversteck: Jutsu der Erdspaltung."

Plötzlich gab der Boden unter mir nach. Dort wo ich kurz zuvor noch gestanden hatte klaffte die Erde auseinander und enthüllte ein tiefes schwarzes Loch. Ich fiel, das Loch wurde immer enger und enger. Schließlich schaffte ich es Wolfsklinge in die Erde der Wand zu rammen und zog mich schnell auf die schmale Klinge. Als ich nach oben blickte sah ich, dass sich die Spalte bereits wieder über mir schloss. Verdammt. Aber vielleicht sollte ich mich einfach einschließen lassen. Mich zerquetschen lassen.

Nein, Itachi musste sehen wie ich starb. Er musste dabei sein, wenn ich meinen letzten Funken Leben aushauchen würde.

Schnell lenkte ich Chakra in meine Füße, zog Wolfsklinge aus der Erde und rannte nach oben Richtung Freiheit. Es war ein Wettlauf mit der Zeit. Der Spalt wurde immer kleiner, während das Licht schwächer und schwächer wurde. Kurz bevor sich die Spalte jedoch endgültig schloss, sprang ich hinaus. Mit einem dumpfen Stoß fügte sich die Erde wieder zusammen. Alles sah aus als wäre nie etwas gewesen.

Akari nickte anerkennend, als ich vor ihm landete. „Ich muss schon sagen, Amaya, ich bin beeindruckt. Du bist um einiges stärker geworden, seitdem wir das letzte Mal gegeneinander gekämpft haben. Du hättest eine starke Anführerin werden können, schade nur, dass das hier dein Ende sein wird."

Ich grinste nur. Hielt meine Hände über die Erdoberfläche. „Danke, aber du irrst dich. Nicht ich werde heute hier sterben.

Wasserversteck: Jutsu der Überflutung."

Das Wasser schoss aus der Erde heraus und bedeckte innerhalb von Sekunden die gesamte Lichtung. Dagegen konnte selbst Kisame nichts sagen, dachte ich, als ich das meterhohe Wasser betrachtete. Natürlich waren Yoshi und Akari vorher rechtzeitig in die Bäume ringsherum gesprungen.

„Blitzversteck: Jutsu der tausend Nadeln." Ich berührte mit meinen Fingern die Wasseroberfläche, als die kleinen Blitze aus meinen Fingerkuppen in das Wasser fuhren. Sofort befand sich die gesamte überflutete Lichtung unter Strom. Die Blitze fuhren zuckend durch das Wasser, bereit jedes Lebewesen außer mir einen gewaltigen Stromschlag zu verpassen, das dumm genug war es zu berühren.

„Was ist los Akari?", rief ich spöttisch in Richtung der Bäume. Ich hatte die zwei noch nicht gefunden. „Es passt nicht zu dir dich zu verstecken." Kaum hatte ich den Satz zu Ende gesagt hörte ich Waffen auf mich zufliegen. Gerade noch rechtzeitig schlug ich den Kunai mit Wolfsklinge zur Seite, bemerkte aber zu spät, dass ein explosive tag daran befestigt war. Die Explosion riss mich von den Füßen. Aber kaum hatte ich mich einigermaßen wieder aufgerichtet erkannte ich, dass jetzt von allen Seiten insgesamt acht Kunais mit explosive tags auf mich zugeflogen kamen. Sie waren bereits zu nah um noch Handzeichen für ein Jutsu zu formen. Fluchend lenkte ich mein Blitzchakra in meine Fingerspitzen und schleuderte einige Blitze auf die zwei Kunais vor mir. Getroffen wichen sie vom Kurs ab und ich sprang in der entstandenen Lücke aus dem Kunaihagel heraus. Ich konnte die Hitze hautnah spüren, als nur einige Meter hinter mir die explosive tags explodierten. Hustend sprang ich in die schützenden Bäume.

Schwer atmend lehnte ich mich gegen den dicken Stamm eines Baumes. Erst jetzt kam mir in den Sinn, dass ich mich ja eigentlich töten lassen wollte, aber die ganze Zeit jeglichen Angriff blockte. Hätte ich das ein oder andere Mal eine Sekunde länger gewartet, wäre der Kampf bereits vorbei gewesen. Vielleicht hatte mein Unterbewusstsein es einfach noch nicht kapiert, dass ich sterben wollte, oder es war der menschliche Drang zu Überleben.

„Deine ehemaligen Freunde scheinen** dir ganz schön zu schaffen zu machen.**"

Ich zuckte zusammen als ich plötzlich Zetsu hinter mir hörte. Als ich mich umdrehte war der Pflanzenmann bereits aus einem Baumstamm ein paar Meter entfernt herausgetreten. Mit einem Sprung war er neben mir.

„Es war bisher ein äußerst spannender Kampf, **aber vergiss nicht, du musst sie töten!**"

„Wenn ihr bisher alles mitverfolgt habt, müsste euch aufgefallen sein, dass das nicht so einfach geht!", entgegnete ich bissig. „Sie sind stark, stärker als ich."

„**Dann streng dich an,** oder du wirst unsere nächste Mahlzeit."

Stöhnend wandte ich mich wieder der Lichtung zu. Ich hatte nicht mehr ganz so viel Chakra übrig, lange würde ich nicht mehr durchhalten. Außerdem war ich immer noch geschwächt von meinen Tagen im Kerker. Vielleicht sollte ich einfach nur bis zum Umfallen kämpfen. Mein ganzes Chakra verbrauchen.

Doch bevor ich irgendetwas tun konnte, ertönte von der gegenüberliegenden Seite der Lichtung plötzlich eine Explosion, die den gesamten Boden erschütterte. Rauch stieg von den Bäumen auf und die verbliebenden Vögel die nicht schon längst während unseres Kampfes geflohen waren flogen aufgeschreckt davon.

Was ging hier vor…?

Auf einmal flog eine Gestalt aus den Bäumen auf mein elektrisches Wasser zu. Doch es war keiner der Krieger. Stattdessen konnte ich einen schwarzen Mantel mit etwas Rotem drauf ausmachen. Der Akatsukimantel.

Es war Itachi!

Der Uchiha konnte nicht mehr ausweichen und landete auf dem Wasser. Sofort schoss der Strom durch ihn und ließ seinen Körper zucken.

„**Du solltest **ihm helfen. Denn wenn er stirbt, **bist du dran!**" Zetsus Worte brachten mich wieder zur Besinnung und ich sprang auf das Wasser, während ich die Handzeichen formte um meine Überflutung aufzulösen. Das kühle Nass versank zusammen mit den Blitzen im Boden, nur ein paar Pfützen blieben zurück.

Schnell trat ich zu Itachi, der auf der Erde kniete während er noch von dem einen oder anderen Stromstoß geschüttelt wurde.

Das musste ich ihm lassen: Er erholte sich schnell. Ich hätte nicht erwartet, dass er überhaupt in der Lage gewesen wäre wieder aufzustehen, nach dem er mein Jutsu voll abgekriegt hatte. Aber schließlich war er nicht ohne Gründe in Akatsuki.

Akira landete vor uns. „Deine neuen Freunde sind also auch mit von der Partie?" Kopfschüttelnd fügte er hinzu: „Es ist wirklich bedauerlich zu sehen wie tief du gefallen bist, Amaya."

Ich starrte ihn nur verwirrt an. Was ging hier vor? Was tat Akira da? Warum griff er Itachi an? Ich hatte ihm doch erzählt was passieren würde wenn der Akatsuki verletzt wurde.

„Lass ihn aus dem Spiel, Akira", sagte ich sobald ich meine Sprache wiedergefunden hatte. „Es ist ein Kampf zwischen uns, er hat damit nichts zu tun."

„Jeder Akatsuki ist ein Feind unseres Clans. Und muss ausgeschaltet werden." Sein Gesicht war wieder zu einer starren Maske geworden.

Verdammt, was hatte Akira bloß vor?

* * *

**Das wars wieder mal fürs Erste.  
**

**Bei Fragen, Kritiken, Anmerkungen oder sonstiges schreibt mich bitte an. Ich freu mich über jedes Feedback.  
**

**Ich habe eine neue Story angefangen (you only see what you want to see) und werde immer abwechselnd an beiden schreiben, weshalb es etwas dauern wird bis ich wieder updaten werde. Wenn ihr die Geschichte hier mögt, könnt ihr meine andere fanfic ja auch lesen. Akatsuki kommt ebenfalls drin vor, sowie Naruto und seine Bande.  
**

**Eure evil mastermind  
**


	16. Showdown

**Wieder ein Kapitel. Wieder ein Update. Wieder hoffentlich glückliche Leser :)**

blablabla - normal (Amayas Sicht)

**bla ** - Wolfskrieger in ihrer Wolfsgestalt

_blablabla_ - Gedanken der Wölfe

Ende vom letzten Kapitel:

_„Jeder Akatsuki ist ein Feind unseres Clans. Und muss ausgeschaltet werden." Sein Gesicht war wieder zu einer starren Maske geworden._

_Verdammt, was hatte Akira vor?_

**Kapitel 14: Showdown**

„Amaya", meldete sich Itachi plötzlich mit seiner üblichen ruhigen Stimme zu Wort. „Hinter dir."

Ich konnte mich gerade noch rechtzeitig umdrehen und meinen Arm hochreißen als **Yoshi** auf mich prallte, seine Zähne in meinen Arm geschlagen. Ich fiel nach hinten auf den Rücken, **Yoshi** war sofort über mir, seine Zähne ließen nicht locker. Knurrend und mit einem wilden Blick in den Augen, den ich zuvor noch nie bei ihm gesehen hatte, stand er über mir und rüttelte an meinem Arm. Es tat höllisch weh, doch ich ignorierte den Schmerz und verwandelte mich ebenfalls. **Ich** schnappte nach seinem Fell, irgendetwas, um ihn von mir herunterzuziehen.

_Was soll das?! Warum-?_

_Lady Amaya, wir werden nicht zulassen, dass du stirbst._

_Aber-_

_Akari hat einen Plan. Hör ihn dir bitte an!_

Ich hörte ihm zu, während wir immer noch am Boden miteinander kämpften.

_Bist du bereit, Lady Amaya?_

Es war ein guter Plan, das musste ich zugeben. Besser als sich in den Tod zu stürzen.

_Lass uns das durchziehen._

**Yoshi** verzog seine Schnauze zu einem Grinsen, als ich sein Bein zu packen bekam und hereinbiss. Jaulend ließ **Yoshi** von mir ab, löste sich aus meinem Griff und sprang zurück. Ich setzte mich rechtzeitig auf um zu sehen wie zwei Schattenwölfe aus dem Gebüsch am Waldrand sprangen und auf Itachi zu rannten.

„Feuerversteck: Jutsu der flackernden Feuerkugel." Itachis Feuerball raste auf die Schattenwölfe zu und hüllte sie in Flammen ein. Aber ich wusste es besser.

Einen Augenblick später sprangen sie auch schon aus dem Feuer heraus, als wäre nichts gewesen. Hinter ihnen wehten einzelne Schattenfetzen hinterher.

„Itachi", rief ich, „egal welchen Angriff du gegen sie ausführst, sie wurden kreiert aus Schatten und Attacken werden ihnen nichts ausmachen. Die Schattenwölfe werden sich immer nur wieder neu zusammenfügen. Du musst ihren Attacken ausweichen, bis ich den Urheber des Jutsus gefunden habe."

Itachi nickte nur leicht, während er einen Satz rückwärts machte um den Reißzähnen der Schattenwölfe zu entgehen. **Ich** rannte auf den Waldrand zu, **Yoshi** dicht auf meinen Fersen, während **Akira** Itachi zusätzlich angriff.

Es gab eine Familie in unserem Clan die dieses Jutsu der Schattenwölfe beherrschte. Sie verfügten alle über enorme Chakrakontrolle, die sie auch brauchten um die Schatten zu lenken. Gegen Schatten konnte man nicht kämpfen, aber sie konnten dich in mehrere Stücke reißen. Das einzige was man gegen sie tun konnte war den Shinobi zu finden der dieses Jutsu ausführte und ihn aus seiner Konzentration reißen. Der Ninja musste nämlich all seine Sinne auf die Schatten fokussieren und war deshalb nicht in der Lage gleichzeitig die Schatten zu lenken und zu kämpfen um sich zu verteidigen.

_Wo ist er?_ , fragte ich **Yoshi**.

_Nach einem Kilometer rechts an der großen Eiche vorbei, den kleinen Bach entlang._

Meine Pfoten trommelten auf den Waldboden, **ich** sprang über Wurzeln, Büsche und Pflanzen und wich tiefhängenden Ästen aus, als **ich** mich querfeldein durch das Dickicht kämpfte, während **Yoshi **dicht hinter mir her hetzte.

**Ich** folgte **Yoshis** Anweisungen, bis **ich** schließlich in der Entfernung einen Mann völlig regungslos auf dem Boden sitzen sah, während drei seiner Doppelgänger um ihn herum standen um ihn vor Angriffen zu schützen. Mit einem Grollen sprang **ich** über eine Wurzel hinweg, verwandelte mich und griff die Doppelgänger mit Wolfsklinge an. Um den Benutzer des Jutsus handelte es sich um Kaito, er war ein wenig größer als ich, um die dreißig, hatte dunkelbraunes Haar und trug eine Brille.

Die ersten zwei Doppelgänger hatten sich bereits in Rauch aufgelöst, als **ich** mich mit einem Fauchen auf Kaito stürzte. Doch bevor ich ihn erreichen konnte sprang mich **Yoshi** von der Seite an. Wieder rollten **wir** ineinander verschlungen durch das Unterholz.

Knurrend, heulend und fauchend versuchten **wir** unsere Zähne in das Fleisch des jeweilig anderen zu schlagen. Schließlich erwischte **ich** seine Seite und drängte ihn von mir herunter, um ihn gegen einen Baumstamm zu schleudern an dessen Stamm **er** benommen liegen blieb. Als **ich** zu **Kaito** zurückkehrte, wartete **er** bereits mit gesträubtem Fell auf mich.

_Der Akatsukityp ist ziemlich gut. Wenn die anderen aus dieser Organisation alle in seiner Liga sind, verstehe ich langsam warum sich alle so viel Sorgen um sie machen._

_Du weißt, dass wir jetzt gegeneinander kämpfen müssen, oder Kaito?_

Ein Grinsen formte sich auf seinem Gesicht.

_Ich wollte mich schon immer einmal mit der Anführerin prügeln._

Damit gingen **wir** aufeinander los. Mein Glück war, dass Nahangriffe nicht **Kaitos** Stärke waren, weshalb **ich** ihn bald darauf in ein Gebüsch geschleudert hatte. Zuvor jedoch war es ihm gelungen mir noch einige tiefe Wunden zuzufügen.

**Ich** gönnte mir jedoch keine Pause sondern rannte zurück auf die Lichtung. Die Schattenwölfe waren natürlich verschwunden, aber es schien als ob sie davor noch ihre Zähne in den Uchiha geschlagen hätten. Itachi hinkte leicht auf seinem rechten Bein an dem das Blut entlanglief, und eine klaffende Wunde zierte seine Seite.

Trotzdem wich er **Akiras** Angriffen mit seiner üblichen Uchihaeleganz aus, während der **Wolf** ihn immer und immer wieder mit geschlossenen Augen angriff, um nicht in eines von Itachis Genjutsus zu gelangen. Einer der Vorteile ein Wolf zu sein war es, dass man sich mehr auf seinen Geruch- und Hörsinn verlassen konnte als auf seine Augen. Deshalb war es für **Akira** auch nicht wirklich ein Hindernis seinen Gegner praktisch blind zu bekämpfen.

**Ich **sprang auf Itachis Seite, bereit diesen Kampf so schnell es ging zu beenden.

_Lady Amaya, wir werden deinem Vater alles erzählen. Sobald wir eine Lösung gefunden haben, kommen wir wieder und holen dich da raus. Und wenn wir dafür jeden einzelnen dieser Akatsuki zerfleischen müssen._

_Akira, richte meinen Vater bitte aus, dass es mir Leid tut. Ich werde versuchen so viel über die Akatsuki herauszufinden wie möglich, um meinen Fehler wiedergutzumachen. _

_Es muss dir nichts leidtun. Du konntest nichts dafür, und hast alles richtig gemacht. Die Akatsuki werden dafür bezahlen, dass sie sich mit dem Wolfsclans angelegt haben._

_Danke._

„Erdversteck: Boden aus Schlamm." **Ich** konnte mich gerade noch rechtzeitig verwandeln, bevor die Erde eine einzige Schlammschicht wurde, welche sofort hart und fest wurde sobald meine und Itachis Füße einige Zentimeter tief eingesunken waren. Ein wenig strauchelnd sahen wir zu **Akira**, der immer noch mit geschlossenen Augen auf Itachi zu gerannt kam. Der Uchiha bewegte keinen Muskel, als der **Wolf** mit entblößten Fängen auf ihn zuschoss. Erst kurz bevor **Akira **ihn erreichte zog er plötzlich drei Shuriken aus der Tasche und warf sie mit präziser Sicherheit auf den **Wolf****skrieger**. Sie trafen ihr Ziel mitten im Sprung. **Akira** fiel getroffen zur Seite und schlitterte über den Boden. Doch **er** war nicht einmal um Stillstand gekommen, da puffte es auch schon und ein Erdbrocken lag dort wo gerade noch ein verletzter **Wolf** gelegen war.

Stattdessen tauchte Akira nur einige Meter hinter Itachi aus dem schlammigen Boden auf, verwandelte sich und hetzte wieder auf seinen Gegner zu.

Fluchend nahm ich Wolfsklinge, lenkte mein Blitzchakra hinein und senkte die Klinge in den getrockneten Schlamm. Erde war schwach gegenüber Blitz, und deshalb gab **Akiras **Jutsu nach und ich konnte meine Beine befreien.

Währenddessen griff **Akira** immer und immer wieder Itachi an. Der Uchiha schaffte es mehrere Angriffe zu blocken und auch wenn er die eine oder andere Verletzung abgekriegt hatte, so waren es keine ernsten. Aber dadurch, dass er seine Beine nicht bewegen konnte und sein Genjutsu nutzlos war, schaffte **Akira** es ihm immer schlimmere Wunden zuzufügen. Schließlich gelang es dem **Wolfskri****e****ger** hinter Itachis Deckung zu kommen. Ich konnte fast schon sein Triumphgeheul hören als **Akira **an Itachis Kopf gelangte und die Spitzen von seinen Zähnen in dessen Haut schlugen konnte.

Im letzten Moment, bevor seine Zähne den Hals des Uchiha durchbohrten, packte **ich** **Akira **und schleuderte ihn weg.

Knurrend, mit gesträubtem Fell, entblößten Reißzähnen und blitzenden Augen standen **wir** uns gegenüber. Das Jutsu unter unseren Füßen hatte sich aufgelöst.

_Showdown._

Gleichzeitig stießen **wir** uns ab. Rannten aufeinander zu. Prallten aufeinander. Knurrend, fauchend und heulend, versuchten **wir** den jeweils anderen mit unseren Zähnen oder Krallen zu durchbohren. Blut lief von unseren Zähnen. Rann aus unserem Fell. Tropfte auf den Boden. Immer wieder ließen **wir** voneinander ab um uns sofort wieder anzugreifen.

Schließlich lag **ich** auf dem Boden, mit entblößter Kehle. Über mir sah **ich Akiras** aufgerissenes Maul, die Reihe funkelnder messerscharfer Zähne die auf meinen Hals zielten. Im letzten Moment verwandelte ich mich und stieß ihm Wolfsklinge ihn die Seite. Jaulend ließ **er** von mir ab und humpelte ein paar Meter davon.

Schwer atmend richtete ich mich auf Wolfsklinge gestützt auf und wischte mir das Blut vom Mund. Ich sah zu Itachi. Er kniete einige Meter entfernt auf dem Boden, während sich unter ihm bereits das Blut in einer Pfütze ausbreitete. Ich musste ihn heilen, sonst würde er zu viel davon verlieren.

Langsam ging ich ein paar Schritte rückwärts, in Richtung Uchiha. **Akira** verfolgte meine Bewegungen, tat aber nichts. **Er** hatte seine Augen nicht mehr geschlossenen, vermied es aber auch nur in die Nähe des Uchihas zu blicken.

„Du bist stark geworden, Amaya. Alle Achtung." Akiras Hand glühte grün auf als er die Wunde von meinem Schwert heilte. „Wir haben dich unterschätzt. Es hat keinen Sinn mehr weiterzukämpfen. Ich weiß wann ich mich geschlagen geben muss. Aber sobald du oder deine Mörderfreunde euch nur in die Nähe einer unserer Krieger begebt, werden wir euch zerfleischen." Damit formte er ein paar Handzeichen und verpuffte.

Derweil hatte ich auch meine ernsten Wunden halbwegs geheilt und setzte mich jetzt neben Itachi. Der verzog keine Miene, keinen Muskel, gab keinen Laut von sich, während immer mehr Blut durch seinen Mantel durchsickerte.

„Lass mich die Wunde sehen", forderte ich ihn mit schwacher Stimme auf. „Ich muss dich heilen, bevor dein Blutverlust zu hoch ist."

Anstatt zu tun was ich sagte formte er jedoch ein paar Handzeichen und murmelte leise etwas. Augenblicklich wurde es um uns herum totenstill. Kein Laut drang durch die unsichtbare Mauer, die Itachi mit seinem Genjutsu erschaffen hatte. Danach erlaubte er mir endlich nach seinen Verletzungen zu sehen. Sie waren tief. Seine Haut hing stellenweise in Fetzen. Es war definitiv schlimmer als bei Deidara. Verdammt, und ich hatte nur noch wenig Chakra übrig. Der Kampf hatte doch mehr aus mir herausgeholt als ich dachte.

Aber es hatte geklappt. Akiras Plan hatte funktioniert. Sie hatten Itachi in den Kampf miteinbezogen. Ihn mehrere schwere Verletzungen zugefügt. Ich hatte sie bekämpft sodass sie sich zurückziehen mussten. Niemand musste sterben. Und doch hatten die Akatsuki keinen Grund mehr mir nicht zu vertrauen. Denn ich hatte meine Clansmitglieder angegriffen. Ich war jetzt eine nuke-nin. Ich würde Itachi das Leben retten. Pain musste mir vertrauen. Er musste mich aufnehmen.

Ich legte meine glühenden Hände über Itachis Wunden und fing an sie zu heilen.

„Ich gebe zu, ich wusste nie auf welcher Seite du wirklich stehst", begann Itachi, während er mich mit seinem ruhigen Blick musterte. Ich ignorierte ihn und heilte weiter. „Bis jetzt."

Wenn selbst Itachi glaubte, dass ich auf ihrer Seite stand, dann musste Pain auch…

„Du hast einen Fehler begangen. Einen Fehler, der deine ganze Fassade zerbröckeln ließ. Du stehst nicht auf der Seite der Akatsuki, warst es noch nie. Wahrscheinlich hast du dir mit deinen Freunden einen Plan ausgedacht, wie du gleichzeitig uns von deiner Loyalität überzeugen kannst, aber niemanden töten musst. Indem du mir das Leben rettest und deine Freunde fliehen."

Ich stoppte. Das Leuchten erlosch. Meine Gedanken rasten, mein Herzschlag wurde schneller und schneller. Wollte er mich aus der Reserve locken? Spielte er nur mit mir? Oder hatte ich wirklich einen Fehler gemacht? Aber wann?

„Ich weiß nicht wovon du redest", entgegnete ich. Sah ihm mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und fragenden Blick an, während ich alle Mühe hatte meine emotionslose Maske aufrechtzuerhalten. Hatte er mich durchschaut?

„Es sind alle drei deiner Freunde laut Zetsu davon gekommen, aber du musst zwei von ihnen im Wald besiegt haben, sonst wären sie dem dritten Wolf zu Hilfe gekommen. Also musst du sie entweder schwer verletzt oder bewusstlos geschlagen haben. Warum also hast du sie nicht gleich getötet? Weil du auf deren Seite stehst." Ein Grinsen formte sich auf Itachis Gesicht, während ich meine Hände zu Fäusten ballte.

Ich hatte einen Fehler begangen. Ein Fehler, mit dem ich das Schicksal von mir und meinem Clan automatisch besiegelt hatte.

* * *

**Ich gebe zu: Ich liebe Wölfe! Hat einer von euch schonmal den Anime Wolfs rain angeguckt? Von dem habe ich größtenteils die Idee mit den Wolfskriegern her.  
**

**Wie auch immer, wenn euch Charaktere einfallen die unbedingt mehr screen time bekommen sollen, oder ihr sonstige Wünsche habt, schickt sie mir! Dann bau ich noch ein paar extra Kapitel ein, ansonsten wird sich die Geschichte nämlich langsam dem Ende zuneigen.  
**

**Natürlich freu ich mich auch auf jedes andere review.  
**


	17. Freund oder Feind?

**Ich hab das Kapitel mehr oder weniger in einem Stück durchgeschrieben, also entschuldige ich mich schonmal im Voraus, falls es mehr Fehler beinhaltet als sonst ^^.**

**Viel Spaß beim Lesen.  
**

****blablabla - normal (Amayas Sicht)

**blablabla** - schwarzer Zetsu

Ende vom letzten Kapitel:

_„Es sind alle drei deiner Freunde laut Zetsu davon gekommen, aber du musst zwei von ihnen im Wald besiegt haben, sonst wären sie Akira zu Hilfe gekommen. Also musst du sie entweder schwer verletzt oder bewusstlos geschlagen haben. Warum also hast du sie nicht gleich getötet? Weil du auf deren Seite stehst." Ein Grinsen formte sich auf Itachis Gesicht, während ich meine Hände zu Fäusten ballte._

_Ich hatte einen Fehler begangen. Ein Fehler, mit dem ich das Schicksal von mir und meinem Clan automatisch besiegelt hatte._

**Kapitel 15: ****Freund oder Feind?**

Itachi musterte mich mit seinem üblichen emotionslosen Blick während ich meine Fäuste ballte und mir auf die Lippen biss. Ich saß einfach nur da, und sah zu wie immer mehr Blut aus der Brust des Uchihas quoll.

Mein Kopf war vollkommen leer. Worüber sollte ich auch noch groß nachdenken? Es war aus. Itachi würde Pain alles erzählen. Hidan und Deidara würden mein Dorf angreifen und alles töten was sich bewegte. Ich würde sterben.

Es war alles umsonst gewesen.

„Ich nahm die ganze Zeit an du seist schwach und rechnete fest damit, dass du bald brechen würdest. Ich hätte merken müssen, dass ich mich irrte. Du hast einen starken Willen, du würdest niemals dein Dorf oder die Menschen die darin leben betrügen, nicht wahr?" Ich hörte Itachi nur halb zu. Seine Worte waren wie in Watte getaucht. Dieses ungute Gefühl im Magen, das verschwunden war sobald ich die Lichtung betreten hatte, war wieder aufgetaucht. Mir war schlecht. Ich bekam keine Luft mehr.

Ich hatte meinen Clan ausgeliefert. Nur wegen einem kleinen beschissenen Fehler.

_Töte ihn. Wenn es schon vorbei ist reiß so viele von ihnen mit in den Tod wie du kannst. _

Ich verscheuchte schnell die Stimme in mir drin. Sah auf das Blut. Auf meine zitternden Hände.

_Töte ihn._

Wie von selbst bewegten sich meine Hände auf Itachis Brust zu. Legten sich über sein Herz. Ich würde es für immer zum Stillstand bringen.

Plötzlich legte sich Itachis blutbefleckte Hand auf meine. Er hob mein Kinn an, sodass ich in seine dunklen schwarzen Augen blickte.

„Ich weiß, dass du dir gerade überlegst mich umzubringen." Er zeigte keinen Anflug von Angst oder Besorgnis. Seine Stimme war so ruhig wie immer. Sein Körper völlig entspannt.

„Aber bevor du es tust, will ich dir noch etwas erzählen."

Und so erzählte er mir alles: Die Geschichte der Uchihas, ihr langsamer Ausschluss aus der Gesellschaft, der geplante Putsch, Itachi der zwischen den Fronten stand, Danzos Angebot, seine Entscheidung ein Krimineller zu werden um die Uchihas der Welt als einen großen Clan in Erinnerung zu lassen, das Massaker, sein kleiner Bruder der ihn töten würde, sein Einstieg in die Akatsuki um sie im Auge zu behalten.

Ich saß die ganze Zeit nur da und starrte in seine Augen, während ich versuchte zu begreifen was er mir gerade verriet. Seine Vergangenheit. Sein Leben. Das wahrscheinlich größte Geheimnis in Konohas Geschichte.

Ich sah ihn einfach nur an, während all die Informationen langsam in mein Gehirn sickerten.

„Du lügst", brachte ich schließlich leise flüsternd heraus.

„Lass mir dir beweisen, dass ich auf deiner Seite stehe, Amaya. Danach kannst du mich immer noch umbringen." Langsam nahm er meine Hand und nahm sie von seiner Brust. Tränen liefen mir über die Wangen.

Ich war vollkommen verwirrt. Kraftlos. Verunsichert.

Kurz nachdem Itachi das Genjutsu um uns beide aufgelöst hatte tauchte auch schon Zetsu aus dem Boden hervor. „Was ist passiert? **Wir haben euch verdammt nochmal gesucht!**"

„Hn. Ich wollte nicht riskieren, dass die Wölfe zurückkommen und uns überraschen. Amaya sollte mich erst heilen."

Ich konnte fühlen wie sich Zetsu Blick in mich bohrte. „Wenn das so ist warum **hast du immer noch offene Wunden?**"

„Sie hat einen Schock." Itachi stand auf. Ich saß immer noch auf der Erde, dreckig und blutig, während ich auf die Blutlache vor mir starrte und mir Tränen über das Gesicht liefen. Teilnahmslos hörte ich den beiden Akatsuki wie aus weiter Ferne zu, während ich versuchte ihre Worte zu verstehen.

„Wir sollten zurück zum Versteck, bevor die Wölfe eventuell noch einmal zurückkommen."

Sie würden nicht zurückkommen. Sie waren sich ja sicher, dass der Plan funktioniert hatte.

„Die Wölfe sind weg, sie sind ganz schön schnell. **Aber nicht so schnell wie wir. **Stimmt. **Ich sage Leader Bescheid, dass ihr kommt.**"

Damit verschwand er wortlos im Boden.

Itachi verband seine und meine Wunden notdürftig selbst. Ich war zu geschockt, zu starr, zu aufgewühlt, zu zittrig um es zu tun.

Danach half er mir hoch und trug mich zum Rande der Lichtung. Wir waren kaum in den Bäumen da wurde ich bewusstlos.

* * *

Als ich aufwachte, lag ich in einem warmen Bett, bedeckt mit einer Decke. Meine Wunden waren verbunden.

Langsam öffnete ich die Augen. Zuerst sah ich alles nur verschwommen, doch nach einigen Sekunden klärte sich das Bild und ich erkannte, dass ich in Itachis Zimmer lag. Außer mir war keiner in dem Raum.

Sobald mein Kopf ein wenig klarer wurde kamen sowohl der Schmerz als auch all die Ereignisse während und nach dem Kampf auf mich hereingestürzt.

Itachis Geständnis.

Wahr oder gelogen? Hatte er es sich nur ausgedacht um mich davon abzuhalten ihn zu töten?

„_Lass mir dir beweisen, dass ich auf deiner Seite stehe, Amaya."_

War er etwa tatsächlich mein Verbündeter? Irgendwie hörte sich das komisch an. Gerade Itachi, der Mann, den ich neben Pain am meisten fürchtete, den ich hasste, sollte auf meiner Seite stehen?

Oder war das nur wieder eines seiner Spiele?

Plötzlich ging die Tür auf. Ich schloss kurz die Augen als ich Pain spürte. Mein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich.

„Itachi und Zetsu haben mir alles berichtet während du bewusstlos warst, Amaya."

Nachdem ich still bis dreißig gezählt hatte und er mich weder umgebracht noch etwas gesagt hatte öffnete ich langsam wieder meine Augen. Pain stand neben dem Bett, sein Blick so nichtssagend wie immer. Doch in seiner Hand hielt er den Akatsukimantel. Ausgestreckt. Zu mir.

„Willkommen in Akatsuki, Amaya."

Ich starrte ihn nur mit offenem Mund an. „W-w-was?"

Was hatte Itachi ihm erzählt? Warum war ich plötzlich ein Akatsuki? War der Uchiha doch ein Freund? War alles was er mir erzählt hatte wahr?

„Auch wenn du deine ehemaligen Kameraden nicht umgebracht hast, so hat der Kampf keine Zweifel offen gelassen auf welcher Seite du stehst. Du bist unweigerlich zu einem nuke-nin geworden, und hast somit mein Vertrauen erlangt." Pain streckte mir immer noch den Mantel entgegen, und ich nahm ihn mit zitternden Fingern an mich.

„Du wirst im Laufe des Tages noch deinen Ring erhalten und ich werde dir das Chakra-Armband entfernen. Zuerst solltest du allerdings Itachi heilen. Er liegt im Krankenzimmer, den Weg dorthin solltest du mittlerweile kennen." Damit drehte sich Pain um und verschwand aus dem Zimmer.

Ich saß immer noch geschockt auf dem Bett, den warmen und weichen Mantel in meiner Hand haltend. Seitdem ich hier war ging auf lange Sicht gesehen alles schief. Ständig hatte ich um mein Leben fürchten müssen. Ständig hatte ich Angst um meinen Clan gehabt. Ständig hatte ich mir immer mehr von ihnen zu meinen Feinden gemacht.

Vielleicht war ich einfach nur überoptimistisch, aber zum ersten Mal seit meiner Gefangennahme hatte ich das Gefühl, dass etwas gut lief. Ich war jetzt einer von ihnen, hatte Itachi als Verbündeten, würde das Armband loskriegen.

Ich war einer von ihnen! Ein Akatsuki!

Ich würde hier rauskommen. Und zwar ohne, dass irgendeiner sterben musste.

* * *

So schnell es meine leicht zitternden Beine zuließen machte ich mich auf dem Weg zu dem Krankenzimmer. Itachis Wunden tauchten wieder vor meinen Augen auf. All das Blut. Dass er es überhaupt hierher geschafft hatte wunderte mich schon. Dabei hatte er mich auch noch getragen. Und Pain Bericht erstattet.

Allerdings sollte mich das wirklich so überraschen?

Als ich die Tür öffnete sah ich Itachi in dem Bett sitzen indem ich zuvor Deidara versorgt hatte. Sasori war ebenfalls anwesend, stand an dem Tisch und mixte wahrscheinlich eines seiner Gifte zusammen.

Als mich Sasori eintreten sah verstaute er das Fläschchen und kam zu mir. „Ich habe die Wunden versorgt soweit ich konnte. Heile ihn, alles was du brauchen wirst steht in den Schränken." Ich nickte nur, überrascht davon, dass er mir wie sonst nicht drohte. Sein Blick war zwar genauso gelangweilt und emotionslos wie immer, aber dafür waren Spuren seines Misstrauens mir gegenüber verschwunden.

Ich war jetzt einer von ihnen.

Sasori verließ das Zimmer und ich ging langsam zu Itachi, der mich die ganze Zeit nur angesehen hatte. „Was hast du Pain erzählt?", fragte ich ihn sobald ich sein Bett erreicht hatte.

„Den Ablauf des Kampfes. Außer, dass du eventuell die Gelegenheit nicht genutzt hast die beiden zu töten und unser Gespräch."

Ich blinzelte. „Dass ich die Gelegenheit nicht genutzt habe? Was-?"

„Wie ich bereits sagte, ich war mir nie sicher auf welcher Seite du stehst. Bist du zusammengebrochen bist."

Ich starrte ihn mit ungläubigem Blick an.

„_Du hast einen Fehler begangen. Einen Fehler, der deine ganze Fassade zerbröckeln ließ."_

Er hatte sich so sicher angehört. Ich hatte mich von ihm überzeugen lassen, dass bloß weil ich Yoshi und Kaito nicht getötet hatte, es automatisch bedeutete, dass er mich durchschaut hatte. Ich hatte nicht einmal daran gedacht, dass das auch passieren hätte können weil ich in Eile gewesen war oder aus Unachtsamkeit.

„Arschloch", murmelte ich leise. Itachi hatte mich eiskalt erwischt. Ich konnte nur von Glück reden, dass er jetzt mein Verbündeter war, der mich in diese Falle hat hineinlaufen lassen. Ansonsten hätte ich mich selbst ans Messer geliefert.

Der Uchiha grinste leicht. Aber es war nicht sein übliches arrogantes kaltes Grinsen, sondern eines das bis zu seinen Augen reichte.

Ich entfernte vorsichtig die Verbände von seinen Wunden um mir die Verletzungen genauer anzusehen. Zum Glück war ich jetzt nicht so schwach wie damals als ich Deidara heilen musste, sodass ich es überstehen sollte ohne gleich wieder in Ohnmacht zu fallen. Außerdem hatte ich noch Reste meines schwarzen Chakras übrig. Ich war jetzt ein Akatsuki, also müsste Pain nichts dagegen haben wenn ich es benutzen würde.

Ich kramte wieder einmal in den Schränken und wühlte mich durch Sasoris Giftsammlung, bis ich alle Zutaten für eine Heilsalbe zusammen hatte.

Ich spürte die ganze Zeit über Itachis Augen in meinem Rücken, aber komischerweise störte es mich nicht. Ich war vollkommen entspannt. All die Last, die ich die ganze Zeit auf meinen Schultern getragen hatte, war plötzlich verschwunden. Natürlich war mir klar, dass es noch längst nicht vorbei war. Ich saß immer noch in dem Versteck fest. Aber ich konnte bereits das Licht am Ende des schwarzen Tunnels sehen. Der Ausgang war zum Greifen nahe.

Ich war keine Gefangene mehr. Ich war ihr Verbündeter.

Itachi verzog keinen Muskel als ich ihn heilte. Er war noch härter als Deidara.

Nach einer Stunde hatte ich es geschafft, die Wunden waren geschlossen und Itachis Haut sah fast aus wie neu. Zur Kontrolle, dass ich keine inneren Verletzungen übersehen hatte, fuhr ich noch einmal mit meinen glühenden Händen über seinen Körper und checkte seine Organe. Alles war in Ordnung – bis ich sein Herz erreichte und das Ausmaß an Schaden erkannte.

„Amaya?", fragte Itachi mich sanft als ich ihn geschockt anblickte.

Ich musste mehrmals schlucken bis ich meine Stimme wieder fand und leise sagte: „Du… Du bist todkrank."

„Hn."

Im Gegensatz zu mir war er absolut nicht geschockt. Oder überrascht.

„Du wusstest es."

„Hn." Vorsichtig stand Itachi auf, schlüpfte in seine Schuhe, die unter dem Bett standen und flüsterte mir zu: „Ich möchte nicht, dass du das irgendjemanden erzählst. Ich habe meinen Tod bereits ausgesucht. Sobald Sasuke stark genug ist wird er gegen mich kämpfen und mich töten.

Jetzt lass uns in die Küche gehen, du musst erschöpft und hungrig sein."

Ich nickte nur und folgte ihm, während das Bild von Itachis zerstörtem Herz nicht aus meinem Kopf wollte. Er hatte höchstens noch ein paar Wochen. Um ehrlich zu sein war es verwunderlich, dass er noch aufrecht stehen konnte. Wahrscheinlich, vermutete ich, war es seine schiere Willenskraft die ihm am Leben ließ. Das und die Medikamente, dessen Reste ich in seiner Blutbahn entdeckt hatte.

Es war pure Ironie: Vor ein paar Stunden hätte ich mich wahnsinnig gefreut wenn ich erfahren hätte, dass sein Herz bald aufhören würde zu schlagen. Jetzt… Jetzt wollte ich ihm am liebsten wieder ins Krankenzimmer ziehen um wenigstens zu versuchen ihn zu heilen. Aber ich wusste, dass Itachi es nicht zulassen würde. Er wollte von Sasukes Hand sterben. Punkt. Und mit einem Uchiha brauchte man nicht zu diskutieren.

Als wir in die Küche traten saßen Kisame und Hidan bereits an dem Tisch. Ich erstarrte im Türrahmen, als ich den Jashinisten erkannte. Musste mich zusammenreißen, um nicht auf den Absatz kehrt zu machen und davonzurennen. Sein purer Anblick brachte alles wieder hoch.

Auch Hidan sah mich an und sein Anblick verdüsterte sich sofort. „Na Schlampe, bist immer noch nicht tot was?"

Ich sammelte mich, beruhigte mich und meinem Atem. Und entgegnete mit den ganzen Mut den ich aufbringen konnte: „Und du bist immer noch ein idiotisches dummes Arschloch ohne Hirn."

Für einen Moment war es still, dann brach Kisame in schallendes Gelächter aus.

„DU VERFICKTE SCHLAMPE!", schrie Hidan sobald er begriffen hatte was ich gesagt hatte. „Ich werde dich…!"

„Du wirst gar nichts, Hidan", unterbrach Itachi ihn mit leiser drohender Stimme. „Sie ist jetzt ein Mitglied von Akatsuki, und nicht mehr unsere Gefangene."

„Ist mir doch Scheißegal", knurrte der Jashinist wütend während er aufstand, nach seiner Sense griff und auf uns zukam. Ich widerstand dem Drang mich hinter Itachi zu verstecken, sondern sah ihm möglichst furchtlos in die lila Augen, während er mir zuraunte: „Der verfluchte Uchiha wird dich nicht ewig vor Lord Jashin retten können, Schlampe."

Ich atmete hörbar auf als er endlich verschwunden war. Kisame war derweil von seinem Stuhl gerutscht und lachte sich auf dem Boden liegend kaputt.

* * *

Als sowohl ich als auch Itachi etwas gegessen hatten war neben Kisame auch Kakuzu anwesend. Ich hatte gerade das Geschirr abgewaschen und in den Trockner gestellt, als Kakuzu mit seiner üblichen tiefen grummelnden Stimme sagte: „Glaub bloß nicht, dass du frei von deinen Schulden bist nur weil du jetzt ein Mitglied bist. Du schuldest mir immer noch das Geld für die zwei Löcher in den Wänden und das Verbandsmaterial das wir bisher wegen dir gebraucht haben."

Der Kerl hatte wirklich nichts anderes im Sinn als sein Geld. Die Wände im Gang zum Krankenzimmer und in der Küche, die ich beide aus Versehen zerstört hatte, waren übrigens wieder heil. In meiner Abwesenheit musste sie wohl irgendjemand repariert haben.

Seufzend drehte ich mich zu Kakuzu um und erwiderte mit erhobener Hand: „Ich schwöre, dass ich dich bezahlen werde sobald ich das Geld habe."

„Gut. Weil sonst werde ich es mir auf andere Wege beschaffen." Dabei warf er mir einen Blick zu der nichts Gutes erahnen ließ.

„Amaya." Ich zuckte zusammen als plötzlich hinter mir jemand meinen Namen rief. Als ich mich umdrehte stand Konan im Raum. Ich hatte sie nicht einmal hereinkommen hören.

„Ja, was ist?", fragte ich mit einer leichten Verbeugung nachdem ich mich von dem Schreck erholt hatte.

„Pain will dich in seinem Büro sehen. Sofort."

Ich nickte und Konan teilte sich daraufhin auf. In Papier. Und verschwand. Zumindest erklärte dies wie sie es schaffte so lautlos zu sein.

Kisame lachte wieder bei meinem Gesichtsausdruck aber bevor ich irgendetwas entgegnen konnte führte mich Itachi aus dem Zimmer in Richtung Pains Büro. Bevor wir ankamen raunte er mir jedoch zu: „Auch wenn wir jetzt Verbündete sind, die anderen erwarten immer noch, dass wir uns nicht ausstehen können."

Ich grinste nur. „Keine Sorge Uchiha. Ich bin immer noch wütend auf dich."

„Hn." Ein leichtes Lächeln war auf seinem Gesicht zu sehen, bevor er an Pains Tür klopfte.

„Aber danke. Für alles", fügte ich noch leise hinzu.

„Herein." Als ich Pains Büro betrat fiel mir auf, dass ich zuvor noch nie hier drin gewesen war.

Der Raum war relativ dunkel. Ein Fenster gegenüber der Tür zeigte nach draußen in eine regnerische, graue Umgebung. Links von mir saß der Anführer der Akatsuki hinter einem großen dunklen Schreibtisch. Im Gegensatz zu Tsunades war Pains Tisch aufgeräumt: Die Papierstapel und Schriftrollen waren ordentlich gestapelt, es lagen keine Weinflaschen herum, und Pain selber saß, die Hände auf die Tischplatte gestützt, gerade dahinter anstatt schlafend hinter den Stapeln zu verschwinden.

Um ehrlich zu sein hatte mir Tsunades Bild besser gefallen.

„Leader", sagte ich während ich mich leicht vor ihm verbeugte. Es war das erste Mal, dass ich ihn so ansprach und es fühlte sich seltsam an ihn als meinen Anführer zu bezeichnen. Vor allem weil ich mir insgeheim immer noch seinen Tod wünschte.

Konan, die neben Pain stand und mich mit ihrem kühlen Blick musterte zeigte für einen Moment einen Ansatz von einem Lächeln.

„Amaya, wenn du nichts dagegen hast" seine Mundwinkel zuckten kurz nach oben, „würde ich dir das Chakra-Armband abnehmen."

Nickend streckte ich ihm meinen Arm mit dem Armband hin. Natürlich wollte ich dieses verfluchte Ding loswerden!

Pain formte ein paar Handzeichen, murmelte etwas, legte seine Hand über das Schloss und mit einem leisen Klicken löste sich schließlich das Armband von meinem Handgelenk.

„Danke", murmelte ich während ich mein Handgelenk rieb.

Pain nickte nur, verstaute das Chakra-Armband und förderte stattdessen einen Ring zutage, den er mir überreichte. Er sah genauso aus wie die der anderen Mitglieder, nur hatte meiner das Zeichen für Wolf eingraviert, während der Hintergrund golden wie meine Wolfsaugen war.

„Mit dem Ring", erklärte mir Pain, „stehst du immer noch im Kontakt zu mir und du kannst mit dessen Hilfe die Siegel zu unseren Verstecken lösen."

Praktisch, dachte ich während ich mir den Ring ansteckte.

„Dadurch, dass du jetzt ein Akatsuki bist", fuhr Pain fort, „werden wir dich selbstverständlich trainieren. Ich habe dir deinen Trainingspartner bereits ausgesucht. Er wartet im Moment auf dem Trainingsfeld auf dich, Itachi wird dich dorthin begleiten. Ihr könnt gehen." Damit entließ er uns ohne mir vorher zu sagen, an wem ich meine verbliebenen Spuren von Aggressionen auslassen konnte.

* * *

**Und wieder einmal ist ein Kapitel zu Ende... Hoffe es hat euch gefallen.  
**

**Ihr könnt mir immer noch eure Lieblings-Akas mitteilen oder mir sagen falls jemand unbedingt mehr screen time haben sollte. Feedbacks sind natürlich auch erwünscht.  
**


	18. Training

**Das Kapitel ist kyraisabelle mit ihren Lieblings-Akas gewidmet. Es ist nicht so finster wie die anderen, sondern auflockernder. Ich hoffe meine humoristischen Versuche sind einigermaßen witzig :)**

**Viel Spaß beim Lesen.  
**

Ende vom letzten Kapitel:

_„Dadurch, dass du jetzt ein Akatsuki bist", fuhr Pain fort, „werden wir dich selbstverständlich trainieren. Ich habe dir deinen Trainingspartner bereits ausgesucht. Er wartet im Moment auf dem Trainingsfeld auf dich, Itachi wird dich dorthin begleiten. Ihr könnt gehen." Damit entließ er uns ohne mir vorher zu sagen, an wem ich meine verbliebenen Spuren von Aggressionen auslassen konnte._

**Kapitel 16: Training**

Itachi führte mich durch mehrere Gänge, durch die ich glaube ich vorher noch nie gegangen bin – es war schwer zu sagen, da alles ziemlich gleich aussah. Schließlich stoppten wir vor einer großen steinernen stabil aussehenden Wand. Ich wollte Itachi schon auslachen weil er sich verlaufen hatte, als er ein paar Handzeichen formte, ein leises „Release" murmelte und somit das Genjutsu auflöste, das den Ausgang getarnt hatte.

Ich kam mir wirklich dumm vor.

Das Trainingsfeld lag außerhalb des Verstecks. Wahrscheinlich war es ebenfalls mithilfe eines Genjutsus geschützt. Vor mir lag eine Wiese, umsäumt mit Bäumen, die mehrere Spuren von Kunais und Shuriken, aber auch von Hidans Sense, aufwiesen. Links von uns fiel ein gigantischer Wasserfall – wenn auch nicht ganz so gigantisch wie der im death valley – die Steinwand herab, an dessen Fuße sich das Akatsukiversteck befand. Der Wasserfall stürzte in einen breiten, reißenden Fluss mit Findlingen und Stromschnellen.

Aber all das rückte in den Hintergrund als ich meinen neuen Trainingspartner erblickte, der mitten auf der Wiese stand.

„Ernsthaft jetzt?", fragte ich mit gespielter Ungläubigkeit. „DU sollst mich trainieren? Habe ich dich nicht das letzte Mal besiegt?"

„Auch wenn du so ein oh so tolles Chakra hast, musst du noch lernen ohne es zu kämpfen, Kleine. Und da deine Chakranatur ebenfalls Wasser ist", fügte Kisame grinsend hinzu, während er auf mich zukam und mir Wolfsklinge reichte, „und du im Schwertkampf einigermaßen geübt bist, hat Leader mich für diese Aufgabe ausgesucht."

„Lernen zu kämpfen? Einigermaßen geübt?" Ich sah den Haifischmann mit einem finsteren Blick an. Kisame grinste nur.

Und griff mich ohne Vorwarnung an.

* * *

Zwei Stunden später:

Schwer atmend lehnte ich am Stamm eines Baumes. Wie durch ein Wunder hielt ich Wolfsklinge immer noch in meine jetzt blutigen Hände. Ich hatte mehrere größere Wunden, mein Chakra war wieder einmal fast leer und ich konnte mich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten. Ich war von oben bis unten triefend nass, da Kisame mich in seinem Wassergefängnis eingesperrt hatte und ich fast ersoffen wäre bevor ich es geschafft hatte mich zu befreien. Der Ex-nin aus Kirigakure hatte sich kein bisschen zurückgehalten, sondern mich mit einer Brutalität und Freude angegriffen, die ihn noch furchterregender machten als sein verdammtes Schwert – das der Hauptgrund gewesen war warum ich kaum noch Chakra besaß. Während des Kampfes war Kisames Grinsen immer breiter geworden und ich hatte schon bald um mein Leben fürchten müssen.

Tobi, der irgendwann dazugekommen war, war auch keine große Hilfe gewesen, da er immer nur wie ein verängstigtes Mädchen aufgeschrien hatte sobald Kisame mich wieder einmal getroffen hatte.

Jetzt presste mich der Schwertmann gerade an einen Baum, grinsend, während er mich würgte. Verzweifelt versuchte ich freizukommen; ich schlug und trat um mich, krallte meine Finger in seinen Arm – er ließ nicht locker.

„Gib auf Kleine. Oder ich werde solange zudrücken, bis du bewusstlos zu meinen Füßen liegst." Ein Blick in seine weißen runden Augen genügte mir um zu wissen, dass er die Wahrheit sprach.

„I-ich gebe… gebe auf", brachte ich keuchend hervor. Kichernd entfernte Kisame die Hand und ich sog dankbar und hustend die Luft in meine Lungen. Natürlich hätte ich ihn besiegen können, wenn ich mein schwarzes Chakra frei gesetzt hätte. Aber Kisame hatte Recht: Ich musste mehr lernen auch ohne es zu kämpfen. Ich konnte mich nicht darauf verlassen es immer zur Verfügung zu haben. Oder es anwenden zu können.

„Hübsches-Mädchen-Amaya, ist Amaya okay?" Tobi kam angerannt und nahm mich sofort in eine seiner engen Knochen-krachenden Umarmungen. Meine Beine waren immer noch schwach und so endeten wir beide eng umschlungen auf dem Boden.

„Tobi", ächzte ich unter seinem erstaunlich schweren Gewicht, „Bitte geh runter."

„HAHAHAHAHAH!" Während ich Tobi von mir runter schob lachte sich Kisame auf Samehada gestützt wieder einmal kaputt. Ohne dabei einen Finger krumm zu machen um uns zu helfen.

„Verdammtes Arschloch", brummte ich während ich mich mit Wolfsklinges Hilfe auf die Füße kämpfte. „Ich hoff nur du endest irgendwann einmal als frittiertes Fischstäbch-", bevor ich den Wunsch jedoch zu Ende sprechen konnte raste Samehada auf mich zu. Ich konnte gerade noch rechtzeitig ausweichen, spürte aber trotzdem den Luftzug als das Schwert haarscharf an meinem Kopf vorbeischrammte um den Baumstamm hinter mir in zwei Teile zu spalten.

Für einen Moment wich alle Farbe aus meinem Gesicht und ich befürchtete, jetzt würde er mich tatsächlich töten. Nach allem was ich durchgemacht hatte würde ich sterben, weil ich Kisame ein frittiertes Fischstäbchen genannt hatte.

Aber dann hört ich ihn lachen während er sein Schwert aus den Trümmern, das bis vor wenigen Sekunden noch ein Baum gewesen war, zog. Tobi war derweil ängstlich vor ihm davongekrochen und versuchte sich kopfvoraus in einen Busch zu verstecken, während sein Hintern wackelnd hervor guckte.

„Verflucht nochmal!"; schrie ich Kisame an nachdem ich mich einigermaßen wieder von dem Schock erholt hatte. „Ich hab doch bereits gesagt ich gebe auf!"

„Du kannst doch noch stehen und ausweichen. Solange du noch dazu in der Lage bist, ist der Kampf längst nicht vorbei."

Ungläubig starrte ich ihn an. War das sein Ernst?! Er wollte einfach so lange auf mich eindreschen bis ich fast tot vor ihm lag? Ts, danke, aber ohne mich.

„Nein Kisame, Kisame darf nicht hübsches-Mädchen töten! Tobi will das nicht!" Ich kicherte leicht als Tobi wieder unter dem Busch hervorgekrochen kam und sich an den rechten Arm des Schwertmannes warf. Bevor er Tobi abgeschüttelt hatte war ich jedoch bereits im Eingang zum Akatsukiversteck verschwunden und rannte schnaufend durch die Gänge.

* * *

Vollkommen erledigt und nachdem ich eine halbe Stunde lang den richtigen Weg gesucht hatte stolperte ich endlich durch die Tür in Itachis Zimmer. Der Uchiha saß auf dem Bett mit dem Rücken zur Wand und las in einem Buch. Als ich mich jedoch schwer atmend auf dem Boden fallen ließ sah er kurz auf und blickte mich mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an.

„Will ich überhaupt wissen was passiert ist?"

Ich lachte leise auf während ich mich endlich heilen konnte „Ich hab Kisame ein frittiertes Fischstäbchen genannt."

„Hn." Doch ich sah ihn kurz grinsen bevor er sich wieder ausdruckslos seinem Buch widmete.

„Ich dusch mich", informierte ich ihn sobald ich mich geheilt hatte und wieder zu Atem gekommen war. „Hast du zufällig noch was für mich zum Anziehen?", fragte ich ihn während ich auf die Fetzen herabsah die einmal Itachis T-Shirt und Hose gewesen waren.

„Konan hat ein paar Sachen für dich vorbei gebracht", informierte er mich ohne einmal aufzusehen. „Sie sind im Schrank."

„Danke." Ich nahm mir ein blutrotes Trägershirt, eine schwarze Leggins, einen dunkelblauen Rock und Unterwäsche heraus bevor ich ins Badezimmer verschwand.

Als ich in der Dusche stand und das heiße Wasser über mir lief seufzte ich tief auf und entspannte mich ein wenig. Natürlich war mir bewusst, dass Kisame mich suchen würde wenn er es nicht schon längst tat. Aber ich würde nicht vor ihm davonlaufen.

Als ich fertig war trocknete ich mich ab, kämmte meine Haare, zog mich an und wollte gerade das Bad verlassen, als ich seine Stimme im Zimmer hörte:

„Hey 'Tachi, weißt du wo die kleine Göre ist?"

„Hn. Sie ist vorher reingestürzt, hat ihre Sachen geschnappt und ist verschwunden."

Danke Itachi!

Doch ich hatte mich zu früh gefreut.

Die Tür wurde plötzlich aufgerissen und Kisames breite Form füllte den Türrahmen aus. Ich blinzelte ein paar Mal. Dann fiel mir ein, dass ich vollkommen vergessen hatte mein Chakra zu maskieren. Gott, wie dumm kann man sein! Natürlich war es ein leichtes für ihn gewesen mich zu finden.

So cool wie möglich lehnte ich mich ans Waschbecken. „Hey Fischlein, alles klar?"

Kopfschüttelnd wandte Kisame sich zu Itachi: „Ich versteh dich nicht. Warum versuchst du sie zu beschützen?"

„Weil ich es nicht riskieren will, dass du sie tötest nur weil sie dich beleidigt hat."

Warte, was war das mit dem Töten?!

„Aber 'Tachi, ich will sie nicht töten." Erleichtert atmete ich auf. „Sie ist ein Medizin-ninja, es wird sie nicht umbringen, wenn ich ihr ein Bein oder einen Arm abschneide."

WAS?!

„Kisame, lass das. Du weißt, sie wird dann nicht von großen Nutzen sein"

Theatralisch seufzend wandte sich Kisame wieder mir zu. Ich versuchte immer noch cool auszusehen und verschränkte meine Arme vor der Brust.

„Wir haben immer noch ein Training zu beenden", erinnerte er mich mit einem Grinsen.

„Vergiss es", grummelte ich zurück. „Ich bin erschöpft, ich habe mich gerade geduscht. Keine Chance, das du mich zurückschleppst."

Als ich sah wie sich sein Grinsen weitete erkannte ich, dass ich das Falsche gesagt hatte.

Eine Sekunde später hatte der Haifischmann mich schon über seine Schulter geworfen wie einen Kartoffelsack.

„Kisame lass mich los oder ich schwör dir ich verarbeite dich zu Sushi!", kreischte ich, während ich auf seinen Rücken einschlug.

Aber Kisame lachte nur, während er mich fester packte – indem er meinen Arsch griff.

„Tu deine Hand da weg du Perversling!"

Natürlich kam Itachi mir nicht zu Hilfe, sondern fuhr fort in seinem Buch zu lesen während sein Partner mich verschleppte.

Einige Minuten später waren wir wieder auf dem Trainingsfeld und Kisame setzte mich auf meinen Füßen ab.

Kaum fühlte ich Erde unter meinen Fußsohlen, musste ich auch schon einen Schlag durch Samehada ausweichen.

* * *

Es war nicht fair!

Ich hatte sowieso schon weniger Chakra als Kisame, der Unmengen davon zu besitzen schien. Dazu kam noch, dass er es schaffte ein Viertel meines Chakra mithilfe von seinem Schwert zu absorbieren. Außerdem war es verdammt schwer Kisame ernsthaften Schaden zuzufügen. Ich hatte ihm mit Wolfsklinge die Bauchdecke aufgeschlitzt und er hatte einfach nur gelacht und nach Samehada gegriffen. Sekunden später war die Wunde wie von Zauberhand wieder zusammen gewachsen. Das war so was von frustrierend!

Ich dagegen war wieder einmal am Ende meiner Kräfte angelangt und kniete auf dem nassen Rasen. Kisame stand derweil hinter mir und hielt mir sein Schwert an die Kehle.

„Wie war das noch mal von wegen du hast mich besiegt?", zog er mich auf. Ich überhörte ihn einfach. Das Blut rauschte in meinen Adern, meine Muskeln brannten, mein Herz raste. Einzelne Sterne tanzten vor meinen Augen. Ich spürte wie ich kurz vor der Bewusstlosigkeit war.

Doch bevor ich in die Dunkelheit fiel spürte ich wie der Haifischmann sein Schwert zurück auf seinen Rücken platzierte und mich hochhob. Ich hatte nicht einmal die Kraft dagegen zu protestieren, als er mich zurück in das Versteck trug und in Itachis Bett legte.

* * *

Stöhnend schlug ich meine Augen auf – und fuhr kreischend zurück.

„Hübsches-Mädchen-Amaya? Ist hübsches-Mädchen okay? Tobi tut es Leid wenn er hübsches-Mädchen erschreckt hat."

Mein Herz raste immer noch als ich mich schwer atmend wieder zurück in die Kissen sinken ließ. „Was machst du hier Tobi?", fragte ich ihn matt sobald ich meine Stimme wieder gefunden hatte. Durch einen Finger aufzuwachen, der dir ständig auf die Nase tippt, um dann als erstes eine orangene Maske zu sehen, die nah an deinem Gesicht herumwackelt, war alles andere als angenehm.

„KisameHatTobiGesagtDassTobiA mayaWeckenSollWeilKisameMitA mayaTrainierenWill", sagte er mir ohne einmal Luft zu holen.

Grummelnd vergrub ich mein Gesicht in dem Kissen.

„Hat Tobi was Falsches Gesagt? Tobi tut es Leid! Tobi is a good boy! "

"Es ist nicht wegen dir, Tobi. Kannst du mir einen Gefallen tun und Kisame sagen ich wäre noch am Schlafen?"

„A-aber Kisame wird Tobi umbringen wenn Kisame erfährt, dass Tobi gelogen hat. Will Amaya, dass Tobi stirbt?"

Ich seufzte. „Nein Tobi, ich will nicht, dass du stirbst. Aber willst DU, dass Kisame mir weh tut?" Ich sah ihn mit meinem bittenden Hundeaugenblick an. Es funktionierte…

„N-nein, Tobi will nicht, dass Amaya verletzt wird! Tobi is a good boy. Tobi wird Kisame sagen, dass hübsches-Mädchen noch schläft."

Wie ein Blitz rannte Tobi aus dem Zimmer und war verschwunden.

Zufrieden drehte ich mich um, um in Ruhe weiterzuschlafen.

„Kisame wird sich dadurch nicht lange aufhalten lassen."

Fluchend setzte ich mich auf. Itachi saß in dem Stuhl und las wieder in seinem Buch.

„Machst du eigentlich mal was anderes als Lesen?", fragte ich ihn grummelnd.

Itachi hob nur eine seiner Augenbrauen und sah mich mit diesem coolen Uchiha-blick an.

„Ach vergiss es." Ich legte mich wieder hin. „Weißt du, eigentlich könntest du auch die Tür abschließen oder so was ähnliches um zu verhindern, dass Kisame hereinkommt."

„Wenn du ihn loswerden willst, musst du es selber machen."

Brummelnd murmelte ich: „Du bist doch nur zu faul um deinen Arsch hochzuheben."

„Hn."

Ich schloss die Augen.

Itachi behielt Recht. Es dauerte wirklich nicht lange, bis Kisame ohne anzuklopfen durch die Tür trat.

Hinter ihm konnte ich Tobi jammern hören: „Tobi tut es Leid! Hübsches-Mädchen-Amaya muss Tobi glauben! Tobi wollte Kisame nicht verraten, dass Amaya noch schläft, aber Kisame hat Tobi mit seinem unheimlichen Schwert gedroht. Tobi tut es Leid!"

Einen Moment später entleerte Kisame einen ganzen Eimer eiskaltem Wasser über meinen Kopf. Prustend und keuchend stolperte ich aus dem Bett, während ich Schimpfwörter auf Kisame losließ die sogar Hidan hätten anerkennend nicken lassen.

Kisame ließ sich dadurch natürlich nicht beirren sondern lachte mich einfach nur aus.

„Komm schon Kleine, Training wartet. Oder brauchst du noch einen Eimer Wasser?"

Wütend starrte ich ihn an. Wenn Blicke töten könnten würde er jetzt zu einem frittierten Fischstäbchen werden, aber da sie es leider nicht konnten stapfte ich stattdessen triefnass ins Badezimmer.

„Kisame, du wirst mir die ganzen nassen Sachen ersetzen", hörte ich Itachi sagen als ich mich fluchend abtrocknete.

„Jaja, ich weiß. Aber das war die Sache eindeutig wert.

Beeil dich Mädchen! Oder ich zieh ich aus dem Bad raus."

Sauer trat ich heraus und ging an den Haifischmann vorbei aus dem Zimmer, nicht ohne zu versuchen ihm vorher die Tür auf die Nase zu knallen.

Ich tat noch einen kleinen Abstecher in die Küche, wo ich mir was zu essen machte.

„Kisame, was in Lord Jashins Namen hast du mit ihr angestellt, dass sie so verdammt angepisst ist?", fragte Hidan als ich wieder einen der Schränke laut zuknallte.

„Wenn du einen von denen kaputt machst", warnte mich Kakuzu ohne von seinem Geld aufzublicken, „wirst du ihn mir bezahlen."

Ich antwortete nicht, sondern folgte Kisame wortlos nach draußen, während ich das Sandwich aß und mir vorstellte es wäre Kisames Kopf.

Mein Blut kochte als ich Kisame angriff, sobald ich aus dem Versteck nach draußen getreten war.

„Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass es nur einen Eimer Wasser braucht, um dich sauer zu machen…", lachte Kisame als er meine Angriffe blockte.

Ich würde ihn schlagen, dachte ich immer und immer wieder, während ich ihn mit grimmiger Entschlossenheit angriff. Dann würde er hoffentlich aufhören mich ständig nach draußen zu zerren.

Wir hatten uns gerade wieder voneinander gelöst, als ich jemanden auf die Wiese treten hörte.

„Was macht ihr hier, un?"

Ich machte daraufhin den Fehler mich umzudrehen. Kisames folgender Tritt ließ mich durch die Luft bis knapp vor Deidaras Füßen fliegen. Keuchend und Blut spuckend versuchte ich den Schmerz zu verdrängen, der von den kaputten Rippen in meinen Körper schoss.

„Wonach sieht es denn aus Blonide?", fragte Kisame locker während er langsam auf uns zutrat.

Stöhnend heilte ich mich und kämpfte mich wieder auf meine Füße.

Ich würde nicht verlieren! Ich würde Kisame sein Grinsen vom Gesicht wischen!

Aber als ich kurz zur Seite sah, blickte ich direkt in das blaue Auge von Deidara. Ich vergaß daraufhin all meinen Ärger um den Haifischmann.

Der Hass und die Wut in Deidaras Blick trafen mich härter als jeder von Kisames Tritten oder Schlägen. Erschrocken starrte ich ihn nur an. Ich hatte gewusst, dass ich ihn verletzt hatte als ich ihn angefahren hatte.

Aber… Ich hatte keine Ahnung gehabt, dass es _so_ schlimm gewesen war.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte sich Deidara um und ging auf den versteckten Eingang zu. „Dann will ich euch nicht weiter aufhalten, un."

Verwirrt starrte ich ihm hinterher.

Was hatte ich getan?

„Hey, Kleine!" Kisame ließ Samehada vor mir auf den Boden krachen. „Soll ich dich erst in den Fluss werfen, oder was?"

Doch ich ignorierte ihn und lief stattdessen Deidara hinterher. Ich wusste, dass er mir eigentlich egal sein sollte, aber ich sah immer wieder seinen Blick der mir buchstäblich den Tod an den Hals wünschte. Auch wenn er ein Krimineller und ein Mörder war, ich konnte mich nicht einfach schulterzuckend abwenden. Mein Herz war zu weich für so etwas.

Ich hatte damals nicht nachgedacht als ich ihn wütend angezischt hatte. Ich hatte nur an Pains Sondermission gedacht. Hatte mir nur Gedanken darüber gemacht, wie ich heil aus der Zwickmühle wieder herauskommen könnte.

Ich wusste nicht, dass ich ihn so arg verletzt hatte.

Deidara war der einzige außer jetzt Itachi, mit dem ich mich einigermaßen verstand. Wenn er nicht solche Freude darin empfinden würde Leute in die Luft zu bomben, hätten wir sogar Freunde sein können!

Ich wollte wenigstens versuchen es wieder gutzumachen.

Schließlich erreichte ich Deidaras Zimmer. Zögernd hob ich die Hand um an seine Tür zu klopfen.

Ich würde so schnell wie möglich aus diesem Höllenloch verschwinden. Selbst wenn ich es schaffte diesen Hass aus Deidaras Augen zu nehmen, sobald er herausfinden würde, dass ich sie am Ende doch alle hintergangen hatte…

Er wäre am Boden zerstört. Wollte ich ihm das wirklich antun? Wollte ich wirklich zuerst versuchen sein Vertrauen zurückzugewinnen um es dann mit voller Wucht zu zerschlagen?

Meine Hand sackte wieder herab. Ich starrte auf die hölzerne Tür vor mir.

Nein, das würde ich noch weniger ertragen als den Blick vorhin.

Ich wandte mich wieder ab.

Hörte bereits wie Kisame näher kam und meinen Namen rief: „Amaya, beweg sofort deinen Hintern nach draußen, oder ich werde Hidan mit dir trainieren lassen!"

Mit einem letzten Blick auf Deidaras geschlossene Tür wandte ich mich fluchend um.

Ich würde diesem Fisch jede Gräte einzeln herausreißen!

* * *

**Für alle die sich fragen: Nein, was wird jetzt aus Amaya und Deidara? Keine Sorge, das wird sich schon noch aufklären.**

**Solltet ihr finden, dass ein oder mehrere Akatsukis mehr screen time benötigen, schreibt mich einfach an und ich werde sie ihnen geben.  
**


	19. Lebenselexier

**Ich habe endlich geschafft ein neues Kapitel zu schreiben! Juhu :D**

**Ich hatte zwischenzeitlich eine leichte Schreibblokade und bin einfach nicht vorwärts gekommen. Deshalb ist dieses Kapitel auch nicht unbedingt eines meiner besten, aber... lest selbst. **

**blablabla** - schwarzer Zetsu

Ende vom letzten Kapitel:

_Mit einem letzten Blick auf Deidaras geschlossene Tür wandte ich mich fluchend um._

_Ich würde diesem Fisch jede Gräte einzeln herausreißen!_

**Kapitel 17: Lebenselexier**

Die nächsten Tage vergingen wie im Flug. Ich stand früh morgens auf – ich schlief immer noch in Itachis Zimmer, allerdings mittlerweile auf einer Luftmatratze auf dem Boden –, aß etwas und trainierte meistens bis Sonnenuntergang mit einem der Mitglieder, je nachdem wer gerade zur Verfügung stand. Durch das Training bekam ich einen sehr guten Eindruck von ihrem Kampfstil, ihren Schwächen und Fähigkeiten. Wie sich herausstellte, war Kisame nicht der einzige der etwas anderes vom Training verstand als ich. So gut wie alle Akatsuki griffen mich an als befänden wir uns mitten in einem Kampf um Leben und Tod.

Von Itachi ließ ich mich jedes Mal in die Welt seiner Genjutsu versetzen, und versuchte daraufhin Stunde für Stunde daraus freizukommen. Auch wenn ich mich nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken fühlte, dass er seine ohnehin schon schlechte Sichtweise mit meinem Training noch verschlechterte, so tat Itachi es immer mit einem ‚Hn' ab. Ich wusste, dass seine Konfrontation mit Sasuke immer näher rückte, und hatte schon öfters versucht ihn davon abzubringen oder ihm angeboten zu versuchen seine Augen oder sein Herz zu heilen, aber er hatte jedes Mal abgelehnt und nur die Medikamente genommen, die seinen Tod lediglich herauszögern würden.

Hidan griff mich noch brutaler an als Kiame – was mich nicht überraschte. Ich wusste nicht was genau Pain oder einer der anderen zu ihm gesagt hatte nachdem er versucht hatte mich zu opfern, aber anscheinend hatte es geholfen. Er beschwerte sich zwar immer noch darüber, dass ich noch nicht vor Jashin stand, aber er ließ seine Finger von mir. Außer natürlich im Training, oder besser gesagt meinem Überlebenskampf, wenn mich der Unsterbliche mit seiner Sense angriff. Kichernd, lachend, sadistisch.

Kakuzu bekämpfte mich entweder mit seinen schwarzen Masken-Monstern oder mit Taijutsu. Es war verdammt schwierig, allen Monstern auszuweichen, während ich gleichzeitig Kakuzu nicht aus den Augen lassen durfte, da er mich sonst persönlich bekämpfte oder versuchte mich mit seinen Fäden einzufangen. Ich schaffte es einmal einen seiner Monster zu besiegen, sodass es vor meinen Füßen in eine schwarze Masse zerfloss. Daraufhin eröffnete mir Kakuzu, dass er um länger zu leben, die Herzen anderer Shinobi klaute, und dass jeder dieser Maskendinger eigentlich ein Herz eines Ninjas besaß, welches die gleiche Chakranatur hatte wie sein vorheriger Besitzer. Mit einem Tonfall als würde er übers Wetter reden, erklärte er mir, dass er bald das Herz welches ich zerstört hatte, wieder ersetzte musste. Am nächsten Tag verschwand er mit Hidan auf einer Mission, um Kopfgelder zu sammeln und um irgendeinem Shinobi das Herz herauszureißen. Ich hatte danach tagelang ein schlechtes Gewissen, und stellte mir immer wieder vor wie Kakuzu irgendeinem Menschen das blutige Herz herausriss… alles nur wegen mir.

Sasori griff mich stets mit seinen vor Gift triefenden Puppen an. Ich kam selten dicht genug an die Puppe heran, sondern musste zuvor immer seinen dutzenden von Fallen ausweichen. Es passierte nicht selten, dass ich von einer der giftigen Waffen getroffen wurde, allerdings war ich nicht ganz ungeübt in Giften und schaffte es mehrmals das Gift aus der Wunde zu befördern bevor es sich zu weit verteilt hatte. Wenn ich allerdings das Gift nicht mehr aufhalten konnte und bewegungslos und von Schmerzen geschüttelt auf dem Boden lag, ließ mich Sasori stets für einige Stunden von Krämpfen geschüttelt auf der harten Erde liegen, bis er mir endlich das Gegengift spritzte. Seiner Erklärung nach würde es vielleicht helfen, dass ich mich beim nächsten Mal mehr anstrengte um dieser Prozedur zu entgehen. Ich glaube aber eher, dass er einfach nur sauer darauf war, dass ich es geschafft hatte sein Gift mehrmals aus meinem System zu zwingen.

Deidara… ich glaube, wenn es nach ihm gegangen wäre, hätte er gar nicht erst mit mir trainiert. Aber Leader hatte es ihm befohlen, also griff auch er mich das ein oder andere Mal an, wenn es sich nicht vermeiden ließ. Er flog dabei auf einem seiner weißen Tonvögel, während er in einer Tour Bomben auf mich warf. Neben Hidan wer er der einzige, vor dem ich befürchten musste, dass sie das Training durchaus als eine Gelegenheit nehmen würden um mich zu töten. Deidaras Grinsen, wenn ich in sein Minenfeld geriet oder nicht rechtzeitig seine Bomben bemerkte, war durchaus so sadistisch, schadenfroh und verrückt wie das von Hidan und ich war stetes froh lebend aus dem Training herauszukommen.

Wenn ich nicht gerade trainierte, stellte ich in Sasoris Chemielabor Medikamente, Salben und Heilsäfte her.

Gerade stand ich wieder an dem Tisch im Krankenzimmer, das übrigens die meiste Zeit leer war. Die Akatsuki waren Killer und keine Weicheier, die wegen jeder Verletzungen sofort zu mir gerannt kamen. Und dass einer von ihnen ernsthaft verletzt wurde, kam ebenfalls selten vor. Aber ich konnte Pain verstehen, warum er trotzdem darauf bestand, dass ich so viele Heilmittel herstellen sollte wie möglich. Denn wenn es einen der Akatsuki einmal treffen würde, würde es lebensgefährlich enden, und meine Medizin könnte ihnen das Leben retten. Ob ich darüber wirklich so froh war, wusste ich nicht. Die Heilmittel würden darüber entscheiden, ob einer der Akatsuki überleben oder sterben würde. Wenn ich mich schon schlecht dabei gefühlt hatte, Deidara zu retten, war das hier mindestens dreifach so schlimm, aber ich konnte Pain nicht einfach so meine Hilfe verweigern. Schließlich war ich ja jetzt eine von ihnen. Und ich brauchte sein Vertrauen, um leben aus dieser Sache hervorzukommen.

Im Moment stellte ich eine der stärksten Heilsäfte überhaupt her: Das Lebenselexier vom Wolfsclan, wie es genannt wird, hergestellt aus einer giftigen Pflanze: Der Feuerbeere. Sie war der Grund, warum ich überhaupt nach Amegakure gekommen war. Sie war der Anfang des Schlamassels gewesen.

Kisame hatte mich einmal gefragt, was ich genau in Ame wollte, als sie mich geschnappt hatten und ich hatte geantwortet, dass ich nach der Feuerbeere suchte, die nur in dieser Gegen wuchs. Sasori hatte das natürlich mitbekommen, und hatte wissen wollen was ein Medizin-ninja mit einer giftigen Pflanze anstellen wollte. Natürlich hätte ich lügen können, aber ich war nicht besonders gut darin, und wenn er mich erwischt hätte wäre es mein Todesurteil gewesen. Also hatte ich ihm wohl oder übel erzählt, dass wir aus der Beere ein Mittel herstellten, dass gerade gestorbene Menschen zurück in das Leben holen konnte. Natürlich hatte Pain, sobald er davon erfahren hatte, darauf bestanden, dass ich mehrere dieser Lebenselexiere herstellen sollte. Tja, und hier war ich nun.

„Bist du bald fertig?"

Ich zuckte zusammen, als Sasori plötzlich hinter mir auftauchte und einen Blick auf die blassrote Flüssigkeit in dem Behälter, den ich hielt, warf.

„Du hast mich schon lange genug warten lassen", knurrte er ungeduldig. Ich widerstand der Versuchung mit den Augen zu rollen. Das Lebenselexier herzustellen war eine langwierige, anstrengende Prozedur. Machte man einen Fehler, dann wäre die Wirkung nicht mehr heilend sondern tödlich. Am Anfang hatte ich noch mit dem Gedanken gespielt, es _aus Versehen_ zu vermasseln, aber Sasori hatte mir angedroht er würde die Medizin an mir testen, und jedes seiner Gifte an mir ausprobieren, sollte es sich als falsch herausstellen. Der Puppenspieler traute mir immer noch nicht hundert prozentig, war aber nicht mehr ganz so furchterregend wie vor meiner Rekrutierung.

Ich fuhr mir mit einer Hand durch mein Haar während ich Sasori antwortete: „Ja, bin gerade fertig geworden. Allerdings habe ich nur eine Dosis fertig bekommen. Mir fehlen einige Zutaten um mehr herzustellen."

Der Puppenspieler sah mich nur ausdruckslos an, aber ich konnte trotzdem das gefährliche Blitzen in seinen braunen Augen sehen. „Welche?"

Ich schluckte, und nannte ihm die drei Dinge. Das eine war eine Wurzel die in den Wüsten von Wind country wuchs und bekannt war für ihre Wirkung gegen Blutkrankheiten. Viele Shinobi, die diese Wurzel gesucht hatten, hatten dabei ihren Tod in den trockenen heißen Wüstenlandschaften gefunden.

Das zweite waren bestimmte Blätter eines Baumes, der in vielen Wäldern zu finden war. Allerdings mussten die Blätter im Frühling, wenn sie frisch ausgetrieben waren, gepflückt werden. Tat man dies, halfen sie wunderbar gegen Fieber und Erkältung.

Das letzte war ebenfalls ein Blatt, dieses Mal jedoch von einem Nadelbaum, der in den kalten Gegenden im Land des Eisens wuchs.

Sasori hörte mir mit gelangweilten Gesicht zu, und als ich ihm die drei Dinge aufgelistet hatte, nickte er nur und ging in Richtung Ausgang, während er über die Schulter rief: „Folge mir."

Er führte mich in einen Bereich des Verstecks, in dem ich zuvor noch nie gewesen war und trat in einen leeren Raum. Die Wände waren aus Stein, es herrschte Dunkelheit, da keine Fenster vorhanden waren, und Sasori musste zuerst einige Kerzen anzünden. Der Puppenspieler trat in die Mitte des Raumes und schien in irgendwas versunken zu sein.

Plötzlich erschien eine flackernde Figur neben dem Puppenspieler. Ich sprang vor Schreck kurz zurück, bis ich erkannte, dass Pain als Hologramm vor mir stand.

Der Anführer der Akatsuki war, sobald er mir den Mantel und Ring überreicht hatte, zusammen mit Konan nach Ame verschwunden und ich hatte ihn seitdem nicht mehr gesehen.

„Was für ein Problem gibt es?", fragte das regenbogenfarbene Hologramm von Pain.

Sasori sah mich nur an, und ich erklärte dem Akatsukianführer seufzend, dass ich nicht alles herstellen konnte, weil mir einige Zutaten fehlten oder knapp waren. Denn auch wenn Sasoris Schränke äußerst gut mit Kräutern, Blättern, Wurzeln, und Pflanzen aus der ganzen Welt gefüllt waren, so waren es hauptsächlich Mittel um Gifte herzustellen. Die Dinge, die ich brauchte, waren Heilmittel.

Pain hörte sich mein Problem wortlos an, während ich dachte: Was ich brauchte war ebenfalls in der ganzen Welt verstreut. Es würde lange brauchen, um alles einzusammeln, und Zeit in Anspruch nehmen, die die Akatsuki nicht hatten. Vielleicht musste ich nicht mehr Medizin herstellen, die das Leben von Massenmördern retten würde…

Natürlich gäbe es noch eine andere, weniger komplizierte Möglichkeit, an die Sachen heranzukommen, jedoch würde ich mich hüten Pain davon zu erzählen, solange er nicht-

„Gibt es andere Wege wie man an die Zutaten kommt?", fragte das Hologramm.

Verdammt. Ich konnte ihn nicht anlügen, er würde es sofort bemerken.

„Ja. Wir vom Wolfsclan holen uns manchmal unsere Zutaten von einer Frau namens Aki, die in einem kleinen Dorf nahe Kusa lebt. Sie hat einen Laden, spezialisiert für Heilmittel." Ich wollte Pain das alles nicht verraten. Ich wollte nicht, dass Aki mit hereingezogen wurde und dass ich den Akatsuki am Ende doch mehr von dem Lebenselexier herstellen musste. Aber ich hatte keine andere Wahl. So langsam verstand ich, was Itachi die ganze Zeit als Spion durchmachen musste. Er war schließlich schon seit Jahren in Akatsuki, und musste in ihren Namen töten und foltern, damit er sich nicht selbst verriet. Kein Wunder also, dass er so kalt und emotionslos geworden ist.

„Gut, ich werde in den nächsten Stunden zum Versteck kommen um zu entscheiden was wir als nächstes tun werden." Damit verschwand das Hologramm und ließ mich und Sasori wieder in dem Raum zurück.

* * *

Eineinhalb Stunden später, nachdem ich etwas gegessen hatte, war ich wieder einmal auf dem Trainingsfeld, und stand Itachi gegenüber.

„Amaya, ich möchte, dass du mich angreifst, und zwar mit allen Waffen und beiden Chakren die du besitzt."

Ich sah den Uchiha nur verwirrt an. Kein Genjutsutraining?

„Wieso?", fragte ich neugierig.

Für einen Moment war Itachi plötzlich verschwunden, nur um einen Liedschlag später direkt vor mir wieder aufzutauchen und mir leise zuflüsterte: „Du wirst in den nächsten Tagen Akatsuki verlassen müssen, ich will sicher gehen, dass du dazu in der Lage bist."

Ich konnte nicht verhindern, dass seine urplötzliche Nähe und sein warmer Atem an meinem Ohr mich immer noch zusammenzucken ließen. Während ich das Gefühl verdrängte zurückzuweichen, wurde mir langsam klar, was er gerade gesagt hatte. Wenn ich in den nächsten Tagen verschwinden musste, hieß das…

„Du wirst Sasuke konfrontieren", flüsterte ich ebenso leise zurück. Traurigkeit überkam mich. Ich wollte nicht, dass er starb. Ich hatte ihm so viel zu verdanken, wegen ihm würde ich es lebend aus dieser Hölle schaffen.

Auf einmal griffen Itachis kühle Finger unter mein Kinn und hoben es hoch, sodass ich in seine roten Augen sah. Er hatte immer öfters das Sharingan aktiviert, da er sonst kaum noch sehen konnte. Seine Augen wurden immer schwächer und verloren an Licht, und bald schon würde der Uchiha in vollkommener Finsternis gehüllt sein. Vorausgesetzt er würde bis dahin überleben. Natürlich hatte er mein Angebot ihm zu helfen freundlich aber bestimmt abgelehnt.

„Mach dir nicht so viele Sorgen um mich", sagte er sanft. Ich schluckte. „Ich werde sterben, so werde ich Sasuke wenigstens noch helfen."

„Aber ich kann dich heilen!", entgegnete ich verzweifelt. „Ich weiß, dass ich das kann."

Seine Mundwinkel hoben sich daraufhin zu einem leichten kaum wahrnehmbaren Lächeln. „Ich habe meinen Clan getötet. Mein Tod ist der Preis dafür. Und wenn ich dadurch meinen Bruder dazu bringen kann wieder nach Konha zurückzukehren, so bin ich bereit ihn zu zahlen."

Ich öffnete meinen Mund um zu widersprechen, aber mir fiel nichts ein was ich sagen konnte. Ich wusste ich würde ihn nicht umstimmen können.

Wieder mit seiner üblichen emotionsfreien Maske trat Itachi von mir zurück. „Lass uns trainieren."

Doch bevor auch nur einer von uns einen Schritt tun konnte, schob sich plötzlich Zetsu in der Mitte von uns aus dem Boden.

„Es tut uns Leid, wenn wir stören, **nein, tut es nicht. Aber wir haben Neuigkeiten die dich interessieren werden, Itachi.** Es scheint, als wäre Sasuke Orochimaru entkommen. **Dein kleiner Bruder hat diesen Schlangenmann getötet. **Äußerst eindrucksvoll. **Nicht wirklich. Orochimaru war schwach. Jeder hätte ihn in dem Zustand töten können. **Trotzdem…" Damit verschwand Zetsu immer noch diskutierend im Boden. Ich warf einen schnellen Blick zu Itachi, der aussah als hätte ihm Zetsu lediglich die Wettervorhersage für morgen mitgeteilt.

Aber ich wusste, dass er das gleiche dachte wie ich: Sasuke würde sich auf die Suche nach Itachi machen. Und Itachi würde ihn erwarten.

Itachi warf einen schnellen Blick auf den Stand der Sonne, bevor er sagte, als wäre gerade nichts geschehen: „Wie haben noch zwei Stunden Zeit." Damit ließ er drei Shuriken aus seinem Ärmel gleiten.

* * *

**Dadurch, dass Amaya mit ihrem Auftauchen natürlich die Pläne der Akatsuki durcheinander gebracht hat und sie sich erstmal um sie kümmern mussten, ist die storyline auch durcheinander geraten. Heißt, Konoha hat die Zombies nocht nicht konfrontiert. Sasuke hat das natürlich kalt gelassen und er hat trotzdem gegen die Pedoschlange gekämpft.  
**

**Ich hoffe meine Schreibblokade ist weg und dass das nächste update schneller gehen wird.**

**Eure evil mastermind**


	20. Abschied

**Die Schreibblokade ist weg! Juhu! Als Entschuldigung für das nicht ganz so gute letzte Kapitel kommt jetzt wieder einer meiner schnelleren Updates.**

**Viel Spaß beim Lesen :D**

**blablabla** - schwarzer Zetsu

Ende vom letzten Kapitel:

_Aber ich wusste, dass er das gleiche dachte wie ich: Sasuke würde sich auf die Suche nach Itachi machen. Und Itachi würde ihn erwarten._

_Itachi warf einen schnellen Blick auf den Stand der Sonne, bevor er sagte, als wäre gerade nichts geschehen: „Wie haben noch zwei Stunden Zeit." Damit ließ er drei Shuriken aus seinem Ärmel gleiten._

**Kapitel 18: Abschied**

Drei Stunden später saß ich erledigt und geduscht am Esstisch, zusammen mit den anderen Mitgliedern, die sich zurzeit alle im Versteck befanden. Nur Pain und Konan fehlten noch, aber sie würden in wenigen Minuten eintreffen.

Die Nachricht von Orochimarus Tod war natürlich bereits bei allen angekommen.

„Verfluchtes Kind, un" brummte Deidara nur. „Dabei wollte ich diesen Schlangenbastard umbringen! Dafür werde ich dieses Uchihabalg töten, un."

„Ich würde mich an deiner Stelle heraushalten", warf Zetsu ein. „Es ist Itachis Kampf. **Warum nicht? Es ist doch egal wer ihn bekämpft. Am Ende wird es mindestens einen Toten geben, der uns gehören wird**." Nach diesen Worten warf er mit seinen glühenden gelben Augen einen schnellen Blick sowohl zu Deidara als auch Itachi, als müsste er vergleichen wen er lieber fressen würde.

„Brat", warf auch Sasori ein, „wir werden bald anfangen die Jinchuuriki zu jagen. Du wirst mit deiner Racheaktion nur unnötige Zeit vergeuden."

„Und Zeit ist Geld", entgegnete Kakuzu.

Deidaras Gesicht verfinsterte sich nur, während er sich wahrscheinlich schon ausmalte wie er Sasuke besiegen würde. Allerdings hatte ich meine Zweifel ob der Terrorist wirklich als Sieger hervortreten würde. Ich kannte Sasuke zwar nicht, aber wenn er Itachis Bruder war… Und bei Orochimaru trainiert hatte… Deidara hatte ein recht impulsives Temperament und dachte oft nicht nach wenn er angriff. Wenn er Sasuke bekämpfte, würde er höchstwahrscheinlich rot sehen im Anbetracht dessen, dass Sasuke ein Uchiha und Itachis Bruder war. Und wenn ich die entspannte ruhige Haltung Itachis nach Deidaras Aussage betrachtete, so hatte wohl auch er keine Zweifel daran wer von den beiden stärker war.

„Tobi wird mit Freuden Deidara-sempai begleiten", rief Tobi fröhlich.

„Halt die Klappe, un!", fauchte der Bomber ihn an.

„Scheint als wäre Blondie mit dem falschen verdammten Fuß aufgestanden", lachte Hidan.

Doch bevor Deidara etwas entgegnen konnte, ging die Tür auf und Pains mächtiges Chakra füllte augenblicklich den Raum und ließ jeden sofort verstummen.

Ohne ein Wort setzte sich der Anführer ans Kopfende des Tisches, Konan, die Deidara und Hidan warnende Blicke zuwarf, setzte sich zu seiner rechten. Die übrigen Mitglieder hatten sich wie folgt niedergelassen: Neben Pain saß Itachi, dann ich, Kisame, Hidan und Kakuzu. Auf der anderen Seite waren Sasori, Deidara, Tobi und Zetsu, der neben Konan saß.

„Wie ihr wisst", begann Pain mit seiner üblichen ruhigen aber trotzdem bedrohlichen Stimme, „starten wir in Kürze die Jagd nach den übrigen Jinchuuriki, nachdem uns gewisse Verzögerungen aufgehalten haben." Dabei bedachte er mich mit einem eisigen Blick aus seinen Rinneganaugen. Danke, war mir eine Freude den Jinchuuriki etwas mehr Zeit zu beschaffen, dachte ich, während ich so tat, als würde ich beschämt von Pain weggucken.

„Bevor wir jedoch beginnen, müssen wir noch einiges klären."

Deidaras Kopf schnellte sofort hoch, und ich wusste er würde Pain fragen ob er gegen Sasuke kämpfen dürfte.

„Die Jinchuuriki einzufangen wird schwerer werden je mehr Schwänze sie haben. Wenn man bedenkt, dass bei der Ergreifung des Einschwänzigen Deidara seinen Arm verloren hat, Sasori fast gestorben wäre bei der Konfrontation mit Ninjas aus Konoha und Suna und dass sowohl Itachi als auch Deidara es nicht geschafft haben den Neunschwänzigen zu überwältigen, habe ich Amaya beauftragt gewisse Vorkehrungen zu treffen." Sofort waren alle Augen auf mich gerichtet. Ich blickte nur starr auf die Tischplatte vor mir.

„Amaya hat Medizin hergestellt, die unter anderem Tote zu Leben erwecken kann, und wird uns als Medizin-ninja eine große Hilfe sein. Allerdings braucht sie zuvor noch einige Zutaten, die wir zuerst besorgen müssen."

„Verdammte Scheiße", widersprach Hidan, „wen interessiert es schon dass Blonide zu blöd war um seinen verfluchten Arm zu behalten. Wir brauchen keine verfickte Medizin und wir brauchen diese Schlampe nicht, also opfern wir sie, dabei meine ich mich, endlich Lord Jashin und jagen diese beschissenen Jenchar- was auch immer. Ich will endlich kämpfen und nicht mehr in diesem verdammten Loch fest hängen!"

Pain warf ihm einen eiskalten drohenden Blick zu, als er ruhig entgegnete: „Mein Entschluss steht fest; wir werden zuerst die Heilmittel besorgen die Amaya braucht.

Außerdem ist mir zu Ohren gekommen, dass Itachis jüngerer Bruder Sasuke Orochimaru getötet hat. Dadurch, dass sein Ziel Itachi ist, wird er unsere Organisation ebenfalls ins Visier nehmen, was unsere Pläne durcheinander bringen könnte."

„Ähm Leader", meldete Deidara sich. „Ich würde mich gern um das Problem kümmern, un. Ich werde ihn umbringen."

Pain sah ihn nur an, während Deidara sich bereits vor Vorfreude auf die Lippen biss.

„Nein." Die meisten am Tisch – außer natürlich die die keine Emotionen zeigten – sahen Pain überrascht an, vor allem aber der blonde Terrorist.

„Wie ich bereits sagte, Sasukes Ziel ist Itachi, und Itachi hat mir bereits angeboten sich um seinen Bruder zu kümmern."

„Verfluchter Uchiha, un", zischte Deidara wütend, während er Hassblicke auf Itachi warf, die dieser jedoch ignorierte.

„Außerdem brauche ich dich und Sasori, da ihr Amaya auf ihrer Mission begleiten werdet." Jetzt sah ich wohl am überraschten aus. Ich hatte damit gerechnet, dass irgendein Akatsukipaar zu Aki gehen würde um die Heilmittel zu holen, und nicht, dass ich es machen würde.

Deidara sah danach noch wütender aus, aber ich hüpfte innerlich auf und ab vor Freude. Ich würde das Versteck verlassen und nach Kusa reisen. Mit nur zwei Akatsuki! Das würde meine Chance sein zu entkommen!

„Kommt in einer viertel Stunde in mein Büro, und ich werde euch den Missionsbericht überreichen. Wenn es keine weiteren Fragen gibt, ist das Treffen beendet." Damit standen er und Konan auf und verließen den Raum. Sobald sich die Tür geschlossen hatte, beschwerte sich Hidan wieder lauthals über mich, Deidara holte seinen Ton heraus und knetete ihn während er dunkle Blicke auf Itachi und mich warf, Kisame klopfte mir auf die Schultern während er rief: „Unsere Kleine hat also ihre erste Mission" und Itachi lehnte sich zurück und schloss die Augen.

Ich aber machte in Gedanken Freudensprünge, während ich dachte: Freiheit, ICH KOMME!

* * *

Ich schwebte im siebten Himmel als ich Itachis und mein Zimmer betrat um alles einzusammeln was ich brauchen würde und nicht für immer im Akatsukiversteck vergammeln sollte.

Ich würde fliehen! Dieses Mal richtig!

Natürlich konnte ich nicht einfach so davon laufen. Auch wenn ich nicht mehr dieses Armband umhatte, so wusste Pain immer noch wo sich mein Clan befand.

Nachdem ich einige Klamotten, die mir Konan besorgt hatte, Wolfsklinge, ein paar Kunais und Shuriken und meine Schriftrolle, in der ich alle wichtigsten Medizinutensilien versiegelt hatte, beisammen hatte, setzte ich mich an Itachis Schreibtisch. Ich traf die Vorkehrung, die Pain hoffentlich davon abhalten würde in lauter Wut über meine Flucht mit allen Akatsuki über meinen Clan herzufallen. Ich konnte mir Pains Reaktion genau vorstellen. Mir lief es eiskalt den Rücken herunter bei dem Gedanken an einem wütenden Pain. Hoffentlich würde er das hier finden, und hoffentlich würde es ihn etwas milder stimmen.

Ich hatte mir das ganze Szenario schon hundert Mal in den letzten Tagen überlegt, sollte sich einmal die Möglichkeit zur Flucht ergeben. So wusste ich genau was ich machen musste und was ich mitnehmen sollte, und war deshalb pünktlich nach fünfzehn Minuten in Pains Büro anwesend, zusammen mit einem ungeduldigen Sasori und einem wutgefüllten grummelnden Deidara. Aber selbst die schlechte Laune des Bombers konnte mich nicht mehr herunterziehen. Ich würde bald frei sein! Frei von diesen psychopathischen Killern!

Ich versuchte Pain mit einem möglichst gleichgültigen Gesichtsausdruck zuzuhören als er uns die genauen Missionsdetail erklärte und Sasori eine Schriftrolle überreichte. Zu meiner Freude bestand der Anführer darauf, dass wir das Lebenselexier mitnehmen sollten, da wir die einzigen waren die eine Mission hatten – außer Itachi. Aber der Uchiha würde es nicht brauchen, da er sterben wollte, und Pain dachte wahrscheinlich, dass sein bester Mann seinen jüngeren Bruder mit Leichtigkeit besiegen könnte; schließlich wusste außer mir niemand in Akatsuki über die Krankheit des Uchiha.

Sobald wir auf dem Gang vor Pains Bürotür standen, sagte Sasori nur: „In fünf Minuten am Eingang, und lasst mich nicht warten brats."

Ich ging schnell ins Krankenzimmer und versiegelte auch das Lebenselexier und sonstige wichtige Heilmittel die ich nicht in den Händen einer kriminellen Organisation lassen wollte, in die Schriftrolle. Ich wollte schon zum Eingang gehen, blieb aber stehen. Drehte mich wieder um, und ging den Weg zurück. Zurück in Itachis Zimmer.

Zum Glück war der Uchiha im Raum; er saß auf dem Bett, mit geschlossenen Augen und meditierte wahrscheinlich. Ich zögerte einen Moment lang, bevor ich anfing zu sprechen: „Ähm Itachi…" Itachi rührte sich nicht, aber ich wusste, dass er mir zuhörte. „Ich wollte dir nur danken. Für alles. Dass du Pain angelogen hast um mir die Chance zu geben hier rauszukommen und dass du nicht das Arschloch bist was ich am Anfang gedacht hatte. Wenn ich an jemanden anderen geraten wäre, wäre ich jetzt tot, also danke… nochmal." Ich schluckte, unsicher wohin ich blicken sollte. Itachi hatte sich immer noch keinen Millimeter bewegt, er hatte nicht einmal seine Augen geöffnet. Aber er hörte mir zu. Mit leiser Stimme fuhr ich fort: „Ich wünschte wirklich ich könnte mich irgendwie revanchieren, aber ich weiß, dass du dich nicht von deinem Plan abbringen lässt. Auch wenn ich immer noch dagegen bin. Aber ich kann dir versprechen, dass ich nach deinem Bruder sehen werde, nach deinem Tod. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass er heil in Konoha ankommt und ich werde Konoha vor Akatsuki schützen. Ich verspreche es dir, Itachi." Ich schluckte wieder, als meine Stimme immer leiser wurde. Den letzten Satz hatte ich nur noch geflüstert.

Für eine Millisekunde hoben sich kurz die Lippen von Itachi zu einem warmen Lächeln. Er nickte leicht, hieß, er würde mir Sasuke überlassen.

Ich lächelte. "Hier sind noch Pillen, die ich für dich hergestellt habe. Sie werden dir die Zeit und die Kraft geben, die du noch brauchst, um das mit deinem Bruder zu regeln..." Ich zögerte wieder ein paar Sekunden lang, bevor ich verzweifelt fortfuhr: "Wenn du aber trotzdem noch nicht sicher bist, ob du dich wirklich umbringen willst, nimm sie nicht, denn sie werden dir nach drei Stunden deine ganze Energie wegziehen, was bei dir bedeuten wird..." Ich schluckte, konnte es einfach nicht aussprechen. "Sag deinem Bruder, was für ein Mensch du wirklich bist. Erzähl ihm, was du mir erzählt hast. Du musst nicht sterben!", flehte ich ihn schon fast an. Ich spürte, wie mir die Tränen hochkamen.

Verdammt.

"Itachi, du hast bereits mehr als genug für Konoha getan. Du musst für das Dorf nicht auch noch dein Leben lassen..."

"Amaya", unterbrach mich Itachi sanft. Mit wässrigen Augen sah ich zu ihm hoch. Es war einfach ein scheiß Gefühl zu wissen, dass eine Person sterben würde, und man konnte nichts dagegen tun. Mein Herz war einfach zu sanft dafür.

"Ich werde dir Sasuke und Akatsuki überlassen, aber du solltest dir nicht so viele Gedanken über mich machen. Ich bin ein Mörder, ein rogue-nin, und ich habe nichts anderes als den Tod verdient. Es ist besser, wenn Sasuke den Namen Uchiha weiter tragen wird als jemand wie ich, und das letzte was ich für meinen Clan tun kann ist sein Geheimnis mit mir ins Grab zu nehmen."

Ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe, unsicher darüber was ich noch sagen sollte.

"Amaya, es war nett deine Bekanntschaft zu machen, aber du solltest jetzt gehen. Sasori wird bestimmt schon ungeduldig."

Als Itachi daraufhin wieder zu der meditierenden Statue wurde, drehte ich mich schließlich mit einem tiefen Seufzen um. Ich griff nach dem Türknauf, zögerte einen Moment lang. Ich wollte nicht gehen. Ich wollte nicht, dass das das letzte Mal war, dass ich Itachi sah. Es fühlte sich einfach nicht richtig an. Nach allem was er für mich getan hatte sollte ich ihm einfach beim Sterben zusehen? Allerdings wusste ich auch, dass ich ihn nicht mehr überzeugen konnte.

Ich öffnete die Tür und verließ das Zimmer. Schloss die Tür. Ging den Gang entlang, zum Eingang.

„Du bist zu spät", knurrte Sasori sobald ich in das Sonnenlicht getreten war. Ich murmelte nur ein „Tschuldigung" und stieg zusammen mit dem Puppenspieler, der sich in seinem reparierten Hiruko befand, auf einen der zwei riesigen Tonvögel die Deidara beschworen hatte.

Ein kühler Wind blies mir ins Gesicht als wir in die Luft stiegen, hinauf in den wolkenverhangenen Himmel. Das Akatsukiversteck unter uns wurde immer kleiner und kleiner, bis es durch die Baumwipfel nicht mehr zu sehen war.

Ich schloss die Augen, genoss den frischen Wind in meinem Gesicht. Ein leichter kühler Regen fiel, als wir Richtung Kusa flogen.

* * *

**Hoffe der Itachi-part war okay und glaubhaft. **

**Kritiken, Anmerkungen, Lob, Fragen etc. sind natürlich wie immer alle willkommen! **

**Danke an all meine Leser da draußen.  
**


	21. Vertrauen

**Yeah neues Kapitel! Es wird das lang ersehnte Amaya-Deidara-Gespräch erhalten.**

**Deshalb will ich euch nicht so lange aufhalten.**

**Viel Spaß beim Lesen :)**

Ende vom letzten Kapitel:

_Ein kühler Wind blies mir ins Gesicht als wir in die Luft stiegen, hinauf in den wolkenverhangenen Himmel. Das Akatsukiversteck unter uns wurde immer kleiner und kleiner, bis es durch die Baumwipfel nicht mehr zu sehen war._

_Ich schloss die Augen, genoss den frischen Wind in meinem Gesicht. Ein leichter kühler Regen fiel, als wir Richtung Kusa flogen._

**Kapitel 19: Vertrauen**

Wir flogen den ganzen Tag über, nur einmal machten wir am Mittag an der Grenze zwischen Rain Country und dem Land of Grass Halt, um zu rasten. Allerdings dauerte die Pause nicht lange, da Sasori uns ungeduldig wieder auf die Füße zwang. Auch wenn er jetzt wieder ein Mensch war und durchaus Essen und Schlafen musste, so war seine Ungeduld geblieben, die ihm einfach keine Rast erlaubte.

Somit flogen wir bei strahlendem Sonnenschein über die riesigen Bambushaine und meterhohen Pflanzen, die typisch für das Land of Grass waren.

Der große Nachteil bei Deidaras Tonvögeln war, dass sie einfach viel zu sehr auffielen. Selbst wenn der Großteil des Landes aus Wäldern mit riesigen Pflanzen bestand, die uns vor Blicken schützten, so musste Deidara durchaus das ein oder andere Mal einen Umweg fliegen, um Dörfern oder Städten auszuweichen. Eine weitere Beeinträchtigung war, dass Deidara die Vögel mithilfe seines Chakras lenkte, und er somit schon mit Müdigkeit und Konzentrationsmangel kämpfen musste, als der Himmel über uns immer noch blau, und frei von den Sonnenuntergangsfarben, war.

Deshalb hatte Deidara am Ende keine andere Wahl als seinen Vogel in der ersten Lücke, die er zwischen den Bambushainen fand, zu landen. Sasori bestand jedoch trotzdem darauf, dass wir bis Sonnenuntergang weitergehen sollten, und keiner von uns wagte es dem Puppenspieler zu widersprechen, auch wenn sich Deidara kaum noch auf den Beinen halten konnte. Allerdings war er es wahrscheinlich gewohnt neben Sasori bis zum Umfallen herzugehen, und so sagte er kein Wort.

Er würde nicht zugeben, dass er kurz vor der Erschöpfung stand, und seinen Partner interessierten unsere Probleme sowieso nicht.

Als sich in den einzelnen Flecken Blau über uns endlich einige Tupfer Rot und Orange breit machten, schlug ich bei der erstbesten Gelegenheit vor zu rasten und unser Lager aufzuschlagen. Wir waren auf einem Seitenweg, umgeben von meterhohem Bambus und Gräsern, und versteckt zwischen zwei riesigen Pilzen, die sich über unseren Köpfen ausstreckten. Der Boden war trocken und weich, gut für ein Lager, und einige Meter entfernt befand sich ein See.

Sasori grummelte nur, entgegnete aber nichts, sondern stieg aus Hiruko aus und versiegelte die Menschenpuppe, während Deidara sich erschöpft und erleichtert niederfallen ließ.

„Ich such etwas zum Verbrennen", schlug ich vor, weil ich wusste, dass keiner von dem Künstlerduo mir helfen würde. Der eine war zu stur, der andere zu erschöpft.

Schließlich hatte sich die Nacht über uns gesenkt, wir hatten gerade Teile unseres Proviants verspeist, und vor uns prasselte mein wunderschönes Lagerfeuer.

„Ich werde die erste Wache übernehmen", sagte Sasori gelangweilt. „die Göre die zweite und die brat die letzte." Charmant wie immer, dachte ich, während ich nur nickte.

„Gut, ich werde die Gegend auskundschaften." Dabei warf er uns einen scharfen Blick zu und verschwand zwischen den Pflanzen.

Für eine Weile saßen ich und Deidara mit möglichst viel Abstand zwischen uns, um das Lagerfeuer, das Prasseln der Flammen war dabei das einzige Geräusch weit und breit. Ich stocherte mit einem Stock in der Glut am Rand, während ich innerlich mit mir kämpfte ob ich zu ihm gehen sollte, um wenigstens zu versuchen ein wenig von dem Eis zu schmelzen, das uns trennte.

Aber was sollte ich sagen? Ich wollte dein Vertrauen nicht missbrauchen? Ich wollte dich nicht so anfahren? Du bist der einzige in Akatsuki den ich einigermaßen mag – außer Itachi, aber das musste er nicht wissen. Wenn du kein eiskalter Killer wärst, könnten wir sogar Freunde sein?

Es würde sich alles einfach nur falsch und gelogen anhören. Ich konnte ihn nicht darum bitten mir zu vertrauen wenn ich insgeheim meine Flucht plante.

Nein, es wäre besser wenn-

„Hey un."

Ich sah auf und blickte direkt in das blaue Auge von Deidara. Er stand neben mir, und ich konnte in seinem Gesicht erkennen, dass er ebenfalls damit kämpfte, ob er sich wirklich neben mich setzen sollte oder sich doch nicht lieber so weit weg wie möglich weg von mir niederlassen sollte.

„Hey" Es war das einzige was mir einfiel.

Schließlich setzte er sich neben mich auf das weiche Gras. Wir schwiegen für ein paar Minuten und starrten nur in das knisternde Feuer, während die Funken in die Luft flogen.

„Du bist jetzt also doch in Akatsuki, un."

Ich nickte. „Ja, sieht so aus." Mir fiel nichts anderes ein das ich zu ihm sagen sollte. Nervös spielte ich mit meinen Fingern.

_Du solltest die Situation ausnutzen, ihn dazu bringen seine Wachsamkeit fallen zu lassen. Schlage ihn bewusstlos, töte ihn, und verschwinde._

Ich verdrängte diese kleine Stimme in meinem Kopf schnell. Ich würde ihn nicht töten. Ich konnte ihn nicht töten. Aber sollte ich wirklich versuchen jetzt zu fliehen? Oder mich auf das Gespräch mit Deidara einlassen?

„Du scheinst dich mit dem Uchiha recht gut zu verstehen", sagte der blonde Akatsuki plötzlich. In seiner Stimme tropfte der Hass so dick wie Honig.

Ich schluckte. Nein, ich wollte das zwischen uns erst regeln.

„Es ist… kompliziert. Ich mag ihn immer noch nicht. Aber ich muss trotzdem bei ihm im Zimmer leben, ob ich will oder nicht. Ich kann ihn nicht die ganze Zeit hassen, also arrangieren wir uns einigermaßen. So gut es eben geht", fügte ich schnell hinzu.

Ein Blick in seine Augen genügte mir um zu sehen, dass er mir nicht glaubte.

„Hör zu Deidara, es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich so angefahren habe. Es ging nur alles drunter und drüber, mein Leben hing an einem seidenen Faden, und ich sollte auf einmal töten! Ich wollte dich nicht verletzen." Ich sah ihn fast flehend an, während ich dachte, dass das die bescheuertste Ausrede überhaupt war. Deidara fand das anscheinend auch.

„Keine Sorge, du hast mich nicht verletzt, un", er sah mich mit kalten Augen an.

Ich starrte wieder ins Feuer.

_Kümmere dich nicht um ihn_, flüsterte mir die Stimme im Kopf wieder zu. _Er ist ein Terrorist. Ein Mörder. Konzentrier dich einfach nur auf deine Flucht. Du wirst ihn danach nie wieder sehen._

Auf einmal wünschte ich mir ein eiskaltes Herz, damit ich mich einfach nur schulterzuckend von Deidara abwenden konnte. Plötzlich verstand ich, warum sich Sasori in eine gefühlslose Puppe verwandelt hatte. Warum er es leid gewesen war etwas zu fühlen. Aber ich war aus Fleisch und Blut. Ich hatte mein Herz noch nicht ausgeschlossen.

„Würdest du mir glauben", flüsterte ich, während ich immer noch den tanzenden Flammen zusah, „wenn ich dir sagen würde, dass du in den letzten Tagen und Wochen wie ein Freund für mich warst?"

Deidara schnaubte nur. „Wie lange, un? Bis du andere ‚Freunde' wie den Uchiha gefunden hast und mich vergessen konntest?" Seine Stimme war kälter als Eis und ließ mich frösteln, obwohl ich ganz nah an den Flammen saß.

„Ich habe dich nie vergessen", flüsterte ich. „Und Uchiha ist nicht mein Freund. Ich bin kein Mörder, Deidara. Ich habe in meinem Leben noch nie getötet. Und auf einmal verlangte Leader von mir, dass ich meine eigenen Kameraden umbringen sollte. Ich… es war einfach zu viel für mich. Ich wusste nicht, was ich tun sollte."

„Trotzdem, un. Leader hat dir den Mantel gegeben, die anderen akzeptieren dich, sogar Danna. Deshalb brauchst du mich auch nicht mehr. Dein ganzes Gerede damals im Krankenzimmer war nur um mein Vertrauen zu gewinnen, damit du nicht mehr ganz so alleine dastandst. Und ich bin wie ein Idiot darauf hereingefallen."

Deidara stand auf und wollte schon gehen. Wäre ich nicht so nah vor dem Feuer gesessen, hätten meine Augen jetzt in den ersten Anzeichen vorn Tränen geschimmert.

Ich hatte einfach ein viel zu weiches Herz für einen Ninja.

Bevor der blonde Akatsuki weglaufen konnte, packte ich ohne richtig nachzudenken seine linke Hand. Sofort kam die Zunge heraus und strich mir über das Handgelenk. Ich ließ ihn trotzdem nicht los.

Deidara sah mich wütend an, während er knurrte: „Lass mich los, un."

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Schluckte den Klos herunter, der sich in meiner Kehle aufgestaut hatte. „Wenn ich Leader fragen würde, ob ich in Zukunft anstatt in Uchihas Zimmer in deinem bleiben könnte, wärst du damit einverstanden?" Itachi würde sein Zimmer sowieso nicht mehr brauchen. Ein Toter brauchte schließlich kein Schlafzimmer.

Sein Zorn wich augenblicklich Verblüffung.

„Warum willst du das tun, un?"

Ich schluckte wieder. Räusperte mich. „Es ist mir egal, ob die anderen mich akzeptieren oder nicht. Ich will nur nicht dich verlieren. Und egal was für einen Eindruck ich gemacht habe, ich habe dich nie ausgenutzt. Alles, was ich im Krankenzimmer gesagt oder getan habe, habe ich so gemeint. Ich habe dir vertraut, soweit ich einem Killer trauen konnte. Ich mag dich, als Freund. Es tut mir Leid wenn du etwas anderes denkst."

Deidara sah mich nur an, misstrauisch. Ich starrte ihn direkt in das Auge, versuchte ihm stumm zu sagen, dass ich die Wahrheit erzählte – mehr oder weniger.

Deidara öffnete gerade den Mund, um etwas zu entgegnen, als…

„Die Gegend ist sicher. Wir werden trotzdem bei Sonnenaufgang aufbrechen." Sasori blieb stehen, sobald er uns sah. Ich hielt immer noch Deidaras Hand umklammert, während er mich prüfend musterte.

„Was macht ihr da brats?"

Schnell ließ ich seine Hand los und starrte nur wieder ins Feuer, während Deidara sich ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen mir gegenüber setzte. „Gar nichts danna", antwortete er murmelnd seinem Partner.

Sasori knurrte nur und setzte sich ebenfalls ans Feuer.

Der Puppenspieler übernahm die erste Schicht, während ich und Deidara uns in unsere Schlafsäcke einwickelten und versuchten etwas Schlaf zu bekommen.

Schließlich fiel ich in einen traumlosen, kurzen Schlaf, bis ich unsanft von Sasori geweckt wurde. „Deine Zeit Gör", sagte er nur, während ich mich gähnend aufrichtete.

Das Feuer brannte immer noch, es war die einzige Lichtquelle weit und breit. Der Rest der Gegend lag in finsterer Dunkelheit. Sasori legte sich neben seinem Partner schlafen und war schon bald bewusstlos. Seufzend richtete ich mich ganz auf, streckte mich und hielt Wache.

Während ich immer wieder Blicke auf das schlafende Künstlerduo warf, kam in mir die Idee auf einfach leise zu verschwinden. Bis sie aufwachen und bemerken würden, dass ich verschwunden war, hätte ich einen guten Vorsprung.

Meine Müdigkeit war verschwunden, als ich mich langsam, um möglichst kein Geräusch zu machen, aufstand. Deidara zuckte im Schlaf zusammen, sein loses Haar fiel ihm ins Gesicht.

Ich verharrte. Hielt den Atem an. Doch keiner wachte auf.

So leise wie möglich ging ich zu meinen Sachen hinüber. Ich würde das nötigste mitnehmen, wie Waffen, Essen, und Medizin. Zum Glück hatte ich genug schwarzes Chakra übrig, damit ich mich verwandeln und fürs erste in meiner Wolfsgestalt reisen konnte. In der Gestalt war ich schneller als jeder rennende Shinobi. Ich bückte mich, um mir meinen Rucksack zu packen.

„Was machst du da, un?", fragte mich ein verschlafener Deidara. Ich zuckte vor Schreck zusammen, ließ den Rucksack fallen.

Verdammt.

Ich kniete mich hin und nahm mir Wolfsklinge, während ich so ruhig wie möglich antwortete: „Ich fühlte mich unwohl ohne mein Schwert. Ich wollte es nur holen."

Mein Herz klopfte wie wild, ich zitterte leicht. Verdammt, war das knapp gewesen. Wenn er nur eine Minute später aufgewacht gewesen wäre, und mich dabei erwischt hätte wie ich mich davonstehlen wollte…

Mit Wolfsklinge ging ich wieder zurück zu meinem Platz. Deidaras blaues Auge folgte mir dabei. Mein Herz raste immer noch wie verrückt.

„Hast du das vorher ernst gemeint?", fragte mich der Akatsuki. Er hatte seinen Ellenbogen aufgestützt und hielt seinen Kopf mit seiner Hand.

Ich sah Deidara durch die Flammen an. Nickte. Ich war immer noch zu erschrocken um ein Wort über die Lippen zu bekommen.

Er sah mich nur an. Ich atmete tief ein, um mein Herz endlich zu beruhigen und um das Zittern zu unterdrücken. Schließlich fand ich meine Sprache wieder:

„Hör zu, wenn du mich weiterhin hassen willst, tu es. Aber was auch immer geschieht: Ich habe dich nie benutzt. Alles was ich gesagt habe, habe ich so gemeint."

Deidara sagte daraufhin nichts mehr, sondern legte sich zurück in seinen Schlafsack. Jedoch lag er noch eine ganze Weile wach, und als er endlich in das Land der Träume eintrat, hatte er so einen unruhigen Schlaf, dass ich mich nicht traute es noch einmal mit der Flucht zu probieren.

Zumindest nicht für diese Nacht.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen wurde ich unsanft von einem ungeduldigen Sasori geweckt. Es war noch dunkel unter den riesigen Pilzen, aber im Osten konnte man den ein oder anderen goldenen Streifen Licht durch die Bambushaine und Gräser scheinen sehen.

Deidara, der mich mitten in der Nacht abgewechselt hatte, hatte bereits das Feuer gelöscht.

„Wir haben schon genug Zeit verplempert", sagte Sasori unzufrieden. „Wir brechen sofort auf."

„Was?! Ich hab nicht einmal gefrühstückt!", wandte ich sauer ein. Es war gerade erst Sonnenaufgang! Wir würden noch vor Mittag an unserem Ziel angekommen sein! Die paar Minuten machten das auch nicht wett. Aber Sasori ließ keinen Platz für Argumente, sondern warf mir nur einen halb genervten, halb warnenden Blick zu, während er sich wieder in Hiruko einschloss.

Wir packten also unsere Sachen zusammen und machten uns auf den Weg, ich mit einem knurrenden Magen. Als wir schließlich die Bambushaine hinter uns ließen und auf eine Wiese mit kniehohen Gräsern ankamen, steckte Deidara seine Hand in seine Hüfttasche und bereitete seinen Ton vor. Die Zunge in seiner Hand spuckte den weißen Ton schließlich in Form eines Miniaturvogels aus und der Terrorist warf die Figur mit einem Grinsen in die Luft, formte einige Handzeichen und einen Moment später stand ein riesiger Vogel vor mir und starrte mich mit seinen schwarzen Augen an. Die ganze Prozedur wiederholte Deidara, bis ein zweiter Vogel vor Sasori stand, auf den er mit Hiruko hinauf hüpfte. Ich wollte ihn schon folgen, als Deidara mich an der Hüfte packte um mich auf den anderen Vogel zu ziehen. Ich sah ihn nur überrascht an, wehrte mich aber nicht, als er mich vorsichtig auf den tönernen Rücken niederließ. Einen Moment später waren wir in der Luft, die Sonne schien vom Himmel, die meterhohen Gräser unter uns wiegten sich leicht Im Wind, und Deidara stand auf den Kopf des Vogels, die Hände zusammen gepresst, und lenkte seine beiden Kreaturen.

Ich saß währenddessen zwischen den weißen Flügeln, futterte einen Reisball, während dieses leichte Lächeln nicht von meinen Lippen weichen wollte. Und ich wusste, dass obwohl ich nur seinen Rücken sah, Deidara im dem Moment genau das gleiche Lächeln besaß. Die Wut und dieser verletzte, betrogene Ausdruck waren aus seinem Auge verschwunden.

Er vertraute mir wieder.

Allerdings blieb die Frage, was in seinem hellblauen Auge leuchten würde, wenn ich wieder einmal sein Vertrauen missbrauchen würde.

* * *

**Es hat irgendwie ewig gebraucht bis ich die Amaya-Deidara-Szene geschrieben hatte, und sie mir einigermaßen gefiel. Das ganze sollte ein reines Freundschaftsgespräch werden, ohne romantischen Hintergrund.  
**

**Ich hoffe es is mir gelungen. Und ich hoffe, dass Deidara nicht zu unrealistisch war, und seine Reaktionen glaubhaft. **

**Feedbacks sind natürlich wie immer mehr als willkommen :D .**


	22. Aki

**Endlich mal wieder ein neues Kapitel! Sorry, aber ich bin zurzeit so im Schreiben der anderen Story drin, aber ich werde sehen, dass ich diese hier öfters updaten werde. **

**Das Kapitel ist eher ein kurzer Filler, nicht so aufregend, sondern wie die Ruhe vor dem großen Finalsturm. **

**Viel Spaß beim Lesen :)**

Ende vom letzten Kapitel:

_Er vertraute mir wieder._

_Allerdings blieb die Frage, was in seinem hellblauen Auge leuchten würde, wenn ich wieder einmal sein Vertrauen missbrauchen würde._

**Kapitel 20: Aki**

Um nicht genau über Kusa fliegen zu müssen, hatte sich Deidara dazu entschieden die Route über die Tenchi Bridge, die östlich von Kusa lag, zu nehmen. Innerhalb einer Stunde würden wir das kleine Dorf erreichen, in dem Aki ihren Heilladen besaß.

Wir hatten einmal eine kurze Rast eingelegt, um etwas zu essen, sind allerdings nach einer Viertelstunde wieder weitergeflogen. Auch wenn sich die Spannung zwischen Deidara und mir ein wenig gelegt hatte, so war sie noch nicht komplett verschwunden. Er war immer noch misstrauisch; als ich mir die Gegend ansehen wollte, um klammheimlich zu verschwinden, hatte er sofort darauf bestanden mitzukommen. So langsam bereute ein Teil von mir, dass ich versucht hatte ihm gestern zu besänftigen. Vorher hatte er mir nur ab und zu einen eisigen Blick zugeworfen, mich aber ignoriert und mir die kalte Schulter gezeigt; jetzt ließ er mich praktisch nicht mehr aus den Augen. Ich wusste nicht, warum er so handelte. Vielleicht wollte er sicher gehen, dass er mir tatsächlich vertrauen konnte, oder mich unbedingt bei einem Fehltritt erwischen, aber es nervte. Und er stand meinen Fluchtplänen gehörig im Weg.

Ich wusste, dass ich nur eine Chance besaß. Wenn ich weglaufen würde, musste mein Plan gelingen, denn wenn sie mich einfangen würden, werden sie mich nicht einfach töten. Pain würde ausrasten und sichergehen, dass die letzten Tage in meinem Leben die reinste Hölle wären. Ich konnte es mir nicht erlauben gefasst zu werden und Deidara, der mich ständig mit Argusaugen beobachtete, war keine große Hilfe.

Ich konnte nur fliehen, wenn wir auf dem Boden waren, das hieß in der Nähe von dem Dorf auf das wir zuflogen, oder wenn wir auf dem Rückflug über Nacht Rast machen würden.

„Wir werden bald landen und den Rest zu Fuß gehen", rief Sasori von dem anderen Vogel zu uns herüber. Seine tiefe Stimme von Hiruko jagte mir jedes Mal Schauder über den Rücken, denn in seiner Puppe wirkte er noch bedrohlicher als sonst. Und natürlich gefährlicher.

Wir landeten auf einem Feld, die Gräser rauschten und wiegten sich im Wind, ab und zu schob sich eine Wolke vor die Sonne; es war einfach der Frieden auf Erden. Wären da nicht die zwei Killer, die neben mir standen. Wir folgten einem steinernen Weg, der uns direkt zum Dorf führen würde und kamen an einer normalen Bauernfamilie vorbei, die gerade mithilfe eines Ochsengespannes ihr Feld durchpflügten. Ja, die Gegend hier war friedlich. Die einzigen Menschen die weit und breit lebten waren Zivilisten, nur ab und zu durchquerte oder stoppte ein Shinobi in ihrem kleinen Dorf, der allerdings oft ignoriert wurde. Auch wenn das Dorf im letzten großen Ninja-Weltkrieg beinahe komplett zerstört wurde, so schienen die Menschen dennoch völlig unberührt von der Ninja Welt zu sein.

Wir erreichten die Spitze des Hügels auf den wir standen und sahen direkt auf das Dorf hinunter, welches nur aus einer Ansammlung von einigen einfachen Häusern bestand, und nicht mal halb so groß wie Konoha war. Es lag in einem Tal, eingekesselt zwischen mehreren grünen Hügeln, abgeschottet von der Welt. Auch wenn Aki hier bestimmt weniger Umsatz machte als in Kusa, wo sie bis vor ein paar Jahren noch gelebt hatte, so konnte ich verstehen warum sie hierher gezogen war. Es war friedlich, als würden die Probleme in der Ninja Welt nicht existieren, sondern nur die von normalen Zivilisten, die nicht jeden Tag mit dem Tod umgeben waren. Dadurch, dass sicherlich keiner der Dorfbewohner je von einem Akatsuki gehört hatte, verzichteten Deidara und Sasori auf eine Verwandlung und behielten ihre Mäntel an, als wir durch den Torbogen am Eingang traten. Einige Jungs spielten Ball und zeigten wispernd und neugierig auf Sasoris geduckte Form, vier Männer saßen in der Sonne und sahen zwei ihrer Kameraden beim Shogi spielen zu, der neueste Klatsch wurde während einer Tasse Tee in einem Teehaus weitererzählt und ein junges Mädchen rannte uns fast überm Haufen als sie ihrem Freund hinterherjagte, der ihre Puppe gestohlen hatte. Friedliches Leben… Wie sehr wünschte ich mir hier ebenfalls leben zu können.

Schließlich erreichten wir den Laden, _Die heilende Wurzel_, der sich im Zentrum des Dorfes am Rande eines kleinen Platzes mit einem Springbrunnen befand.

„Ich komme mit" orderte Sasori an, „Brat, du bleibst hier und hältst die Augen offen."

„Nach was denn danna?", fragte Deidara gelangweilt. „Das sind alles nur schwache Zivilisten, nichts worüber wir uns Sorgen machen müssen, un."

„Baka, lass niemals deine Deckung fallen! Oder selbst einer dieser Jungs wird es schaffen dich zu überraschen."

Deidara funkelte seinen Partner nur an, dem dies jedoch nicht zu interessieren schien sondern mich nur ungeduldig in den Laden schob. Eine Glocke klingelte über unseren Köpfen, kaum öffnete ich die Tür. Das erste was ich wahrnahm war der Mix von all den vielen getrockneten exotischen Kräutern die von der Decke hingen oder in Körben lagen. Die Regale und Schränke an den Wänden waren gefüllt mit Salben, Cremes, Duftlampen, Heilbüchern und Flüssigkeiten. Der Raum war dämmrig, in der Mitte rauchten Räucherstäbchen aus getrockneten Kräutern, die gegen Stress und Anspannung halfen.

Hinter der Ladentheke am Ende des Ladens stand Aki, eine ältere Frau Ende vierzig, mit braunem kurzem Haar, das die ersten grauen Strähnen zeigte, einer Brille, und einem freundlichen Lächeln das nur noch breiter wurde als sie mich erkannte.

„Lady Amaya", sprach sie mich erfreut mit einer kleinen Verbeugung an. Ich lächelte und verbeugte mich ebenfalls. „Es ist schön dich wieder zu sehen, habe gehört dein Vater hat dir schon die Krone überreicht?"

Ich nickte, ließ mich aber nicht auf das Gespräch ein, obwohl ich mich gerne mit ihr unterhalten hätte. Mit Aki konnte man über alles und jeden reden. Sie hatte immer einen guten Ratschlag parat, erzählte gerne eine Geschichte die sie gehört oder selber erlebt hatte bei ihren Reisen, oder sie hörte einem nur zu. Man konnte ihr alles anvertrauen, und konnte sich sicher sein, dass sie nie etwas weiter erzählen würde, denn ihre Lippen waren versiegelt. Aber weil ich Sasori nicht mehr als nötig verärgern wollte und gerade nicht wirklich in Plauderstimmung war, musste dieses Gespräch leider warten.

„Ich brauche ein paar Zutaten für das Lebenselexier", kam ich gleich zum Punkte und nannte ihr die Mittel. Sie nickte nur und kam etwas humpelnd mit ihrem rechten steifen Bein vor die Theke. Aki war lange einmal eine Medizin Ninja gewesen, bis ihr Team in einen tödlichen Hinterhalt geraten war. Sie war die einzige die überlebt hatte, mit einer schweren unheilbaren Verletzung an ihrem Bein. Ihre Vorgesetzten hatten sie für den Tod der anderen verantwortlich gemacht, da sie die Heilerin gewesen war und die anderen hätte retten müssen. Daraufhin hatte Ari dem Shinobi-Leben den Rücken zugedreht und ist stattdessen durch die Kontinente gereist, wobei sie verschiedene Heilutensilien gesammelt und schließlich in Kusa ihren Laden aufgemacht hatte. Bald hatte sie jedoch auch genug von der Shinobi-Stadt gehabt und sich dazu entschieden sich komplett zurückzuziehen, um irgendwo ihr restliches Leben ruhig zu verbringen zu können, und war schließlich in diesem kleinen Dorf gelandet. Nur noch wenige Kunden, solchen denen sie vertraute, wussten von dem Laden und kamen regelmäßig hierher.

„Wie verträgt dein Vater den plötzlichen Ruhestand?", fragte Aki neugierig während sie die nötigen Zutaten zusammensuchte.

„Ganz gut, er genießt es, obwohl er mir erst noch ein Jahr zur Hand gehen will" antwortete ich, musste mich aber regelrecht dazu zwingen eine fröhliche Miene aufzusetzen und nicht jedes Mal zusammenzuzucken sobald Sasori ungeduldige Blicke nach Aki warf und sich höchstwahrscheinlich gerade fragte ob es nicht schneller gehen würde sie zu töten und sich die Sachen einfach zu schnappen. Mit zwei Killern einzukaufen war wahrlich kein Vergnügen.

Schließlich kehrte Aki wieder hinter die Theke zurück und packte die Wurzel und Blätter ein, fröhlich weiterredend. Sie hatte Sasori's geduckte Hirukoform nur ein, zwei neugierige Blicke zugeworfen, fragte aber glücklicherweise nicht weiter nach.

„Gut, das wär's dann." Lächelnd schob sie mir die Tüte hin, ich zahlte mit dem Geld das mir Sasori gegeben hatte, wir verbeugten uns und ich verließ mit dem Puppenspieler den verrauchten, warmen, dämmrigen Laden und dessen nette Besitzerin.

Deidara hatte sich währenddessen sicherlich fast zu Tode gelangweilt. Er lehnte an einer Hausmauer und formte gerade eine seiner Miniskulpturen aus einem Tonklumpen, als wir zu ihm traten.

„Ich versteh nicht wie man hier leben kann, un", grummelte Deidara während er seine Augen nicht von dem Ton ließ. „Vielleicht sollten wir den Leuten etwas Abwechslung bringen und ihnen zeigen was wahre Kunst ist indem wir ihr Dorf in die Luft sprengen, un!" Seine Augen schimmerten vor Begeisterung, als er aufblickte und seinen Blick über die Häuser gleiten ließ.

Ich starrte ihn nur erschrocken an, doch zum Glück war auch Sasori nicht von der Idee begeistert. „Wir sind hier schon viel zu lange geblieben, wir werden nicht auch noch Zeit mit deinen lächerlichen kleinen Explosionen verbringen, die nebenbei gesagt das komplette Gegenteil von wahrer Kunst sind. Denn wahre Kunst hält ewig."

„Nein danna, da irrst du dich, un. Wahre Kunst ist der kurze Augenblick eines Momentes, wie eine Explosion."

„Baka, du würdest Kunst doch nicht einmal erkennen wenn sie vor dir stehen würde, was sie übrigens gerade tut."

„Ts, das ist nur Holz danna, nichts Besonderes. Wenn du möchtest könnte ich es allerdings in wahre Kunst verwandeln und es in die Luft jagen, un."

„Vorsicht brat, bevor ich dich doch noch zu meiner Kollektion hinzufüge" warnte Sasori und ließ die Spitze seines Metallschwanzes unter seinem Umhang hervorgleiten.

Ich seufzte nur, versuchte die beiden zu ignorieren, während sie sich den ganzen Weg aus dem Dorf über Kunst stritten.

Ich wusste immer noch nicht wie und wann ich am besten fliehen sollte. Ich hatte eigentlich gehofft mich in der Nacht, wenn die beiden schlafen würden, davonzuschleichen, aber nachdem mein Versuch letzte Nacht so gründlich in die Hose gegangen war wusste ich nicht mehr ob das tatsächlich die beste Lösung war. Vielleicht konnte ich kurz mal in den Wald verschwinden, sagen ich müsste aufs Klo oder so, damit Deidara mir nicht folgen würde, und dann abhauen. Wie lange würden sie brauchen um zu bemerken, dass ich weg war? Nicht lange, bedachte man wie misstrauisch Deidara in letzter Zeit gewesen war.

Wir hatten mittlerweile das Dorf verlassen und gingen wieder auf den Feldweg den Hügel hinauf. Oben angekommen, kamen uns zwei Reisende entgegen. Sie waren normal und unauffällig gekleidet: Braune Hosen, ältere zerschlissene Mäntel, Hüte die sie sich tief ins Gesicht gezogen hatten. Aber etwas, irgendetwas, machte mich stutzig. Sie sahen und verhielten sich wie Zivilisten, das Chakra das von ihnen ausging war nicht besonders fiel. Und trotzdem schien es mir als ob ich sie kennen würde.

Dem Künstlerduo schien nichts aufzufallen, denn sie ignorierten die beiden Reisenden vollkommen.

Unwillkürlich verlangsamte ich meinen Schritt, versuchte den beiden Männern ins Gesicht zu schauen. Gerade als wir auf Augenhöhe waren, ließ der Rechte der beiden, der auf meiner Seite ging, eine Hand aus dem Ärmel gleiten um seinen Hut ein wenig anzuheben. Dunkelbraune Augen bohrten sich in meine. Ein Glitzern fuhr durch sie.

Ich sog scharf die Luft ein, als ich erkannte wer diese Person war. Mein Herz begann zu rasen, und ich konnte nicht anders als sie mit offenen Mund und aufgerissenen Augen anzustarren.

Der Mund des Mannes verwandelte sich in ein leichtes Lächeln, während er seinen Hut wieder tief in sein Gesicht zog und mir zunickte.

Ich ging an ihnen vorbei, immer noch überrascht und wie vom Blitz getroffen.

Sie waren hier.

* * *

**Wer die beiden wohl sind...? Freund oder Feind?  
**

**Im nächsten Kapitel, das hoffentlich innerhalb der nächsten Woche kommt, wird es wieder richtig zur Sache gehn. **

**Und feedbacks nicht vergessen! :D**


	23. Tot

**Wie versprochen habe ich mich dieser Story wieder gewidmet. Im Gegensatz zu dem letzten ist dieses Kapitel sehr actionreich und der Höhepunkt des Endes.**

**Also viel Spaß beim Lesen!**

_blablabla_ - Konservation, die die Wolfskrieger als Wölfe in ihren Gedanken führen.

**blablabla** - Wenn sich die Krieger in Wölfe verwandelt haben.

Ende des letzten Kapitels:

_Der Mund des Mannes verwandelte sich in ein leichtes Lächeln, während er seinen Hut wieder tief in sein Gesicht zog und mir zunickte._

_Ich ging an ihnen vorbei, immer noch überrascht und wie vom Blitz getroffen._

_Sie waren hier._

**Kapitel 21: ****Tot**

Ich ging weiter, an den beiden Personen vorbei. Drei Schritte, vier Schritte, bis ich genau zwischen den Reisenden und dem Künstlerduo stand. Plötzlich zischten vier Kunais an mir vorbei. Zwei waren für Deidara bestimmt, zwei für Sasori. Im letzten Moment kam der Skorpionsschwanz unter Hiruko hervor und schlug alle Kunais zur Seite. Die Akatsuki wirbelten sofort herum und gingen in Kampfstellung.

Hinter mir war ein Grollen zu hören und als ich mich umdrehte stand Akira neben einem Zähne fletschenden Wolf (Akira war der älteste angreifende Wolfskrieger im Kapitel ‚Kampf zwischen Wölfen'). Ich erkannte die Wölfin als Hiko, eine der Heilerinnen die in unserem Krankenhaus arbeitete und öfters mit mir zusammen Zutaten für benötigte Medizin besorgt hatte. Hiko war stark, besaß einen eisernen Willen und eine ausgezeichnete Chakrakontrolle. Ihr schwarzes Haar fiel ihr bis auf die Schulterblätter, ihre dunklen grünen-graue Augen sahen uns grimmig an nachdem sie sich auf Akiras Zeichen wieder zurückverwandelt hatte.

„Das ist aber ein Zufall, dass wir uns ausgerechnet hier überm Weg laufen…" sagte Akira mit einem leichten Lächeln, während seine wachen Augen immer wieder von mir zu meinen beiden Begleitern sprangen.

„Ich vermute mal, ihr wart gerade bei Aki." Kopfschüttelnd fuhr er fort: „Wirklich Amaya, jetzt geht dein Verrat also soweit, dass du ihnen sogar schon unsere geheime Medizin herstellst."

Ich wusste, dass Akira das nur sagte, um den Akatsuki noch so lange wie möglich vorzugaukeln, ich wäre ihr Freund, aber es tat trotzdem weh, denn Akira hatte Recht. Ich hatte den Akatsuki Medizin hergestellt, hatte sie geheilt, ihnen sogar das Lebenselexier zusammengebraut. Zum Glück hatte ich es wenigstens mitgenommen und nicht im Versteck zurückgelassen.

„Ihr seid also diese Wölfe, Amayas ehemalige _Freunde_, un" sagte Deidara, wobei er das Wort Freunde nur verächtlich ausspie.

„Im Moment", warf Hiko mit zusammengezogenen Brauen ein, „sind wir ihre Feinde und hier um euch zu töten."

Deidara lachte nur, während ich immer noch zu begreifen versuchte, dass das alles gerade wirklich geschah. Akira und Hiko werden mir bei der Flucht helfen. Ich kannte jede Schwäche und Stärke von dem Künstlerduo. Zusammen konnten wir sie besiegen.

Mein Herz schlug automatisch schneller und Adrenalin rauschte durch meine Adern als ich in Kampfstellung ging, allerdings gegen die Wölfe. Akira hatte Recht, so lange es ging müssten wir Sasori und Deidara glauben lassen, dass ich auf deren Seite stand um ihr Vertrauen gegenüber mir auszunutzen und sie im geeigneten Zeitpunkt zu überrumpeln. Unwillkürlich kam mir der Gedanke in den Kopf, dass ich im Begriff war das zu tun was Deidara mir die ganze Zeit vorwarf: Ihr Vertrauen zu missbrauchen. Aber das war nicht der Zeitpunkt, um über so etwas nachzudenken. Ich musste hier weg, da konnte ich nicht auf die Gefühle eines Terroristen Rücksicht nehmen.

„Lass uns das schnell erledigen und nicht herumtrödeln", rief Sasori. „Leader wartet bereits auf uns und ich hasse es andere warten zu lassen." Grinsend vor lauter Vorfreude steckte Deidara seine Hände in seine Taschen um seine Ton vorzubereiten. Natürlich hatte er auch schon fertige Exemplare dabei, aber so wie ich ihn kannte würde er keine Gelegenheit auslassen um neue herzustellen.

Ich stand immer noch in der Mitte der zwei Gruppen. Eine Wolke schob sich wieder vor die Sonne, es war vollkommen still. Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm, einem Kampf, der entschied ob ich es schaffen würde zu fliehen oder nicht. Mich konzentrierend entfernte ich das Siegel.

Dieses Mal zischten Nadeln an mir vorbei, die Sasori aus Hirukos Mund abgefeuert hatte. Akira sprang nach rechts, nur um einer von Deidaras Bomben ausweichen zu müssen, **Hiko** sprang nach links, um von **mir** mitten in der Luft aufgehalten zu werden. **Wir **lösten uns, **ich** kam neben Sasori zum Stehen, **sie** einige Meter entfernt.

_Ich bin so froh dass wir dich gefunden haben, Lady Amaya_, rief **Hiko** freudig während **sie** mir immer noch die rasiermesserscharfen Zähne zeigte.

_Ich auch_, gab **ich** zu. _Ich habe mir schon seit Tagen den Kopf zerbrochen wie ich fliehen soll. Aber seid vorsichtig, die Akatsuki sind stark. Wir werden alles geben müssen um sie zu besiegen._

Drei weitere Shuriken prallten an Sasoris Schwanz ab, die Akira auf seinen Rücken geworfen hatte während er von mehreren Spinnen verfolgt wurde und Deidara auf einem seiner kleineren Vögel schwebte, irre lachend.

„Gör, es ist dein ehemaliges Team, also erledige du sie", knurrte Sasori **mir** zu. „Aber mach es schnell und spiel nicht so rum wie die brat!"

**Ich** rannte auf **Hiko** zu, nur um mich in letzter Sekunde zu verwandeln und mit Wolfsklinge zuzustoßen. **Sie** wich aus, doch mein Schwert hinterließ trotzdem eine Spur über ihr Fell. Natürlich heilte sie den Schnitt sofort, während sie ihre Chakramesser hervorholte und sie mit Chakra stärker und schärfer werden ließ. Es folgte ein heftiger Schlagabtausch, unsere Waffen prallten klirrend und mit voller Wucht aufeinander. Ich hatte öfters auf unseren Missionen mit Hiko trainiert, weshalb wir beide die Schritte des anderen gut hervorahnen konnten und das Ganze sich eher wie ein einstudierter Tanz als einen Kampf anfühlte.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich wie sich Akira endlich verwandelte, nachdem er es geschafft hatte die Spinnen loszuwerden. Sofort sprang ich weg von Hiko, und wie auf Signal wurden wir ebenfalls Wölfe.

Schnell erzählte **ich** ihnen alles Wichtige von Deidara und Sasori: Ihr Kampfstil, ihre Waffen, ihre Stärken und Schwächen, ihre Persönlichkeit.

Natürlich führten **wir** unseren Kampf fort, und **ich** musste mich öfters unterbrechen um **Hikos** Zähnen auszuweichen, doch innerhalb einer Minute hatte **ich** die beiden über alles Wichtige informiert.

Wir konnten es schaffen. Wir konnten sie besiegen.

Plötzlich erschütterte eine heftige Explosion den Boden. Ich warf einen schnellen Blick zur Seite, um zu sehen, wie Akira mit nur noch der Hose bekleidet und mehreren Kratzern am Körper aus einer Rauchwolke sprang, die Augen nur auf Deidara und seinen Bomben gerichtet. Das war ein Fehler, denn in dem Moment griff Sasori an. Er hatte eine seiner Puppen beschwört, die mit gezücktem Schwert auf Akira zuflog. Der Wolfskrieger bemerkte sie und konnte gerade noch so einem kritischen Schlag entgehen und ihr den Kopf abbeißen, allerdings schlitzte die Puppe ihm trotzdem den Unterarm auf.

Eine Sekunde später fiel er zitternd auf den Boden, seine glühende Hand auf die Wunde gepresst in dem Versuch das Gift aus seinem Körper zu entfernen.

Überraschend behände sprang Sasori einige Meter vor ihm, sein metallener vor Gift tropfender Schwanz in die Höhe gestreckt. „Auch wenn ihr noch so gute Heiler seid, ihr könnt nicht gegen mein Gift gewinnen", knurrte er verächtlich. „In dem Moment wo dein Körper es aufgenommen hatte, hast du verloren."

Deidara landete mit einem breiten Grinsen neben seinem Partner. „Das ist einer weniger, un. Lass mich ihn erledigen danna. Ich werde ihn mit meiner Kunst in die Luft sprengen, un!"

„Brat, wie oft soll ich dir noch sagen, dass deine kleinen Explosionen keine Kunst sind? Kunst ist für die Ewigkeit gemacht."

Deidara machte den Mund auf um zu protestieren, aber er kam nicht mehr dazu.

Der Skorpionsschwanz zuckte kurz zurück, um dann auf den knienden Akira zu sausen.

„Akira!", schrie Hiko auf. Der ältere Wolfskrieger sah auf, Wut und Verzweiflung in seinem Blick.

Ich wusste nicht wie ich es schaffte oder was genau ich tat, aber plötzlich stand ich schützend vor Akira. Die dreieckige Spitze des Schwanzes stoppte Millimeter vor meiner Brust.

Die Zeit schien still zu stehen. Jeder hielt den Atem an. Alle Augen waren auf mich gerichtet.

„Amaya…", brachte Deidara schließlich heraus, ein einziges Fragezeichen auf seinem Gesicht.

„Gör, verschwinde, sofort", knurrte Sasori mich an.

Ich antwortete nicht sondern schlug den Schwanz mit Wolfsklinge zur Seite, und sprang mit gefletschten Zähnen auf den Puppenspieler zu. Sasori konnte gerade noch seinen Kopf zurückziehen, so dass **ich** nur den Stofffetzen zu Packen bekam der vor seinem Mund hing. Mit glühenden Augen, knurrend, und den Fetzen zerreißend drehte **ich** mich zu den Akatsuki um.

„Also warst du am Ende doch auf ihrer Seite", schlussfolgerte Sasori, seine Stimme ruhig wie immer. „Gratuliere Gör, du hast uns alle erfolgreich hinters Licht geführt, aber Verrat wird bei Akatsuki mit schlimmerem als den Tod bestraft." Ich konnte den Rotschopf förmlich lächeln sehen. „Am Ende wirst du doch noch mein Testsubjekt, und ich werde deinen Körper zu meiner Kollektion hinzufügen."

Deidara schaute mich nur an. Wahrscheinlich verfluchte er gerade seine eigene Dummheit, dass er mir doch so leicht getraut hatte. Allerdings war der Blick den er mir zuwarf weniger wütend und hasserfüllt, sondern gefüllt mit Enttäuschung. Aber im Moment machte ich mir mehr Sorgen um meine Freunde als um die Gefühle von einem Terroristen.

„Ich bin kein Mörder", flüsterte ich während ich die Reste des Stofffetzens wegwarf. „Ich habe mich meinen Clan verpflichtet, und bin eine Alliierte von Konoha. Ich passe niemals in Akatsuki. Und wenn ihr nicht aufhört die Jinchuriki zu jagen, werde ich euch jagen bevor ihr Naruto in die Finger bekommt, und euch töten."

Sasori schnaubte nur verächtlich. „Du bist äußerst selbstbewusst wenn du tatsächlich glaubst du könntest gegen uns gewinnen."

Im Hintergrund richtete sich Akira wieder auf, frei von dem Gift.

„Ihr seid zu zweit, wir zu dritt", rief Hiko als sie neben mir trat. „Ihr werdet diesen Hügel nicht lebend verlassen."

„Nein, denn es werden eure Gedärme sein die am Ende überall verteilt werden, un!" Die Enttäuschung in seinem Blick war wieder Wut und Mordlust gewichen. „Sasori no danna, lass uns ihnen zeigen was passiert wenn man sich den Akatsuki in den Weg stellt."

Wie auf Kommando hob Sasori seinen linken Arm und richtete ihn auf uns.

„Erdversteck: Mauer aus Stein!"

Die hunderte vergifteten Nadeln schlugen augenblicklich auf den Schild ein den Hiko beschworen hatte.

„Wenn wir Sasori angreifen wollen", begann ich, „müssen wir zuerst all seinen Attacken und Giftwaffen ausweichen, um an ihn heranzukommen. Ich weiß, dass er Hiruko noch verstärkt und verbessert hat seitdem Sakura ihn zerbrochen hat, weshalb es schwieriger werden wird, aber ich-„

„Lady Amaya" unterbrach mich Hiko, „du solltest abhauen."

Ich starrte sie nur entgeistert an. „Was? Nein, ich werde euch nicht…!"

„Du hast uns alles über die beiden gesagt, wir können sie alleine bekämpfen, außerdem-."

Wir mussten unsere Deckung verlassen als ein weißer mittelgroßer Vogel auf uns zuflog.

Kaum waren wir draußen, mussten wir auch schon Sasoris Puppen ausweichen die er beschworen hatte. Bald gesellte sich auch Akira schwer atmend zu uns.

„Amaya, verschwinde von hier!", sagte er zu mir.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf, doch er ließ nicht locker. „Du bist die Anführerin, du musst unseren Clan beschützen und alle Informationen die du über Akatsuki gesammelt hast weitergeben. Wenn du hier stirbst, haben die Akatsuki gewonnen, aber ich und Hiko sind egal. Wir haben deinem Vater, und dir auch, geschworen, dass wir dich unter allen Umständen schützen werden. Also geh!"

Ich zögerte verzweifelt. Ich wusste, dass er Recht hatte, wusste, dass die beiden stark genug waren um das Künstlerduo aufzuhalten, und trotzdem… Es tat weh bei dem Gedanken sie einfach so zurück zu lassen und wegzurennen. Und ein Gefühl in meinem Bauch sagte mir ich sollte es nicht tun.

„Einige Teams aus Konoha suchen gerade nördlich vom Hidden Leaf die Gegend nach Sasuke ab. Geh zu ihnen, sie werden dir helfen."

„Keine Sorge", fügte Hiko lächelnd hinzu, „wir werden das hier beenden und hinterherkommen."

Ich hatte immer noch dieses schlechte Gefühl dabei, aber ich nickte schließlich. „Okay", sagte ich leise, „bis später. Viel Glück."

Ein Tonschwein raste zwischen uns und sofort sprangen wir alle drei in unterschiedliche Richtungen davon. Die Explosion nahm mich von den Füßen, plötzlich war überall Rauch. Ich hustete, ignorierte das Klingeln das ich wieder einmal im Ohr hatte, verwandelte mich und rannte aus dem Rauch heraus, weg von dem Kampf.

„Danna, sie will abhauen, un!"

**Ich** blickte nicht zurück, denn **ich** wusste, dass Akira und Hiko mir Deckung geben würden.

* * *

**Ich** rannte und rannte. Ohne Pause, ohne zurückzublicken, ohne zu stoppen. **Ich** rannte den ganzen Mittag durch, ohne langsamer zu werden, mit einer Geschwindigkeit die kaum ein anderer Ninja außer von meinem Clan so lange aufrechterhalten konnte. Schließlich war **ich** in einem Wald nördlich von Konoha angelangt und tatsächlich spürte **ich** schwache andere Chakrasignale in der Gegend, aber da war auch etwas anderes, etwas machtvolles, Böses. Um mir einen besseren Überblick zu verschaffen verwandelte ich mich und sprang einen Baum hinauf, bis in die Spitze. Auf zwei Uhr sah ich etwas… Seltsames; etwas, das ich zuvor noch nie gesehen hatte: Schwarze Flammen, die eine mächtige Power ausstrahlten und einen Ring bildeten der unaufhörlich in den Himmel züngelte.

Schnell sprang ich wieder von dem Baum herunter und rannte, neugierig geworden, in Wolfsgestalt in die Richtung der Flammen. Schließlich stand **ich** mehr oder weniger vor einer schwarz züngelten Wand, die alles verbrannte was sie berührte. Natürlich könnte **ich** einfach umdrehen und zu den anderen Chakrasignalen rennen, aber meine Neugier war zu groß, und so sprang ich den nächstbesten Baum hinauf, duckte** mich** als Wolf auf einen Ast der hoch genug war, lenkte schwarzes Chakra in meine Hinterläufe und stieß **mich** ab. Das Feuer streckte sich sofort nach **mir**, wollte** mich** ebenfalls verschlingen, doch **ich** war zum Glück hoch genug über den Flammen um gerade noch so über sie hinwegzuspringen. Das Feuer war anders als normales, es war kalt, gefräßig, ohne diesem kleinen Herzschlag das warmes normalerweise besaß.

Die Neugier hatte mich gepackt und so drehte **i****ch** mich von den seltsamen Flammen weg und rannte weiter, in die Mitte des seltsamen Kreises den das Feuer bildete. Dort war ein zerstörtes Gebäude, das etwas oberhalb des Waldbodens lag. Überall lagen Findlinge und Steine, die größtenteils zerbrochen waren, herum. Das einzige, das noch stand war eine Mauer. Mit dem Uchihasymbol darauf.

**Ich** blieb für einen Moment wie angewurzelt stehen, als **ich** den rot-weißen Fächer sah. Konnte es etwa sein, dass…

Schnell überwand **ich** meine Starre und rannte auf das zerstörte Gebäude zu. Es hatte hier eindeutig ein Kampf stattgefunden, ein mächtiger Kampf. Wie von zwei Uchihabrüdern.

Eigentlich hatte **ich** gar keine Kraft mehr, doch **ich** zwang mich selbst weiterzurennen, auf die Mauer und den riesigen Mann aus wirbelnder, roter Energie zu, der sich komplett in einer Rüstung befand und ein Schild und einen Behälter hielt.

Die Gestalt bewegte sich auf die Mauer zu und als **ich** immer näher kam, erkannte **ich** einen Menschen in dem roten Energiekrieger stehen, wahrscheinlich kontrollierte er dieses Jutsu. Eine zweite Person stand währenddessen mit dem Rücken an der Mauer.

Schließlich hatte **ich** mein Ziel erreicht und sprang auf den Schauplatz des Kampfes, in dem ein riesiges Loch klaffte. Die zwei Personen standen ganz nah beieinander, die rote flimmernde Macht umgab sie beide, hüllte sie ein.

Ohne es zu merken verwandelte ich mich in einen Menschen, und meine Augen weiteten sich, als ich schließlich einen der beiden Kämpfer erkannte. Es war die Person die dieses monströse Ding kontrollierte.

Keinen Zweifel, das war…

Itachi stand nur einen Schritt von seinem Bruder, der halb nackt und starr an der Wand lehnte, entfernt und hatte einen seiner Finger gegen Sasukes Stirn gestupst.

Auf einmal drehte sich Itachi um, sah mich an. Aus seinem Mund und rechten Auge floss Blut. Er war am Ende seiner Kräfte, das konnte ich von hier aus sehen, doch trotzdem schaffte er es immer noch seine Mundwinkel zu heben. Er lächelte. Lächelte mich an, als wäre er erfreut mich noch einmal zu sehen, glücklich darüber, dass ich es geschafft hatte zu fliehen.

Plötzlich gaben seine Beine nach. Er fiel. Zeichnete eine blutige Spur über das Gesicht seines Bruders. Sein Kopf prallte gegen die Wand, die rot flimmernde Gestalt löste sich brüllend auf, Itachis Knie knickten ein und er fiel regungslos auf den Boden.

Ich stand einfach nur da, völlig erstarrt und unfähig mich zu bewegen. Ich starrte nur auf den bewegungslosen Itachi, flehte ihn an wieder aufzustehen, auf die Beine zu kommen. Er tat es nicht.

Nein… Nein, nein, nein!

Endlich lösten sich meine Beine vom Boden und ich rannte zu den beiden Uchihabrüdern hin. Sasuke stand immer noch an der Wand, ebenfalls erstarrt, einen Ausdruck von Horror und Verblüffung in den Augen. Sein Atem ging schnell, genauso schnell wie mein eigener, während ihm Itachis Blut übers Gesicht lief.

Ich stürzte neben Itachi auf den Boden. Seine halboffenen Augen sahen mich gebrochen und ohne einer Spur von Licht oder Leben an. Sein Mund war halb geöffnet, seine Finger mit dem Akatsukiring waren voller Blut.

Ein dicker fetter Tropfen fiel auf meiner Stirn. Noch einer. Und noch einer. Es regnete, innerhalb von Sekunden war alles durchnässt. Der Regen wischte das Blut in kleinen Bächen davon, und vermischte sich mit meinen Tränen.

Zitternd legte ich einen Finger an Itachis Hals. Suchte nach irgendeiner Form von Leben, ein letztes Aufbäumen…

Natürlich fand ich nichts.

„Verdammt Itachi, steh auf!", flehte ich ihn an, während ich meine glühenden Hände über seine Brust hielt. Sein Herz war vollkommen kaputt, und seine Augen waren so gut wie blind. Es war ein Wunder, dass er es überhaupt so weit geschafft hatte, aber warum hätte er nicht noch ein wenig länger durchhalten können? Nur noch ein paar Sekunden, und ich hätte ihn vielleicht retten können!

Ich wischte mir die Tränen weg, die mir langsam die Sicht verschleierten, während ich immer und immer wieder auf Itachis Brust drückte, in dem Versuch ihn wiederzubeleben. Ich starrte auf seine Finger, wünschte mir so sehr, dass einer von ihnen plötzlich wieder zuckte, doch nichts geschah. Itachis Haut wurde langsam kalt, während er mich immer noch mit einem leichten zufriedenen Lächeln anstarrte.

Hinter mir ertönte ein dumpfer Schlag, als Sasuke zu Boden fiel und ebenfalls regungslose liegen blieb. Aber er lebte noch, ich konnte sehen wie sich seine Brust hob und senkte.

Er lebte, aber sein Bruder nicht mehr.

Itachi Uchiha war tot.

* * *

**P.S.: Ich weiß, dass Kyraisabelle - der ich nicht oft genug für ihre Kommis danken kann, also Danke! - nicht die einzige ist, die diese Story hier liest. Es würde mich sehr sehr freuen, wenn ich auch Nachrichten von meinen anderen treuen Lesern bekommen würde, egal ob pm oder review.  
**

**Danke! :D**


	24. Leben

**Ein neues Kapitel als kleines Ostergeschenk :)  
**

**Wünsch euch allen da draußen frohe Ostertage und hoffe ihr habt besseres Wetter als ich. Ehrlich, ich stand in der Küche zum Backen und sang _In der Weihnachtsbäckerei_ haha.**

Ende vom letzten Kapitel:

_Hinter mir ertönte ein dumpfer Schlag, als Sasuke zu Boden fiel und ebenfalls regungslose liegen blieb. Aber er lebte noch, ich konnte sehen wie sich seine Brust hob und senkte._

_Er lebte, aber sein Bruder nicht mehr._

_Itachi Uchiha war tot._

**Kapitel 22: Leben**

Ich saß einfach nur da, völlig starr, und versuchte zu begreifen was passiert ist.

Itachi war tot. Er war tot. Tot.

Ich hatte gewusst, dass es so kommen würde. Hatte gewusst, dass er gegen seinen Bruder verlieren würde. Gewusst, dass er sich umbringen wollte. Dass ich ihn nie wiedersehen würde. Ich hatte mich noch extra von ihm verabschiedet!

Aber trotzdem…

Er war bereits der sechste Mensch den ich nicht hatte retten können. Komisch, denn sechs war eigentlich meine Glückszahl.

Ich senkte meinen Kopf und mehr Tränen, gemischt mit Regentropfen, fielen auf den regungslosen Körper von Itachi.

Es war schon seltsam… Einst hatte ich ihn als meinen Feind angesehen, der mir nur das Leben zur Hölle machen wollte und vor dem ich ungeheure Angst gehabt hatte. Und jetzt saß ich hier, neben seiner Leiche, und heulte mir die Augen aus.

Ich schluchzte halb, halb lachte ich. Die Ironie des Schicksals.

Es schien mir als wäre eine Ewigkeit vergangen, und doch waren es tatsächlich nur wenige Sekunden, bis ich aufstand, mir mit der Hand über das Gesicht wischte und mich umschaute. Es war keiner in Sicht, weder Feind noch Freund. Aber es würde nicht mehr lange dauern und irgendjemand würde hier auftauchen, und bis dahin musste ich verschwunden sein. Ich konnte nicht zulassen, dass mich die falschen finden würden. Ich wollte gerade gehen, als mir etwas siedend heiß einfiel.

Ich war so blöd…

Meine Augen weiteten sich, als ich bemerkte was ich die ganze Zeit über vergessen hatte.

„_Als ein Medizinninja darfst du dich niemals von deinen Gefühlen davontragen lassen. Du musst stets mit deinem Verstand bei der Arbeit sein, oder dir wird ein riesiger Fehler unterlaufen."_

Ich hoffte nur, dass es noch nicht zu spät war.

Ich stürzte mich wieder neben Itachi, mein Herz raste, mit zitternden Fingern durchwühlte ich meine Taschen bis ich die Schriftrolle fand.

Schluckend formte ich schnell die Handzeichen und zum Vorschein kamen all meine Heilutensilien. Den Rucksack hatte ich bei meinem Kampf gegen Sasori und Deidara abgeworfen, aber die Schriftrolle hatte ich die ganze Zeit über am Körper getragen.

Wie hatte mir nur so ein Fehler unterlaufen können?!

Ruhig, ganz ruhig, redete ich mir ein während ich das ganze Zeug nach dem durchwühlte was ich brauchte. Krieg deinen Kopf frei, vergiss deine Gefühle, konzentriert dich nur auf den Patienten.

Als ich gefunden hatte was ich suchte atmete ich ein paar Mal tief ein und wieder aus, bis mein Herz sich beruhigt hatte und meine Hände aufgehört hatten zu zittern.

Ich nahm eine Spritze, öffnete das Röhrchen mit der gewollten roten Flüssigkeit, und zog den Kolben zurück. Die Spritze legte ich vorerst zur Seite, dafür aber wandte ich mich schnell wieder Itachi zu und zerriss sein Shirt um an seinen Brustkorb zu gelangen.

Schnell entfernte ich das Siegel und leitete mein Chakra in meine Hände, die sofort anfingen grün zu glühen. Ich konzentrierte mich vollends auf das zerstörte Herz des Uchiha, heilte die verletzten Arterien, die still gewordene Pumpe, die zerquetschten Herzkammern. Normalerweise wäre dies eine vollkommen sinnlose Aktion gewesen, die mir nur Unmengen meines Chakras kostete.

Verbissen heilte ich weiter, bis sein Herz wieder gehen müsste, würde es nur schlagen. Bitte lass es nicht zu spät sein, flehte ich, während ich wieder die Spritze zur Hand nahm und die Nadel direkt in sein Herz stieß.

Ich sah zu, als der Kolben sich langsam unter meinem Druck senkte und das Lebenselixier in Itachis Körper floss.

Die Medizin, die sogar tote Herzen wieder zum Schlagen bringen konnte.

Ich hoffte nur, dass es noch nicht zu spät war. Dass ich mit meinem Geschluchzte nicht schon genug Zeit verplempert hatte.

Schnell warf ich die jetzt leere Spritze zur Seite, und heilte weiter. Ich hatte nur den heftigsten Schaden beseitigt, Itachi's Körper war immer noch größtenteils geschädigt und sein Herz würde nur wenige Monate mitmachen bevor es wieder versagen würde.

Ich heilte und heilte weiter, während das Lebenselixier durch die nutzlosen Arterien in das still gewordenen Herz eindrang und die Blutbahnen entlangfloss. Dort, wo sich die Flüssigkeit befand, machte sie mir die Arbeit erheblich leichter und half mir dabei zerstörtes Gewebe wieder zu reparieren.

Währenddessen regnete es erbittert weiter doch ich bemerktes es kaum. Sasuke lag immer noch bewusstlos hinter mir, das Blut auf Itachis Fingernägeln und in seinem Gesicht war bereits schon fortgespült worden und ich zitterte vor Kälte. Doch ich ignorierte es, aufwärmen konnte ich mich immer noch danach, und setzte mich neben den Leichnam auf. Mit all meiner Kraft drückte ich auf Itachis Brustkorb nieder, immer und immer wieder, um mit meinen Handballen sein Herz wieder zum Schlagen anzuregen. Währenddessen leitete ich etwas von meinem Blitzchakra in meine Hände um es bei jedem Schlag in sein Herz fließen zu lassen.

Manchmal bäumte sich sein Körper von dem Stromstoß auf, nur um dann wieder leblos in sich zusammenzufallen.

Aber ich gab nicht auf.

Schließlich, als meine Schläge immer kraftloser wurden, legte ich meine Hände über den Knotenpunkt seines Chakrasystems in seinem Bauch. Mit meiner letzten Kraft und Konzentration ließ ich mein Chakra in sein Netzwerk fließen.

Wen ich alles richtig getan hatte, wenn es nicht zu spät gewesen war, dann sollte dies der letzte Schritt sein um ihn wieder zurück von den Toten zu holen. Sollte es jedoch nicht gelingen, dann waren meine Bemühungen umsonst gewesen und nichts könnte ihn noch retten.

Ich gab Itachis toten Körper so gut wie mein ganzes Chakra, nur einen kleinen Teil, genug für mich zum Überleben, behielt ich. Angespannt, mit zitternden Händen, starrte ich auf den toten Uchiha, flehte ihn stumm an zurückzukommen, während ich mich weigerte bewusstlos umzufallen.

Meine Augen weiteten sich als ich glaubte einen der Finger zucken zu sehen. Zuerst dachte ich, es wäre eine Einbildung von meinem müden Geist gewesen, es war einfach zu schön um wahr zu sein, aber dann bäumte sich sein Körper plötzlich auf, als seine Seele wieder zu ihm zurückkehrte. Seine Augen schnappten weit auf und starrten mich verschwommen und ungläubig an, nur um dann wieder zuzufallen, und der eben noch tote Körper wurde wieder still. Doch dieses Mal hob und senkte sich sein Brustkorb langsam, sein Herz schlug wieder, und mein Chakra flimmerte in ihn.

Er war wieder am Leben.

Lächelnd schloss ich die Augen, wollte mich der Dunkelheit hingeben, als plötzlich eine allzu bekannte Person den Kampfplatz betrat.

Runde weiße Augen sahen auf mich und die beiden bewusstlosen Uchihas herab, als ich langsam den Kopf hob und mich wieder zwang bei Bewusstsein zu bleiben.

Kisame kam auf uns zu, Samehada unsicher packend, während er mich nicht aus den Augen ließ. Der Regen hatte derweil etwas abgeklungen, hier und da brach ein Sonnenstrahl durch die Wolkendecke.

„Er lebt", flüsterte ich, gerade noch laut genug für Kisame um es zu hören. Der Haifischmann ließ seinen Blick von den ganzen Heilutensilien auf der Schriftrolle die ich vorher beschworen hatte, zu seinem verletzten Partner wandern.

„Du hast uns verraten Kleine", sagte Kisame mit überraschend ernster Stimme.

Ich hatte nicht mehr die Kraft weiterhin zu ihm hochzusehen, und so ließ ich mein Kinn einfach auf meine Brust fallen.

„Warum hast du Itachi geheilt? Du hättest ihn sterben lassen können." Ein leichtes schmerzhaftes Lächeln zwang sich auf meine Lippen.

„Ich schuldete ihm noch etwas" sagte ich leise. „Auch wenn ich nicht auf eurer Seite stand, so habe ich doch manchmal die Zeit mit euch genossen."

Jetzt hörte ich endlich wieder sein vertrautes Kichern und konnte mir sein weites Grinsen nur zu gut vorstellen.

„Wenn du willst, töte mich, ich kann mich nicht wehren." Die Dunkelheit griff immer fester nach mir, ich musste mich anstrengen, überhaupt noch etwas zu sagen. „Sag aber bitte Pain noch, dass er den Brief auf den Schreibtisch in meinem Zimmer lesen soll. Sag Deidara, dass wenn er aufhören würde Leute umzubringen, wir durchaus hätten Freunde werden könnten. Ich habe ihn nie benutzt, alles was ich gesagt hatte habe ich so gemeint. Sag Itachi, er muss seine Augen schonen, nicht alles in ihm konnte ich heilen. Er muss unbedingt in den nächsten Tagen einen Mediziner aufsuchen. Und Kisame, danke für das Training. Ich werde dich als Partner vermissen."

Ich hustete, krallte meine Fingernägel in das kalte nasse Gestein unter mir. „Sag den anderen, auch wenn ihr mich durch die Hölle habt gehen lassen, ihr habt meinen größten Respekt, und es gab auch gewisse gute Momente. Der Rest steht in dem Brief."

Für einen Moment lang herrschte Schweigen, dann sagte Kisame wieder mit ernster und belegter Stimme: „Ich werde es allen ausrichten. Es ist schade, dass du geflohen bist, Kleine. Ich glaube ich werde nicht der einzige sein der deine Anwesenheit vermissen wird."

Ich lächelte wieder, spürte wie meine Arme schwach wurden und ich in das Reich der Dunkelheit glitt. Das letzte was ich spürte war wie Kisame Samehada neben meinem Kopf platzierte.

* * *

Kisame trat langsam, seine Hand immer noch um Samehadas Griff gelegt, auf das regungslose Mädchen zu, das neben seinem Partner lag.

Nachdem Kisame dieses Kind besiegt hatte das Zabuzas Klinge führte und der Rest von Sasukes Gruppe sich um ihn kümmerte, war er hierher geeilt um seinem Partner beizustehen falls dieser Hilfe brauchen würde. Auch wenn Itachi verlangt hatte, niemand solle dazwischen kommen, so respektierte der ehemalige Schwertmann den Uchiha viel zu sehr um zuzulassen, dass dieser kleine Junge ihn töten könnte. Kisame hatte zwar immer geglaubt, dass Itachi Sasuke mit Leichtigkeit besiegen könnte, jedoch war der Uchiha in letzter Zeit anders gewesen, schwächer, weshalb Zweifel in Kisame auf geschlichen sind. Als er immer näher zu dem Kampfplatz gelangt war, hatte er sowohl das Chakra von dem Mädchen als auch von Sasuke gespürt, aber nicht das von Itachi.

Er hatte damit gerechnet seinen Partner tot aufzufinden, und er musste sich eingestehen, dass ihn das durchaus getroffen hatte. Aber dann war plötzlich Itachis Chakra wieder da gewesen, gerade als er die Ruine erreicht hatte. Das Mädchen hatte seinem Partner das Leben gerettet. Warum, wusste Kisame nicht, aber sie hatte es getan. Die gleiche Göre, die wochenlang jedes Mitglied in Akatsuki gefoppt hatte, die es geschafft hatte zu fliehen, schien alles getan zu haben um Itachi zu retten.

„_Ich schulde ihm noch etwas."_

Kisame verstand es nicht. In seiner Welt rettete man dem Feind nicht das Leben, man tötete ihn.

Mit Schwung nahm er Samehada von seiner Schulter und hielt sein Chakra absorbierendes Schwert an ihre Kehle.

Kisame wusste, dass er sie töten musste. Sie hatte sie verraten. Sie hatte sie angelogen. Eigentlich hätte der nuke-ninja sie mit Freuden töten sollen, schließlich hasste er Lügen, auch wenn er selber eine einzige war.

Warum fühlte es sich dann so an, als wäre es ein riesiger Fehler?

„_Auch wenn ich nicht auf eurer Seite stand, so habe ich doch manchmal die Zeit mit euch genossen."_

Er dachte wieder an ihr Training. Wie sie ihn wütend und vorwurfsvoll angesehen hatte, wie sie sich versucht hatte vor ihm zu verstecken, und trotzdem alles gegeben hatte um ihn zu besiegen.

Kisame konnte nicht anders, er musste grinsen. Die Kleine hatte mehr in ihm berührt als er sich hatte eingestehen wollen.

Samehada grollte leise, wollte nichts mehr als das restliche Chakra des Mädchens aufzusaugen.

„_Und Kisame, danke für das Training. Ich werde dich als Partner vermissen."_

Pain würde ihm dafür die Hölle heißmachen, aber was soll's, dachte sich Kisame. Er packte sein protestierendes Schwert wieder zurück auf seinem Rücken, ging hinüber zu Itachi, hob ihn vorsichtig hoch und legte ihn sich auf seine Schulter.

Der Akatsuki warf noch einen letzten Blick in die Gegend. In jeder Minute müssten die Ninjas aus Konoha auftauchen. Selbst wenn Itachi Tobi darum gebeten hatte, jegliche Besucher fernzuhalten, so bezweifelte Kisame, dass dieser Trottel sie lange aufhalten könnte.

Hoffentlich werden sie die Kleine finden und sich um sie kümmern, dachte Kisame. Es war komisch so zu fühlen, sich um etwas zu sorgen.

Sie ist meine erste Teamkameradin die ich nicht getötet habe sobald man es von mir verlangte, dachte Kisame, während er sich mit einem letzten Blick auf die regungslose Gestalt der Kleinen umdrehte und verschwand.

* * *

Es war nicht einmal eine Minute vergangen, als eine Gruppe von sieben Ninjas aus Konoha mit Ninja-Hunden die Ruine erreichte. Ein blonder Junge und ein pink haariges Mädchen rannten sofort auf die Verletzten zu.

„Das ist Sasuke!" rief der blonde als er den bewusstlosen Jungen erkannte. „Geht es ihm gut? Warum rührt er sich nicht? Sasuke! Sasuke! Hörst du mich?!"

„Sei still Naruto!", rief das Mädchen als sie sich neben den bewusstlosen Jungen kniete und ihn mit grün glühenden Händen untersuchte. „Ihm fehlt nichts, er ist nur bewusstlos", sagte sie erleichtert, während sie immer noch nicht glauben konnte, dass sie endlich das Ziel ihrer langen Suche erreicht hatten. „Aber er hat mehrere Wunden, wir müssen ihn ins Krankenhaus bringen."

„Sasuke, endlich haben wir dich gefunden", flüsterte Naruto, immer noch auf seinen verloren geglaubten Freund blickend. „Nach so vielen Jahren werden wir gemeinsam wieder nach Konoha zurückkehren."

„Hier muss ein ganz schön heftiger Kampf gewütet haben", stellte währenddessen ein braunhaariger Junge mit roten Streifen im Gesicht fest, der auf einen weißen Hund saß.

Der Hund bellte zustimmend.

Der älteste der Gruppe, ein Mann mit silbernen Haaren und einer blauen Maske vor seinem Mund, nickte zustimmend. „Hinata", wandte er sich an ein blau-lila haariges Mädchen, „kannst du die Gegend nach anderen Chakrasignalen überprüfen?"

Das Mädchen nickte, schloss ihre gräulichen Augen, und rief: „Byakugan!" Sofort bildeten sich Adern an den Seiten ihrer Augen und in ihnen drin als sie mithilfe ihres Gekkai Genkai die Gegend untersuchte. „Hier in dem Gebäude und in näherer Umgebung ist niemand. Ich kann aber nicht weiter als diese schwarzen Flammen sehen, da sie mein Sichtfeld beeinträchtigen."

Der Mann nickte.

In dem Moment kam Naruto zu ihnen, er hatte Sasuke auf seinen Rücken gepackt und rief ungeduldig: „Lass uns endlich nach Konoha zurückkehren, damit Sasuke versorgt werden kann bevor seine Verletzungen schlimmer werden."

„Was ist mit dem Mädchen?", fragte ein blasser Junge dessen schwarzes Shirt so kurz war, dass es seinen Bauch entblößte. „Ist es nicht unhöflich sie einfach so zurückzulassen? Zumindest habe ich das in einem Buch gelesen."

Naruto nickte. „Du hast Recht Sai. Vielleicht hat sie Sasuke geholfen und ist ein Freund. Kakashi-sensei, können wir sie nicht auch ins Krankenhaus bringen?"

„Baka", rief Sakura, „Was ist wenn sie ein Feind ist? Sie könnte ein Mitglied dieser Akatsuki sein, dann würden wir einem Feind helfen und ihn direkt in unser Dorf bringen!"

„Wenn sie ein Akatsukimitglied ist", warf ein vermummter Junge ein der eine dicke schwarze Sonnenbrille trug, „könnten wir Informationen zu der Organisation aus ihr herausbekommen."

Kakashi, der Mann mit der Maske, ging auf das bewusstlose Mädchen zu. Sie war eigentlich kein Mädchen mehr, sondern schon eine junge Frau. Ihr braunes Haar fiel ihr wirr ins Gesicht, Blut, das aber nicht ihr eigenes zu sein schien, klebte an ihren Händen, ihre Klamotten waren dreckig und nass und ihre Hose an den Knien zerrissen. Neben ihr lag eine Schriftrolle, auf der sich Verbandsmaterial und Medizin befanden. Ein Stirnband trug sie nicht, aber sie musste ein Ninja sein.

Vorsichtig kniete sich Kakashi nieder und strich ihre nassen Haare aus ihrem Gesicht um sie besser sehen zu können. Als er sie erkannte, zog der berühmte Kopier-ninja scharf die Luft ein und seine Augen weiteten sich.

„Kakashi-sensei, was ist?" fragte Naruto verwirrt.

Schnell versiegelte Kakashi die Heilutensilien wieder in die Schriftrolle, steckte sie ein und nahm die junge Frau vorsichtig in seine Arme.

Wenn ihn nicht alles täuschte, dachte er, während er zu den anderen zurückkehrte, war sie die Anführerin des Wolfsclans, Alliierten von Konoha. Sie war vor einigen Wochen spurlos bei Amegakure verschwunden, gekidnappt von den Akatsuki.

„Wir sollten zu Yamato zurückkehren", sagte Kakashi laut. „und dann die beiden schnell möglichst ins Krankenhaus bringen."

Die anderen nickten entschlossen und zusammen sprangen sie von der Ruine in den Wald um auf den Ring aus schwarzem Feuer zuzurennen.

* * *

In einigen Metern Entfernung schob sich eine lange grüne Pflanze aus dem Boden, die aussah wie eine gigantische Fliegenfalle. Die Blätter schoben sich auseinander und zeigten einen schwarz-weißen Mann mit gelben Augen, der bisher alles, vom Zusammentreffen der beiden Uchihabrüdern bis hin zu den Konohaninjas mitverfolgt hatte.

„Das war**… interessant**", sagte Zetsu während er seine Augen über den Wald gleiten ließ. „Was denkst du warum Kisame sie nicht getötet hat? **Woher soll ich das wissen? **Ich mein ja nur, es passt nicht zu ihm. **Stimmt. Aber Itachi hat sich heute auch seltsam benommen. **Ich finde es nur schade. **Was? **Dass er sie nicht getötet hat. Ich war gespannt ob sie lecker schmecken würde. **An ihr war doch kaum noch Fleisch dran.** Ja, aber trotzdem. Wir haben schon ausgehungertere Menschen gegessen." Die schwarze Seite brummte zustimmend. „**Wir sollten zurückkehren und Leader alles berichten. **Sollen wir nicht erst noch nach Tobi sehn? **Nein, der kann selber gucken, dass er zurechtkommt. **Wie du meinst. **Ich bin gespannt darauf was Kisame als Entschuldigung angibt.** Und was in dem Brief steht. **Baka, wen interessiert schon ein Brief? Sie hat Akatsuki verraten, Pain wird nicht ruhen bis sie tot ist.** Irgendwie schade, ich mochte sie. **Du wolltest sie doch gerade noch essen.** Sie hätte trotzdem gut in Akatsuki gepasst, so wie sie sich Hidan entgegengestellt hat. Das war beeindruckend. **Die brat hätte lieber Leaders Angebot annehmen sollen anstatt zu fliehen. Vor Pains Zorn kann sie jetzt keiner mehr retten.**"

Damit schlossen sich Zetsus Blätter wieder um ihn und er verschwand im Boden.

* * *

**Itachi lebt wieder Juhu!  
**

**Ich kann meinen Lieblings Uchiha doch nicht sterben lassen...**

**Kommis sind natürlich wie immer willkommen. Und ich warte immer noch auf Nachrichten von meinen anderen Lesern. Enttäuscht mich bitte nicht.**


	25. Akatsukis Entscheidung

**Ich glaub das ist bisher das längste Kapitel für diese Story. Ich habe es komplett aus der Sicht der Akatsuki geschrieben, um besser zeigen zu können wie sie mit Amayas Flucht umgehen und was sie gegen ihren Verrat unternehmen werden.**

Ende vom letzten Kapitel:

_**"...Die brat hätte lieber Leaders Angebot annehmen sollen anstatt zu fliehen. Vor Pains Zorn kann sie jetzt keiner mehr retten.**"_

_Damit schlossen sich Zetsus Blätter wieder um ihn und er verschwand im Boden._

**Kapitel 23: Akatsukis Entscheidung**

Als Kisame das Akatsukiversteck erreichte, und die Küche mit dem immer noch bewusstlosen Itachi auf seiner Schulter betrat, waren nur Kakuzu – der in der Ecke saß und sein Geld zählte –, Hidan – der versuchte sich Tobi vom Hals zu schaffen –, und Tobi – der Hidan haarklein erzählte wie er die Shinobi aus Konoha bekämpft hatte –, anwesend.

Jedoch richtete sich alle Aufmerksamkeit auf den Haifischmann, als er triefend nass mit seinem verletzten Partner in das Zimmer ging.

„Was in Jashins Namen… Ist das Itachi?", fragte Hidan ungläubig. Sogar Kakuzu sah für einen Moment von seinem Geld auf, und Tobi ging nur vorsichtig zu Kisame und stupste Itachis schlaffen Körper mit dem Finger an.

„Ist er tot?" fragte er leise.

„Nein", knurrte Kisame und scheuchte Tobi davon. „Kakuzu, kannst du ihn zusammenflicken? Ich weiß nicht wie ernst seine Verletzungen sind, aber ihn hat es schwer erwischt."

Kakuzu nickte, steckte sein Geld ein und nahm Itachi entgegen um ihn ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen in das Krankenzimmer zu bringen.

Seufzend ließ sich Kisame erschöpft in einen Stuhl fallen. Er war so schnell es ging zum Versteck zurückgerannt, ohne einmal Halt zu machen, aus Angst Itachi würde doch noch sterben.

Hidan ließ sich ihm gegenüber an dem Tisch nieder, mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht. Er hatte gerade den Mund aufgemacht um etwas zu entgegnen, als die Tür zur Küche aufging und Pain, gefolgt von Konan und Zetsu, das Zimmer betrat.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte der Anführer ruhig, seine Rinnegan-Augen waren auf Kisame gerichtet, der sogleich antwortete:

„Itachi hat seinen Bruder aufgesucht, um gegen ihn zu kämpfen und ihn loszuwerden. Ich habe Sasukes Freunde aufgehalten, und Tobi die Leute aus Konoha." Tobi nickte kräftig, und wollte gerade ansetzen um noch einmal ausführlich von seinem Kampf zu berichten, aber ein eisiger Blick von Pain ließ ihn verstummen.

„Als ich jedoch den Schauplatz des Kampfes erreicht hatte, war Itachi tot, Sasuke bewusstlos und Amaya war dort, kniete neben Itachi und heilte ihn."

„Warum sollte die Schlampe Rotauge heilen?" fragte Hidan stirnrunzelnd.

„Ich weiß nicht genau warum sie es getan hat, aber wegen ihr ist Itachi wieder am Leben. Sie hat ihn zurück von den Toten geholt, darin besteht kein Zweifel. Die Kleine hatte allerdings zu viel Chakra verbraucht und ist bewusstlos geworden. Ich wollte sie töten, aber die Ninja aus Konoha sind näher gekommen, weshalb ich verschwunden bin, mit Itachi."

Pains Gesichtsausdruck blieb so nichtssagend wie eh und je, aber Konans Lippen verwandelten sich in ein leichtes Lächeln. Sie konnte nicht anders, denn sie hatte dieses Mädchen wirklich gemocht. Sie war stark genug gewesen um den Akatsuki zu trotzen, und auch wenn sie sie verraten hatte, so hatte sie es nur getan um ihren Clan, ihre Organisation, zu beschützen. Im Grunde genommen war sie nicht anders als sie selbst gewesen.

„**Sie zu töten hätte wahrlich nicht besonders viel Zeit genommen**", warf Zetsu ein. „Aber der Suchtrupp aus Konoha war wirklich schon ziemlich nah dran. Noch etwas länger und sie hätten Kisame verfolgen können.** Es wäre trotzdem besser gewesen wenn er sie getötet hätte**."

„Ich hasse es das zuzugeben aber die Pflanze hat verflucht Recht", warf Hidan ein. „Es wäre besser gewesen die Schlampe mitzunehmen, sodass sie endlich vor Lord Jashin stehen kann."

„Amaya hat Akatsuki verraten", sagte Pain leise ohne auf Hidans Kommentar einzugehen. „Sie weiß Informationen über uns, die nicht einmal im Bingo Buch stehen, wichtige Details wie Stärken, Schwächen, Techniken, Namen, Gesichter etc. Wir können ihr nicht erlauben sie auszuplaudern, deshalb muss sie so schnell wie möglich getötet werden." Hidans Gesicht leuchtete bei den Worten sofort auf. „Zuerst jedoch müssen wir in ein anderes Versteck ziehen, da Amaya das hier kennt.

Kisame, wo ist Itachi im Moment?"

„Im Krankenzimmer, Kakuzu kümmert sich um ihn. Er ist jedoch ohne Bewusstsein."

„Sag Kakuzu er hat eine Stunde Zeit, dann werden wir das Versteck zerstören."

Hidan kicherte. „Zu blöd, jetzt wollen wir den Unterschlupf schon in die Luft jagen, und Scheiß Blondie ist nicht da."

Kisame hob fragend eine Augenbraue. „Ist das Künstlerduo noch nicht zurück?"

Pain schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Wahrscheinlich jagt sich Blondie am Ende selbst in die verdammte Luft" lachte Hidan.

Tobi zuckte zusammen. „Nein, Deidara-senpai darf nicht sterben!"

„Leader", sagte Kisame noch als Pain sich schon umdrehen wollte. „Kurz bevor sie bewusstlos wurde, hat Amaya noch gesagt sie hätte einen Brief geschrieben, der in Itachis Zimmer liegen soll. Er sollte alles erklären."

Pains Augen verdunkelten sich. „Es gibt nichts mehr zu erklären. Sie ist eine Verräterin und bereits so gut wie tot."

* * *

Es war seltsam Itachis Zimmer zu betreten und niemanden vorzufinden. Normalerweise saß der Uchiha auf seinem Bett oder dem Stuhl, zum Meditieren bzw. Lesen.

Kisame musste leicht lächeln als er sich daran erinnerte wie er Amaya zum Training aus diesem Zimmer geschleppt hatte, während sie auf seinem Rücken eingetrommelt hatte.

Seufzend breitete der Haifischmann die Schriftrolle auf dem Bett aus, ging zu Itachis Kleiderschrank, in dem immer noch einige von Konans Sachen lagen, und versiegelte die Kleidungsstücke von seinem Partner. Noch 45 Minuten, dann würden sie verschwinden. Kisame wollte gerade wieder den Raum verlassen, als er in der Bewegung innehielt. Leader hatte es deutlich gemacht, dass er nichts von diesem Brief wissen wollte, dass nichts den Verrat den Amaya begangen hatte wiedergutmachen könnte.

Was soll's, dachte sich Kisame und ging zum Schreibtisch. Als er die Schubladen aufzog, entdeckte er tatsächlich einen zusammengefalteten Brief. Entschlossen steckte er ihn ein und verließ das Zimmer, um in sein eigenes zu gehen und seine Sachen zu packen.

* * *

Als Itachi wieder zu Bewusstsein kam, wusste er, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Sein Körper tat immer noch weh, und langsam kam seine Erinnerung wieder zurück. Sasuke, der so viel gewachsen war in all den Jahren, ihren Kampf, Sasukes Fortschritt, Orochimaru, den er erfolgreich versiegeln konnte, Sasukes erstauntes Gesicht, als er ihm seine letzten Worte sagte und ihm seine Kraft überreichte, Amaya, die auf einmal seinen Namen schreiend aufgetaucht war, und dann Dunkelheit. Einmal hatte er geglaubt aufzuwachen, um Amayas verschwommenes Gesicht vor sich zu sehen, aber er war sich nicht sicher ob das wirklich passiert war.

Also war er tot? Schwebte er jetzt im Nichts? Aber warum tat ihm dann alles weh?

Vorsichtig versuchte Itachi seine Augen zu öffnen, aber es ging nicht. Er brauchte einen Moment, um zu erkennen, dass sie verbunden waren.

Nein, er war nicht tot. Irgendetwas war schief gelaufen.

„Du bist schon wach?", fragte eine tiefe grummelnde Stimme die er nach einigen Sekunden wiedererkannte. „Für die Behandlung schuldest du mir etwas."

Kakuzu. Nein, er war nicht tot. Aber wie konnte das passieren? Er hatte gefühlt wie ihm sein Herz in der Brust zersprang. Er hatte gewusst er würde sterben.

Was war schief gelaufen? Warum war er noch am Leben?

„Leader will in zehn Minuten die Basis zerstören, bis dahin solltest du dich besser draußen aufhalten."

„Was…was ist… passiert?", brachte Itachi mit kratzender Stimme hervor.

„Laut Kisame warst du tot, aber diese Heiler Göre hat dich anscheinend wieder zum Leben erweckt. Ich weiß nicht wie sie es geschafft hat, dein Körper hat mehrere ernsthafte innere Verletzungen erlitten und es überrascht mich, dass dein Herz überhaupt wieder schlägt, auch wenn ich nicht sagen kann für wie lange noch."

„Was ist mit…mit Amaya?" Seine trockene Kehle kratzte schmerzvoll bei jeder Silbe die er aussprach, aber Itachi musste wissen was passiert war. Als er Amaya gesehen hatte, hatte er geglaubt sie wäre Akatsuki erfolgreich entkommen.

„Sie ist eine Verräterin. Pain ist stinksauer und will sie nur tot sehen."

Verdammt Amaya, dachte er nur. Warum hast du mich nicht einfach sterben lassen können um abzuhauen?!

„Wir sollten rausgehen, falls du nicht in die Luft gesprengt werden willst. Da deine Augen sichtlich beschädigt sind, habe ich sie verbunden, du wirst sie in den nächsten Tagen nicht benutzen können."

Itachi nickte, setzte sich vorsichtig auf und stieg aus dem Bett. Trotz seiner schwankenden Knie versuchte er einen Schritt zu machen, und fiel. Doch bevor er auf dem Boden aufprallte, packte ihn Kakuzu und zog ihn wieder hoch.

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen stützte er den Uchiha und half ihm die Gänge entlang nach draußen.

Ab Eingang warteten bereits Pain, Konan, Tobi, Kisame und Hidan auf sie.

„Hey Kakuzu", rief Hidan sobald sie die Gruppe erreicht hatten. „Ich dachte du sagtest, dass Wiesel erst in ein paar Tagen wieder aufstehen würde."

„Halt die Klappe Hidan", entgegnete Kakuzu. „Nicht jeder ist so ein Weichei wie du."

„Was?!"

„Ruhe", verlangte Pain und sofort waren alle ruhig. „Itachi, ich bin erfreut zu sehen, dass es dir besser geht." Der Uchiha nickte nur kurz. „Amaya hat Akatsuki verraten, weshalb wir dieses Versteck zerstören werden und in das südlich im Land of Earth ziehen werden.

Tobi, da Itachi noch geschwächt ist, möchte ich dass du ihn und Kisame direkt zum Versteck teleportierst, verstanden?"

„Okey dokey!" rief Tobi erfreut.

„Warum kann dieser Fucker uns nicht alle dorthin teleportieren?" beschwerte sich Hidan sofort. „Warum müssen wir den ganzen Scheiß langen verdammten Weg zu Fuß gehen?!"

„Weil wir unterwegs noch ein Kopfgeld einsammeln müssen", erklärte Kakuzu, was sofort eine Fluch Lawine bei dem Jashinisten auslöste.

Entschieden, dass er alles wichtige gesagt hatte, zündete Pain die Lunte an, die das ganze Versteck zum Einsturz bringen sollte, und verschwand, während sich Konan in Papierschmetterlinge auflöste, die in Richtung Ame davonflatterten. Tobi fasste Kisame und Itachi an den Armen, während Kakuzu seinen fluchenden Partner am Ohr packte und mitzog.

In der nächsten Sekunde, bevor die brennende Lunte das Dynamit erreicht hatte, standen Itachi, Kisame und Tobi auch schon vor dem Eingang des neuen Akatsukiverstecks.

Es war ein altes, großes, verlassenes Haus. Für jede andere Person die vorbeilief sah das Haus aus als würde es gleich zusammenkrachen. Für die Akatsuki, die wussten, dass es nur ein Genjutsu war, tat sich ein stabiles gesichertes Haus auf, mit drei Stockwerken, einem Keller und einen Trainingsplatz auf der anderen Seite.

Sobald die drei rogue Ninjas das Haus betreten hatten, hörten sie auch schon Stimmen aus dem Inneren.

„Kunst ist für den Moment, un!"

„Nein brat, wahre Kunst ist dauerhaft und für immer, und nicht irgendwelche lächerliche Explosionen."

„Sie sind nicht lächerlich danna, sie sind wahre Kunst, un. All die Farben und Lichter, wenn sie explodieren, das sind wahre Meisterwerke."

„Rede keinen Unsinn brat, wir beide wissen, dass-"

„Senpai!", rief Tobi und rannte auf das diskutierende Künstlerduo zu. Überrascht drehte sich Deidara um, er hatte sie absolut nicht hereinkommen hören. Als er sah wie Tobi mit ausgebreiteten Armen auf ihn zu gerannt kam, weiteten sich seine Augen vor Schreck, aber bevor er irgendetwas tun konnte sprang Tobi ab und warf seinen Senpai in einer Umarmung zu Boden.

„Tobi hat Senpai vermisst." Der maskierte Akatsuki schnurrte schon beinahe als er seine Maske gegen Deidaras Brust rieb, während sich der Terrorist verzweifelt versuchte sich zu befreien.

„Tobi… ugh, geh runter, sofort, oder ich schwöre dir ich werde dich in mein neues Meisterwerk verwandeln und deine Eingeweide in einer mächtigen Explosion über die ganze Gegend verteilen, un!"

„Ah, ist Senpai sauer auf Tobi? Aber warum, Tobi hat nichts gemacht, Tobi is a good boy."

„Tobi runter, sofort, un!"

Kisame, der Itachi stützte, lachte laut bei dem Anblick und selbst Sasoris Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einem ganz leichten Grinsen.

Deidara hatte es derweil geschafft an eine seiner Tonspinnen zu gelangen, und ließ sie mit einem lauten „Katsu" auf Tobis Schulter explodieren.

Weinend und schreiend ließ Tobi von seinem Senpai ab und verschwand schluchzend in einem Zimmer.

Knallrot vor Wut richtete sich Deidara fluchend auf – bis er den geschwächten Itachi mit dem Verband um dessen Augen erblickte.

„Uchiha, was ist mit dir passiert? Du siehst ganz schön mitgenommen aus, un", sagte er während seine Mundwinkel zuckten.

„Hn", war die einsilbige Antwort. Itachi interessierte die Schadenfreude von Deidara herzlich wenig im Moment. Ihn interessierte nur eines…

„Kisame, weißt du was mit Sasuke und Amaya passiert ist?"

Zurückgekehrt vom Reich der Toten, mit ernsthaften Verletzungen, beschädigten Augen und einem schwachen Körper, und trotzdem war seine Stimme immer noch ausdruckslos und fordernd. Kisame hätte fast den Kopf geschüttelt, aber stattdessen antwortete er: „Shinobi aus Konoha sind aufgetaucht und haben sie beide mitgenommen. Wahrscheinlich werden sie gerade im Krankenhaus versorgt, aber soweit ich es beurteilen kann geht es ihnen gut. Dein Bruder hat leider euren Kampf überlebt."

„Hn." Itachis Gesicht blieb ausdruckslos, aber innerlich atmete er erleichtert auf. Sie waren beide in Sicherheit. Nur das zählte. Jetzt konnte er nur hoffen, dass er einen Weg finden würde, Pain davon zu überzeugen Amaya in Ruhe zu lassen.

* * *

Es waren fünf Tage vergangen seitdem Amaya geflohen war. Laut Zetsu war das Mädchen immer noch in Konoha. Sie war vor drei Tagen aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen worden, hatte mehrere Gespräche mit der Hokage und Jiraya gehabt, Nachrichten an ihrem Vater verschickt und mitgeholfen Sasuke zu heilen. Heute würde sie zurück in ihr Dorf zurückkehren, und auf den Tag hatten die Akatsuki gewartet. Sie hatten entschieden, dass sie erst angreifen würden wenn sie sich sicher wären, dass Amaya in ihrem Dorf befände, dann würde ein Teil die Stadt angreifen und in Schutt und Asche legen, während andere die Verräterin aufsuchen und entweder töten oder entführen würden. Es war der erste Tag indem neuen Versteck, dass alle Mitglieder anwesend waren, da sie mit der neuen Mission, der Eliminierung von Amaya, Anführerin des Wolfsclans, beginnen wollten. Auch wenn es manch einer nicht zugeben wollte, so war nicht jeder mit diesem Plan einverstanden. Hidan war natürlich Feuer und Flamme sie endlich Lord Jashin zu opfern. Kakuzu war nicht ganz damit zufrieden sie einfach zu töten, da sie ihm immer noch Geld schuldete. Sasori war es eigentlich egal. Er hatte zwar schon überlegt sie zu einer Puppe zu machen, jedoch könnte es sein, dass ihr schwarzes Chakra zu einem Problem werden würde. Schade eigentlich, denn er hatte sie genügend respektiert um sie zu einer seiner Meisterpuppen umzufunktionieren. Deidara wusste nicht genau ob er sie töten wollte oder nicht. Kisame hatte ihm ausgerichtet, dass Amaya gesagt hatte sie hätte ihn nie ausgenutzt, und er wollte ihr glauben. Wahrscheinlich würde er die Eliminierung Amayas jemanden anderen überlassen, aber er freute sich schon darauf seine Bomben über dem Dorf wo die Wölfe lebten regnen zu lassen. Tobi war natürlich dagegen. Das Mädchen war ihm ans Herz gewachsen, und immer wenn er Pain sah fragte er ihn bettelnd ob er hübsches-Mädchen-Amaya nicht als Haustier behalten könnte. Aber Pains Entschluss stand fest. Sein Ziel war es Frieden zu bringen. Dafür brauchte er alle neun Bijuus, und bis jetzt hatten sie nur den ersten versiegelt. Amaya hatte sie lange genug aufgehalten, sie hatte ihre Pläne vollkommen durcheinander gebracht und hatte auch noch die Frechheit besessen ihn zu betrügen. Sie war eine Gefahr für Akatsuki, und so eine Gefahr musste ausgeschaltet werden. Selbst Konan, der Amaya auch schon ans Herz gewachsen war, konnte ihn nicht umstimmen. Leider. Je näher der Tag rückte, an dem sie alle in Richtung des Wolfsdorfes aufbrechen wollten, um ein klares Zeichen zu setzen, desto schwerer wurde es Konan ums Herz und desto mehr distanzierte sie sich von Pain. Normalerweise tolerierte sie seine Entschlüsse, sie stand immer ganz und gar hinter ihm, aber nicht dieses Mal. Kisame ging es genauso. Er mochte die Kleine, und auch wenn er Verräter hasste, sie hatte so eine leuchtende Aura gehabt, die innerhalb von ein paar Tagen der ganzen grauen Organisation neues Leben eingehaucht hatte, Kisame miteingeschlossen. Deshalb hatte er es beim Uchihaversteck nicht geschafft sie zu töten, und deshalb wäre es ihm auch lieber wenn Amaya es schaffen würde ihnen zu entkommen. Itachi hatte ebenfalls öfters versucht auf Pain einzureden, ergebnislos. Er war immer noch geschwächt und obwohl er nicht mehr den Verband um seine Augen trug, so musste er sie trotzdem schonen. Außerdem hatte Sasori ihm geraten bald zu einem richtigen Medizin Ninja zu gehen, aber im Moment kümmerte sich Itachi weniger um sich selbst als um die Sicherheit von Amaya. Er versuchte sich einzureden, dass er nur so besorgt um sie war weil sie eine Verbündete von Konoha war, und weil sie versprochen hatte sich um seinen kleinen Bruder zu kümmern, aber in Wahrheit mochte er sie. Zumindest konnte Itachi seine Gesundheit als Ausrede benutzen, um nicht an dem Angriff teilhaben zu müssen. Zetsu war gespaltener Meinung. Seine schwarze Seite hielt es für ratsam sie umzubringen, seine weiße jedoch beharrte darauf sie sollten lieber mit der Ergreifung der Jinchuriki fortfahren anstatt nach Amaya zu suchen.

Jetzt saßen sie alle versammelt im Esszimmer, um die letzten Details zu besprechen. Aber bevor Pain etwas sagen konnte, räusperte sich Kisame und zog den Brief hervor den er aus Itachis Schreibtisch geholt hatte. „Leader, ich weiß, dass deine Entscheidung Amaya zu töten, bereits feststeht, aber ich denke wir schulden es ihr trotzdem, dass wir wenigstens ihren sozusagen letzten Wunsch berücksichtigen. Schließlich kann es ja nicht schaden einen Brief zu lesen. Außerdem sind seit ihrer Flucht fünf Tage vergangen, aber laut Zetsu sind weder Shinobi an unserem alten Versteck oder Ame aufgetaucht, noch scheinen wichtige Informationen über uns durchgesickert zu sein. Vielleicht hat sie uns ja doch nicht komplett verraten…"

Pain seufzte. Kisame hatte Recht. Er hatte eigentlich damit gerechnet, dass ganz Konoha mit den Wölfen Jagd auf sie machen würde, aber dem war nicht so. Außerdem wusste er, dass der Großteil der Akatsuki wissen wollte was in dem Brief stand, und um ehrlich zu sein wollte er es ebenfalls wissen.

„Gut meinetwegen."

Konan lächelte ihm erleichtert zu. „Darf ich?", fragte sie und Kisame überreichte ihr den Brief. Es war einer der äußerst seltenen Momente, wo wirklich jeder Akatsuki still war und vollkommene Aufmerksamkeit zeigte.

_Meine lieben Akatsuki-Jungs und Konan, _

_Wenn ihr diesen Brief lest habe ich es höchstwahrscheinlich geschafft zu fliehen und bin entweder tot oder irgendwo weit weg von euch. Ich weiß, dass ihr alle furchtbar wütend darüber sein müsst, dass ich abgehauen bin und euch verraten habe. Ich kann nicht sagen, dass es mir Leid tut, denn das stimmt nicht. Aber ich bin eine Heilerin; ich rette Leben und zerstöre sie nicht. Ich bin keine gewissenlose Killerin, ich habe bisher noch nicht einmal jemanden getötet. Alles was ich will ist meinen Clan zu beschützen. Sie sind meine Familie, und ich werde sie um jeden Preis schützen, deshalb kann ich unmöglich in Akatsuki bleiben, obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass ihr nicht ganz die grauenhaften gewissenlosen Monster seit wie ich am Anfang gedacht hatte als ich in Ketten in eurem Kerker hing. Ich will keinen Streit mit euch, ich will nicht gegen euch kämpfen müssen, und erst Recht nicht will ich einen von euch töten, und deshalb schlage ich euch, vor allem dir Pain, folgendes Angebot vor: Sollte ich es nach Konoha oder in mein Dorf schaffen, werde ich niemanden eure Geheimnisse oder die Lage eures Versteckes verraten. Stattdessen sage ich ihnen, dass ein Siegel in meinem Bewusstsein, welches Pain platziert hat, alle wichtigen Erinnerungen blockiert und ich mich an nichts erinnern kann. Solltet ihr jedoch trotzdem mein Dorf, Suna oder Konoha angreifen, werde ich dafür sorgen, dass in diesem Fall die ganze Welt von euch erfahren wird. Natürlich werde ich nicht einfach so hinnehmen, dass ihr Naruto jagt, weshalb ich ihn trainieren und auf euch vorbereiten werde. Wie gesagt, ich will nicht gegen euch kämpfen, aber wenn ihr keinen anderen Weg findet eure Ziele zu erreichen und ihr Naruto nicht in Ruhe lasst, werde ich es tun. Ich hoffe sehr, dass ihr dieses Angebot annehmt. _

_Auch wenn ihr mich durch die Hölle habt gehen lassen, so hege ich weder einen Groll gegen euch noch will ich Rache für das was ihr mir angetan habt. Stattdessen möchte ich gerne Frieden mit euch schließen._

_Eure schwarze Wölfin,_

_Amaya_

_P.S.: Sollte ich noch leben: Ich habe nicht vergessen, dass ich dir, Kakuzu, noch etwas schulde. Deshalb werde ich genügend Geld bei Aki in ihrem Heilladen hinterlegen lassen, sodass du es in einer Woche nach meiner Flucht dort abholen kannst. Ich verspreche, dass es keine Falle ist, ich würde nie das Leben der Dorfbewohner dafür auf das Spiel setzen. Ich hoffe wir sind danach quitt. _

Wortlos legte Konan den Brief zur Seite. Lange Zeit sagte keiner etwas, jeder war noch in Gedanken bei dem was sie gerade gehört hatten.

„Das war… **unerwartet**", sagte Zetsu schließlich.

Die anderen nickten zustimmend.

„Tobi vermisst hübsches-Mädchen-Amaya", murmelte der maskierte Akatsuki. Dieses Mal machte Deidara keine Anstalten ihn für seinen Kommentar zu schlagen. Stattdessen gab er ihm insgeheim Recht, auch wenn er das nie zugegeben hätte.

„Leader", versuchte es Itachi noch einmal, „ich weiß du willst sie unbedingt töten, aber soweit wir es bisher mitgekriegt haben hat sie ihr Versprechen gehalten. Sie hat niemanden etwas von uns erzählt. Vielleicht wäre es doch besser auf das Angebot einzugehen."

Sofort sprang Konan dem Uchiha zu Hilfe: „Sollte sie doch reden, können wir immer noch angreifen. Schließlich ist der einzige Grund warum du sie töten willst weil du denkst, sie wäre eine Gefahr für uns."

„Außerdem", warf auch Kakuzu ein, „sollten wir zuerst das Geld einsammeln, und den Angriff ein wenig verschieben."

Pain seufzte. Überlegte, obwohl er eigentlich schon die Antwort kannte. Er wollte das Mädchen ja eigentlich gar nicht um jeden Preis töten, sondern wie Konan schon sagte, nur seine Pläne und Akatsuki beschützen. Aber sie hatte Recht: Wenn sich Amaya daran hielt was in dem Brief geschrieben stand stellte sie keine Gefahr dar.

Schließlich nickte er. „Hiermit löse ich die Mission, Amaya, Anführerin des Wolfclans zu eliminieren, auf. Aber wir werden sie trotzdem weiterhin im Auge behalten."

Jeder nickte zustimmend, sogar Hidan. Als alle ihn fragend ansahen, zuckte er nur mit den Schultern: „Ts, die Schlampe schreibt, dass sie nicht zulassen wird, dass wir den verfluchten Neunschwänzigen fangen. Spätestens dann werde ich meine Chance bekommen es ihr heimzuzahlen, und außerdem habe ich mich eigentlich schon bei Lord Jashin dafür entschuldigt, dass er sie doch nicht kriegt. Also was soll's."

Itachi lehnte sich in den Stuhl zurück, nur mit Mühe ein Lächeln unterdrückend.

Amaya, du hast es tatsächlich geschafft.

* * *

**Das war's auch schon wieder. **

**Scheint als hätte Amaya die Herzen der kalten Killer doch ein wenig schmelzen können...**

**Nächstes Kapitel wird wieder aus Sicht von Amaya geschrieben sein.**

**An alle die diese Story bis hierher gelesen haben und sich noch nicht gemeldet haben: Es würde mich wahnsinnig freuen wenn ihr es noch tun würdet.**

**Eure evil mastermind**


	26. Erholung

**Vielen vielen vielen Dank an carina und kuroneko für die motivierenden Kommis! Und an kyraisabelle natürlich wie jedes Mal auch :).**

**Hammer, dass euch nach hundert(!) Seiten die Story immer noch so gut gefällt und dass ihr unbedingt noch mehr lesen wollt. Leider neigt sich die Geschichte langsam dem Ende zu, aber es werden auf jeden Fall noch drei Kapitel nach diesem hier erscheinen. Auch Itachi kommt hundertprozentig noch einmal vor.**

**Da die größte Action und Spannung vorbei sind, werden die nächsten Kapitel etwas ruhiger. **

**Also, viel Spaß beim Lesen!**

Ende vom letzten Kapitel:

_Itachi lehnte sich in den Stuhl zurück, nur mit Mühe ein Lächeln unterdrückend._

_Amaya, du hast es tatsächlich geschafft._

**Kapitel 24: ****Erholung**

Als ich in einem Krankenhausbett in eines der weißen Zimmer aufgewacht bin, hatte ich zuerst befürchtet ich würde mich wieder im Akatsuki Versteck befinden, aber dann war eine in weiß gekleidete Krankenschwester, mit einem Klemmbrett in den Händen, eingetreten, und hatte mir erklärt ich befände mich im Konoha Krankenhaus. Obwohl mir die Schwestern eigentlich Ruhe gönnen wollten, so ging es seit meinem Aufwachen in dem Zimmer zu wie in einem Taubenschlag. Tsunade wollte natürlich genau wissen was während meiner Entführung passiert ist, allerdings kürzte ich meine Fassung etwas ab, verschwieg ihr das ein oder andere Detail und wählte sorgfältig jedes Wort das ich zu ihr sagte. Der Brief den ich im Versteck zurückgelassen hatte war meine einzige Hoffnung, dass Akatsuki meinen Clan nicht angreifen würde, und deshalb würde ich mich daran halten was ich Pain versprochen hatte. Auch wenn ich es hasste Tsunade anlügen zu müssen, so erzählte ich ihr trotzdem, dass Pain bevor unserer Mission mit einem Genjutsu verhindern wollte, dass ich mich an wichtige Informationen erinnern würde, sollte etwas schief gehen. Als Tsunade einen ihren Genjutsu Experten holen wollte, log ich schnell dass, sollte jemand versuchen an diese Informationen zu gelangen, es unübersehbare Konsequenzen für mein Gehirn und Erinnerungen geben würde. Zum Glück hielt das die fünfte Hokage davon ab weiter zu graben und bat mich seufzend nur darum ihr alles Übrige zu erzählen was ich wüsste. Schon allein mit dem Erzählen war ich mehrere Stunden lang beschäftigt, während immer wieder Mediziner hereingehuscht kamen, mich durchcheckten und mir Pillen gaben.

An meinem ersten wachen Tag im Krankenhaus erfuhr ich auch den Rest der passiert war während ich ohnmächtig gewesen bin: Einige Ninjas aus Konoha die eigentlich Sasuke hatten suchen sollen hatten mich und den jungen Uchiha am Kampfplatz ohnmächtig vorgefunden, jedoch fehlten von Itachi und Kisame jede Spur, genauso wie von dem maskierten Akatsuki (Tobi), den sie zuvor bekämpft hatten. Ich hatte Tsunade berichtet, Itachi wäre tot, und Akatsuki hätte höchstwahrscheinlich seinen Körper mitgenommen um ihre Geheimnisse zu behalten. Natürlich war es nur eine Frage der Zeit bis sie herausfinden würden, dass Itachi noch am Leben war, aber bis dahin wollte ich ihm etwas Zeit zum Erholen geben.

Ich erfuhr außerdem, dass Sasuke einige Räume weiter von den Medizin Ninjas geheilt wurde.

Trotz heftiger Proteste von den Schwestern hievte ich mich daraufhin von dem Bett und verlangte zu Sasuke gebracht zu werden, damit ich helfen konnte ihn zu heilen. Schließlich hatte ich Itachi versprochen auf seinem Bruder aufzupassen.

Auf dem Gang vor meiner Tür standen zwei Wolfskrieger, Souta und Naoki. Ersterer war groß gebaut, mit breiten Schultern, und hatte schwarze kurze Haare, graue Augen und zwei Narben im Gesicht. Doch sein Anblick täuschte, denn auch wenn er ein erfahrener Krieger war, so war er nicht halb so grimmig wie er aussah und half überall wo er konnte. Souta war gut ein Kopf kleiner, hatte dunkelrotes etwas längeres Haar und braune wache Augen. Sie waren unglaublich froh darüber mich wieder gesund zu sehen, doch bevor sie ihrer Freude Ausdruck verleihen konnten, gab ich ihnen Anweisungen einen Brief mithilfe des schnellsten Briefvogels an meinem Vater zu schicken, mit den Worten, er solle sofort alle Zivilisten evakuieren und die Krieger kampfbereit machen, da es sein könnte, dass die Akatsuki bald angreifen würden. Ich war nicht bereit ein Risiko einzugehen und mich vollständig darauf zu verlassen, dass Pain sich an den Brief halten würde.

Vor Sasukes Krankenzimmer saßen drei Leute, die wie ich vermutete alle zu Team 7 gehörten: ein blonder Junge, der Naruto, der Jinchuriki des Neunschwänzigen sein musste, ein pink haariges Mädchen, Sakura Haruno, die Schülerin von Tsunade, und ein blasser Junge, der die Ersetzung von Sasuke sein musste, wohingegen ich nicht seinen Namen wusste.

„Granny Tsunade, wie geht es Sasuke?", rief Naruto, sobald er uns sah.

„Er wird noch behandelt, ist aber außer Lebensgefahr. Ich werde Bescheid geben, sobald ich näheres weiß", entgegnete die Hokage, kurz bevor wir die Tür zu dem Zimmer aufstießen und eintraten. Sasuke lag in einem Krankenbett, das ganz genau so aussah wie das in dem ich aufgewacht bin oder das in dem Akatsuki Versteck. Krankenschwestern und Medizin Ninja liefen alle geschäftig in dem Raum herum und durch eine Tür an der anderen Seite wieder hinaus.

„Shizune", rief Tsunade ihrer Helferin sofort zu, „wie ist sein Status?" Ich hätte Shizune in dem weißen Kittel und ohne Tonton fast nicht bemerkt, aber sie mich in meiner Patientenkleidung und dem wüsten Haar scheinbar auch nicht, denn sie brauchte einen Moment um mich zu erkennen und dann leicht ihren Kopf vor uns beiden zu senken.

„Lady Tsunade, Lady Amaya, Sasukes hat keine ernsthaften Verletzungen erlitten, die meisten sind kleine Fleischwunden oder Kratzer; der Grund warum er ohnmächtig geworden ist war seine Erschöpfung und das geringe Chakra das er noch übrig hatte, jedoch konnten wir auch das groß möglichst generieren. Er aus jeglicher Lebensgefahr heraus, aber wir haben immer noch ein Problem. Es sieht so aus als wäre sein Geist beschädigt worden, höchstwahrscheinlich durch ein sehr starkes Genjutsu. Es wird länger dauern dies zu heilen."

„Darf ich mir das mal ansehen?", fragte ich.

Alle im Raum außer Shizune und Tsunade sahen mich in meinem Patientenoutfit sprachlos und verwirrt an, aber Shizune trat nur zur Seite und machte mir somit den Weg frei. Sasuke war an mehreren Geräten angeschlossen, so wie ich es ebenfalls gewesen war bis ich mir die Kabel vor wenigen Minuten herausgerissen hatte. Ein Herzmonitor biepte leise während es Sasuke's Herzschlag aufzeichnete.

Ich war laut Tsunade seit zwei Tagen bewusstlos gewesen, mein Chakra war immer noch nicht aufgefüllt von meinem Schwarzen ganz zu Schweigen, und ich war noch geschwächt. Ich wusste, ich würde es später bereuen, als ich Chakra in meine Hände leitete und Sasukes Schädel vorsichtig abtastete, aber was soll's. Ich war nun einmal eine Medizin Ninja, heilen gehörte zu meinem Job. Außerdem hatte ich ein Versprechen einzulösen.

Tsunade verschwand nach einigen Minuten und überließ mir und Shizune das Kommando. Zusammen setzten wir die nächsten paar Stunden alles daran die Nachwirkungen des mächtigen Genjutsus von Itachi verschwinden zu lassen. Für mich war es durchaus erstaunlich, dass der Junge nach dem Genjutsu immer noch hatte kämpfen können und nicht früher schon ohnmächtig geworden ist. Aus meiner Erfahrung die ich in den gefühlten drei Tagen im Tsukuyomi gemacht hatte, konnte ich sagen, dass der junge Uchiha einen äußerst starken Willen und Geist besitzen musste wenn er dazu imstande gewesen war aus dem Genjutsu auszubrechen. Vielleicht hatte es auch nur daran gelegen, dass Itachi eh schon angeschlagen und krank gewesen war.

Als ich und Shizune erschöpft aber zufrieden schließlich das Krankenzimmer verließen, war es draußen bereits dunkel und ich fühlte die Müdigkeit mit einem Schlag in mir aufkommen.

Draußen auf dem Gang saßen immer noch Naruto und Sakura, der blasse Junge war allerdings schon gegangen.

„Wie geht es Sasuke?", fragte Naruto sobald wir aus der Tür getreten waren. Sofort waren die beiden aufgesprungen und sahen uns nun hoffnungs- aber auch sorgenvoll an.

Shizune brachte ein müdes Lächeln zustande. „Ihm geht's gut, wir haben alles heilen können. Er braucht jetzt vor allem Ruhe, aber in ein paar Tagen wird er wieder auf den Beinen sein."

Naruto lächelte und Sakura seufzte erleichtert auf.

„Ihr zwei solltet euch etwas hinlegen", riet ich ihnen sanft. Beiden von ihnen stand die Erschöpfung ins Gesicht geschrieben und sie hatten dunkle Schatten unter den Augen.

Doch der blonde Ninja schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Ich habe so lange gewartet und trainiert um Sasuke wieder zurückzuholen. Jetzt ist er endlich wieder zu Hause, bei uns, seinen Freunden, aber das ganze fühlt sich so unreal an, und ich habe ständig Angst, dass das alles wie eine Seifenblase letztendlich platzen und sich als Traum entpuppen wird." Er schluckte heftig. „Ich will ihn nicht noch einmal verlieren, deshalb werde ich nicht weggehen, bis Sasuke aufgewacht ist."

Ich verstand ihn und nickte deshalb nur lächelnd, bevor ich meinen schweren Körper müde in mein Zimmer schleppte.

* * *

Den nächsten Tag verbrachte ich im Bett in meinem weißen Krankenhauszimmer, in das mich die Krankenschwester wieder gezwungen hatte. Was allerdings nicht hieß, das die ganze Zeit Ruhe herrschte. Naoki brachte mir einen Brief von meinen Vater vorbei, in dem er mir schrieb wie dankbar und froh er wäre, dass es mir gut ging und er mich bat sobald wie möglich zu unserem Clan zurück zu kommen. Außerdem hatte er mir versichert, dass die Bevölkerung und alle die nicht kämpfen konnten, in Sicherheit gebracht wurden, während man die Gegend absicherte.

Am Nachmittag sagte mir eine der Schwestern, Sasuke sei aufgewacht, woraufhin ich mich zu seinem Zimmer schlich, nur um zu sehen, wie Sakura ihm weinend und schluchzend um den Hals hing und Naruto daneben stand, glücklich lächelnd, während Sasuke unbeholfen seine Hände um seine Teampartnerin legte. Naruto bemerkte meinen Blick, denn er drehte den Kopf und sah mich an, unendliche Dankbarkeit in seinen Augen geschrieben. Ich grinste nur breit, nickte und machte mich aus dem Staub, bevor eine der Schwestern meine Abwesenheit bemerkte.

Das Gute an dem Rumsitzen war, dass ich Zeit hatte, mein schwarzes Chakra wieder aufzufüllen und sobald dies einigermaßen erledigt war, fühlte ich auch meine Kraft und Energie wieder zurückkommen. Am Ende des Tages redete ich so lange auf die Krankenschwester, die mich behandelte, ein, bis sie mir schließlich seufzend erlaubte zu gehen. Ich schlüpfte in die neue Klamotten, die mir Shizune zuvor vorbei gebracht hatte, ging in das Apartment das mir Tsunade zur Verfügung gestellt hatte, mit Naoki und Souta als Eskorte, und duschte mich erst mal.

Danach genoss ich noch die letzten Sonnenstrahlen, als ich, bewacht natürlich, durch Konohas Straßen schlenderte. Ich hatte gar nicht gewusst, wie mir das alles gefehlt hatte. Einfach einmal zu entspannen, nicht ständig Angst um mein Leben haben zu müssen, und dagegen anzukämpfen zu zerbrechen. Mir hatte es gefehlt zu lächeln, andere Menschen Lachen zu sehen, spielende Kinder auf den Straßen, Ninja die sich zum Feierabend auf ein Bier trafen, Eltern die ihre Kleinen nach Hause brachten, oder Pärchen die Hand in Hand gingen und sich küssten.

Und trotzdem drehte ich mich immer noch um, sobald ich Schritte hinter mir hörte, schrak ich bei jedem lauten Geräusch zusammen und suchte die Menschenmenge unermüdlich nach dem schwarzen Mantel mit den roten Wolken ab. Es war hart nach der Folter, die Anspannung und dem ständigen Todeskampf, zurück in den Frieden zu kehren. Ich wusste es würde Zeit brauchen bis ich mich wieder vollkommen daran gewöhnen konnte in Sicherheit zu sein.

Sicherheit… Frieden…

Wie sehr ich mich danach gesehnt hatte. Aber es war genau wie Naruto zuvor gesagt hatte: Jetzt wo es da war, konnte ich es fast nicht glauben, fühlte es sich absolut surreal, wie ein Traum, an, aus dem ich jeden Moment erwachen könnte, nur um mich wieder in dem Akatsuki Versteck wiederzufinden.

Es war einfach zu schön um wahr zu sein. Und doch war es das.

Plötzlich hielt mich ein maskierter Anbu auf, mich fragend: „Seid Ihr Lady Amaya?"

Ich nickte, woraufhin er sich leicht verbeugte. „Die Hokage möchte Euch in ihrem Büro sehen, so schnell wie möglich."

Seufzend nickte ich. „Ich werde mich sofort auf dem Weg machen."

Der Anbu verbeugte sich wieder leicht und verschwand, während ich mich umdrehte und in Richtung Hokage Turm lief.

* * *

Als ich das Büro betrat war nicht nur Tsunade, sondern auch Jiraya anwesend.

Eine Augenbraue anhebend gab ich den beiden Wolfskriegern Anweisung auf dem Gang zu warten.

„Amaya", sagte Jiraya mit einem Nicken das ich erwiderte, „es ist schön dich zurück und bei bester Gesundheit zu sehen."

Ich lächelte kurz. „Darf ich erfahren worum es bei dem Treffen geht?"

Tsunade seufzte. „Anscheinend wollen die Akatsuki alle Bijuus entführen und versiegeln, ist das immer noch korrekt?"

„Ja, soweit ich weiß, hat meine Entführung an deren Plänen nichts geändert, sondern sie nur verzögert. Naruto schwebt weiterhin in Gefahr." Auch wenn ich Pain in meinem Brief darum gebeten hatte, einen anderen Weg zu suchen, so wusste ich, dass dies nicht geschehen würde.

„Wieso?", fragte ich neugierig.

Tsunade hatte nur ihren Kopf in den Händen gestützt, die Augen geschlossenen.

„Amaya", antwortete mir deshalb Jiraya. „Was würdest du vorschlagen in dieser Situation zu tun?"

Ich überlegte kurz, bevor ich vorsichtig sagte:

„Auch wenn ich nicht mehr alle Details von den Mitgliedern weiß, so bin ich mir dennoch sicher, dass sie ihre Spione und Mittel haben um ihn zu finden. Deshalb solltet ihr ihn auf möglichst viele Missionen zusammen mit seinem gerade wiedervereinten Team schicken. Sie müssen ihr Teamwork verstärken, trainieren, und so viel Kampferfahrung wie möglich sammeln. Bereitet Naruto auf die Akatsuki vor, damit er bereit ist wenn sie kommen werden. Das ist mein Ratschlag."

Tsunades Lippen verzogen zu einem Lächeln. „Dann ist es beschlossen."  
„Was ist beschlossen?", fragte ich verwirrt, während Jiraya sich grinsend an die Wand lehnte.

„Wir hatten so gut wie die gleiche Idee", sagte er schließlich. „Aber wir haben beschlossen, dass es besser wäre, wenn jemand außer Kakashi Team 7 begleitet, um sie zusätzlich auf Akatsuki vorzubereiten. Jemand, der wahrscheinlich die größte Erfahrung mit ihnen und ihrem Vorgehen besitzt."

Ich wusste nach seinen Worten bereits, wen sie speziell meinten.

„Amaya", fuhr Tsunade fort, „du musst dich noch nicht sofort entscheiden. Ich weiß, du bist die Anführerin deines Clans, Akatsuki könnte euch jede Minute angreifen, und deine Leute brauchen dich. Deshalb verlange ich auch nicht, dass du sofort in das Team trittst. Reise zuerst in dein Dorf, komme deinen Pflichten nach, ich als Hokage weiß, dass es davon genügend gibt. Sobald sich die Lage etwas entspannt hat überlege dir es bitte noch einmal. Denn auch wenn ein Teil deiner Erinnerungen verschlossen ist, so glaube ich, dass du tief in dir drin deine Erfahrungen beibehalten hast." Ich musste ihr Recht geben. Ich war die geeignetste Person für diesen Job, vor allem da ich tatsächlich die Stärken und Schwächen jedes Mitgliedes kannte. Außerdem war mir die Idee auch schon gekommen. Ich würde Naruto mit allen Mitteln vor Akatsuki schützen, das stand fest.

„Mein Vater wird zwar nicht allzu erfreut darüber sein, dass ich sie bald wieder verlassen werde, aber ich denke im Moment ist es unsere Aufgabe zu verhindern, dass Akatsuki alle neun Bijuus bekommen wird. Deshalb werde ich euch unterstützen soweit es geht, und erkläre mich bereit Team 7 zu trainieren."

Tsunade nickte, immer noch lächelnd. „Gut, damit wäre das geklärt. Wann hast du vor deine Heimreise anzutreten?"

„Höchstwahrscheinlich in zwei Tagen, dann müsste ich fit genug sein."

Daraufhin grinste die Hokage breit wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. „Perfekt, dann haben wir noch genug Zeit deine Flucht und Genesung zu feiern!"

Und somit fand ich mich eine Stunde später in einer Bar wieder, zusammen mit Tsunade, Jiraya, Naoki und Souta. Wir spielten Karten, amüsierten uns, lachten, lebten, während ich versuchte die Ereignisse der letzten Wochen in Alkohol zu ertränken.

* * *

**Danke fürs Lesen, und jetzt macht mich bitte glücklich mit weiteren wundervollen Kommis XD  
**


	27. In Konoha

**Vielen Dank an Kuroneko, du hast mich mit deinem Feedback auf eine wunderbare Idee für's Ende gebracht :)**

Ende vom letzten Kapitel:

_Und somit fand ich mich eine Stunde später in einer Bar wieder, zusammen mit Tsunade, Jiraya, Naoki und Souta. Wir spielten Karten, amüsierten uns, lachten, lebten, während ich versuchte die Ereignisse der letzten Wochen in Alkohol zu ertränken._

**Kapitel 25: In Konoha**

Am nächsten Morgen – oder besser gesagt Mittag – ging ich mit einem leichten Kater zu dem immer noch abgesperrten Uchiha Dorf, da man mir berichtete Sasuke sei auf eigenen Wunsch hin entlassen worden. Die Schwestern berichteten außerdem, dass er in diese Richtung verschwunden sei, und das Uchiha Dorf war der einzige Ort wo ich mir vorstellen könnte ihn vorzutreffen. Es wehten immer noch Absperrbänder im leichten Wind als ich vor den zugenagelten Eingang stand.

Da meine beiden Leibwächter schnarchend in dem Apartment lagen das uns Tsunade gegeben hatte, bückte ich mich nun alleine unter die Bretter hindurch.

Es war gespenstisch.

Die Häuser waren mit Brettern zugenagelt, an den Wänden konnte man noch deutlich die Kratzer von Kunais und Shuriken sehen die hier ihre Spuren hinterlassen hatten, ein leise klingendes Windspiel war das einzige Geräusch weit und breit, abgesehen von meinen Schritten als ich langsam durch die ausgestorbenen Straßen ging.

Schließlich entdeckte ich Sasuke, der auf einer Treppe saß, die zu einem großen Haus hinaufführte. Ich hatte das Haus zuvor noch nie gesehen, aber ich vermutete, dass das sein Elternhaus gewesen sein musste.

Schweigend setzte ich mich neben ihm. „Du siehst besser aus", begann ich, während ich die Mauer uns gegenüber anstarrte.

„Hn", war seine Antwort. Ich seufzte nur, wie oft hatte ich diese kurzsilbige nichtssagende Antwort schon verflucht.

„Naruto und Sakura sind wirklich froh dich wieder zu sehen. Du wirst doch in Konoha bleiben, oder?", hakte ich vorsichtig nach. „Schließlich hast du deinen Bruder getötet."

Sasuke's Gesicht blieb nichtssagend wie eh und je, aber ich wusste nach all den Wochen mit Itachi, dass er, wäre er kein Uchiha gewesen, im Moment die Stirn runzeln würde.

„Bevor ich bewusstlos geworden bin, habe ich noch mitgekriegt wie du auf uns zugelaufen kamst und Itachis Namen geschrien hast. Du hast dich neben ihm gekniet und versucht ihm zu heilen." Er sah mich mit seinen dunklen Augen, in denen immer noch eine Spur Kälte lag, fragend an. „Hast du es geschafft?"

Ich erwiderte seinen eisigen Blick mit einer hochgezogenen Braue. „Ich habe es versucht, ja, aber er war bereits tot. Einem Toten kann selbst ein Mediziner nicht mehr helfen."

„Warum warst du dann so besorgt um Itachi?" Sasuke ließ nicht locker und ich wusste, dass ich ihm antworten musste.

„Als ich in Gefangenschaft war, habe sie mich gefoltert, mir gedroht, und mehr als einmal war ich kurz davor zu sterben. Es war die Hölle, aber Itachi… er war der einzige der sich herausgehalten hat. Der einzige, der mir nichts getan hatte und der irgendwie dafür sorgte, dass ich die Tage überleben und am Ende fliehen konnte." Es war nicht mal eine komplette Lüge.

Der junge Uchiha verengte seine Augen zu Schlitzen. „Das hört sich nicht nach Itachi an", sagte er langsam während er mich misstrauisch musterte.

Ich zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Es hat mich auch überrascht, aber es war so."

„Du verheimlicht etwas", stellte er fest und als ich zu ihm sah starrte er mich mit aktivierten Sharingan an. „Ist Itachi wirklich tot?", fragte er mich beinahe drohend.

„Hör zu Sasuke, was in meiner Gefangenschaft passiert ist, ist meine Sache, verstanden? Itachi ist tot, er war todkrank bevor ihr gekämpft habt, ein Herzfehler, selbst wenn er überlebt haben sollte, dürfte er jetzt nicht mehr leben."

Doch Sasuke schüttelte nur seinen Kopf. „Ich spüre, dass er noch am Leben ist. Und solange ich nicht ganz klar seinen Leichnam gesehen habe, werde ich ihn weiterhin suchen."

Ich erstarrte. Das war das letzte was ich gewollt hatte.

„Hör zu Sasuke, du bist zurück in Konoha, deiner Heimatstadt, du hast hier Freunde wie Naruto und Sakura die überglücklich sind dich wiederzuhaben, dein Bruder ist hundertprozentig tot, du hast dein Ziel erreicht! Vielleicht ist es das was dir so schwer fällt: Nach all den Jahren, in denen du nur Rache an Itachi geschworen und dafür trainiert hast, fällt es dir schwer es zu glauben. Vertrau mir, ich kenn das Gefühl, ich habe ständig Angst wieder in dem Kerker aufzuwachen. Aber du hast es geschafft. Du hast deine Rache bekommen, also akzeptier es, und fang an dein Leben zu leben! Was passiert ist, ist nun einmal passiert."

„Hn." Das war's.

Was wohl geschehen würde, wenn er herausfand, dass Itachi doch noch leben würde? Er würde in der gleichen Stunde seine Sachen packen und Konoha verlassen. Und alles würde wieder von vorne beginnen. Ich glaubte langsam zu verstehen warum Itachi darauf bestanden hatte durch Sasuke's Hand zu sterben.

„Was wenn Itachi nicht ganz der Mensch gewesen ist, wie du dachtest?", fragte ich langsam. Ich würde ihm nicht die ganze Wahrheit verraten, es war zu ungewiss wie er reagieren würde wenn er erfuhr, dass Itachi von Konoha den Auftrag bekommen hatte seinen eigenen Clan auszulöschen. Aber ich würde auch nicht zulassen, dass er wieder auf den gleichen Weg gelangen würde.

„Er war es nicht", sagte Sasuke. „Ich hatte gedacht, er wäre mein lieber sorgender älterer Bruder, aber er war ein Monster, das meine Eltern und alle die ich gekannt habe eiskalt getötet hat."

„Nein, ich meine, was wenn er nicht ganz dieses Monster war? Was, wenn er dir diesen Part nur vorgespielt hatte?"

Jetzt gab es sowieso kein Zurück mehr, also fuhr ich fort: „Die Uchiha waren damals nicht ganz damit zufrieden nur ein kleiner Teil von Konoha zu sein. Sie wollten mehr. Deshalb war ein Putsch geplant, und dein Vater war der Anführer. Itachi hat dies alles mitgekriegt, er sollte die Anbu für die Uchiha ausspionieren, aber es gefiel ihm nicht. Er wusste, wenn die Uchihas auf die Barrikaden gingen, würde nicht nur Konoha unter ihnen leiden sondern ein neuer Krieg würde entstehen. Itachi wollte das mit aller Macht verhindern, also entschloss er sich die Sache selber in die Hand zu nehmen und ermordete alle in der Nacht, damit dieser Krieg nie passieren würde. Nur dich, seinen Bruder, konnte er nicht töten, stattdessen hat er deinen Hass auf sich geschürt, um sicherzugehen, dass du ihn eines Tages töten würdest. Er wollte sterben, und zwar von deiner Hand. Das war, wie er selber gesagt hat, sein Preis dafür, dass er alle ermordet hat. Itachi hat die ganze Last auf seine Schulter genommen, um dich zu beschützen, und das Geheimnis der Uchiha mit ins Grab zu nehmen, damit sie nicht in Schande gerieten." Ich sah ihm direkt in seine verblüfften blutroten Augen, als ich flüsterte: „Itachi hat dich geliebt, bis zur allerletzten Sekunde. Er hätte nie zugelassen, dass dir etwas geschieht."

Ein paar Sekunden lang herrschte Ruhe, bis sich Sasuke's Augen wütend verengten. „Das ist eine Lüge! Woher solltest du das denn wissen, woher solltest du wissen wie Itachi wirklich war? Er war ein Mörder, ein Monster, und ich habe ihn getötet!"

„Itachi hat es mir erzählt, deshalb wollte ich nicht, dass er stirbt. Ich wusste, dass er kein Monster ist. Später habe ich von seiner Krankheit erfahren und habe ihm angeboten ihn zu heilen, aber er hat abgelehnt. Für ihn war von Anfang an klar, dass er euren Kampf nicht überleben würde."

„Das ist nicht wahr…"

„Dann sieh mir in die Augen und sag mir, dass ich lüge."

Er tat es. Biss sich auf die Lippen. Funkelte mich wütend an.

Aber er fand keinen Beweis für eine Lüge in ihnen.

„Du hast Recht, Itachi ist nicht tot. Es gelang mir ihn zu heilen. Wenn du mir nicht glaubst, suche und frage ihn. Aber eines ist sicher: Wenn du ihn dann immer noch töten willst, wird er sich sogar von dir hinknien und es geschehen lassen."

„Nein… das kann nicht sein. Ich… er… er hat sie getötet."

Traurig sah ich ihn an, aber ich konnte nicht mehr für ihn tun. Ich hatte ihm alles gesagt was ich ihm sagen konnte. Der Rest war seine Entscheidung.

Leise stand ich auf und wandte mich zum Gehen um, aber als ich mich noch einmal umdrehte, saß Sasuke mit gesenktem Kopf auf den Stufen seines Elternhauses, während ihm Tränen aus den Augen liefen.

Hoffentlich hatte ich das richtige getan.

* * *

Stöhnend legte ich mich auf einer grünen Wiese, nicht weit von dem Hokage Turm entfernt, ins Grass und sendete am laufenden Band Stoßgebete zu irgendjemand, dass ich nicht gerade einen riesengroßen Fehler gemacht hatte indem ich ihm die Halbwahrheit erzählt hatte und dass Itachi mir verzeihen würde.

Ich wurde erst von meinen Bitten unterbrochen als sich jemand neben mich legte. Als ich aufblickte sah ich, dass es ein etwas gelangweilt aussehender Junge mit schwarzen Haaren war, die aussahen wie die Umrisse einer Ananas.

„Du musst diese Wolfsprinzessin sein die von Akatsuki entkommen ist, von der alle reden."

„Muss ich wohl, wenn alles das sagen." Prinzessin? Ich war eine einfache Anführerin! „Und du bist?"

„Shikamaru Nara. Ich bin eigentlich nur hergekommen, um den Wolken zuzusehen und ein kleines Schläfchen zu halten", sagte er gähnend.

Ich lächelte und sah hinauf in den blauen Himmel, der mit einigen weißen Wolken bestickt war. Allerdings zuckte ich ein wenig zurück, als sich eine der fluffigen weißen kuschligen Wolken in das Akatsukisymbol verwandelte.

Seufzend schloss ich deshalb die Augen und genoss zusammen mit Shikamaru die Sonnenstrahlen und versuchte nicht mehr an Killer, Gefängniszellen, Blut, Uchihas oder sonstiges zu denken.

Sondern einfach nur den Geist schweben zu lassen…

„Hey Shikamaru, es ist schon nach zwei Uhr, Asuma wollte uns doch zum Barbecue einladen."

Ich öffnete ein Auge, um vor uns einen etwas dicklichen, braunhaarigen, freundlich aussehenden Jungen mit Kreisen auf den Wangen zu sehen.

Stöhnend setzte sich Shikamaru auf und klopfte seine Klamotten ab.

„Wer bist du?", fragte mich der Junge. „Ich habe dich noch nie in Konoha gesehen."

„Sie ist diese Wolfsprinzessin", antwortete Shikamaru während er sich streckte.

„Und wie heißt du?"

Ich lächelte, stand ebenfalls auf um den Jungen die Hand zu geben. „Amaya, und ich bin keine Prinzessin sondern nur Anführerin meines Clans."

„Choji Akimichi", lächelte er und schlug ein. „Hey denkst du Asuma wird was dagegen haben, wenn sie auch zum Barbecue kommt?"

Shikamaru zuckte nur mit den Schultern, aber als mein Bauch anfing laut zu knurren, zog Choji uns kurzerhand einfach beide mit.

Als wir das Restaurant erreichten standen bereits ein rauchender Mann, der Asuma sein musste, und ein blondes Mädchen, das mich neugierig ansah, davor.

Choji stellte uns vor und Asuma sagte er würde mich mit Freuden einladen, auch wenn das seinem Geldbeutel nicht gefallen würde.

Im Restaurant war noch nicht besonders viel los, weshalb wir sofort Naruto und Sakura sahen, die es sich an einem Tisch bequem gemacht hatten. Natürlich quetschten wir fünf uns ebenfalls dahinter, Choji bestellte fast die halbe Speisekarte auf einmal, und bald fragte mich Naruto:

„Hast du Sasuke gefunden?" Richtig, er und Sakura waren da gewesen als ich nach dem jungen Uchiha gefragt hatte.

Ich nickte während das Fleisch bereits geliefert und auf den Grill geschmissen wurde. „Er war im Uchiha Dorf."

„Wie geht es ihm?" fragte das blonde Mädchen, Ino.

„Gut so weit. Die Verletzungen heilten schnell, er wird bald wieder auf dem Damm sein. An eurer Stelle würde ich ihm aber einige Zeit geben um sich zu erholen, auch mental, schließlich ist einiges in den letzten Tagen passiert."

„Aber Itachi ist ja tot", fuhr Naruto fort. „Das heißt, er wird in Konoha bleiben, oder? Er hat keinen Grund noch einmal wegzugehen." Seine Stimme klang fast schon verzweifelt, weshalb ich beruhigend lächelte. „Wie gesagt, gebt ihm etwas Zeit, aber zeigt ihm, dass ihr für ihn da seid."

Ich hoffte selber inständig, dass er hier blieben würde. Ansonsten würde ich ihn persönlich aufspüren und wieder zurück schleifen.

„Leute, ich glaube die ersten Stücke sind schon gar!", reif Choji freudig und schnappte sich gleich fünf davon, weshalb Ino ihn nur strafend ansah.

Lächelnd packte ich mir ebenfalls einiges auf meinem Teller. Sasuke wurde zum Glück nicht mehr erwähnt, dafür hob sich Narutos und Sakuras Laune erheblich an wenn sie sich nicht gerade stritten.

Alles in allem war es ein gemütlicher ruhiger Mittag, und erst nachdem Choji die andere Hälfte der Speisekarte bestellt und verputzt hatte war jeder wirklich satt. Ich war aber gnädig und zahlte die Hälfte der Rechnung, nachdem Asuma fast daran verzweifelte.

Schließlich verabschiedeten wir uns lachend und winkend, und ich ging in Richtung meines Apartments, ein Lächeln auf meinen Lippen.

„Lady Amaya, Anführerin vom Wolfsclan?"

Ich drehte mich um und sah einen Anbu vor mir stehen, der mir eine versiegelte Schriftrolle entgegenhielt, sobald ich nickte, und verschwand wieder.

Es war eine Nachricht von meinem Vater, die zuvor jedoch von Aki, der Heilerin, verschickt worden war:

_Mein lieber Takashi,_

_letztens kam deine Tochter Amaya bei mir vorbei und fragte nach einigen Kräutern. Sie war in Begleitung zweier seltsamer Männer in schwarzen Umhängen mit roten Wolken, unüblich für eure Wolfskrieger. Ich dachte mir nichts dabei, bis einige Reisende von einem Kampf berichteten, den sie aus der Ferne gesehen hatten. Diese zwei Männer haben gegen Amaya und zwei anderen Wölfen gekämpft, bis Amaya sich in Sicherheit gebracht hatte. Ich weiß nicht, warum diese Shinobi Amaya angegriffen haben, aber als ich zu dem Kampf geeilt bin, waren sie weg. Ich kenne Akira und Hiko natürlich, deshalb tut es mir im Herzen weh dir mitzuteilen, dass sie beide den Kampf nicht überstanden haben. _

_Hiko war bereits tot als wir sie fanden, sie hatte einige schwere Verbrennungen wie von einer Bombe erlitten, und Akira lag im Sterben. Er wurde vergiftet, doch das Gift war so komplex, dass ich leider kein Heilmittel mehr rechtzeitig herstellen konnte. Akira ist kurz darauf verstorben. _

_Akira und Hiko waren sehr nette Menschen, und die Welt wird diese zwei ehrlichen Seelen vermissen._

_Ich hoffe, dass Amaya es geschafft hat und sie wohlauf ist. Bitte unterrichte mich sobald du kannst, was genau vorgefallen ist. Ich habe einige gute Shinobi aus der Nähe, die ich kenne, damit aufgetragen Akiras und Hikos Leichen zu euch zu bringen. Drücke ihren Familien bitte mein herzlichstes Beileid aus._

_Aki_

Mein Vater hatte nur einen Satz hinzugefügt:

_Amaya, bitte komme so schnell es geht. Dein Clan braucht dich._

* * *

**Gerade wenn man es am wenigsten erwartet tauchen doch noch zwei Leichen auf. Und Sasuke muss sich entscheiden ob er Amaya glauben oder Itachi töten soll. Bleiben oder Konoha verlassen?  
**

**Bitte schreibt mir wieder ein paar Kommis! :D  
**


	28. Unerwarteter Besuch

**Ich hab so schnell geschrieben wie es ging, bis ich in der Mitte festgehangen bin... Aber glücklicherweise habe ich die Blokade überwunden :D.**

**Ich hab noch ne gute Nachricht: Die Geschichte wird um ein Kapitel länger als ich gedacht habe, yay!**

**Viel Spaß beim Lesen!**

Ende vom letzten Kapitel:

_Mein Vater hatte nur einen Satz hinzugefügt:_

_Amaya, bitte komme so schnell es geht. Dein Clan braucht dich._

**Kapitel 26: Unerwarteter Besuch**

Nachdem ich die schockierende Nachricht mehrmals durchgelesen und ihr Inhalt langsam in meinen Kopf gesickert war, rannte ich sofort zu unserem Apartment. Meine beiden Leibwächter kamen gerade aus der Tür heraus und ich reichte ihnen wortlos den Brief während ich mich mit den Worten „Ich sag der Hokage Bescheid" umdrehte und Richtung Hokage Turm lief.

Natürlich hatte Tsunade Einverständnis dafür, dass ich sofort gehen wollte. Ich versprach ihr von mir hören zu lassen sobald ich angekommen war und auch, dass ich sobald es ging zurückkommen würde um das Training mit Team 7 und vor allem Naruto zu beginnen.

Die Wolfskrieger standen bereits schon am Tor als ich dort ankam, die Sachen aus unseren Apartment gepackt.

Die Reise dauerte nur knapp zwei Tage, da wir uns in Wölfe verwandelten und den Weg so schneller zurücklegen konnten.

Das Wolfsdorf lag versteckt an einem kleinen Gebirge, ein Pfad führte vom Tal durch das Tor am Eingang und die gewundenen Straßen zwischen den Häusern hinauf bis zu den beiden höchsten Gebäuden: Links das Krankenhaus mit einer Apotheke, einem Kräutergarten und Gewächshaus, und rechts, getrennt von einem Felsvorsprung, lag das Anwesen des Clanführers, also meines.

Das Dorf schien direkt aus dem Fels gehauen zu sein. Die Häuser schmiegten sich an das Gebirge und waren zum Teil auch durch dessen Stein errichtet worden, und die Straßen passten sich genau den natürlichen Wegen des Berges an.

Jubel empfing uns, als wir die letzten Meter zum Tor gingen. Das ganze Dorf, so schien es mir, hatte sich am Eingang versammelt um mich willkommen zu heißen. Es überraschte mich nicht, nach wochenlanger Gefangenschaft und Unsicherheit war es klar gewesen, dass sie ihre Anführerin selber sehen wollten, auch wenn die Wolfskrieger vorher hatten evakuieren lassen.

Aber ich hatte nur Augen für eine Person: Ein drahtiger, dünner aber kräftiger Mann mit braunen, zum Teil schon grauen Haaren, breitete lächelnd die Arme aus als er mich sah. Er kam auf mich zu und schloss mich in eine kräftige Umarmung ein. Die Menge tobte und jubelte, aber ich gab mich völlig der Umarmung froh darüber ihn endlich wiederzusehen.

„Vater…", flüsterte ich während mir Tränen in die Augen stiegen.

Mein Vater Takashi drückte mich nur noch fester während er leise sagte: „Ich bin so froh, dass es dir gut geht, Amaya." Er löste sich ein wenig von mir, küsste mir auf die Stirn und wischte mir die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

„Lächle", forderte er mich mit einem leichten Grinsen auf und drehte sich dann zur Seite, damit die Bewohner ihre heimgekommene Anführerin sehen konnten.

Ich lächelte. Hob die Hand und winkte allen zu, was wieder in ohrenbetäubenden Jubel endete. Mit einer Hand auf meinem Rücken dirigierte mich mein Vater durch die Menge hinauf in Richtung meines Büros, worin wir ungestört die Ereignisse besprechen konnten.

Ich vertraute meinem Vater vollkommen, und im Moment brauchte ich seinen weisen Ratschlag weshalb ich ihm alles erzählte. Die Entführung, die Folter, meine Versuche zu entkommen, der Deal mit Pain, Itachis Geheimnis, die Aufnahme in Akatsuki bis zu meiner Flucht und die Geschehnisse am Uchiha Versteck. Ich musste es einfach jemanden anvertrauen.

Mein Vater unterbrach mich nie, aber ich sah ihn das ein oder andere Mal zusammenzucken oder sie Stirn runzeln wenn ich ihm von der Folter und Hidans Angriff erzählte. Bald schon rannen mir Tränen übers Gesicht, all die Gefühle die ich während der Gefangenschaft begraben hatte, brachen heraus und ließen mich zittern, doch ich erzählte weiter. Es tat gut mir all das von der Seele zu reden, es tat gut nicht mehr auf jedes Wort achten zu müssen das ich sagte, damit ich nichts verriet, es tat gut Zuhause bei meinem Vater zu sitzen und nicht ständig Angst um mein Leben haben zu müssen.

Am Ende meiner Geschichte nahm mich mein Vater wieder in die Arme und ich spürte wie ihn ebenfalls Tränen aus den Augen liefen. „Es tut mir Leid", flüsterte er mit erstickter Stimme. „Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich nicht früher finden konnte. Aber ich bin so stolz auf dich, stolz darauf so eine starke mutige Tochter zu haben."

Schniefend aber mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht wischte ich mir die Tränen aus den Augen und flüsterte zurück: „Es muss dir nicht leidtun, Vater. Ich weiß, du hast alles getan um mich daraus zu holen und ich mach dir keine Vorwürfe. Ich bin nur unendlich froh wieder hier zu sein. Danke."

Mein Vater seufzte und löste sich von mir, während er meinte: „Nun, dadurch dass Akatsuki noch nicht angegriffen hat schätze ich mal, dass sie sich an die Vereinbarung halten, was heißt, dass wir es auch tun sollten. Ich kann nicht sagen, dass es mir gefällt ein Abkommen mit dem Feind zu haben, aber ich verstehe warum du das getan hast und ich an deiner Stelle hätte es höchstwahrscheinlich genauso gemacht. Denn hätten sie angegriffen wären sicherlich hohe Verluste aufgekommen. Akiras und Hikos Leichname werden im Laufe des Tages oder morgen eintreffen, und von dir wird erwartet, dass du eine Ansprache bei der Beerdigung hältst. Schaffst du das?", fragte er sanft und ich nickte.

„Aber zuerst müssen wir das Geld für Kakuzu besorgen", sagte ich immer noch leicht schniefend. „Der schnellste Bote den wir haben soll es zu Aki bringen, zusammen mit einer Erklärung was geschehen ist und dass sie das Geld unter allen Umständen Kakuzu aushändigen soll, friedlich."

„Natürlich, ich werde mich sofort darum kümmern."

„Ich habe übrigens der Hokage auch versprochen eine Nachricht zu senden wenn ich heil angekommen bin, ich werde sie sofort verfassen und abschicken. Und sobald das alles hier erledigt ist, sollten wir einen Bündnisvertrag mit Suna verfassen, ich bin mir sicher der Kazekage ist daran interessiert, außerdem ist er laut Tsunade ein Freund von Naruto."

Mein Vater nickte, immer noch leicht lächelnd. „Ich wollte dir eigentlich ein wenig Zeit zum Ausruhen geben, aber ich schätze mal daraus wird nichts."

Ich lächelte zurück. „Du hast mir selber gesagt, dass mit dem Titel als Anführerin Verpflichtungen kommen. Außerdem habe ich mich in den letzten Tagen in Konoha ausgeruht."

Er kicherte leicht während er mich auf die Stirn küsste. „Ich werde dich trotzdem in allen unterstützen, schließlich bin ich dein Vater."

Wieder musste ich mit den Tränen kämpfen als ich leise sagte: „Danke."

* * *

Einige Stunden später saß ich im Garten des Krankenhauses auf einer Bank vor dem kleinen Teich in dem zwei Koi Fische schwammen. Das Krankenhaus war höher als die restlichen Häuser und so hatte man einen wunderbaren Ausblick über das Dorf. Bis gerade eben noch hatten ich und mein Vater weitere Einzelheiten besprochen. Wir hatten beschlossen, dass ich so schnell es ging wieder nach Konoha zurückkehren sollte um Naruto zu trainieren, Vater würde inzwischen alle Vorbereitungen treffen. Außerdem hatten wir jemanden mit dem Geld für Kakuzu losgeschickt der es bei Aki zusammen mit einem Brief abgeben sollte.

Seufzend lehnte ich mich zurück und genoss die wenigen Sonnenstrahlen die sich ihren Weg durch die Wolken gekämpft hatten. Ich liebte diesen Ort, er war so ruhig und friedlich, und oft kam ich einfach nur hierher um in Ruhe nachzudenken oder abzuschalten.

Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür zum Krankenhaus und eine Heilerin trat zu mir, verbeugte sich leicht und sagte dann: „Ich will Euch nur ungern stören Lady Amaya, aber es ist gerade ein Patient gekommen der behandelt werden müsste."

Ich runzelte die Stirn. „Ist denn niemand anderes verfügbar?"

„Doch schon, aber der Mann wollte ausdrücklich mit Ihnen sprechen."

Seufzend nickte ich und folgte der Frau, mich fragend wer das wohl sein könnte. Aber als sie jedoch die Tür zu dem Behandlungszimmer öffnete und ich den Patienten sah, hätte ich nie gedacht, dass er es sein würde.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht dich hier anzutreffen, Itachi" sagte ich leicht lächelnd während ich die Tür hinter mir schloss.

Itachi Uchiha stand von dem Stuhl auf und wir verbeugten uns kurz voreinander bevor er meinte: „Du warst es doch die mir durch Kisame ausrichten ließ, dass ich mich bei einem Heiler melden sollte."

„Ja, aber ich meinte nicht unbedingt mich. Die Wunden die du jetzt noch hast können andere Heiler ebenfalls behandeln."

„Hn." Ich lächelte nur und wies auf das Krankenhausbett. „Setz dich. Wie hast du mich eigentlich gefunden?"

„Pain will sicher gehen, dass du dich an die Abmachung hältst und ich habe angeboten es zu überprüfen. Er weiß schließlich wo du bist."

Ich seufzte. „Natürlich. Ich habe die wichtigen Details niemanden außer meinem Vater erzählt, und er wird sich hüten es weiterzugeben."

„Was ist mit dem Jinchuriki? Pain wird ihn weiterhin jagen, und zur Not auch Konoha angreifen."

„Ich weiß, deshalb werde ich ihn und sein Team trainieren. Deinen Bruder übrigens mit eingeschlossen." Sollte er in Konoha bleiben natürlich.

„Wie geht es Sasuke?", fragte Itachi mit plötzlich sanfter Stimme.

„Gut. Seine Verletzungen sind fast wieder geheilt." Ich versuchte nicht an unser Gespräch zu denken, an die Dinge die ich ihm erzählt hatte, aber Itachi merkte natürlich sofort, dass ich ihm etwas verschwieg.

„Da ist noch etwas." Ich senkte den Kopf, biss mir auf die Lippen, und konnte förmlich spüren wie mich seine Blicke durchbohrten.

„Amaya…" Seine Stimme war so ruhig wie immer, aber trotzdem hörte ich die Sorge heraus.

Seufzend entgegnete ich: „Ich musste ihm zum Teil die Wahrheit über dich erzählen."

Itachi sagte nichts, sondern starrte mich nur weiterhin mit seinen schwarzen Augen an.

„Es tut mir leid, aber er wollte nicht glauben, dass du tot bist und wollte losgehen um dich zu suchen! Er hätte Konoha verlassen! Ich hätte ihn sonst nicht davon abhalten können. Außerdem war es nur die halbe Wahrheit, ich habe ihm verschwiegen, dass du den Auftrag von dem Rat bekommen hast."

„Wie hat er es aufgenommen?"

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe ihn allein gelassen, es war eine Entscheidung die nur er treffen konnte, aber als ich Konoha verlassen hatte war er noch da."

„Hn." Sein Gesicht und Augen blieben dabei so emotionslos wie eh und je.

„Du hättest mich sterben lassen sollen", sagte er leise, während er mir direkt in meine blaue Augen sah. „Es hätte alles vereinfacht."

Ich kreuzte nur meine Arme vor der Brust und sah ihn störrisch an. „Vielleicht hätte es das, aber ich bereue es trotzdem nicht. Egal was du sagst, du bist ein Held und nach allem was du hast durchmachen müssen lass ich nicht zu, dass du einfach so den Löffel abgibst. Konoha braucht dich, und Sasuke ebenfalls.

Also", fuhr ich mit einem leichten Augenzwinkern fort, „soll ich mir überhaupt die Mühe machen deine restlichen Verletzungen zu heilen oder willst du dich danach sowieso wieder umbringen lassen?" Ich hatte es ironisch gesagt, aber in Wahrheit fürchtete ich mich vor der Antwort.

Aber Itachi's Mundwinkel hoben sich nur leicht zu einem Lächeln, das man so selten bei ihm sah. „Ich hätte mich nicht hier blicken lassen wenn es anders gewesen wäre."

Ich lächelte erleichtert. „Schön zu hören. Dann zieh bitte dein Shirt aus und leg dich hin damit ich anfangen kann."

Immer noch lächelnd tat Itachi was ich ihm gesagt hatte während ich mit glühenden Händen und geschlossenen Augen seinen Oberkörper und den Bereich um seine Augen untersuchte. Glücklicherweise stellte ich fest, dass seine Organe auf mein Heilen angesprochen hatten. Es ging ihm besser, aber einiger Schaden war noch geblieben den ich entfernen musste.

Es dauerte eine gute halbe Stunde bis ich nach fünfmal Kontrollieren sicher war, dass ich alles geheilt hatte.

„Fertig", seufzte ich und trat von ihm zurück. Itachi nickte nur, setzte sich auf und während er sich das Shirt wieder über den Kopf zog trat ich an den Medizinschrank an der Wand und holte nach einigem Suchen zwei Fläschchen heraus. Ich hielt ihm die rechte hin, die Tabletten enthielt.

„Für dein Herz. Die nächsten vier Wochen lang nimmst du jeden Morgen eine nach dem Frühstück und eine bevor du schlafen gehst. Nach den vier Wochen lässt du dich noch einmal von einem Mediziner untersuchen, wenn alles gut läuft ist dein Herz bis dahin wieder in vollem Gange, wenn nicht wirst du sie weiterhin nehmen müssen. Das hier" ich hielt ihm das andere Fläschchen hin, indem sich eine klare Flüssigkeit befand, „sind Augentropfen, allerdings stärker als normale. In der ersten Woche nimmst du sie morgens, mittags und abends. Danach nur noch morgens. Wenn du dich durchchecken lässt, sollen sie am besten auch gleich einen Blick auf deine Augen werfen okay? Ach ja und versuch dein Sharingan nur minimal zu benutzen, das gleiche gilt natürlich auch für das Mangekyou. Du solltest jetzt zwar nicht mehr jedes Mal blinder werden, aber trotzdem…"

Itachi nickte nur und steckte die zwei Fläschchen ein. „Warum sorgst du dich eigentlich so um mich? Ich war schließlich derjenige der dich entführt hat, und auch wenn ich dir am Schluss geholfen habe, war ich an deiner Folter beteiligt, außerdem hast du mich gehasst, ich konnte es in deinen Augen sehen."

Ich blickte auf den Boden, und knetete nervös meine Hände. Ja, warum half ich ihm? Ich bekam immer noch eine Gänsehaut wenn ich daran dachte was ich im Tsukuyomi erlebt hatte. Konnte mich noch gut an den glühenden Hass und die blanke Wut erinnern wegen seiner Arroganz. An den Wunsch ihn zu töten. Die Gefühle waren nicht verschwunden, stattdessen war es eher so, dass ich mir einredete, Itachi hatte all das tun müssen um seine Tarnung aufrecht zu erhalten. Dass all das nur eine Maske gewesen war, und nicht sein wahres Ich.

Als Antwort zuckte ich deshalb mit den Schultern und sagte unsicher: „Ich weiß es selbst nicht so genau. Vielleicht ist es, weil ich einfach ein zu weiches Herz hab und dich nicht mehr für den bösen Itachi halte. Keine Ahnung."

Ich fühlte den Blick aus seinen schwarzen Augen auf mir als er meinte: „Glaub mir, wenn du ein vollkommen weiches Herz haben würdest, wärst du bereits schon in der Gefängniszelle zusammengebrochen. Du hättest niemals so lange durchgehalten. Du bist stark Amaya, stärker als viele die ich bisher getroffen habe, nur deshalb hast du überlebt und nicht weil ich dir das eine Mal geholfen habe."

Ich lächelte und spürte verlegen wie ich rot wurde bei dem Kompliment. „Danke" murmelte ich, immer noch auf den Boden starrend.

„Hn." Itachi stand auf und ging langsam Richtung Tür.

„Was wirst du jetzt tun wegen Sasuke?", fragte ich als ich den Kopf hob und ihn Stirn runzelnd ansah.

Er erstarrte in der Bewegung, drehte sich aber nicht um als er antwortete: „Ich weiß noch nicht genau. Aber ich werde tun was nötig ist." Ich hörte ihn seufzen als er fortfuhr: „Um ehrlich zu sein habe ich mir schon öfters überlegt ob es nicht doch besser wäre es Sasuke zu sagen, habe es dann aber immer verworfen. Es war eine Bürde die ich zu tragen hatte, ich wollte ihn nicht damit belasten und ich wollte nicht, dass er von der Schande erfuhr die unser Clan über uns gebracht hat. Außerdem hatte ich Angst er würde es nicht verstehen. Erst jetzt fange ich langsam an daran zu zweifeln ob es wirklich die richtige Entscheidung war ihn stattdessen in Hass und Rache zu stürzen."

Itachi drehte sich zu mir um und ich sah nicht die übliche Kälte in seinen Augen, sondern Trauer. In diesem Moment war er nicht mehr der Massenmörder dem alles gleichgültig zu sein schien, sondern ein ganz normaler fühlender Mensch.

Mit rauer Stimme flüsterte ich: „Ich glaube, dass Sasuke es sehr wohl versteht. Und du musst das alles nicht alleine verantworten; glaub mir, manchmal ist es besser seine Last mit anderen zu teilen bevor man davon erdrückt wird. Ein wenig Hilfe kann nie schaden."

„Hn."

Dann trat ich zögernd auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn. Ich spürte seine Überraschung als sich sein Körper anspannte, aber kurz darauf entspannt er sich wieder und legte auch seine Arme um mich. Nach einigen Sekunden löste ich mich schließlich von ihm, und konnte nicht anders als ein wenig rot zu werden. „Tschuldige, ich dachte nur, dir würde eine Umarmung mal ganz gut tun", murmelte ich.

Überrascht sah ich auf als ich ihn tatsächlich leise Lachen hörte. Kaum zu glauben, dass dieser Mann vor kurzem noch mein Feind gewesen war…

Schließlich drehte er sich wieder zur Tür um. Er hatte eine Hand bereits schon auf den Türknopf gelegt, als er mich über seine Schulter noch einmal ansah und meinte: „Ich soll dir übrigens noch von Kisame ausrichten, er wäre immer noch sauer auf dich und dein Verschwinden, denn seit deiner Flucht sei das Versteck wieder öde, langweilig und nicht mehr unterhaltsam. Seine Worte."

Jetzt lachte ich. „Dann sag ihm, er soll keine Menschen mehr mit Samehada aufschlitzen und töten, und dann könnte er mir vielleicht hier einen Besuch abstatten bevor ihm die Decke auf den Kopf fällt, ohne dass ich ihn zu Sushi verarbeite."

„Hn. Werde ich tun."

Und dann öffnete er die Tür und verschwand.

Ich stand noch ein paar Minuten lang so da, starrte auf die zugefallene Tür vor mir, ein leichtes Grinsen im Gesicht.

* * *

**Yay Itachi ist wieder gesund!  
**

**Im nächsten Kapitel wird entschieden, ob Sasuke bleibt oder weiterhin Itachi töten will.  
**

**Eure evil mastermind.**

**(Kommis nicht vergessen :))**


	29. Brüder

**Danke für die Kommis von carina und kyraisabelle, und danke an SasuNaruFreak18, dass du meine Story gefavourit hast!**

**Das folgende Kapitel war absolut nicht geplant, ist aber entstanden da kuroneko sich gefragt hat was wohl passieren wird wenn sich Itachi und Sasuke wiedertreffen.**

**Also, viel Spaß beim Lesen von diesem Zusatzkapitel...**

Ende vom letzten Kapitel:

_Und dann öffnete er die Tür und verschwand._

_Ich stand noch ein paar Minuten lang so da, starrte auf die zugefallene Tür vor mir, ein leichtes Grinsen im Gesicht._

**Kapitel ****27****:**** Brüder**

Zwei Tage später:

Sasuke stand am Fenster in seinem alten Apartment in Konoha und sah hinaus auf die sonnenbeschienenen Dächer von Konoha. Seiner Heimat. Aber war es überhaupt seine Heimat? Seine Familie war tot, sein Clan ausgelöscht. Alles was er noch hatte war sein Hass. Oder?

Der junge Uchiha drehte sich um und starrte zu der Kommode an der Wand. Darauf lag, immer noch umgedreht, das Foto von Team 7. Es schien eine Ewigkeit her zu sein als sie das gemacht hatten.

Langsam ging Sasuke zu der Kommode hin und stellte das verstaubte Foto wieder auf. Keiner von ihnen war mehr das Kind das sie damals gewesen waren. Auch Naruto und Sakura nicht.

Ein plötzliches Scharren hinter ihm ließ ihn herumfahren, ein Kunai zückend, Sharingan aktiviert. Doch er entspannte sich als er sah, dass es nur ein Vogel, eine schwarze Krähe um genau zu sein, war. Sie trippelte auf dem Fenstersims herum und schlug immer wieder mit dem Schnabel gegen das Fenster, während sie ihn mit ihren pechschwarzen runden Augen ansah.

Sasuke wusste sofort, dass dieser Vogel kein normaler war. Es war eine von Itachis Beschwörungskrähen.

Sein Herz schlug schneller als er immer noch bewaffnet mit dem Kunai auf das Fenster zuging. Mittlerweile hatte er den Zettel bemerkt der am rechten Fuß der Krähe befestigt war. Misstrauisch öffnete Sasuke das Fenster einen Spalt weit und der Vogel hüpfte herein und hielt ihm die Kralle hin, sodass er die Nachricht lösen konnte. Sobald Sasuke dies getan hatte sprang die Krähe auch schon wieder aus dem Fenster und verschwand über Konoha.

_Mein lieber Bruder_, stand auf dem Zettel.

_Treff mich um Zwölf Uhr in unserem Elternhaus._

_Itachi_

Schnell sah Sasuke auf die Uhr an der Wand. Es war 11:45.

Sein Schwert packend lief er zur Tür hinaus, mit wild klopfenden Herzen, während er den Zettel in seiner Hand zerknüllte.

* * *

Ich stand am Rand der Gräber, sah auf die Fotos herab, die einen lachenden Akira und eine lächelnde Hiko zeigten. Prächtige Blumen lagen davor und Räucherstäbchen verteilten ihren aromatischen Duft.

„Akira hat mich schon früh unterrichtet", fing ich an und sah hoch in die Menge der Trauergäste. Akira's Frau, sein Bruder, seine zwei Söhne und die Tochter, Hiko's Freund der ebenfalls ein Wolfskrieger war, ihre Eltern, ihr Bruder und ihre Schwester, alle anderen Mitglieder der Krieger, mit den Umhängen auf denen unser Clanzeichen, der Wolfskopf, zu sehen war, mein Vater natürlich, Freunde und Bekannte der Toten sowie einige aus dem Dorf die diesen beiden Gefallenen ihren Respekt und Achtung heute zollen wollten.

„Er hat mir beigebracht ein Schwert zu führen und mein Chakra besser zu kontrollieren. Als ich ihm das erste Mal seine Waffe aus der Hand geschlagen hatte, war ich erfüllt mit Stolz gewesen und hatte ihnen einen alten Mann genannt." Ich lächelte bei der Erinnerung und hier und da verzogen sich einige Münder zu leichten Lächeln, während die Tränen rannen und man von Schluchzer geschüttelt wurde.

„Akira aber hatte nur gemeint, dass das eine Mal ein Zufall sein könnte, und er es erst glauben konnte wenn ich ihn fünfmal hintereinander besiegt hatte. Es dauerte mehrere Tage bis ich ihm das Schwert wieder aus der Hand schlagen konnte und mehrere Monate bis ich es schaffte ihn fünfmal am Stück zu besiegen.

Er hat mir viel beigebracht und war ein sehr duldsamer und guter Lehrer. Ich danke dir, Akira, hiermit für alles was du mir und anderen beigebracht hast und dass du deine Weisheit mit allen von uns geteilt hast."

Ich verbeugte mich vor dem Grab, in stiller Demut vor meinem früheren Mentor, mit den Tränen kämpfend. Akira war einer der Menschen gewesen, die mich hierhin gebracht hatten, die mir geholfen hatten stark zu werden und mich als Anführerin vorbereitet hatten. Ich hatte ihn seit meiner Kindheit gekannt und immer zu ihm aufgesehen.

Es tat weh zu wissen, dass ich nie mehr mit ihm trainieren würde.

* * *

Mit schnellen Schritten hielt Sasuke auf das Uchiha Dorf zu. Er wusste immer noch nicht, was er von Amayas Worten halten sollte. Sein Bruder sollte auf einmal kein Monster mehr sein? Das war vollkommen unmöglich und lächerlich! Und trotzdem, trotzdem kamen auf einmal Zweifel in ihm auf. Er dachte wieder daran, wie Itachi auf ihn zugekommen war, am Ende ihres Kampfes. Das Blut lief ihm aus dem Auge und dem Mund, seine Hände streckten sich schon nach seinen Augen aus… Um ihn dann auf die Stirn zu stupsen. Sasuke sah wieder das warmherzige Lächeln Itachis vor sich. Hörte seine letzten Worte: „Verzeih mir Sasuke… hiermit endet es."

Andere Erinnerungen waren in ihm aufgekommen, Erinnerungen die er vergessen hatte wollen und die er seit jener Nacht verdrängt hatte. Es war die Nacht des Massakers, er hatte Itachi verfolgt und ihm das Stirnband mit dem Kunai durchtrennt. Kurz bevor er jedoch bewusstlos wurde, konnte er sehen, wie sein großer Bruder sich noch einmal zu ihm umdrehte, mit einem schmerzvollen Blick, und ihm Tränen aus den Augen liefen. Er erinnerte sich wieder an das lächelnde Gesicht von Itachi. Wie er herzlichst mit ihm lachte. Sich um ihn gekümmert und um ihn gesorgt hatte. Sein großer Bruder, den er geliebt und zu dem er aufgeblickt hatte.

Sasuke war sich unsicher geworden. Sollte er all das tatsächlich glauben? Sein Leben lang hatte er gedacht sein einziges Ziel wäre es Itachi zu töten. Wenn Amayas Worte wahr waren, war dies alles eine Lüge gewesen. Aber er würde ihr nicht einfach so glauben. Schließlich war er da gewesen, er hatte miterlebt wie Itachi über den Leichen seiner Eltern gestanden hatte, er hatte in die erbarmungslosen Augen seines Bruders geblickt.

Sasuke packte den Griff seines Schwertes fester und betrat das trostlose Uchiha Dorf.

Das Foto von Hiko lächelte mich an als ich mich ihrem Grab zuwandte.

„Auf Hiko's und meiner ersten gemeinsamen Mission mussten wir irgendein Kraut aus den Bergen sammeln. Über die Mission weiß ich nicht einmal mehr ob sie erfolgreich ausgegangen war oder nicht, aber ich weiß noch, dass wir irgendwann angefangen haben uns darüber zu streiten ob man die Bärenwurzel lieber fürs Teekochen oder Heilen verwenden sollte." Wieder waren einige Lacher unter den Schluchzern zu hören. „Auf jeder kommenden Mission haben wir diese Diskussion fortgeführt. Wir sind uns nie einig geworden, doch es hat die Freundschaft und Kameradschaft die ich mit Hiko hatte immer weiter verstärkt. Sie war mutig, entschlossen, und eine gute Kämpferin und Heilerin. Aber gleichzeitig hatte sie ein bezauberndes Lächeln und war so loyal wie kaum ein anderer.

Hiko, ich danke dir für all die Menschen, deren Leben und Krankheiten du gerettet und geheilt hast. Und ich danke dir für dein Lächeln, das du immer für einen übrig hattest." Ich verbeugte mich vor ihrem Grab. Dieses Mal konnte ich es nicht zurückhalten und eine einzelne Träne rann mir heiß die Wange herunter.

* * *

Sasuke fühlte sich sofort wieder an damals zurückversetzt als er langsam die Tür zu ihrem Elternhaus aufstieß. Doch dieses Mal wusste er was kam. Dieses Mal war er nicht mehr das hilflose schwache Kind. Dieses Mal hatte er keine Angst.

Itachi stand wieder mitten im Raum, den Akatsukimantel an.

Sein Gesichtsausdruck war emotionslos und seine kalten schwarzen Augen streiften durch den Raum während Sasuke immer noch sein Schwert gepackt hielt.

„Ich hoffe, du hast nichts dagegen, dass ich das Treffen hierhin gelegt habe" sagte Itachi mit seiner ruhigen tiefen Stimme, während er auf die beiden Kreideumrissen vor ihm auf dem Boden blickte.

„Warum bist du hier Itachi?", fragte Sasuke ohne auf die Bemerkung seines Bruders einzugehen und möglichst ohne auf die Umrisse seiner Eltern zu starren.

Itachi schwieg für einen Moment bevor er meinte: „Amaya hat es dir erzählt." Es war keine Frage, sondern eine Feststellung und Sasuke runzelte die Stirn sich fragend woher er diese Information her hatte. Steckten dieses Mädchen und sein Bruder unter einer Decke? Hatten sie ihn gemeinsam hierher gelockt? Wollte Itachi ihn jetzt töten? Aber zuerst wollte er noch etwas anderes wissen.

„Sie hat mir gesagt, du hättest unseren Clan getötet weil sie einen Push geplant hatten und Konoha angreifen wollten. Wie viel davon ist wahr?"

Er hatte damit gerechnet, dass Itachi ihn auslachen und fragen würde, wie er nur so etwas glauben konnte. Damit, dass er alles abstreiten und ihn stattdessen angreifen würde. Aber stattdessen verloren Itachis Augen nur an Kälte als er sagte: „Alles. Du warst noch zu klein um dich daran zu erinnern, aber Konoha hat unseren Clan damals misstraut, weshalb unser Vater einen Push angezettelt hatte. Ich sollte ihm dabei helfen indem ich die Anbu ausspionierte. Die Uchihas hätten einen blutigen Krieg begonnen, der die ganze Welt erschüttert hätte. Ich wollte es verhindern, habe aber keinen anderen Weg gesehen als alle mit dem Namen Uchiha zu töten."

„Außer mir", knurrte Sasuke, der gegen seine Verwirrung ankämpfte. „Warum hast du ausgerechnet mich am Leben gelassen?", rief er wütend.

„Weil du mein Bruder bist. Ich konnte dich nicht töten. Vielleicht war es ein Fehler dir all das zu verschweigen. Vielleicht ist es besser, dass du die Wahrheit gelernt hast, auch wenn ich sie dir früher hätte erzählen sollen. Ich bin nicht stolz auf das was ich getan habe, und ich verstehe, dass du wütend bist und mich töten willst. Eigentlich hätte es im Uchihaversteck enden sollen, ich wollte nie überleben und dass du die Wahrheit erfährst."

Grimmig ballte Sasuke seine linke Hand zu einer Faust während der Griff um sein Schwert unentschlossen wurde. Er starrte seinen Bruder an, wie er dort gelassen und ruhig stand und ihn musterte. Sasuke versuchte in dessen Gesicht das Monster wiederzufinden, dass er so gehasst hatte, aber alles was er sehen konnte war die besorgte Miene seines Bruders.

„Du hast sie getötet", brachte Sasuke schließlich hervor. Er beschwor die Nacht wieder in sein Gedächtnis, die Leichen von seinen Eltern, die blutroten Augen Itachis, seine Faust in seinem Magen. „Vater und Mutter… du hast sie abgeschlachtet!" Die Wut kehrte wieder zurück. Glühende weiße Wut, die ihm Kraft gab.

Itachi nickte langsam und flüsterte. „Ich weiß. Es tut mir Leid, Sasuke. Ich versichere dir, hätte es einen anderen Weg gegeben, hätte ich den gewählt. Ich liebte sie genauso sehr wie du es getan hast."

Sasukes Körper bebte. Er versuchte sich an der Wut und den Hass festzuhalten, wollte den Geschmack der Rache spüren, aber… er konnte nicht.

Alles fiel vor seinen Augen zusammen wie ein Kartenhaus bei einem Windstoß, das einzige was blieb war Trauer. Und das Brennen in den Augen, das die ersten Tränen ankündigte.

* * *

„Akira und Hiko waren zwei Seelen, die wir schmerzlich vermissen werden. Sie riskierten ihr Leben um mich zu schützen und mir die Flucht zu ermöglichen. Wegen ihnen stehe ich heute vor euch, und es tut mir schmerzlich weh, dass sie nicht jetzt neben mir stehen können. Wir werden heute ihrer Gedenken, auf dass wir sie nie vergessen werden."

Die Familien, Freunde, Kameraden, und Bekannten, nickten in Einstimmigkeit und beugten still und mit Tränen in den Augen ihre Köpfe vor den Gräbern.

Den Kopf in Ehrfurcht gesenkt ging ich an den Gräbern vorbei und zurück an den Platz in der Menge, neben meinen Vater. Er küsste mich leicht auf meinen Scheitel und flüsterte stolz: „Das hast du gut gemacht. Tolle Anrede."

Ich nickte nur. Auch wenn ich mir immer wieder einredete, dass ich nichts dafür konnte, machte ich mir doch Vorwürfe, dass ich sie allen gelassen hatte. Dass ich nicht darauf bestanden hatte mit ihnen zu kämpfen. Dass ich davon gelaufen bin. Natürlich war es nicht klar, wie es sonst ausgegangen wäre. Es hätte sein können, dass wir gewonnen hätten. Es hätte aber auch sein können, dass wir alle dort auf dem Feld gestorben wären. Dann hätte Pain vielleicht gar nicht erst meinen Brief gefunden, oder er hätte ihn nicht eingehalten und meinen Clan angegriffen. Es hätte auch so passieren können, wenn er erfahren hätte, dass wir seine zwei Mitglieder getötet hätten.

Man konnte nicht sagen was passiert wäre wenn… Ich wusste das, aber trotzdem hatten sich diese Schuldgefühle in meinem Hinterkopf eingenistet und gaben keine Ruhe.

* * *

„Ich hatte gehofft, wenn du deine Rache bekommen würdest und mich getötet hättest, würdest du zurück nach Konoha kehren", sagte Itachi. „Aber da alles anders gelaufen ist als ich geplant hatte, würde ich gerne wissen, zu was du dich entschieden hast."

„Ich weiß es nicht" antwortete Sasuke. Und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Was machte her hier? Unterhielt sich vollkommen normal mit seinem Bruder, als wäre nichts geschehen. Als wären diese Kreideumrisse nicht da. Dieser Mann war sein Feind! Er war ein Monster! Sasuke hatte sich geschworen ihn dazu zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen, aber jetzt stand er hier, das Schwert nutzlos in der Hand haltend wie ein Idiot, überschwemmt von Gefühlen die er all die Jahre lang ganz tief weggesperrt hatte, und fühlte sich wieder als kleiner Junge, der nicht verstand was gerade vor sich ging.

„Du kennst jetzt die Wahrheit Sasuke" fuhr Itachi fort. „Willst du mich immer noch töten?"

„Ja" sagte Sasuke flüsternd um das Zittern in seiner Stimme zu verbergen.

„Hn. Bist du dir wirklich sicher?" entgegnete Itachi zweifelnd. „Bist du dir sicher, dass du noch genügend Hass übrig hast?"

„Egal was für einen Grund du hattest, du hast immer noch meine Eltern getötet!", knurrte Sasuke. „Du hast mir alles genommen."

„Da irrst du dich kleiner Bruder. Du hast hier Freunde, und dein altes Team. Deshalb wollte ich, dass du nach meinem Tod nach Konoha zurückkehrst, zu deinem Zuhause. Fang noch einmal von vorne an und wasche den Namen Uchiha rein."

Die Wutattacke war genauso schnell wieder verebbt wie sie gekommen war und Sasuke konnte den Blick seines Bruders nicht mehr ertragen sondern starrte auf den dreckigen Boden.

Einen Moment lang herrschte Schweigen, bis Itachi wieder das Wort ergriff: „Ich muss jetzt leider gehen. Sollte nach alldem dein Hass noch so groß sein, dass du mich immer noch töten willst, dann geh und tu es. Ich werde auf dich warten."

Sasuke schnaubte. „Wenn alles was du mir gesagt hast, wahr ist, dann willst du doch sowieso gegen mich verlieren. Wo ist dann der Sinn darin?" Er hatte vorgehabt Itachi in einem Duell zu töten. Einem Duell, in dem sich zeigen sollte wer der bessere von ihnen war. Das alles verlor aber seinen Sinn wenn Itachi nicht einmal richtig gegen ihn kämpfen wollte.

„Hn. Du bist stärker geworden im Laufe der Zeit. Ich habe keinen Zweifel daran, dass du auch so gegen mich gewinnen könntest."

Verdammt, jetzt wurde er sogar noch von seinem Bruder gelobt! Plötzlich löste sich Itachi in Dutzende von Krähen auf, die alle laut krächzend durch den Raum flogen.

„Bis zum nächsten Mal, mein geliebter Bruder" hörte Sasuke noch, dann waren die Vögel verschwunden und ließen ihn allein zurück. Erst jetzt merkte er, wie seine Hände zitterten und ärgerlich wischte er sich die erste Träne weg.

Ohne einen Blick zurückzuwerfen verließ er sein Elternhaus, die Kreideumrisse, die Erinnerungen.

Und ließ all das hinter sich.

* * *

Drei Tage später:

Gähnend und mir den Schlaf aus den Augen reibend ging ich mit Wolfsklinge auf meinem Rücken durch die morgendlichen Gassen von Konoha, zu dem Treffpunkt den ich am Tag zuvor mit Team Kakashi ausgemacht hatte. Ich hatte grottenschlecht geschlafen, so wie die Nächte zuvor auch. Geplagt von Alpträumen, in denen ich zusehen musste wie Sasoir und Deidara meine Freunde vor meinen Augen töteten, ohne dass ich etwas dagegen tun konnte. Wahrscheinlich würde ich mich die nächste Zeit lang mit Schlaftabletten betäuben müssen, um überhaupt noch Schlaf zu finden.

Am Treffpunkt angekommen sah ich, dass die anderen genauso müde aussahen wie ich. Mich zu einem Lächeln zwingend und ein Gähnen unterdrückend lief ich auf sie zu. Der einzige der einigermaßen wach aussah, war Sai, der breit zurücklächelte.

„Wo ist Kakashi?", fragte ich nachdem ich sie begrüßt hatte.

Sakura zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Der Kerl kommt immer zu spät, wahrscheinlich hat er die ganze Nacht lang wieder seine schmutzigen Bücher gelesen", grummelte sie.

Seufzend meinte ich daraufhin: „Gut, Kakashi weiß ja, wo wir sind. Er wird schon irgendwann nachkommen, hoffe ich zumindest. Wir sollten jetzt zum Trainingsfeld gehen, nicht dass wir alle umsonst so früh aufgestanden sind."

Augenblicklich wurde Naruto wach. Grinsend meinte er: „Ja, wir zeigen dir was wir drauf haben, Amaya!"

Sakura rollte nur mit den Augen und zog den blonden Ramen-Esser mit sich.

„Musst du nicht wieder zu den Black Ops?" fragte ich Sai.

Dieser nickte, immer noch mit seinem typischen falschen Lächeln. „Ich wollte mich nur von Naruto und Sakura verabschieden. Ich habe in einem Buch gelesen, dass das bei Freunden so üblich ist."

Ich nickte und er verschwand in die Richtung von wo ich gekommen bin.

Einen Schritt zur Seite gehend, ließ ich den letzten von Team Kakashi vorbei, der die ganze Zeit abseits stehend auf den Boden gestarrt hatte.

„Ich bin froh, dass du dich dazu entschieden hast hierzubleiben", flüsterte ich Sasuke zu. Seine schwarzen Augen sahen mich kurz an.

„Nur fürs erste. Ich muss stärker werden, und du kannst mir dabei helfen. Sobald ich stark genug bin und mir niemand mehr etwas beibringen kann, verschwinde ich."

Aber ich sah in seinen schwarzen Augen, dass er diese Zeit, die er hier mit seinen Freunden verbringen würde, so lang wie möglich herauszögern wollte. Außerdem würden ich und Kakashi schon dafür sorgen, dass ihm nicht langweilig wurde.

Itachi, ich weiß nicht, was du zu ihm gesagt hast, aber es hat geholfen, dachte ich, während ich hinter Sasuke zum Trainingsfeld rannte, auf dem sich Sakura und Naruto wieder einmal kabbelten.

Dein Bruder wird in Konoha bleiben.

* * *

**So, damit wäre also auch geklärt was Sasuke macht :) Ich hoffe seine Reaktion auf das ganze war plausibel.**

**Kommis bitte nicht vergessen!**

**Eure evil mastermind.**


	30. Epilog

**Es tut mir Leid euch das mitteilen zu müssen, aber dies ist das letzte Kapitel meiner Story! * hoher Mädchenschrei und Donnergrollen im Hintergrund*!**

**Ich danke vor allem AkiSoma, kyraisabelle, Carina D, und kuroneko für die wunderbaren Kommis die mich immer wieder motiviert haben weiterzuschreiben. Danke auch an SasuNaruFreak18 und kyraisabelle, dass ihr die Story unter euren Favourites hinzugefügt habt. Und natürlich geht auch ein Riesengroßes Danke an all die wunderbaren Menschen da draußen die bis zum Schluss durchgehalten haben. Ihr seid Klasse Leute!**

**Da aber mein Hirn nicht aufhören will sich immer neue Storys und Geschichten zu überlegen, könnte es evtl geschehen dass ich mit einem großen vielleicht eine Fortsetzung schreiben werde. Ein paar Ideen hätt ich schon, ist aber noch nicht sicher. Wenn ihr aber diese Fortsetzung unbedingt wollt, sagt mir Bescheid.**

**Viel Spaß beim Lesen des vorerst letzten Kapitels!**

Ende vom letzten Kapitel:

_Itachi, ich weiß nicht, was du zu ihm gesagt hast, aber es hat geholfen, dachte ich, während ich hinter Sasuke zum Trainingsfeld rannte, auf dem sich Sakura und Naruto wieder einmal kabbelten. Dein Bruder wird in Konoha bleiben._

**Epilog**

Triefend nass betrat ich das Gasthaus das sich mitten in der Pampa in Rain Country befand. Ich hatte heute einen hoffentlich unbemerkten Abstecher in das verregnete Land gemacht um unseren Vorrat an Feuerbeeren aufzufüllen – schließlich war ich das letzte Mal nicht dazu gekommen eine zu pflücken bevor mich beinahe ein Kunai getroffen hatte.

Pfützen hinterlassend trat ich an den Tresen. „Habt Ihr ein Zimmer für die Nacht frei?", fragte ich den Mann an der Kasse. Er nickte.

Das warme trockene Haus war im Erdgeschoss eine gemütliche Kneipe und im ersten und zweiten Stock vermietete der Besitzer glücklicherweise Zimmer. Ich hatte hier schon einmal Halt gemacht, und war froh dass das Holzhaus noch stand.

Erschöpft und durchgefroren bis auf die Knochen betrat ich mein zugeteiltes Zimmer, ließ meinen Rucksack auf den Boden fallen und ging in das Badezimmer am Ende des Ganges wo ich mich sofort aus den klammen Klamotten schälte und in die heiße Dusche stieg.

Tat das gut!

Ich stieg nicht eher aus bis das Wasser anfing kalt zu werden, hüllte mich in ein Handtuch ein, packte meine triefenden Sachen und ging zurück in mein Zimmer um mir trockene Kleider aus einer Schriftrolle zu beschwören. Ich zog eine bequeme braune Leinenhose an und ein lila Top, darüber eine schwarze Weste.

Danach nahm ich vorsichtig die grell roten Beeren hervor, die ich unter ständiger Wachsamkeit im möglichst großen Abstand zu Ame gepflückt hatte. Ich war nicht besonders scharf darauf irgendjemanden der einen schwarzen Mantel mit einer roten Wolke darauf trug zu begegnen. Seit Itachis Besuch hatte ich nichts großes mehr von ihnen gehört, es schien tatsächlich so als ob sie sich zurückgezogen hätten – fürs Erste. Natürlich waren da noch die kleinen Meldungen wie eine bombardierte Stadt, verschwundene Personen deren Gesichter im Bingo Book auftauchten, gefundene Leichen in einem blutigen Zeichen die unter großen Qualen gestorben sind, ein Massaker ausgeübt von einem großen blauen Ninja der alles niedergeschlachtet hatte was ihm in den Weg kam.

Jedes Mal wenn ich so eine Nachricht erfuhr zweifelte ich daran ob es tatsächlich weise gewesen war eine Allianz mit nuke nins zu bilden. Allerdings hatte ich in den letzten paar Wochen zum Glück keine Zeit gehabt um über solche Dinge nachzudenken. Auch die Alpträume waren weniger geworden, was daran liegen könnte, dass ich in den letzten Wochen zu erschöpft gewesen war um träumen zu können.

Mittlerweile trainierte ich fast jeden Tag mit Team Kakashi, und wenn sie einmal Pause hatten, schrieb ich Nachrichten an meinen Vater nach Hause oder rannte zu ihnen, wenn ich genügend Power für die Reise übrig hatte.

Naruto, Sakura und Sasuke waren ein klasse Team, das ließ sich nicht leugnen. Ich musste in jedem Training mein schwarzes Chakra aktivieren, um überhaupt mit ihnen mithalten zu können.

Zufrieden lächelnd lehnte ich mich zurück. Ich war stolz auf sie. Und ein bisschen war ich auch stolz auf mich. Wir würden Akatsuki besiegen, ich wusste es.

Glücklich grinsend wie ein Idiot verließ ich mein Zimmer. Auf die Erfolge musste ich einen trinken gehen. Auch wenn das Gasthaus mitten in der Pampa lag, so war es gut gefüllt, was daran lag, dass das an einer wichtigen Handelsstraße lag, und viele Shinobi aber auch normale Menschen kamen hier vorbei, suchten Zuflucht und Wärme vor dem eisigen Regen draußen.

Ich hatte nur noch drei Treppenstufen vor mir. Das einzige was ich sah war die Ecke des Tresens und den Barmann, der sich mit einem bärtigen Mann lachend unterhielt. Doch ich blieb wie angewurzelt stehen als ich _ihre_ Stimmen aus der Menge heraus hörte.

„Verdammte Scheiße! Ich hab heute einfach kein verfluchtes Glück!"

„Wann hattest du denn je Glück?"

„Fick dich Fischfresse!"

„Sei ruhig oder ich häng deinen Kopf an die Wand."

„Haha, das wär eine wunderbare Dekoration, un."

„Können wir jetzt weiterspielen? Oder wollt ihr mich noch länger warten lassen?"

Verzweifelt schloss ich für einen Moment die Augen, ein leises „fuck" murmelnd. Warum konnte das Schicksal nicht einmal in meinem Sinne sein? Ich kämpfte kurz mit der Idee mir trotzdem was zu trinken zu holen, aber wenn sie nicht schon längst wussten, dass ich hier war, würden sie es spätestens dann tun. Und ich hatte absolut keine Lust auch nur ein Wort mit ihnen zu wechseln. Also würde ich mich den Rest des Abends in meinem Zimmer einsperren, darauf hoffend, dass sie mich in Ruhe lassen würden.

Ich drehte mich gerade um und wollte die Treppe wieder nach oben steigen, als ich gegen jemanden prallte der hinter mir stand. Und einen schwarzen Umhang mit roten Wolken trug.

„Hast du wirklich geglaubt du kannst Rain Country betreten ohne dass Pain es mitkriegt?"

Seufzend sah ich hoch in die schwarzen Augen von Itachi.

„Ich hatte es gehofft."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort nahm er mich beim Oberarm und ging mit mir in den Gastraum hinein und an den großen Tisch in der hintersten Ecke, neben einem Kamin. Und dort saßen meine wohl größten Erzfeinde.

Die Akatsuki.

„Sieh mal einer an" rief Kisame grinsend während er aufstand, „die Kleine hat sich endlich aus ihrem Zimmer herausgetraut." Mir zuzwinkernd verschwand er Richtung Bar.

„Wurde aber auch Zeit, un" meinte Deidara ebenfalls mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht. „Es wurde langsam langweilig."

Ich grummelte nur, mich von Itachi losreißend und die Arme vor der Brust verschränkend. „Könnt ihr mich nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen?", knurrte ich.

„Du warst diejenige die sich hier hat blicken lassen, Gör", sagte Sasori.

„Außerdem warum sollten wir auf deinen sexy Arsch verzichten Schlampe?", meinte Hidan.

„Mein Leben ist scheiße" stellte ich immer noch angepisst fest.

„Nützt dir nichts" meinte Kisame, der mit zwei Flaschen Wein wieder auftauchte. „Für den heutigen Abend steckst du wohl mit uns fest."

Grummelnd sah ich auf die Gruppe von S-rank criminals die vor mir saß. An der Wand auf der Bank saßen Hidan, Kakuzu und Sasori. An der gegenüberliegenden Seite auf Stühlen hatten sich Deidara und Kisame niedergelassen. Der leere Stuhl gehörte wohl zu Itachi.

Kakuzu löste seine Hand von seinem Arm und zog mit ihr einen Stuhl für mich heran. Der Bomber stand auf, grinsend, um den Stuhl an die Stirnseite des Tisches zwischen ihm und Hidan zu rücken.

Ein Bild erschien plötzlich wieder in meinem Kopf – die Gräber von Akira und Hiko.

Ich wusste selbst nicht genau was passierte, dafür ging es zu schnell. Bevor Deidara auch nur reagieren konnte holte ich aus und schlug ihn mit geballter Faust und all meiner Kraft ins Gesicht. Ich hörte das Knirschen als seine Nase brach. Verwirrt und mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht stolperte Deidara rückwärts, seine blutende Nase haltend. Aber ich war noch nicht fertig. Mein nächster Schlag traf ihn in die Magengrube und ließ ihn keuchend nach vorne gehen, der dritte traf seinen männlichen Bereich und ließ ihn endgültig auf den Boden zusammenbrechen.

„Das war für Akira und Hiko", flüsterte ich ihm zu, drehte mich um und setzte mich auf den Stuhl.

Unberührt ging Itachi zu seinen eigenen Platz, Kakuzu mischte die Karten und Sasori schüttelte nur den Kopf, sie alle drei versuchten ihre Überraschung hinter Emotionslosigkeit zu verbergen. Kisame hatte sich währenddessen vor Schreck an seinem Wein verschluckt und Hidan starrte mich nur sprachlos an.

„Scheiß nochmal, was war das für eine krasse Aktion?", rief Hidan lachend.

Ich antwortete darauf nicht sondern versuchte mein rasendes Herz wieder zu beruhigen und meine zitternden Hände in meinem Schoß zu verstecken.

Ich hörte wie Deidara sich stöhnend hinter mir langsam aufrichtete. Ich konnte mir nur vorstellen wie wütend er war. Aber es war mir egal. Er hatte zwei meiner Freunde getötet. Zusammen mit Sasori, aber der Puppenspieler saß am anderen Ende des Tisches.

Ich spürte kaum das leichte Gewicht der Tonspinne als sie auf meiner Schulter landete und mich mit ihren leblosen weißen Augen anstarrte.

„Stopp brat" sagte Sasori, seinen Partner der hinter mir stand, streng ansehend. „Du weißt, dass Leader einen Deal mit ihr hat. Bringst du sie um, tut er das gleiche mit dir."

Die Spinne saß noch eine Sekunde dort, dann verschwand sie und ich hörte Deidara fluchend davon gehen.

Kisame schüttelte nur seinen Kopf, immer noch verblüfft. „Das war ganz schön dumm von dir, Kleine", meinte er und schob mir eine Flasche Wein hin.

Auf meine zitternden Hände starrend flüsterte ich tonlos: „Ich hab in letzter Zeit viele dumme Sachen gemacht."

„Wenn ihr mich fragt war das gerade verdammt klasse" meinte Hidan immer noch leicht kichernd während er mir Wein einschenkte.

„Ja, aber es fragt dich niemand" erwiderte Kakuzu kalt.

„Ach leck mich doch du Geldschlampe!"

Einige Minuten später ließ sich Deidara mit düsterem Gesichtsausdruck und einigermaßen bandagierter und zurechtgerückter Nase auf seinen Stuhl fallen.

Was mich selbst wohl am ehesten überraschte, war: Es interessierte mich nicht. Stattdessen fühlte ich eine Genugtuung, die ich vorher noch nicht gehabt hatte. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass ich nach Akiras und Hikos Tod realisiert hatte, dass egal wie nett die Akatsuki auch taten, sie waren und blieben Mörder. Sie töteten unschuldige Menschen. Schlachteten alles ab was ihnen in den Weg kam. Und um ehrlich zu sein war das einzige das mir leidtat die Tatsache, dass Deidara immer noch am Leben war.

Seufzend griff ich mir das Glas und kippte den Wein herunter. Ich würde eine Menge von dem Zeug gebrauchen um diese Nacht zu überstehen.

* * *

Es war vier Uhr in der Früh. Deidara hatte seinen Kopf in die Hände gestützt und versuchte nicht einzuschlafen. Amaya schob Kisame, der mit Kakuzu noch am nüchternsten aussah, kichernd ihre gerade geleerte Weinflasche hin. „Ihr B-bastarde" brach sie betrunken und mit schwerer Zunge hervor. „Wegen euch… bin ich jetzt… voll. Sternhagelvoll." Sie kicherte wieder.

„Ich denke wir sollten es für heute belassen und sie nach oben bringen" meinte Itachi. Auch er hatte genügend getrunken, sodass ihm das ein oder andere Mal an diesem Abend sein emotionaler Gesichtsausdruck entglitten war.

Sasori nickte. Er schwankte leicht als er aufstand. „Ich hatte ganz vergessen wie es ist betrunken zu sein", sagte er überrascht über seine plötzliche Gleichgewichtsstörung.

„Fühlt sich gut an nich P-puppenjunge?" Amaya lachte als Kisame sie aus ihrem Stuhl in seine Arme hob.

„Genug gefeiert, Kleine", sagte er grinsend. „Jetzt geht's ins Bettchen."

Sie schmollte und versuchte sich schwächlich aus seinen Armen zu befreien aber er ließ sie nicht gehen, sondern trug sie die Treppe hoch in ihr Zimmer. Den Schlüssel kramte er aus ihrer hinteren Hosentasche hervor.

„Perverses Arschlock", grummelte sie als er aufschloss.

Die anderen Mitglieder folgten.

Vorsichtig legte Kisame sie in das Bett wo sie sich sofort in die Decke kuschelte. „Ich weiß immer noch nicht ob ich euch lieben oder hassen soll", murmelte sie.

Hidan grinste. „Ich weiß _wie_ du uns lieben könntest… Autsch, verfluchte Scheiße wofür war das?!" schrie er Kakuzu an als der ihn einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf gab.

„Für deine unendliche Blödheit", kommentierte Kakuzu nur.

Doch Amaya konnte Hidan nicht einmal mehr einen strengen Blick zuwerfen, da sie bereits eingeschlafen war.

„Wir sollten nicht länger warten und gehen", sagte Sasori und wollte sich umdrehen, stolperte aber und konnte sich gerade noch am Türrahmen festhalten. Alles drehte sich… verdammt, das war auch ein Nachteil den er als Puppe nicht gehabt hatte!

„Es wäre im Moment klüger wenn wir uns für einige Stunden ausruhen", schlug Itachi vor. Auch wenn die meisten versuchten es zu ignorieren oder zu verbergen, so waren sie alle müde. Selbst Deidara warf Amaya keine hasserfüllten Blicke mehr zu wie er es den ganzen Abend über getan hatte, bis der Alkohol ihn endlich den Schmerz, Scham, seinen verletzten Stolz und die Wut hatte vergessen lassen. Stattdessen kämpfte er jetzt gegen Müdigkeit und Übelkeit.

„Ich stimme Itachi zu", nickte Kisame. „die haben hier bestimmt noch Räume für uns frei."

Zögerlich aber einsehend, dass es nichts bringen würde in ihrem Zustand zu versuchen von einem Baum zum nächsten zu springen, ohne dass sie irgendwo davor knallten, verließen die Akatsuki Amayas Zimmer um ihre eigenen zu besorgen.

Unbemerkt von den anderen blieb Itachi ein wenig zurück und beschwor eine seiner Krähen, die er im Zimmer ließ. Betrunken wie sie war, war Amaya ein leichtes Ziel für Anschläge, und der Uchiha traute den anderen Akatsuki nicht genügend, dass sie sie tatsächlich in Ruhe lassen würden.

Den Rest der Nacht und den Morgen über blieb die Krähe im Zimmer und wachte über das Wolfsmädchen aus schwarzen runden Augen.

* * *

Ich wachte durch einen sehr hellen störenden Lichtstrahl auf, der direkt auf mein Gesicht schien. Seufzend öffnete ich die Augen und wurde sofort mit hämmernden Kopfschmerzen und einem schwankenden Zimmer begrüßt. Stöhnend kämpfte ich mich aus dem Deckenknäul und stand schwankend auf. Mich an der Wand entlang tastend ging ich zur Tür. Nach fünf Versuchen hatte ich endlich die Türklinke in der Hand und schaffte es dir Tür zu öffnen. Um das Bad zu finden brauchte ich nur drei Versuche, bei einem landete ich in einem Besenschrank. Hoffend, dass niemand das Bad betreten wollte, da meine Hände zu sehr zitterten um den Schlüssel ins Schloss zu stecken, setzte ich mich auf den Toilettensitz.

Zum Glück war ich Medizinerin. Als Heil-Ninja musste man sich nicht mit Dingen wie einem Kater aufhalten. Mit größter Konzentration gelang es mir beim achten Mal mein Chakra in meine Hände zu leiten und sie grün aufleuchten zu lassen. Ich fasste mir an den Kopf, dort wo das Hämmern am stärksten war, und einige Minuten später waren die Schmerzen weg. Erleichtert stieg ich in die Dusche und stellte den Wasserstrahl an, um die letzten Reste der durchzechten Nacht verschwinden zu lassen.

Gähnend und mich streckend entwirrte ich meine lockigen Haare, wickelte mir wieder ein Handtuch um und verschwand mit den nach Alkohol stinkenden Klamotten mit denen ich eingeschlafen war, wieder in mein Zimmer. Mindestens ein ganzes Glas mit irgendetwas Alkoholisches musste mir über die Sachen geschüttet worden. Was genau eigentlich passiert war, und wie ich in mein Bett gelangt war, wusste ich nicht mehr, ich konnte mich noch einigermaßen bis zwei oder drei Uhr erinnern, danach musste ich wohl zu besoffen gewesen sein.

Scheiße, und dabei hatte ich mir einmal gesagt, dass ich mich nie in Gesellschaft mit den Akatsuki betrinken wollte. Naja, wenigstens schien nichts weiter passiert zu sein.

Mein Magen knurrte und deshalb entschied ich, dass ich anstatt mich wieder hinzulegen erst einmal etwas essen würde um danach zu verschwinden. Wie es die Akatsuki bestimmt schon vor Stunden gemacht haben mussten.

Seufzend wollte ich gerade das Handtuch lösen um mir etwas Frisches anzuziehen, als ein lautes Krächzen hinter mir mich schreiend herum fahren ließ. Dort, auf dem kleinen Tisch an der Wand, saß eine pechschwarze Krähe.

Verwirrt blinzelte ich einige Male. Wie kam ein Vogel in mein Zimmer? Zum Fenster blickend sah ich, dass es zu war.

Die Krähe sah mich immer noch starr mit ihren kleinen schwarzen Augen an. Irgendwie erinnerte sie mich an jemanden…

Den Kopf schüttelnd öffnete ich das Fenster. „Na los, flieg raus" rief ich der Krähe zu. Sie krächzte mich nur an, machte einige Schritte auf den Tisch, und blieb stehen. Sah mich wieder ohne zu blinzeln an.

Plötzlich wusste ich an wen sie mich erinnerte. „Itachi…?" fragte ich ungläubig.

Die Krähe krächzte nur. Breitete die Flügel aus. Und flog an mir vorbei. Ich sah ihr nur ungläubig mit offenem Mund hinterher. Der Vogel war bereits schon einige Meter entfernt, als es endlich in mein Gehirn durchdrang, dass ich mich gerade vor der Krähe, die in Verbindung mit dem Uchiha stehen musste, hatte ausziehen wollen. Und dass sie mich nur mit einem Handtuch gekleidet gesehen hatte. Das löste endlich meine Starre und ich schrie dem Federvieh hinterher: „Itachi Uchiha, du bist so ein perverses Arschloch! Und tot wenn ich dich in die Finger bekomme!"

Wütend und mit knallrotem Gesicht schloss ich das Fenster wieder.

Gott, warum konnten diese tötenden, kriminellen schwarz-roten Idioten nicht aus meinem Leben verschwinden?! Warum mussten sie überhaupt darin auftauchen?

Doch dann kamen wieder Szenen von unserem Saufgelage in mein Gedächtnis, und ich musste unwillkürlich grinsen. Das Ganze war durchaus amüsant gewesen… und spaßig… und eine willkommene Abwechslung zu den vergangenen stressigen Wochen. Und so komisch es auch klingen mag, ich hatte es genossen.

Denn auch wenn die Akatsuki Killer waren, so waren sie ebenfalls Menschen. Mit denen ich mich unter besonderen Umständen recht gut verstand. Die nicht immer so kalt und herzlos waren wie sie vorgaben es zu sein.

Selbst das Bild von Akiras und Hikos Gräbern, das seit der Beerdigung immer in meinem Kopf herumgespukt war, war seitdem ich Deidara geschlagen hatte immer undeutlicher geworden. Vielleicht lag es am Alkohol. Vielleicht aber hatte ich auch nur begriffen, dass seit der Entführung die Akatsuki nun einmal ein Teil meines Lebens geworden sind, und ich sie nicht so einfach loskriegen könnte. Ich hatte keine andere Wahl als mich so gut es ging mit ihnen zu arrangieren.

Deshalb nahm ich mir vor, anstatt jedes Mal Trübsinn zu blasen wenn ich ihnen begegnete, es lockerer zu nehmen und die wenigen Momente zu genießen, wenn ihre menschliche Seite durchdrang.

Wer weiß, vielleicht ließ sich Pain ja doch noch dazu überreden die Jagd nach den Jinchuriki aufzugeben um durch andere Wege an Frieden zu gelangen.

Ich hatte die Hoffnung an ein Happy End noch nicht aufgegeben.

The End (?)

* * *

**Wie oben erwähnt, solltet ihr die Fortsetzung, die vielleicht kommt, wollen, sagt mir Bescheid.**

**Es wär super wenn ihr mir noch ein Schluss Kommentar geben würdet, wie euch die Story gefallen hat, Kritiken, Verbesserungsvorschläge, Fehler etc. Es wär natürlich auch super von anderen Lesern zu hören.**

**Solltet ihr noch mehr von mir lesen wollen um die Zeit totzuschlagen, ich hab noch zwei weitere Naruto-Akatsuki-Storys am Laufen, allerdings auf Englisch.**

**Ich danke noch einmal euch allen die sich die Zeit genommen haben meine fanfiction bis zum Ende zu lesen. Ihr seid der Hammer!**

**Eure evil mastermind.**


	31. Fortsetzung folgt

**Hallo meine lieben treuen Leser! Wegen all den super reviews die ich noch bekommen habe, habe ich mich letztendlich dazu entschlossen eine Fortsetzung zu schreiben. Yippie! Hier schon einmal ein kleiner Vorgeschmack davon was euch erwartet:**

**Titel: Chaos**

**Wichtigsten Charaktere: Akatsuki, Amaya, Team 7, Tsunade, Gaara, eine OC, uvm.**

**Spielt: Ca. halbes Jahr nach dem ersten Teil.**

**Vorläufige Zusammenfassung: Ein neues Akatsuki-Mitglied, das beigetreten ist um einen von ihnen zu töten. Ein Massaker, das einen Vertrag bricht. Attentate, die Zwietracht zwischen den Nationen herbeirufen. Hass, Rache und Misstrauen bestimmen in Kürze den Alltag der Shinobi und lassen ihre Welt im Chaos versinken.**

**Leseprobe:**

Ich saß auf einem Baumstamm vor dem Gitter, das den Forest Of Death absperrte, und rupfte gedankenverloren einige Moosbüschel von der Rinde. Die letzten Tage waren schrecklich gewesen. Zu tun als wäre nichts passiert. Zu lächeln. Aufzupassen, dass man vor lauter Wut und Verzweiflung nicht ausflippte. Wenigstens war ich nicht ständig den Tränen nahe. Wahrscheinlich hatte ich sie sowieso schon alle verbraucht.

Ich sah wieder die zerstörten Häuser und Gassen vor mir. Roch den Geruch von verbranntem Fleisch, von Tod und Asche. Hörte die Schreie und panischen Rufe. Stieg über all die leblosen Körper. Sah das Blut, das überall klebte. Ich stand wieder vor den Gräbern. Vor _dem_ Grab. Spürte die Tränen.

Schluckend zwang ich mich selbst aus dieser Starre heraus. Meine zitternde Hand wanderte zu der Haut unter meinen Augen, aber sie war trocken. Ich hatte einfach keine Tränen mehr übrig. Auch wenn die Trauer noch vorhanden war, und mir wie ein zentnerschwerer Stein im Magen saß.

Tief durchatmend versuchte ich mich zu beruhigen. Ich war in Konoha. Meine Klamotten waren heil und sauber. Nirgends lag eine Leiche herum. Vögel sangen. Die Sonne schien warm durch die Blätter der Bäume.

Frierend zog ich meinen Umhang enger um meinen Körper.

Keiner wusste es. Keiner hatte erfahren, was passiert ist. Wir hatten es geheim gehalten. Planten bereits den Vergeltungsschlag, während wir noch unsere Wunden leckten und um die Toten trauerten.

Zitternd und ein wenig schwankend erhob ich mich von dem Baumstamm und stand auf. Meine Fingernägel waren dreckig, da ich sie tief in die morsche Rinde gegraben hatte. Ich starrte sie nur an. Sah die Erde, die sie über all die Gräber geschaufelt hatten. Die langsam aber stetig immer mehr von den Holzsärgen bedeckte.

Schwer atmend riss ich meinen Blick von meinen Fingern los. Ich musste mich konzentrieren. Niemand durfte merken, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

Am Stand der Sonne erkannte ich, dass es Zeit war für das Training. Tief durchatmend zwang ich meine Beine dazu, sich zu bewegen. Immer einen Schritt nach dem nächsten nehmend. In Richtung Konoha gehend.

Kinder spielten auf den Straßen. Menschen unterhielten sich. Lachten. Aber alles was ich hörte waren Worte, die meine Welt ein weiteres Mal zum Einsturz brachten. Worte, die mein komplettes Vertrauen zerstört hatten.

„_Man hat uns dazu aufgetragen."_

„_Wir schuldeten ihnen einen Gefallen."_

„…_ging um viel Geld. Sollten so viele töten wir möglich."_

„_Sie trugen schwarze Mäntel mit roten Wolken."_

„_Ihr Name war… Akatsuki…"_

Unwillkürlich ballten sich meine Hände zu Fäusten. Ein tiefes Grollen entkam meiner Kehle. Ein kleiner Junge starrte mich mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an und lief ängstlich vor mir davon.

Sie hatten mein Vertrauen missbraucht. Den Vertrag gebrochen. Und versteckten sich feige in ihre dunklen Höhlen.

Ich würde sie nicht davon kommen lassen. Sondern würde jedes einzelne von ihren schwarzen eiskalten Herzen herausreißen und zerdrücken. Sie in Stücke reißen.

Diese Bastarde werden dafür bezahlen.


End file.
